Beyond innocence
by Sasskitten
Summary: In this story Tsuzuki works as a caseworker for children. Tsuzuki is actually on the edge of getting fired when a new boy comes into his life. Full Summary inside:
1. New Case

_**Okay now Leki and Dane I need your help on this.**_

_**Leki: What is it?**_

_**Dane: What you need our help on?**_

_**Well, you know how we had been making sure to finish one story before starting another one? The two muses nod. Well, this time we are going to have a challenge.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Challenge?**_

_**Yes, while we are still going to do Strangers among us and Strangers within us we are also going to be working on another story.**_

_**Dane and Leki: What!**_

_**Leki: Girl are you for real?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Dane: Do you think we are trained enough to pull it off?**_

_**Most definitely. But it might not be easy. But I promise it should be fun.**_

_**Dane: I like fun.**_

_**Leki: Me to.**_

_**Well then are you guys in?**_

_**Leki and Dane: Yes!**_

_**I put a hand out and they put their hands on top of mine.**_

_**Leki: Let's do it.**_

_**Dane: Yeah.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Summary: In this story Tsuzuki is a child case worker who is actually on the edge of getting fired when a new boy comes into his life. You couldn't find such an unlikely pair anywhere else._

_Will this boy get Tsuzuki to change his lazy ways?_

_Can Tsuzuki get close to the boy who was abandon by his family?_

_Will the boy lower his emotional guard to a man he hardly knows?_

_Will, these two beat all the odds and get past their pasts?_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The New Case**

In Kyoto there is a building where many people work to help out children who are not in such good family environments. They are almost always busy since there are many children in the world who needs help. So this is just one of many places located across the globe. Inside the place was pretty noisy and seemed to be at a fast pace. However, in the office just at the end of the hall on the first floor it was pretty quiet.

Inside the office was a pretty common and plain place. No different then any other kind of office except that the walls were painted of a light pink with the exception the around the doorway and the two windows that were painted a darker pink. The floor was a light brown, hard wood floor onto which the ceiling lights' reflection made it sparkle. The only plants was a fern that sat on a brown desk next to the tray that said in. The out tray had slightly more papers in it then the in. So it was easy to see that this guy got his work done.

Sitting behind the desk writing up a new file was a man in his sixties. He had black hair that showed a lot of spots where it turned gray. The man wore a black suit in a plus size. But he wasn't over weight or anything like that. He looked to be a very serious guy and if it was not for the fact that he had a candy jar on the other side of the Out tray no one would ever guessed that he is only serious when it comes to work.

Across from the desk, two people sat in the two chairs. Sitting in the chair on the right was a young woman with long light brown hair, glasses that rested gently on her nose, brown eyes, and a very caring gentle face. She wore a light blue business suit that had a skirt that went just an inch past her knees. Sitting with her black suitcase resting in her lap and her hands folded neatly on top of her suitcase she wore a gentle smile as she watched the older man write.

Sitting in the chair on the left was a young boy possibly between eleven and twelve years of age. He had sandy blonde hair that was rather long for a boy and some part of his hair covered his left eye completely. If it would have covered both eyes then no one would have known he has Emerald Green eyes. He had on a white T-shirt and blue pants that looked like they were never washed in ages. Not to mention the scuffed up shoes that used to be white but now was looking yellow and looked like it had been hand me down for years before reaching this boy. The boy was pale and thin which gave the impression that he doesn't eat much and that it looks like he doesn't get out much into the sunlight. The boy had his hands gripped to the sides of his chair and he was looking everywhere else except at the girl and the man.

Anyone else would have thought that odd. However, children like this get seen everyday. The man finally finished writing and looked up. Placing his hands neatly together and resting them on top of the paper he was just writing on he smiled at them and cleared his throat to speak. This act seemed to not catch the boy's attention as he was now looking at the plant. "It is good of you to come. Ms. Beckman." The man said.

"Thank you Mr. Konoe." The woman responded in a gentle and sweet voice as she smiled at Konoe. "I that is we are pleased that you can take him on such short notice." She added.

"Well, you get a lot of cases." Konoe replied.

"Yes but this one is different." Beckman said. "This boy seems to not want help from anyone." She said as she looked over at the boy who was now gazing down at his shoes. "He seems so sweet and I know he can be. But …" She couldn't finish her words.

"But you never got a case that you couldn't handle before. Am I right?" Konoe asked. Beckman nodded as she looked at Konoe. "Given what I read in his case file he comes from a good family. A family of well trained sword fighters. Correct?" He asked.

"Yes and I don't see why he is like this. I mean as far as I could tell the boy is treated fairly and yet it seems that he doesn't think so." She said. "So after having him with me for a year and seeing as I am unable to reach him I just thought of you and remembered how your people helped me when I was a child in trouble." She said.

"Yes you were a child that was not able to be handled by anyone." Konoe said. "And you were my first hard case. I still remember how many times I had to get my walls and windows repaired because you had saw fit to injury yourself whenever I wasn't in the room." Konoe said as he gave a small laugh. The Woman blushed. "But in time you came around and look at you now Nancy." Konoe said. "I mean Ms. Beckman." He corrected himself.

"You can call me Nancy if you wish Mr. Konoe. After all we did become good friends after a while." Nancy said as she gave him a gentle smile.

"If we are friends then you don't need to add Mr. Konoe to my name you know." Konoe said.

"I know." Nancy said.

"So boy, your name is Hisoka Kurosaki. Correct?" Konoe asked as he looked at the boy who finally decided he would acknowledge that he was in a room with other people as he looked at Konoe. The boy just gave a small nod but said nothing. His Emerald green eyes looked cold and distant. It was like he didn't want to be near anyone, ever. Nancy gave Konoe the expression that said he never talks to anyone. Konoe gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

Nancy tried to brush the hair from the boy's face but the boy just dodged her hand and moved his chair four feet to the left so to avoid her or anyone's touch. Konoe saw this and frowned. "But compared to him I think your case was easier." Konoe said as he leaned forward. "I may not be able to handle him being as I am not as young as I used to be." Konoe said.

"Oh, I see …" Nancy said as she frowned and started to lower her head.

Konoe smiled again. "But I think I know one perfect for this kind of case." He said. Konoe pulled out another piece of paper and started writing on it. Nancy raised her head up and had a very curious expression on her face. Hisoka had gone back to looking around the room as he was now looking up at the ceiling. But he quickly looked back down when the hair covering his left eye. It appeared he didn't want anyone to see both his eyes.

Once Konoe had finished writing he pressed the call button that was on his desk. "Tatsumi?" He said.

"_Yes Mr. Konoe?"_

"Can you please come to my office?" Konoe asked.

"_Of course sir."_

"Thank you." Konoe said then he let go of the call button and stood up. Nancy stood up as well and motioned for Hisoka to stand up. Konoe went to the file cabinet and pulled out a new folder then closed it. Then he opened it again and pulled out another new folder and closed the cabinet again.

"Thank you Mr. Konoe." Nancy said as she smiled an even bigger smile.

"Don't worry Nancy the boy is going to be in good hands." Konoe said. _'I hope.'_ He thought to himself. There was a knock on the door. "Come in Tatsumi." Konoe said.

There was a small click and then the door opened revealing a thin young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was in a light brown business suit and had on glasses. He had a very gentle smile. "You asked for me?" Tatsumi said in a very calm business like demeanor.

"Yes I would like you to take Mr. Kurosaki here to that lazy, overjoyed, waste of space on the third floor." Konoe said as he looked over to Hisoka who was now looking at the pink walls. Nancy motioned for the boy to come closer. However, Hisoka did not move. Sighing, she went over to take his hand. But the moment she stepped within his space he moved quickly around her and walked closer to Tatsumi. The boy seemed to have a rather noticeable right limp when he walked.

"Hello there." Tatsumi said as he put a hand out to Hisoka who only scuffled away like he was going to get hit or something. This puzzled Tatsumi. He looked at Konoe and Nancy for a moment.

"Nancy says he is always like that." Konoe said. "So I figure who better then him to help this boy." Konoe said.

"Yes sir." Tatsumi said as e smiled again.

"Oh and make some copies of the boy's file that Ms. Beckman was so kind to bring with her." Konoe said as he handed the file and the two new folders to Tatsumi who took them and tucked them under his left arm. ? Make sure to give one to his new caseworker and keep the extra one incase he loses the copy. Which he probably will, given the way he keeps things." Konoe said as he had a slight annoyed tone of voice.

"Of course sir." Tatsumi said as he started to try and wonder how long it will be before the guy tries to pass this boy to someone else.

As if reading his thought Konoe added one more thing. "And tell him that if he so much as thinks of passing this boy on to someone else that he will be fired." Konoe said. "And that he can bet his sweet cinnamon rolls on." He added. "Ms. Beckman why don't I escort you out?" Konoe suggested. The two then walked past Tatsumi and Hisoka who seemed to be at the other end of the room against the wall giving off a slight shake all over his body.

When Tatsumi motioned for Hisoka to follow him Hisoka did so but making sure to stay four or five feet behind Tatsumi as they walked.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Outside Nancy and Konoe shook hands. "I am so very happy." Nancy said as she looked like she could almost cry. "Thank you so very much." Nancy said.

"Don't mention it." Konoe said. "He is in good hands here." He added. The bus that read Nagasaki on it came to a stop in front of the building. Seeing this Nancy remembered one other tidbit.

"Oh I hope the new guy doesn't try to get Hisoka onto any public transportation." She said.

"Why's that?" Konoe asked.

"The boy will freak out." Nancy responded with a worried look.

"I see, then how is it you two got here? I mean Nagasaki is pretty far off from Kyoto." Konoe said. Nancy didn't answer. "You two walked." Konoe said.

Nancy gave a nod. "Good thing it is such a nice day huh?" She asked as she stepped onto the bus. Konoe waved and watched the bus leave before going back inside.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: one … two … three …**_

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Dane: He is counting how many pages this first chapter took to do.**_

_**Oh I see. But why?**_

_**Dane: Shrugs. No clue.**_

_**Leki: Five … Six. This first chapter is six pages long.**_

_**Really? Hmmm felt like more.**_

_**Leki: Hey it was starting to get good why did you stop?**_

_**So to have there be some suspense.**_

_**Leki: Oh.**_

_**Dane: That was a good plan.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Dane: I just hope we can juggle two stories.**_

_**Well, if people keep reading and reviewing them then I am sure we can pull it off.**_

_**Leki: You know we should hurry up and ask the people to read and review the story.**_

_**Dane: Why's that?**_

_**Leki: Because now this story is seven pages long.**_

_**Lol, okay then go a head and tell them.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Please read and review our story!**_

_**Dane: Then we can get the next chapter up.**_

_**Leki: yes because this is going to get good.**_

_**Dane and Leki: So don't keep us and any other readers waiting Review!**_


	2. He is impossible

_**Dane: Leki is asleep.**_

_**Okay. Why don't we do this one since he is sleeping?**_

_**Dane: Alright.**_

_**Well, so far things have been okay.**_

_**Dane: Yep, But why is Hisoka limping? And why does he keep his left eye covered up?**_

_**Guess they'll just have to read to find out.**_

_**Dane: Hey?**_

_**What?**_

_**Dane: Do you think Rutou knows why?**_

_**Maybe. Guess he will just have to read to find out.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**He is impossible**

Hisoka walk on and when he and Tatsumi was in the elevator Hisoka placed himself in the corner of the elevator and stayed put. Tatsumi looked at him with a worried face. The silence in the elevator was heavy. One could probably try to cut it with a knife and break the knife trying.

"We need to stop by the copy room to make some copies first alright?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka did not say a thing. He didn't even look at Tatsumi. When the elevator doors opened Hisoka was the first one out which that surprised Tatsumi since he hadn't seen the kid walk that fast. Hisoka saw the sign that said second floor. He looked back at Tatsumi who was right behind him. Hisoka's right eye and else you could see of his face behind some of that hair showed confusion and a small tiny hint of fear.

"The copy room is on this floor." Tatsumi said with a smile. It was then that Hisoka backed up to make some space between them. Tatsumi started walking and like before Hisoka walked behind him but with five feet of space between them. They reached the copy room and to Tatsumi's relief it was empty. _'Good thing it is empty. I don't know how the boy would react if it was full.' _Tatsumi thought to himself. "This will only take a second." Tatsumi said as he started mess with the copier.

Hisoka saw a window and walked over to it. Across from the building he was in there was a playground. And what amazed him more was that he saw families' not just kids playing there and having a good time. Hisoka placed his right hand on the window and watched with a mixture of amazement and confusion. Tatsumi would look over at him every so often. Most likely to make sure he was still there.

"Why?" Hisoka said. Tatsumi had to look around the room to see if someone else really was in here before he realized who had spoken. "Why do the adults play with the kids over there?" Hisoka asked as he turned just enough to look at Tatsumi.

To see what he was talking about Tatsumi went over to the other window. He did so that way the boy wouldn't feel crowded. Tatsumi looked out the window and saw the park. "It is because they are families with some of those kids." Tatsumi said.

"Families?" Hisoka asked as this seemed completely new to him.

"Yes and friends." Tatsumi replied.

"I see." Hisoka said as he went back to looking out the window. While he didn't say it Tatsumi could see that Hisoka must not interact with his family. But he didn't want to pressure the boy. That job was for his new Caseworker.

When they were done in that room they ended up back in the elevator. Hisoka again pressed himself into the far corner of the elevator. When the doors opened again they were on the third floor and like he did on the second floor Hisoka was the first one out. _'Must not like being confined in a small place.'_ Tatsumi thought to himself. They walked down the hall until they came upon a closed door that said. Tsuzuki Asato on the door. "He better be in and doing work." Tatsumi said. Tatsumi knocked but when he didn't get an answer he sighed. Hisoka looked at him for just a moment before he quickly turned his head. "Don't worry he is in here. It's not time for him to run out and eat." Tatsumi said as he opened the door.

The office looked in bad shape. Papers hanging out of cabinets, empty fast food boxes over flowing in the trash can and now was littered around it, the walls were purple, and so was the rug. But one wouldn't have guessed from the mess. There were papers piled at least two feet and four feet high on the desk. Right by those papers was someone who was using their desk as a pillow while they slept. Tatsumi sighed and walked over to the sleeping man. Hisoka got closer to the desk as he was a bit curious as to if the guy was asleep.

"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi said. When there came no answer Tatsumi looked at Hisoka who in turn raised an eyebrow and gave him an uncertain look. Tatsumi then lightly shook Tsuzuki who jumped up.

"No don't get rid of the puppy!" Tsuzuki yelled. This act mad Hisoka step back.

"The puppy is alright but you got a new case." Tatsumi said. He pointed to Hisoka who had stopped backing up.

"Oh nice to meet you ummm …." Tsuzuki said and then he had remembered he wasn't given the boy's name.

"Hisoka Kurosaki." Tatsumi said as he had taken it upon himself to straighten and separate the papers on Tsuzuki's desk.

"Yes! Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he smiled at Hisoka who did not return the smile and in fact looked down at his own shoes. "Psst what is wrong with him? Is he broken?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You will have to read his file to see if you can figure it out." Tatsumi said. "Oh and before you get any ideas of passing him to someone else. Mr. Konoe said that you will be fired if you do." Tatsumi said.

"Aw …. But I got so much to do already. Plus it is almost time to eat." Tsuzuki started to whine as he slumped in his chair. Tatsumi just smiled at Tsuzuki.

"Now don't worry. Being as it is Friday I will attempt to finish up your paper work." Tatsumi said. Upon hearing this Tsuzuki went into happy puppy mode and hugged Tatsumi.

"Sank you Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi patted Tsuzuki on the head. "You are welcome. I will come back later for the papers and here is a copy of Mr. Kurosaki's file." Tatsumi said as he reached in front of Tsuzuki and placed the file in the desk draw. "Good luck." Tatsumi said as he walked out of the room.

No one spoke as Tsuzuki went over Hisoka's file. "So you are eleven year old and you come from a well known family, and yet you do not speak, freak out easily, would prefer keeping as much space as you can from other people huh?" Tsuzuki said. "Rather odd. Oh and you dress in what your previous caseworker calls hand me downs that need to be retired." Tsuzuki said. He looked up at Hisoka and gave a nod. "Well, seems everything in this file is true. But let's see if we can change that." Tsuzuki said.

He got up and went to walk over to the boy. Only that proved to be hard as Hisoka backed up quickly. "I see." Tsuzuki said. "I will touch you even if I have to chase you to do so." He added as he kept going towards Hisoka who went to back up but due to whatever it was that injured his leg Hisoka's leg gave out and Hisoka started to fall. "Gotcha." Tsuzuki said as he caught Hisoka around the waist. From the force of falling and being caught Hisoka's hair flew back and revealed his left eyes. That wasn't all it revealed.

It seems that what Hisoka was hiding was a rather nasty black eye and bruised cheek bone. Tsuzuki saw this and his heart skipped several beats. He helped Hisoka up who instantly covered his left eye and cheek with his hair. "Hisoka who did that to you?" Tsuzuki asked as he reached out to touch it but Hisoka smacked his hand away.

"It's none of your business." Hisoka said coldly. Tsuzuki wanted so much to argue that it was. But he thought better of it. _'Best not to push it. But at least I know why he wants to keep his distance. But I still wonder who did it? And why?'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself. The two said nothing for what felt like the longest time. Then Hisoka's stomach growled Hisoka looked at his stomach then at Tsuzuki. Hisoka could feel his face starting to blush.

Tsuzuki then smiled and walked over to his desk. He put the file back in his desk draw and grabbed his keys. "Come on let's go eat." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was confused at this sudden offer. Tsuzuki waited for him at the door and he looked at Hisoka who did not move. "I promise I won't ask any questions. But I know you are hungry now come on." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka gave a sigh and followed. Tsuzuki saw his limp and it made him feel even more sad.

Outside they walked and Hisoka was looking even more paler. There was a lot of people out and Hisoka didn't like that. They walked around the side of the building and stopped in front of a red Toyota. Tsuzuki went over to the passenger side and unlocked the door first. Hisoka started to panic and was about to turn and run when Tsuzuki grabbed his arm. He didn't grab it hard. In fact by touching Hisoka's arm Hisoka was able to read into Tsuzuki's emotions which showed that he was not going to harm him.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Upstairs on the fourth floor Tatsumi and was watching the whole event. It was then that Terazuma came in and was curious as to what Tatsumi was looking at so he went to the window. "Heh, Who's the kid with the Impossible one?" He asked.

Tatsumi sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call him that Terazuma." Tatsumi said. "And that is his new case." Tatsumi said as he watched as Hisoka got into the car after several times of Tsuzuki begging like a puppy.

"So what do you know about the kid?' Terazuma asked as he leaned his shoulder against the glass of the window.

"Nothing much except that he walks with a limp and is very quiet." Tatsumi said.

"And Tsuzuki will probably confide in you of what he knows." Terazuma said.

"Correct." Tatsumi replied.

"And you won't tell me what he tells you right?" Terazuma asked.

"That is also correct." Tatsumi replied as they watched Tsuzuki drive off.

Terazuma sighed. "Well, I hope he will be okay." He said.

"I think that Tsuzuki will be fine." Tatsumi said.

"I meant I hope the kid will be fine. But with Tsuzuki on the case I don't think." Terazuma stopped as he caught Tatsumi's glare. "Well, I need to get back to work." Terazuma said as he quickly and quietly left the room.

Tatsumi turned his head back to the window. _'No one will ever hurt Tsuzuki. Not like they had done so when he was a child.'_ Tatsumi thought to himself as he clenched his right had into a fist.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Well, judging by the reviews it seems that this tory is a hit.**_

_**Yeah I believe you are right. But still we shouldn't get over confident.**_

_**Dane: Why?**_

_**Because that can be bad luck.**_

_**Dane: Oh okay.**_

_**So shall we say it? Dane nods.**_

_**Me and Dane: If you want to see more be sure you review!**_

_**Dane: Now if we can just get the other story to be this popular.**_

_**Lol, don't worry I am sure it will. But incase it doesn't I have a back up plan.**_

_**Dane: Really? What?**_

_**I can't tell you.**_

_**Dane looks at me with a confused look.**_

_**Don't worry yourself about it right now. Come on let's go to bed.**_

_**Dane: Alright but when I wake up I want to see more reviews lol.**_


	3. Not Normal

_**Leki: Hey I was wondering something?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Leki How did he get that black eye?**_

_**I can't tell you.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Why not?**_

_**Because then that would spoiled the story.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Oh.**_

_**So shall we do this chapter then?**_

_**Dane: Yes**_

_**Leki: You got it girl. Then we need to eat.**_

_**Dane: Yes food.**_

_**Lol Okay, okay. Don't worry you guys will get some food.**_

_**Dane: Really?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Leki and Dane: YEAH!**_

_**You know I always feed you guys. So why do you make it sound like I don't?**_

_**Dane and Leki: We know you feed us everyday.**_

_**Leki: WE just like your cooking that much.**_

_**Oh really?**_

_**Dane: Yep!**_

_**Leki: It is true.**_

_**Well, let's let them read this chapter and I will feed you two deal?**_

_**Leki and Dane: DEAL!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Not normal**

The Taisho Roman Dining HAIKARAYA Shijyo restaurant was where Hisoka and Tsuzuki went to eat at. Tsuzuki was trying to figure out what he wanted to order. "Oh everything sounds so good." Tsuzuki said as his face was buried in the menu.

"I'll come back." The waiter said as he stood there for five minutes waiting for what Tsuzuki wanted. Hisoka's order was simple. He just asked for a glass of water and Egg roll with mentaiko, seasoned with dashi soup.

"Okay! I got it!" Tsuzuki said. The waiter smiled and waited with his pin in hand. "I want the Egg roll with mentaiko, seasoned with dashi soup, Haikara salad regular, Pork kakuni, Fried rice with lettuce and minced meat, Freshly-squashed Anin tofu (almond jelly), accompanied with fruits, Shrimp mayo-mayo, Tonteki, and Deep-fried large prawn plate." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka looked pretty surprised at all of that. He really wonder how someone like him could put it all away and stay so thin. "Oh and add a water with that please." Tsuzuki said. To Hisoka it felt like everyone was staring at them or at Tsuzuki. But Tsuzuki seemed to not care what others thought. Or he at least didn't let it show.

As soon as the waiter brought them their food Tsuzuki wasted no time in eating. "So Hisoka, you are eleven or twelve?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Eleven … "Hisoka said rather flatly. He was eating but not as fast as Tsuzuki was. Plus he looked like he didn't really want to be there. Hisoka felt this strange warmth of emotions coming from Tsuzuki. To Hisoka, feeling such emotions from another like that, didn't feel normal to him. His mind had drifted away from whatever it was that Tsuzuki was talking about. This was normal for Hisoka to do. It was his way of putting an emotional space between him and other people. Of course this also meant ignoring what was being said around and to him

"Hey Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice seemed to find its way into Hisoka's mind. Which that in turn brought Hisoka out into the world of emotions.

"Nani?" Hisoka said.

"I was asking you what your family was like?" Tsuzuki said. "Do you have a brother? Or a sister? Or both? Or two brothers? Or two Sisters?" Tsuzuki asked.

"One brother." Hisoka responded.

"Oh really?" That is good. I bet that you two get along well don't you?" Tsuzuki said as he smiled warmly to Hisoka.

"No." Hisoka said plainly.

Tsuzuki about choked on his egg roll. "How come?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka did not feel like answering.

"We just don't." He said. "I don't want to go into why." He added. Truth was Hisoka and his brother Hijiri could have probably gotten along if it wasn't for the fact that Hisoka was to always be separated from the rest of his family because of the fact he wasn't normal. But he wasn't going to tell Tsuzuki all of that now.

"Tsuzuki wanted to know more. However, he had this feeling that if he was to push Hisoka anymore then he would end up wearing his food instead of eating it. "Hey let me ask you some questions now." Hisoka said as he was now looking at Tsuzuki.

"Goforit." Tsuzuki said with a mouth full of food.

Hisoka rested his right elbow on the table and his chin on the top side of his right hand. His attention was now completely focused on Tsuzuki who had gotten his mouth full of food down with just a tiny bit of difficulty. "How old are you?" Hisoka asked.

"Nani?" Tsuzuki replied.

"How old are you?" Hisoka said as he didn't like to repeat his self.

"Oh, Nineteen." Tsuzuki said.

"Why is it that you are called a lazy waste of space by Mr. Konoe?" Hisoka asked.

"Well, ummm …." Tsuzuki didn't expect that question. "Let's just say that I am not to well like right now." He said as he could feel Hisoka trying to burrow into his soul.

"Why is it a guy like you wants to work at a place like that if you are not liked there?" Hisoka asked.

"Well, the truth is that I had once been saved by someone there." Tsuzuki said.

"Saved? How?" Hisoka asked.

"I was saved from myself." Tsuzuki said. "I didn't have a good childhood. It had been just me and my sister for the longest time. We were orphans and while she was adopted out. No one wanted to adopt me." Tsuzuki said.

"Why's that?" Hisoka asked as this seemed to have gotten him interested more then what he had expected.

"Because of my purple eyes." Tsuzuki responded with a gentle smile. "I have been told that humans don't have purple eyes." He added. "So to that end I was considered not normal …." Hisoka and Tsuzuki had both said those last two words at the same time. This shocked both of them. In away they could almost sense that the other knew how they felt.

"Maybe we should finish up here and then I can take you someplace else where I could explain more?" Tsuzuki suggested as he felt this was to public of a place to talk. Hisoka was curious but he wasn't going to tell Tsuzuki that. He wasn't even going to give Tsuzuki and answer to that. This was because he was not ready to trust him yet. So Hisoka continued eating and Tsuzuki took that as a yes.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Leki: Man this one feels so short.**_

_**Dane: True, true.**_

_**I know it does you guys but there are three reasons for that.**_

_**Leki: Reasons?**_

_**Dane: What reasons are those?**_

**_1st. You two are still hungry right?_**

_**Dane and Leki: Yes**_

**_2nd. We did reach the point of the title in this story right?_**

_**Leki and Dane: Correct**_

**_3rd. Wouldn't you agree that this would be the perfect place to stop so to leave the readers guessing? And in suspense?_**

_**Leki: Yes**_

_**Dane: Correct**_

_**Then there are the reasons.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Oh**_

_**Leki: Alright**_

_**Dane: I approve**_

_**Good, now I think that are readers who really want more should review while I feed you guys.**_

_**Dane: YEAH!**_

_**Leki: FOOD!**_

_**Dane: Leki?**_

_**Leki: What?**_

_**Dane: Race you to the kitchen!**_

_**Leki: Oh you are on!**_

_**Watches Dane and Leki race off into the kitchen. Oh to be young again. Or at least to be young enough where someone cooks the food for you lol.**_


	4. Past

_**Wow,**_

_**Leki and Dane: What?**_

_**We had been getting some amazing reviews.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Really?**_

_**Yes, look for yourselves. Dane and Leki put down the cars they were playing with to come and see.**_

_**Leki: You are right.**_

_**I told you.**_

_**Dane: Cool.**_

_**Leki: Hey Sass?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Leki: Would it be okay if we let you do this chapter yourself?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Dane: Because I and Leki are going to go and play with Rutou for awhile.**_

_**Oh, sure I can do this.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Really?**_

_**Yes don't worry. You to can go right on a head, have a good time. After all you two deserve it.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Thanks. They both hug me and then run out the door.**_

_**They are sweet aren't they? Well, I bet that you guys are wondering about what is going to happen next. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. If it doesn't or you have more questions feel free to ask. If I get a lot of questions then that should give me more motivation to get more creative.**_

_**Cracks knuckles. Ow! Leki is right that does hurt. Anyways let's get cracking.**_

"_**I advise that no one actually cracks their knuckles when they say that. Lol.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Past**

When they had finished eating the walked to the park. Neither said a thing and Hisoka kept just four feet behind Tsuzuki. This told Tsuzuki that Hisoka still was not comfortable being to close to others. It did worry Tsuzuki and he hoped that someday Hisoka would be able to trust him enough. They walked pretty far into the park, it seemed that the farther they walked into the park there were less and less people.

They only stopped when they had no more place to go unless a person was dumb enough to try and walk on the big rocks that were ragged and slippery from the waves of the water hitting it. "I tend to come here a lot when I just need a quiet place to think." Tsuzuki said. "Very few people come this far in. Probably because they are to busy with their lives and either don't or can't take the time to come this far out to see such a nice view." Tsuzuki added as he gave a sigh and looked out at the water.

Hisoka didn't know why Tsuzuki was telling him this. After all another reason could be that people around here had seen this place so many times that it lost its beauty in their eyes. Hisoka really didn't know what to think of this place or of his new caseworker. Even though he walked up to the edge with Tsuzuki Hisoka still made sure to have some distance between them. He was standing to the left of Tsuzuki and slowly turned his head to look at Tsuzuki. He saw that Tsuzuki had his eyes closed and was smiling. It was like he was waiting for nature to speak.

Then Tsuzuki opened his eyes and looked at Hisoka who quickly looked away. "But you wanted to know about my past not about how beautiful this place is." Tsuzuki said. "Guess I should begin at the beginning then huh?" Tsuzuki said. He gave a sigh and started telling his story or at least parts that he felt okay with talking about.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(The italic underlined part will be stuff that happened in his past.)**_

_A warm spring day, the time of newly bloomed flowers and love that happens between two people. But no matter how nice the day it was the same thing for one little boy who again found himself having to flee from a group of kids. This boy was only ten years old. One who was new to this area would think that they were playing some kind of game._

_But for the boy with the Amethyst eyes it was not a game. These kids were chasing him, throwing rocks at him, and calling him such mean and hurtful things._

"_That's right run!" One boy said._

"_You monster!" A few other boys would say._

"_Who could ever want you in their family?" Another kid would say._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I would tell them to stop." Tsuzuki said. "But being what I am and what they saw they didn't stop." He added. "It didn't matter what I was doing, where I was, or what time it was. It was the same thing everyday. Let me tell you, those rocks hurt." Tsuzuki added.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Late afternoon in a lovely meadow where there bloomed many kinds of flowers Tsuzuki was huddled on the ground trying to shield his self from the children. He was being poked and struck with sticks, rocks, fists, and even feet. "Please stop it!" Tsuzuki cried out._

"_Why should we listen to you?"_

"_You are a freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Why don't you leave this place?"_

_It felt like it went on forever. But it only lasted for two hours and that was because it started to rain and the kids needed to get out of the rain._

"_This will be continued again when it stops raining!"_

"_So be sure to keep your time free for us!"_

"_Monster!"_

_The children ran out of there, leaving a sobbing Tsuzuki behind on the ground. A shadow came over him and Tsuzuki thought that the kids had come back to do more. He braced himself for another round of beating and name calling._

"_Are you okay?" Someone with a calm voice asked._

_Knowing that the voice was not that of a child Tsuzuki opened one of his eyes. He saw someone standing over him with an umbrella. The guy had on a brown suit, glasses, and was carrying a business suitcase in his free hand. "You will catch a cold if you stay out here you know?" The guy said. Tsuzuki brought himself up to a sitting position with each of his legs out to the sides. (I think it is what one call a "W" sit.)_

_The man could see that Tsuzuki had bumps, scrapes, cuts, and even bruises from what the other kids had done to him. "Come on." The man said as he put down his suitcase to help Tsuzuki up._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I found out that the guy's name was Tatsumi and that he had just moved to Kyoto." Tsuzuki said. Hearing that name Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and was asking himself if it was the same Tatsumi that had took him to Tsuzuki. Looking at Hisoka and guessing the boy's unspoken question Tsuzuki smiled. "It is the Tatsumi that brought you to me." He said. "He had been working at the same place ever since I met him. He didn't mind my eyes and even took me out a few times." Tsuzuki said. He made me feel like I had a family and anytime those kids got to me I would just run to him."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Ouch!" Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi was helping to clean up the boy's newest injuries._

"_Sorry." Tatsumi said as he was trying to be gentle when cleaning up the gash on Tsuzuki's arm from when Tsuzuki fell on some broken glass because he was too tired to run anymore. "Why do you let them chase you in the same direction Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked. "Even if they are chasing you I think that you have the choice of which way you want to go." Tatsumi said._

"_What do you mean which way to go?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked a little confused._

"_I mean instead of running straight add a few turns in your steps." Tatsumi explained._

"_Even if I could they are still faster then me." Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi was wrapping his arm._

"_You don't need to be fast to actually wear them out and get away." Tatsumi said. "Since you have been around me you had been to a lot more places and even found small areas that no other kids ever found." He stated._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I took his suggestion and when I got chased I did everything from climbing fences, doing sudden turns and hiding in small areas watching while the kids ran past where I was hiding at. Of course it didn't always work out like that but it did work to the point of giving previous injuries time to heal up." Tsuzuki said.

"Had he ever stepped in when kids were being mean to you like that?" Hisoka asked pretty slowly and cautiously. He was acting like he was scared. But really he was just being cautious. After all he still didn't know Tsuzuki that well.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_It was pouring down rain and a now thirteen year old Tsuzuki had found himself yet again being bullied. But now the kids were now teens and one of them had a more dangerous weapon. It was silver, at least five inches long counting the black handle, and the silver part was sharp and reflected the moon's light._

_Tsuzuki started to run again. However, as he turned his left ankle did not. Feeling a sharp pain in his ankle and now finding his self on the ground a terrified Tsuzuki was unable to stand up. The Teen brandishing the knife in a quick movement stepped forward and began to bring the knife down on Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki shut his eyes tight, his body tensed up as it was waiting for the pain._

_But the pain didn't come and Tsuzuki opened up one eye to see what was taking so long. He saw Tatsumi standing right behind the teen. "Tatsumi …" Was the only thing Tsuzuki could say._

_Tatsumi held tight to the wrist that held the knife. His expression was not that of a gentle man that Tsuzuki had come to know. This expression showed Tatsumi's anger and rage. "Sticks and stones are one thing. But when a weapon that could and have been known to cause severe pain and at times death is not something that should be used." Tatsumi said. Just hearing him speak in that way was enough to make the other kids close by them to back up a good six feet._

_Tsuzuki could not believe his eyes. He was even more impressed when Tatsumi was able to snatch the knife out of the Teen's hand._

"_Ow man! What the hell is your deal?" The Teen asked when Tatsumi had pushed the youth away and put the knife in his own pocket. "Hey that is mine man!" The Teen protested._

"_When it is used against someone dearest to me then it becomes mine." Tatsumi said. He turned away from the Teens and looked at Tsuzuki._

"_He is just a monster. Why do you care what happens to him?" One of the other Teens asked._

_Tatsumi did not face the one that spoke. "He is my friend." Tatsumi said. "And another thing." He then turned to face them. His head was lowered just slightly and he had his thumb and index finger on the rims of his glasses. "I am the type who won't hold back against something or someone I don't like and you guys are among the list of something or someone that I don't like." He said. He raised his head up to look at the teens. Pushing his glasses up Tatsumi's blue eyes seemed to be staring right into their souls. "Now leave us." He said in a slightly low tone of voice that still showed his anger._

_They did not need to be told twice as they scattered like cats chasing after mice. Tatsumi waited until the youths were no longer in sight before turning to Tsuzuki who was both shocked and amazed at what he just saw. "Are you alright Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked._

"_Hai!" Tsuzuki said as he started to get up but stopped and winced at the pain that had just went through his body from his left ankle_

_Tatsumi helped Tsuzuki to his feet. "I am sorry Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said. "If I would have gotten here sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He told him._

_Tsuzuki just shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for." He said as he smiled to his friend who in turn smiled back._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"And that was what made me decide that I wanted to help others like Tatsumi has helped me." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka stood there. He didn't say anything else. He still looked and acted distant but he did listen to the story and now that it was over it left him to his own thoughts. Questions like why would someone want to care for someone to the degree? Was he telling the truth? Would Tsuzuki ever do something like that for him? And would he allow Tsuzuki to get close enough to do something like that for him?

These questions would have to remain unanswered for now. After another few minutes Hisoka sighed and started walking away. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he watched the boy walk away. Not knowing if the boy would get angry if he followed him Tsuzuki chose not to follow him. In stead he watched and waited to make sure Hisoka had left before he left.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Man that took a long time. Since it is now 7:21 am and I started this story at 5:00 am I think I need to go to bed now.**_

_**If I don't my mother might catch me and she still has the power to ground me. If that was to happen then I don't think Leki and Dane would forgive me since I probably would be grounded from the computer.**_

_**Neither I, they, and certainly not you readers would want that right?**_

_**So I will go get some sleep and then post this up for you to read when I get up.**_


	5. Why

_**I honestly don't have a clue of what I want to put here. Do you guys? Leki and Dane shake their heads. really? They both nod. No clue at all? They both shake their heads. Then should we just let them read the story? Dane and Leki both nod. Alright.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Why**

It was starting to get a little dark when Hisoka made it home. His house was rather large and nice looking with its wooden fence, flowers of many kinds, and brick walkway. This sight wasn't anything in which he hadn't seen before. Hisoka's mind was not on his home but was on something else.

"_**But being what I am and what they saw me as they didn't stop."**_

'_I didn't know his past was that painful?'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he slowly unknowingly was walking up the walkway in his own yard.

"_**It didn't matter what I was doing, where I was, or what time it was. It was the same thing everyday. Let me tell you, those rocks hurt."**_

'_I bet their words hurt him more then the rocks did.'_ Hisoka thought. _'It must have been very lonely for him.'_ Hisoka thought some more as he remembered what else Tsuzuki told him.

"_**I found out that the guy's name was Tatsumi and that he had just moved to Kyoto."**_

"_**He had been working at the same place ever since I met him. He didn't mind my eyes and even took me out a few times." Tsuzuki said. He made me feel like I had a family and anytime those kids got to me I would just run to him."**_

'_That must have been nice to find someone that cares for someone like that. I don't have anyone like that. Hell, I wouldn't want anyone like that. They would probably get tired of me anyways.'_ Hisoka thought to himself, A deep sadness was lurking somewhere deep within his own being. He didn't even realize he was inside until Hijiri, A hyper active, smart ass with the same green eyes as his called from the living room.

"You are late." He said. Hisoka looked in the direction that his older brother spoke from. His brother was only a day older then he was being as Hijiri was born at 11:45 at night and he himself was born at 12:10 in the morning. It was only twenty five minutes apart from one another. But even if they would have been born on the same day Hijiri would still be considered the older brother. Hijiri sat up from the laying position on the brown leather couch that was right next to the Foyer where Hisoka was standing.

"So, what else is new?" Hisoka responded in a flat emotionless tone. He took his shoes off at the door and started to make his way to the bathroom. Hijiri got up and followed him. Hisoka closed the door behind him and left his dark brown haired brother to look at the door.

"Father and Mother are both furious with you." Hijiri said.

"That's no new thing." Hisoka responded from inside the bathroom. "Not that it matters, but exactly what will be the time that they are coming back?" Hisoka asked.

"They are out with friends so it will be late." Hijiri said.

'_Out with friends huh? Well that means that they won't be home until at least eleven pm.' _Hisoka thought. He knew his brother was telling the truth because that is what his Empathy was telling him. Hisoka decided to take this chance to take a shower. He hadn't had one in a week and a half.

Hisoka went to get some clothes from the basement and returned. Glad that Hijiri went back to watching TV, Hisoka started the shower up. Once the water was at the right warmth Hisoka took off all his cloths and stepped into the shower. Allowing the warmth of the water to pour down his entire soft pale body Hisoka's mind drifted to earlier.

"_**He made me feel like I had a family and anytime those kids got to me I would just run to him."**_

'_Family, what does that word mean? Nothing to me.' _Hisoka thought to himself. He then remembered what Tatsumi had said earlier when Hisoka asked a question.

"_**Why do the adults play with the kids over there?" Hisoka asked**_

"_**It is because they are families with some of those kids." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**Families?" Hisoka asked**_

"_**Yes and friends." Tatsumi replied.**_

'_Family and friend huh? What a strange concept.'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he picked up the soap and washcloth. He got the washcloth full of suds and began to wash his face, body, and hair.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki had managed to make it to his apartment before it got to dark out. Turning on the small wall light in the small short hallway of his apartment Tsuzuki then shut the door and took off his shoes. His apartment was a mess but not as messy as his office. Clothes littered his floor in his bedroom and papers were stacked in a messy sort of way on each in table and coffee table in his living room. There were hardly any dirty dishes in the sink. But that was only because Tatsumi had come over a couple of days before and felt the need to take care of the overflowing sink in the kitchen that just seemed to cry out for his help when he brought Tsuzuki some food that he had made his self.

Hanging his coat up on the rack behind the door Tsuzuki headed into the kitchen to see what there was that he could heat up and eat. Tsuzuki had stuck his head into the fridge to see what wasn't too old that it couldn't be eaten. His mind started to drift as he was looking.

"_**Hisoka who did that to you?" Tsuzuki asked.**_

"_**It's none of your business." Hisoka said.**_

'_He was so cold and felt so distant.' _Tsuzuki thought to himself. _'Then there is the thing with his family.'_ He added.

"_**Do you have a brother? Or a sister? Or both? Or two brothers? Or two Sisters?" Tsuzuki asked.**_

"_**One brother." Hisoka responded.**_

"_**Oh really? That is good. I bet that you two get along well don't you?" Tsuzuki said.**_

"_**No." Hisoka said plainly.**_

"_**How come?" Tsuzuki asked.**_

"_**We just don't." He said.**_

"_**I don't want to go into why." He added.**_

'_I wonder why he doesn't get along with his brother. I would think that siblings were supposed to get along.' _Tsuzuki thought. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. This made Tsuzuki jump and when he jumped he banged his head in the fridge.

Pulling a now throbbing head out of the fridge Tsuzuki made his way to the door while clutching the part of his head that hurt. "T-Tatsumi?" Was the only thing he could say upon opening the door.

"Surprised?" Tatsumi asked. He wasn't really too surprised to see Tatsumi there since Tatsumi had a knack for coming when Tsuzuki was worried about something. Tatsumi smiled. "The food is getting cold." He said.

"TATSUMI!" Tsuzuki said as he went all puppy like in front of him.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Even though Hisoka was in his room he could sense the emotions of his parents just second before they came in the door.

"Is he home yet?" His father's voice was the first to speak.

"Yep, he's in his room." Hijiri voice said. The next things that were heard were footsteps from the floor above. Some dust shook free and came down from the ceiling. Hisoka's room was dark and lonely. But after so many years it didn't bother him as much anymore. Or at least he led himself to believe that. Sitting on the cold uncomfortable mattress with his knees drawn up Hisoka counted the seconds before his father would descend the steps to the basement to confront Hisoka. His room was a small confined cage that he thought of it as a prison rather then a room.

The only light that ever came in the room was during the nights that there was a full moon that seemed to be the only thing that shined down on him through the window. That alone told Hisoka that there was a world beyond his cage. However, there was no Moon this night as it was being hid by the clouds in the sky. The door knob turned then opened. The light to what may be his only sign of freedom brought nothing but fear as it shined down the steps.

Sensing his father's anger for coming home so late, Hisoka prepared himself to withdraw into his own mind so to not feel a single thing that was about to happen.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Even though it was not a good idea or proper to talk about a new case Tsuzuki had known Tatsumi long enough that he knew that what was said would not leave his house. So that was why he told Tatsumi everything from the black eye right down to what he told Hisoka at the park.

"Well, that may explain the hairstyle he chooses." Tatsumi said.

"I guess so." Tsuzuki responded as he was finishing his Ramen noodles. "But who could have done it?" He asked, "I mean why won't he tell me anything?" He added.

"You didn't open up to me fully to tell me everything when we first met." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah but I was never so cold to you." Tsuzuki said.

"Maybe not but it did take a long time for you to feel okay with talking to me." Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki gave a sigh. "Come on now cheer up. I brought some cake." Tatsumi said, again Tsuzuki went all puppy like on him.

After they had some cake Tatsumi helped Tsuzuki clean up and by help I mean he actually ended up doing the dishes himself since Tsuzuki was not all that great at cleaning.

When everything was done Tsuzuki walked Tatsumi to the door. "Do not give up just yet Tsuzuki. You just might be his only hope." Tatsumi said.

"I know, I still wish I knew why he is so distant?" Tsuzuki said. He lowered his head and frowned.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just be patient. If it gets to hard you know you can come to me for help and advice right?" Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki gave a nod and Tatsumi gave him a warm smile. In fact it was rumored that only Tsuzuki could get a smile out of Tatsumi.

They then said good night and Tsuzuki was alone once more. He walked over to the window just in time to see the Moon peer out from the cover of the clouds. Tsuzuki gave a sigh and a smile as the moon reflect off his amethyst eyes. "Goodnight … Hisoka …"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka waited for his father to shut the door at the top of the basement steps before he got up. He walked over to the end of his cage and did his best to try and look at his back in the cracked mirror that was just a few feet away from his cage. He could just make out the new bruises. Sighing he went and put his shirt back on.

It was only when the moon's light shone in that Hisoka took notice of it. Walking over to his bed, he sat down on it. Drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms loosely around his legs he gazed out his small window that allowed the Moon's light to shine down on him. The light of the Moon made it seem that Hisoka looked like a untouched angel, a innocent angel. However, Hisoka felt that he was beyond if not far from innocence.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Whoa …**_

_**Leki: Now that was deep.**_

_**So you two like it then? They both nod. Good.**_

_**Leki: I don't think there are many words to describe what we just read.**_

_**Dane: I agree.**_

_**You guys want to know something? "Leki and Dane nod." I agree as well. But I bet our readers could.**_

_**Dane: I bet you are right about that.**_

_**Leki: Me to, after all we have some pretty good readers and reviewers you know. Me and Dane both nod in agreement to that fact.**_

_**Dane: I can't wait to see what our readers will have to say.**_

_**Leki: Same here.**_

_**Well, we might have to wait. After all this is a rather long chapter. Plus they need to think of what they want to put.**_


	6. Not giving up

_**Dane and Leki: YAY! CAKE! Takes cake.**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**Leki and Dane: Thank you Saphira. Goes off with cake.**_

_**Well, I guess I am on my own again.**_

_**Leki: No you not we just eating!**_

_**Oh then that is good. Anyways guess we got to work on the grammar a bit.**_

_**Dane: You should have just been ignoring some of the Microsoft suggestions like you used to.**_

_**Guess I will.**_

_**Leki: Hey?**_

_**Dane and me: What?**_

_**Leki: Why doesn't her muse like a pink dress? Is he a boy?**_

_**I don't know, I hadn't read the manga so you will have to go ask Saphira and her muse.**_

_**Leki: Okay, but later. Cake now.**_

_**They are so easy to please. Well, we better let you all get to reading. I am just glad that things are going so well this time around. My muses in training hadn't been making to much trouble.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Not giving up**

It had been a week since Tsuzuki had met Hisoka and during that week he had been trying to become friends with the boy. However, Hisoka still would not let him get close and Tsuzuki was lucky to even get just a few words out of him. Of course most of those words had been things like I see, no, and Baka. But Tsuzuki wasn't going to give up. He had even gotten to the point of walking to places far and near just to get more time to know Hisoka.

Hisoka did not like the fact that Tsuzuki took it upon himself to come and pick him up everyday. But anything was better then waiting to be yelled at by his parents for even the smallest thing. To Hisoka, Tsuzuki had some guts coming to get him everyday. Even though it was mostly after work and on the weekends it was as early as five in the morning. Hisoka's parents were not pleased to be having to answer the door that early and to be meeting his new caseworker for the first time.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_:The first weekend that Tsuzuki showed up at five in the morning:_

_Hisoka was sleeping when his father came stomping down the stairs. "Wake up you heretic!" He yelled as he was fumbling with the lock. Hisoka's father was normally a well cleaned up man. However, he being woke up as early as it was he looked like a totally different person. His nice blonde hair that was normally well combed before he would have to unlock the cage door for his other caseworker so not to think anything was wrong was as what people say bed head hair. His father was also in his pajamas still._

_Hisoka looked at him with a confused look and when he looked outside he was shocked to find the sun was not even out yet. "Yeah you are not imaging things." His father said as he found the right key. "The sun is not up yet." He finished. "But it appears the new caseworker you have decided not to tell me about does not know that people sleep at this time." He said. Unlocking the cage door his father started walking away. "Hurry up and get dressed." He said. Hisoka could sense anger, annoyance, and the displeasure of having to see his son so early. Hisoka didn't even need to use his empathy for something he already knew._

_Getting out of bed he put on some clothes. Hisoka started to the steps when his father stepped back down them again. Hisoka backed up and saw his father's glare. "I am warning you now boy, any funny stuff any at all and you will find your self locked up in here for a year." His fathers said. Hisoka knew that his father could do that to. Since the last time Hisoka had been locked in his cage for two months and that was when he wasn't doing anything and his family thought he was._

_When Hisoka got outside his mother slammed the door so fast that if Hisoka's foot hadn't moved it would have got ran over by the door. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and the first words out of his mouth were. "Are you insane?" Hisoka said._

"_No, I just … thought you would … like to go to the bakery … and get some sweets." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka could tell just by looking at Tsuzuki that his father scares him._

"_Baka." Hisoka said. The two then headed towards the bakery. Even though Hisoka doesn't like sweets that much it sort of felt good to be out so early. But he wasn't going to tell Tsuzuki that._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_On those days after that father sent Hijiri down to unlock the cage door. Hijiri didn't look to happy about getting up that early either.' _Hisoka thought to himself as he and Tsuzuki were walking down to a boating place. "What are we doing here?' Hisoka could not help but to ask as Tsuzuki and him stopped at the small shack.

"You'll see." Tsuzuki said. He then asked to rent a small row boat, Fishing poles, bait, and a tackle box. Tsuzuki looked back to a surprised Hisoka. "What's wrong? Don't you like to fish?" Tsuzuki asked.

All the other times it had been walks in the park, the Library, and they even had a run in with a strange person named Watari who had tried to convince Hisoka to try one of his new drinks. But Tsuzuki had intervened and told Hisoka it was not a good idea since he was sure that his family probably would not like it if their son came back as a female, purple skinned, or anything like that. Hisoka agreed as he could just imagine what his father would do to him because he would have thought that Hisoka did it.

But this time they were going fishing. To Hisoka that bordered on being to close. But when Tsuzuki went all puppy on him he sighed and just gave in. Tsuzuki was about to hug Hisoka when he stopped himself. Hisoka deep down was glad he did because at this point he didn't know what might happen. With fishing gear in hand and lifejackets on the two headed down to the docks. Spotting the boat Hisoka looked and to him it still felt a little close.

The boat was white with red trim, and had the plastic oars already in the oar loops. The seats were hard and because he was so thin Hisoka need to adjust his self so he could at least feel some comfort. Tsuzuki put the stuff in the boat and climbed in. He rocked the boat a bit so Hisoka held onto the side of the boat and waited for Tsuzuki to stop moving so much.

Once settled in Tsuzuki started rowing. But it took a bit of time before he stopped making the boat turn in one spot.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once they were out in the middle of the water and had their fishing lines in the water they just sat there. They listened to nature. The birds in the trees that had branches that stuck out over the water chirped back and forth to each other. The gentle breeze that made it sound as if the plant life around them were talking made the boat rock in a soothing manner. It was all so new to Hisoka who couldn't even see this much before meeting Tsuzuki.

"Sounds almost like music huh?" Tsuzuki said as he could see the curiosity swimming in his friend's emerald green eyes.

"It's nothing new." Hisoka lied as he acted like he was checking to see if he gotten a bite yet. Tsuzuki just sighed and looked at the boy ith the long hair that hid his face. Tsuzuki then decided to at least untie his own lifejacket. He did this because he probably was getting hot with it on.

Suddenly Tsuzuki got a tug on his line. "Oh boy!" He said as he grabbed his fishing pole and started to pull and wind the line up. Tsuzuki found himself standing just after a minute. This act was making the boat rock even more.

"Sit down before you fall!" Hisoka said. However, just as Tsuzuki was pulling his line in he lost his balance and fell into the water. Hisoka just watched and then gave a sigh. He didn't know why he needed to worry. _'He has his lifejacket on and even if he didn't I am sure he could swim.' _Hisoka thought to himself as he turned to look at his own line. Suddenly he got a bad feeling deep inside. Turning around the only thing that came up was Tsuzuki's lifejacket.

He waited for only thirty second. "Shit!" He said and before he realized what he was doing he had already taken his lifejacket off and went in after his goofy case worker. The water was dark and cold. It felt like being stung by needles. However, Hisoka didn't have time to think about that. He was just glad that before his empath powers ever came he had taken swimming lessons. He just never thought he would be swimming again.

He swam pretty far down and it was hard to get by with the seaweed making an attempt at him. He found Tsuzuki trying to get free. Hisoka swam to him and started pulling him free of the seaweed. Both could feel the pressure of their lungs wanting to let out the breath that they were holding in. It felt like their lungs were going to bust. Hisoka couldn't just feel his own heartbeat going faster he could feel Tsuzuki's and the panic within him.

Finally with enough tugging Hisoka had helped free Tsuzuki. They both swam upward. Breaking to the surf face they both let out a long awaited breath. The warm breeze felt like an air-conditioner was turned on to their wet faces. They climbed back into the boat and the first thing that happened was Hisoka hitting Tsuzuki with one of his soaked shoes. "OW! That hurt!" Tsuzuki said as he placed his hand on his head.

"That was for not sitting down! Baka head!" Hisoka yelled at Tsuzuki.

"Sowwy Hisoka." Tsuzuki said in a rather cuties way as he lowered his head. Hisoka just sighed. Something was making a small flipping noise on the boat and when they both looked it was a small two inch fish stuck on Tsuzuki's hook. "All that work for just a tiny guy." Tsuzuki said as he picked the small fish up and freed it. "There you go. I think that you will have no trouble surviving " He said. He looked and saw Hisoka was just staring at him and when Hisoka realized this he looked away. A slight warmth was coming to his cheeks and Hisoka knew it was not from the sun.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

After the fishing experience they went to a small carnival. Tsuzuki was trying hard at many of the games but he only managed to walk away with stuff because Hisoka won them for him and when Tsuzuki would ask why. Hisoka either shrugged, didn't answer at all, or said "I just got annoyed at watching you fail." Compared to that Tsuzuki much rather preferred the shrug since most of what Hisoka said was in a cold way.

The day's fun ended as they watched the sunset at the first place that Tsuzuki took them when they first met. Watching the golden glow of the sun shine on the surface of the calmed waters was like magic. It looked like the sun was going to go for a swim even though they knew it wouldn't.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"This was a good day right Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as they were walking in the direction of Hisoka's house.

"Hai." Hisoka answered. This tone wasn't cold but rather calm. It was still distant though. SO that told Tsuzuki that Hisoka was not ready yet. When they reached Hisoka's house they said a silent goodnight to each other at the fence. Hisoka turned and started heading to the door.

"Hey? Don't you want these?" Tsuzuki asked as he was still holding the prizes.

"No." Hisoka said. "I won them from those stupid games for you not me." Hisoka said and he kept right on walking. Tsuzuki did not leave until Hisoka was in the house. Once he did he started for his house.

"You better not be telling our business to him boy." His father said as Hisoka pasted by him and headed to the basement. His father took one look at his clothes and seeing the mud that was just tracked in he pushed his son down the steps. Hisoka hit the bottom step. Everything was feeling like it was still moving when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and lift him off the ground.

"Get in there!" He said as he pushed his son into the cage. Hisoka landed on the bed but not before hitting his leg against the sharp edge of the door. His father then locked him in there and went back up stairs. It took Hisoka a moment to get his senses in order before looking at the scrap on his right lower leg. It stung but wasn't too bad. Hisoka laid down and placed his hands behind his head and looked out the only window he had.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Tsuzuki got home he was humming happily. This was because he felt that he had gotten just a inch closer to Hisoka. Tsuzuki went and dropped the small prizes off before taking a shower and changing into some dry clothes.

He came back in his bedroom and picked up the ten inch bear that had blonde fur and emerald green eyes. Smiling he laid down on his bed with his left hand behind his head and his right hand holding the bear up in the air. "I am not giving up yet Hisoka."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Now what are you guys doing?**_

_**Leki: Just thinking about what will be the next chapter.**_

_**Dane: Yeah this one was so sweet I think we might get more reviews from the readers.**_

_**Well, why don't I get started on the other story's chapter while you guys think about the next one for this?**_

_**Leki and Dane: No way.**_

_**Dane: We are going to help you with that one to.**_

_**Leki: Yep that we are.**_

_**Okay then why don't we let these people review this while we work on the other one?**_

_**Dane and Leki: Okay!**_


	7. It happens

_**Leki and Dane start to eat Brownies.**_

"_**Well, I thought guys wore those dresses all the time?**_

_**Ummm you are thinking of Kimonos.**_

_**Leki: Oh. Then I know how the Muse feels.**_

_**This coming from a young muse in training, who likes to where his skates on his hands and his gloves on his feet.**_

_**Dane: Hehehe**_

_**Leki: Hey that is a perfectly good style. Right Mr. Muse sir?**_

_**Kids come up with the strangest things.**_

_**Dane: Does this mean you will where the dress?**_

_**Leki: Only if I get to where it on my head.**_

_**Tries to picture Leki wearing a dress in that manner. Hmmm not to hard to picture that.**_

_**Dane: Hey Leki!**_

_**Leki: Yes?**_

_**Dane: Why don't we go bake some cakes and stuff?**_

_**Leki: Good idea!**_

_**The two run off. Just remember use real cake mix!**_

_**Dane and Leki: We know!**_

_**Don't mix the things up and try to use brownie mix in the cake mix please!**_

_**Leki and Dane: We won't!**_

_**And watch out for the--**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**--shelf. Sighs. I better go clean up what they knocked off the shelf. But you guys go a head and read.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**It happens**

Things had been going rather slow in the trying to gain Hisoka's trust area. Tsuzuki took to bringing Hisoka to work with him. So now Hisoka was being picked up by ten in the morning Monday through Friday. However the closest He had been to Hisoka was when they went fishing and that was two months ago. But at least Hisoka was talking just a little more. Tsuzuki even would let Hisoka make the choices of where to eat lunch at and even some of the places on where they would go after work.

Some of the places that they went to were pretty amazing. They went anywhere from Kyoto's Imperial Place where Japan's Imperial Family lived until 1868, to as far as Japan's best aquarium in Osaka. This coming weekend they were going to go with Tatsumi and Watari to Kobe

Watari and Tatsumi had some things to do there but with a lot of begging from Tsuzuki they decided he and Hisoka could come. So now Hisoka found himself traveling with Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi. What's more is he was on a bus with them. Hisoka was doing fairly good in keeping from jumping out the nearest open window. "Are you okay Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka looked at him he couldn't help but to gaze into those Amethyst eyes. He gave a nod and then looked out the window. Hisoka was amazed at how the outside world can look so peaceful. "I'm fine." Hisoka said in only a half calm voice. Truth be told he was very tense. Keeping his emotional guard up Hisoka was able to keep the emotions of those around him out. He had somehow known that he would someday have to get onto a bus and was glad that Tsuzuki had told him a week before. This gave Hisoka time to prepare himself.

Once in Kobe they checked into a nice but very cheap hotel. "We need to go and see our clients." Tatsumi said. "So why don't you two rest--" Tatsumi stopped himself as he seen on the two of the beds Hisoka and Tsuzuki were actually asleep.

"I think we can leave now." Watari whispered.

"Hai." Tatsumi said and they both left.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

What Tatsumi and Watari had gone to do was do one of those three months checkup and some of their older cases of children needing help. Some of these kids that had went to them turned out alright in the end and only needed yearly visits. However, there were those select few that still needed a push in the positive direction. Thos ones ranged from daily, once every month, once every two months, and so on depending on the child, the family, and the environment.

_**::Three hours later::**_

"I am glad that so many of our clients live in one area." Watari said as they walked back to the hotel. "So how many of yours do you think are ready for once every four or five months?" Watari asked while he looked at his own folder.

"I had only about two ready for every four months." Tatsumi answered.

"Only two? Out of how many?" Watari asked.

"Twelve families." Tatsumi said.

"Man, isn't any of them ready for every five months?" Watari asked.

"Hai, three are." Tatsumi responded. "But one has to go back to every two months." He added with a slight frown.

"Well, at least that is good." Watari said as he was messing with the lock on the door.

"How many out of your twelve?" Tatsumi asked.

"Two are ready for the every five months but I don't think the rest are ready." Watari said as he finally got the door open and the two entered the room. Tsuzuki was still asleep but Hisoka was up and reading a book that Tsuzuki had bought him a month ago. It was a book on the different sights of the world. It had many photos and Hisoka seemed to enjoy it. "Hey Bon!" Watari said.

"Hey." Hisoka replied without even looking up from his book.

"He is still asleep I see." Tatsumi said. Hisoka gave a nod as he turned the page in his book.

"You really like that book don't you?" Watari asked as he looked over to the book for a moment before sitting at the table with Tatsumi.

"Kurosaki?" Tatsumi said. Hearing his last name being spoken was something Hisoka had gotten used to. His emerald green eyes looked up from the book to Tatsumi. "When we are done here we'll try to wake Tsuzuki up and then the four of us will explore around and see the sites." Tatsumi said.

"Alright." Hisoka said as his gaze shifted over to the sleeping Tsuzuki before returning to his book. "Good luck with that then." He added. Hisoka had known from many times back at the office that it was at times pretty hard to wake Tsuzuki. But it wasn't as hard as trying to keep him from sweets.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

As promised the four of them went out to see what could be seen. They knew that none of it could be seen within a day so that was why they had the hotel room. Tsuzuki had taken it upon himself to be sure that Hisoka's family was okay with this trip. Even though Nagare didn't like the idea of having the boy out of his sight for so long he didn't want them to think anything was wrong so he grudgingly gave the okay.

"Hey? Did you know that in January 1995, Kobe was hit by the Great Hansihin Awaji Earthquake?" Tsuzuki asked as he had picked up an information pamphlet. "It killed over 5000 people and destroyed tens of thousands of buildings." He added.

"Heh I read about that in my book." Hisoka replied. "They were able to rebuild and now it looks like it had before with very few places left to tell it was hit by the earthquake." Hisoka added in a causal calm voice.

"Really!" Tsuzuki said as this amazed him.

"It says that there will be a parade tonight in the Harborland." Tatsumi said.

"Oh lets go see it please!" Tsuzuki begged.

"I don't mind if you guys don't" Watari said. Tatsumi smiled at his friend and then they all looked at Hisoka who gave a sigh and nodded. The first place they went was Kitano-cho which was the district with former mansions of Western residents. They then went to the Earthquake Museum which commemorated the 1995 earthquake.

"FOOD!" Tsuzuki said when they stopped at one of the restaurants to eat.

"Geez you act like you hadn't eaten your whole life." Watari said as they were sitting down and Tsuzuki wasted no time in eating his food so that he could run up and get sweets. Hisoka looked a little concerned with him

"Don't worry he is always like this." Tatsumi said as he spotted the concern in Hisoka's green eyes.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

After lunch they went to Mount Rokko. They went to many of the tourist attractions can be found on Mount Rokko, including a botanical garden, a music box museum, a pasture with flowers and sheep, Japan's first golf course and Rokko Garden Terrace. Hisoka and Tsuzuki did get into a few arguments over where to go but other then that they made it back to Kobe's Harborland to watch the parade.

Hisoka never thought that there would be so many people there he got pretty nervous and tensed up. He could feel his emotional wall crumbling and the foreign emotions from the crowd was slowly starting to force their way into his soul. He found himself hugging his arms tightly.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he saw what was going on. Hisoka was slowly stepping back and forgetting about the fact that he didn't like to be touched Tsuzuki placed a hand on his shoulder. That combined with the fact that he had just bumped into someone behind him something happened. It was a brief flash of bluish green light. Several people were pushed back into one another and those that had been closest to Hisoka got their hand slightly burned.

It took Tsuzuki a moment to collect himself. He Watari, Tatsumi, and a lot of other people were looking at Hisoka. "An empath." Watari said in a low voice.

"Empath?" Tatsumi said.

"What's an Empath?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Empath is a term coming into common usage to refer to a person with a feeling expanded sensitivity to recognize, perceive and directly experientially feel the emotion of another." Tatsumi said.

"Some are so strong that they can push others away when they are touched during the time of feeling to much at once." Watari said.

Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki. Even though his left eye was still covered by long hair his right eye was trying to say sorry and that he didn't plan for that to happen. As if he knew what he was saying Tsuzuki gave a nod to tell him that he understood and that it was alright. Another thing Hisoka or Tsuzuki weren't planning on was Hisoka's father being there. Nagare stepped in front of Hisoka who fell to the ground with fear.

"Let's go." He said and began walking away. Hisoka, dreading what will happen got up. His legs were so shaky that he could barely stand at all let alone walk. Hisoka took one last look at Tsuzuki. Emerald met Amethyst. He then turned and followed his father.

"Is that …" Watari started to say.

"Hisoka's father?" Tatsumi finished.

"Hai." Tsuzuki said. He just sat there and it wasn't until Hisoka was out of sight that Tsuzuki realized that the final look Hisoka gave him was saying "help me." Tsuzuki tried to stand but winced as he stood. Looking down he had a rather nasty burn on his right leg and on his right hand. But he did not care for that he just ran after Hisoka. "HISOKA!"

"Hey wait up!" Watari said as he and Tatsumi followed Tsuzuki.

"HISOKA!, HISOKA!" Tsuzuki kept yelling. His whole body had gone numb with fear. He reached the parking lot in time to see the car that Hisoka and his father was in drive away. "HISOKA!" Tsuzuki said as he gave chase. He fully intended to chase the car down.

Hisoka was in the backseat with his father and as the driver drove Hisoka saw something in the mirror that was in the car. His heart seemed to jolt as he seen Tsuzuki trying to catch the car on foot. However, Tsuzuki was not as fast as a car but it still surprised Hisoka that Tsuzuki kept right on going, even though he was getting farther and farther left behind.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Leki: HISOKA!**_

_**Dane: Don't give up Tsuzuki! Keep running!**_

_**Leki: I hope he catches him.**_

_**Dane: Me to. I didn't know he was an empath.**_

_**Leki: I know that sounds like a cool power doesn't it?**_

_**Dane: Yeah it does.**_

_**Leki: What do you think Sass?**_

_**I don't know. I think it would drive me crazy at some point.**_

_**Dane and Leki: It would?**_

_**Yeah, plus it might be kind of lonely and a bit boring to know how someone felt.**_

_**Dane: It can be hurtful to you to right? I mean if you found out that someone pretended to like you when they didn't like you at all.**_

_**That's right. I think it would hurt more to be an empath then it would be fun to be an empath.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Oh**_

_**Leki: I don't think it is all that cool now. It is great but it is not so great.**_

_**Dane: Yeah same here.**_

_**Leki: I wonder if the readers will think it is or not?**_

_**I wonder that to.**_

_**Dane: Guess we should let them review and tell us that along with what they thought of this chapter huh?**_

_**That's right Dane.**_


	8. Divided Decisions

_**Well, now the secret of what Hisoka is has been let out. Now it is up to two people to make a decision.**_

_**Leki: Two …**_

_**Dane: People?**_

_**Leki and Dane: What two people?**_

_**Tsuzuki and Hisoka.**_

_**Dane and Leki: What kind of Decision?**_

_**Well, Tsuzuki must decide on what he will do and Hisoka must decide if he can trust Tsuzuki or not.**_

_**Dane: That's going to be a hard decision then.**_

_**Leki: Yeah, I hope they decide right and will be okay. But ….**_

_**But"**_

_**Dane: If Hisoka's father does …**_

_**Leki: Something to Hisoka or Tsuzuki then …**_

_**Dane and Leki: WE WILL KILL HIM!!!!**_

_**Sticks finger in my left ear to get rid of the now annoying ringing I hear from their yells. Great minds think alike then.**_

_**Leki and Dane: They do?**_

_**Yep. I will join you in the killing if his father does anything to either of them.**_

_**Leki: Good**_

_**Dane: Well we should let the readers read now.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Divided** **Decisions**

IT was really dark out. Tsuzuki's feet were begging with him to stop. However, Tsuzuki wasn't going to stop, not until he made it to Hisoka's house. His chest was hurting as it was trying to keep the guy breathing, sweating, and legs feeling like they are pulling heavy bricks Tsuzuki stumbled a few times. His throat was sore from yelling out Hisoka's name. The wind picked up just a bit and was not helping matters as Tsuzuki was walking against the wind.

The silent night was soon broken as a car came up and pulled up next to him. "Tsuzuki get in." Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki just stood there. "If you are that worried about him going this way would get you there faster." Tatsumi added. Tsuzuki didn't say anything he just silently thanks Tatsumi and Watari as he got in the back seat. The car then took off. Normally Tsuzuki would ask where Tatsumi got the car. Right now he was thinking about Hisoka.

"What do you think we should do?" Watari asked. "Once we get there I mean." He added.

"Don't know. But if it is bad enough to make Tsuzuki worry then it must be very bad." Tatsumi replied.

Watari looked back from the front seat to Tsuzuki who was letting his tired body rest while looking out the window. His amethyst eyes were being painted over with worry and blame. He was blaming himself for not figuring things out sooner. _'Sorry Hisoka. I should have seen it sooner.'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself.

"Hey? You do know the address right?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki just gave a nod. Watari turned back around. _'He is really worried about him. I must have missed something because this Tsuzuki is nothing like the Tsuzuki that I know.'_ Watari thought to himself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

As they drove up to Hisoka's house they saw that the lights were still on just like always. However, Tsuzuki could not help but to feel dread as he had the strangest feeling that something was not right this time. This feeling caused him to blame himself more since he came here everyday for Hisoka and didn't feel that something was wrong. "Is this the place?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki didn't answer. He just got out and started running up to the house. "Guess it is." Watari said as he and Tatsumi got out and ran to catch up with Tsuzuki.

When they caught up to Tsuzuki he was already pounding hard on the door. "HISOKA!" He yelled. He pounded some more and he actually was starting to make the entire door shake from the force of his pounding. This surprised his two friends, as they had never known Tsuzuki to be this strong before. "HISOKA!" He yelled again.

The door opened and there stood a young woman. She was very nice looking but she looked a bit annoyed. "Do you plan to break our door down? What are you doing here anyways?" The woman asked in a rather cold and demanding voice.

"Where is he?" Tsuzuki asked as he was trying hard not to force his way into the house. "Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked again.

"He is sleeping. Now leave." She said as she started to close the door but Tsuzuki placed his foot in its path. "Move your foot." She said. However, Tsuzuki did not move at all. His eyes showed a whole new level of anger in them. It was like he was a whole new person.

"What is going on here?' Nagare asked as he came up from the basement holding a wooden Katana. The Katana looked to be rather hard and in some spots small traces of blood was seen.

"Ummm Hisoka wouldn't happen to be available would he?" Watari asked.

"Sorry but he is sleeping." Nagare said. "Come back later on in the day." He added.

"That is a nice Katana you have there." Tatsumi said. "One would wonder how it got the blood on it." He added in. Tsuzuki saw the blood traces on it.

"Yes, well, there was a troublesome rodent that we have been trying to get for awhile now." Nagare said.

Tsuzuki knew that was a lie. Without even thinking he charged in. "HISOKA!" He yelled. He was almost to the basement when he felt something hit him from behind.

"TSUZUKI!" He heard both Tatsumi and Watari yell as everything went black.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next thing he remembered was waking up with a huge headache. Placing his hand on the back of his head he felt a rather large and sensitive lump. Looking around it took him a moment to realize he was at his own house. He could see that outside the window it was pouring down rain. "I am glad that you are wake." Came Tatsumi's voice.

"Tatsumi? What happened?" Tsuzuki asked as he tried to sit up but his head just hurt more.

"You met the end handle of a wooden Katana." Tatsumi said.

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he tried to get up. Tatsumi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "But Tatsumi?"

"Watari went back to work to see what he could find out about Hisoka's family." Tatsumi said. "Don't worry if there is something going on that no one else could catch then Watari will find it." Tatsumi said.

"So you believe me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I never stopped believing you." Tatsumi replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, thank you Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

"You are welcome. Besides no rodent can produce that much blood on a wooden Katana no matter how big it would be." He said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka, for a short time kept hearing Tsuzuki call to him but it stopped eventually. Sometime later he opened his eyes. His entire body ached and he was sure he had some broken bones somewhere in his body.

"Man you almost look like a rodent." Hijiri said as Hisoka tried to sit up. "I never thought dad would get this mad." He added.

"Sh-shut-up." Hisoka stammered out. He placed his hand on his fore head. It felt wet and sticky.

"You know your caseworker came to our house and demanded that our mother let him see you." Hijiri said. He kept yelling your name." He added.

"So that was him calling my name." Hisoka said quietly to himself. "Where is he?" Hisoka asked.

"I think that after father clunked him on the head with the wooden Katana those two friends of his carried him out." Hijiri replied.

"What?" Hisoka asked. "Hijiri tell me what happened. Please." Hisoka said.

Hijiri could see the worry over come those emerald green eyes. "Alright." Hijiri said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Do you plan to break our door down? What are you doing here anyways?" The woman asked in a rather cold and demanding voice._

"_Where is he?" Tsuzuki asked as he was trying hard not to force his way into the house. "Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked again._

"_He is sleeping. Now leave." She said as she started to close the door but Tsuzuki placed his foot in its path. "Move your foot." She said. However, Tsuzuki did not move at all. His eyes showed a whole new level of anger in them. It was like he was a whole new person._

"_What is going on here?' Nagare asked as he came up from the basement holding a wooden Katana. The Katana looked to be rather hard and in some spots small traces of blood was seen._

"_Ummm Hisoka wouldn't happen to be available would he?" Watari asked._

"_Sorry but he is sleeping." Nagare said. "Come back later on in the day." He added._

"_That is a nice Katana you have there." Tatsumi said. "One would wonder how it got the blood on it." He added in. Tsuzuki saw the blood traces on it._

"_Yes, well, there was a troublesome rodent that we have been trying to get for awhile now." Nagare said._

_Tsuzuki knew that was a lie. Without even thinking he charged in. "HISOKA!" He yelled._ _He was almost to the basement when he felt something hit him from behind._

"_TSUZUKI!" He heard both Tatsumi and Watari yell as everything went black_.

_Tsuzuki feel to the ground and Nagare stepped away just as Tatsumi and Watari reached him. Tatsumi was checking for a pulse. "Is he alright?" Watari asked._

"_Hai." Tatsumi said._

"_You better get him out of here before I have you all arrested." Nagare said. Tatsumi glared at Nagare._

_Tatsumi gave the look that said. "I will kill you if you try anything." Tatsumi probably could do it to. "Help me get him out of here." Tatsumi said as he grabbed one side of Tsuzuki and Watari grabbed the other. They walked to the door then Tatsumi stopped. He looked back at Nagare "You have just made a big mistake." Tatsumi said. Then he and Watari left carrying Tsuzuki._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"And that was what happened." Hijiri said. When Hisoka said nothing else Hijiri stood up and was heading out of the cage. "You should be lucky that someone like that cares. I mean other then me." Hijiri said. He then left.

Hisoka satin his room thinking over what Hijiri had just said.

"_**You should be lucky that someone like that cares"**_

"_**You know your caseworker came to our house and demanded that our mother let him see you."**_

"_**You should be lucky that someone like that cares"**_

"_**You know your caseworker came to our house and demanded that our mother let him see you."**_

"_**You should be lucky that someone like that cares"**_

"_**You know your caseworker came to our house and demanded that our mother let him see you."**_

"_**You should be lucky that someone like that cares"**_

"_**You know your caseworker came to our house and demanded that our mother let him see you."**_

Those two things kept repeating over and over in his mind. _'Was he really telling the truth? Does Tsuzuki care that much for me? What should I do? What? What? What?'_ Hisoka kept thinking to himself. He remembered everything he did with Tsuzuki and he remembered Tsuzuki chasing after the car. _'That baka he does ….'_ "Care." Hisoka said. He then got right up but fell back down from the pain.

Taking a few deep breaths he got up again. He was bruised from head to toe and some of those bruised were so bad they had produced cut on them. With out a second thought Hisoka ran right out of his cage that Hijiri had left unlocked. Running up the steps he tried to get out the front door but it was those types of doors that you need the key to open from the inside.

Cursing to himself he went to a small desk drawer. Opening the top draw he started rummaging for the key. "Where is it?" He said.

"Right here." Came Hijiri's voice. Turning around Hisoka saw the key dangling in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should take it but when Hijiri took Hisoka's hand and placed it in his hand Hisoka gave him a confused look.

"You better get your ass moving little brother." Hijiri said with a smile. IT appeared that Hijiri did like his little brother but was afraid of what others would think. Hisoka gave a nod.

Then he unlocked the door and ran out into the pouring down ran. Hijiri just sighed and went back to bed. "Good luck." He said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I'm just going to go pick up some ice." Tatsumi said. "Now don't go getting up unless you really feel you must." He added.

"Alright, and thank you again." Tsuzuki said.

"Don't worry about it and we will get Hisoka out of the house." Tatsumi added. "Don't know where he will live at but--" Tsuzuki cut Tatsumi off.

"With me." Tsuzuki said.

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hisoka will live with me." Tsuzuki said. "I do have the extra room after all. Aside from the mess the living conditions are fine." Tsuzuki added.

"Tsuzuki …" Was the only thing Tatsumi could say.

"I don't want to see him hurt anymore. I probably am not the best guardian for the job but I don't think he will feel comfortable being with anyone else." Tsuzuki said. This was a slight surprise to Tatsumi.

"It might not be that easy." Tatsumi said.

"I know, but I am not going to give up on him. You can make something happen can't you Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked. Even though he was in bed with a bad headache Tsuzuki still can pull off the puppy look. Tatsumi gave a nod and Tsuzuki took that as a yes or at least as a he will try type of nod.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki left and was standing out side. _'I will not let you down Tsuzuki. If you want Kurosaki to live with you and if he wants it as well then you will have it.'_ Tatsumi thought to himself. "That I promise." He said as he pushed his glasses up. Then walked down the stairs and out of the apartment. He got into the car that he had rented in Kobe and drove off to the nearest gas station or store that was open and sold bag of ice.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki did not get any sleep. He couldn't get the look that Hisoka gave him out of his mind. Tsuzuki clenched the blanket with his hands. "Hisoka." He said. He didn't unclench his fist at all, not even when his knuckles were starting to turn white. There was then a knock on the door. Tsuzuki was going to ignore it but when the knock came again he got up to answer it.

His head was swimming and it made him feel like the floor was tilting and trying to throw him onto the ceiling. He made it to the door and opened it. He had to couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he realized he wasn't dreaming Tsuzuki only got in one word. "Hisoka …"

"Tsuz--" Hisoka started to say but he ended up collapsing. Tsuzuki caught him before he hit the ground. He saw how bad the boy looked. Without a second thought he picked the boy up in his arms and kicked the door shut. The boy was soaked from the rain. Tsuzuki laid him in his bed. He then went and got his phone. He dialed Tatsumi's cell phone.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Yeah Tatsumi can you pick up something else for me?"

"_**You have a lump on your head and you want sweets?"**_

"No Can you buy a first aid kit or the stuff that comes in a first aid kit?"

"_**Why?"**_

"You won't believe me when I tell you. So please?"

"_**Alright."**_

"Thank you Tatsumi. Goodbye."

"_**Goodbye."**_

After hanging up Tsuzuki went back to his bedroom where Hisoka was laying at. Tsuzuki lightly with the tips of his fingers brushed away the hair from the boy's left eye. He frowned when he saw that not just his right eye but his left eye also was bruised. He saw the cut on Hisoka's forehead and the fresh blood that had slowly made its way down the left side of Hisoka's face.

Hisoka looked so frail and from what Tsuzuki could see by the small shudder that Hisoka's body gave showed that the boy had been hurt pretty bad. But his breathing looked normal and the injuries that he did see didn't look to be life threatening at all. So that gave the man some hope.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane and Leki: Whoa!**_

_**What?**_

_**Leki and Dane: This chapter took nine pages to do.**_

_**Oh that. Well, that wasn't too hard.**_

_**Leki: Wasn't too hard?**_

_**Dane: I think you broke the record of pages in all of your stories right here.**_

_**Actually one of my older stories' chapter's had been ten pages long.**_

_**Dane: Was that before we came to you?**_

_**Yep it was.**_

_**Leki: Man we should have came sooner. I would have loved to have been there when you did it.**_

_**Dane: Yeah you are pretty good.**_

_**Oh you are just saying that.**_

_**Dane: No really you are.**_

_**Well, then thank you both.**_

_**Leki: No big. But I think that we should let the reader post their reviews now.**_

_**Dane: Yeah we are bound to get a lot of reviews for this one.**_

_**Lol.**_


	9. A long ways to go

_**Leki: You know something?**_

_**Dane and I: What?**_

_**I know many things hehe**_

_**Leki: Very funny. Anyways I think that there is going to be a long way to go.**_

_**Dane: You do?**_

_**Leki: Yes. Because even though Hisoka went to Tsuzuki it still must be hard for him to be so trusting.**_

_**Me and Dane: True.**_

_**Dane: Tsuzuki is going to have a long ways to go.**_

_**So will Hisoka given how things go.**_

_**Dane and Leki: What do you mean?**_

_**Well, it may sound easy to get guardianship over a child but a lot of things have to take place in order to make it happen**_

_**Dane: Really?**_

_**Leki: What kind of things?**_

_**Well, first there would have to be a trail to be able to prove that a child's parent or parents are not able to take care of them due to many things child abuse, neglect of the everyday care of the child, and many other things.**_

_**Leki: What do you mean by neglect of the everyday care of the child?**_

_**Well, many things, the child isn't being fed, might have the signs of a parent or parents that do not play or interact in a positive way with their child, Home environment might be bad, those kinds of things.**_

_**Dane: They would need a lot of evidence then.**_

_**Yes they would.**_

_**Leki: Well, I think the Katana will prove that he was abused.**_

_**Then there are other things.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Like what?**_

_**The one that is fighting for the child must prove that he or she is able to care for a child. This includes everything from clean house to a job that can support both the person and child.**_

_**Dane: It is that hard?**_

_**Yes it is.**_

_**Leki: Well, I think that Tsuzuki can do it!**_

_**Dane: Yeah me to. After all he is going to have help.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A long ways to go**

The next morning Hisoka woke to see he was in a bedroom that was not his own. He laid there staring at the ceiling trying to remember what had happened. The rays of the sun were trying hard to shine in past the closed curtains but only managed to shine through the small spots where the curtains did not cover the window. It finally clicked. He remembered running away from his house and made it all the way to Tsuzuki's house. _'This is Tsuzuki's bedroom.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. He started to sit up but winced. He placed his left hand on his chest. He may not have had any broken chest bones but his chest still hurt.

It was then that he noticed his right hand was bandaged up. Feeling his forehead he felt the soft fabric of gauzes and surgical tape around it, his left forearm to just above his elbow was wrapped, and even some places on his chest a stomach had gauzes o band-aids covering the open wounds he had. It was also then that he noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Lifting the blanket up he started to blush. "Where are my clothes?" He said in a mumbled voice. He then remembered that when he ran to Tsuzuki's house it was raining. Hisoka then figure that Tsuzuki must have took them off of him to keep him from getting sick. Seeing that image caused him blush even more. _'I'm … naked.' _He thought to himself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

While Hisoka had lifted up the blankets to admire the handy work of how well his injuries were bandaged Tsuzuki slowly opened the door. _'If he is still asleep then I will leave his clean clothes on the table by the bed.' _Tsuzuki thought. But when he saw Hisoka was awake and even more saw him looking at his lower half under the blanket Tsuzuki smiled. "Tatsumi does pretty good work doesn't he?" Tsuzuki asked as he came into the room. Hisoka quickly let go of the blanket when he heard Tsuzuki's voice. Tsuzuki saw the flushed coloring on Hisoka's face and became concerned instantly. "Are you feeling alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he set the clothes on the table next to the bed. "Your cheeks are a little red." He added as he looked to the young boy.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine it isn't anything to worry about." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a warm smile.

"You don't have to hide anything from me anymore you know?" Tsuzuki asked. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." Tsuzuki added. Hisoka looked into those Amethyst eyes. Those eyes showed him that this man before him means what he says.

"Why?" Hisoka said in a slightly low voice as he looked down at his hands which were now playing with the blanket.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki asked as he didn't quite understand the question.

"Why do you care so much?" Hisoka asked. "I am just one kid. Not worth anything to anyone. So, why?" Hisoka asked as he looked at Tsuzuki. Tears very evident in his emerald green eyes. Even though the left eye was covered by hair.

Tsuzuki frown just a tiny bit. Sitting on the bed he watched as Hisoka kept looking at him. "Because …" Tsuzuki started to say. "You are very precious to me." He finished.

"Precious …" Hisoka repeated.

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded. "You are my good friend and a very sweet person who deserves a better life then the one you were born into." Tsuzuki replied.

"But …" Hisoka started to say.

"Don't worry anymore okay?" Tsuzuki asked as he gently placed his hands on Hisoka's face. "The only thing I ask is that you try to be honest to me and consider if it would Beal right to have you stay with me." Tsuzuki said as he used his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears in Hisoka's eyes.

"Tsuzuki …" Was the only thing that came out of Hisoka's mouth.

"Now your clothes are clean but I would recommend getting new clothes." Tsuzuki said as he removed his hands and stood up. Hisoka looked at his clothes that were folded neatly and sitting on the small table next to the bed. It was true that even clean they still looked dirty. "If you would like to take a shower then the bathroom is right across from the bedroom." Tsuzuki said. "And if you need any help getting there then just tell me." Tsuzuki said. "Now I need to go make a phone call and then if you like we can order some food. For some reason Tatsumi says that I shouldn't try to make anything being as you went through enough." Tsuzuki added with a small laugh.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Child and Family reach out place never has a day off, not even on Sundays. Konoe was doing his everyday habit of walking around the different floors to check on how the other employees were doing with there cases. But when he was getting into the elevator to go up to the second floor He saw Tatsumi. "Good evening Tatsumi." Konoe said.

"Good evening sir." Tatsumi responded.

"How are you doing on your cases?" Konoe asked. "I thought that you, Watari, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka were going to be in Kobe this weekend?" Konoe asked.

"There was a slight change of plans after Watari and I checked up on our cases." Tatsumi replied.

"Nothing bad I hope." Konoe said.

"No not anymore." Tatsumi said.

When the Elevator reached the second floor they both exited it and went their separate directions. Tatsumi head towards the small little office space that was Watari's when his cell phone rang.

"Tsuzuki? Is everything alright?"

"_**Yeah. Hisoka just woke up."**_

"That's good."

"_**I told him he could take a shower if he wanted to."**_

"I bet he will."

"_**So did you find out anything yet?"**_

"Not yet." Tatsumi then heard Hisoka calling for Tsuzuki. "It seems that you are needed right now."

"_**Hai."**_

"I'll let you go then."

"_**Okay."**_

"Goodbye."

"_**Goodbye."**_

Tatsumi put his cell phone away just as he reached Watari's office space. Watari was typing away at his computer. His pet owl snoozing in his cage right next to the computer. "Did you find anything?" Tatsumi asked as he saw that Watari was typing away.

"Only that Hisoka had been in the hospital on three separate occasions." Watari replied.

"Does it tell why?" Tatsumi asked. "No and the records are under a high security file so I couldn't get to it even if I tried." He added.

"We need to find away to get those files." Tatsumi said.

"Maybe if you tell me why you need them I might be able to help." Tatsumi and Watari both jumped and turned to the voice.

"Mr. Konoe." They both said at the same time.

"I was coming check up on you but I find you two are up to something." Konoe said. "Why don't you two follow me to my office and we can talk more there." He suggested.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

As it had turned out Hisoka did need some help getting into the bathroom. But he at least wanted his pants on before asking for help. Tsuzuki was very gentle as he helped Hisoka get into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Hisoka had told Tsuzuki that he would be fine and that anything he ordered would be okay with him. So Tsuzuki had left Hisoka in the bathroom by himself.

It didn't take long for Hisoka to get the tub working and once he got the right level of warm thing that he wanted in the bath. Hisoka had carefully taken off his pants and all the bandages, gauzes, and band-aids. He climbed gently into the water. Allowing the heat to sink into his smooth pale skin. Setting himself down easy Hisoka began to wash himself. He started with his hair, and then did the rest of his body. The once clean and clear bath water became tinted to a murky gray red color.

After he was done washing himself Hisoka let the water out and refilled the tub with clean, clear, warm water. Getting back in he laid back and allowed his body to relax. He was still in pain but it seemed to lesson once he was laid back in the tub. His long wet hair was lying back and away from both eyes. He placed the wet wash cloth over his eyes and sighed. Hisoka mind traveled back to the scene of just nearly half an hour ago.

"_**Why do you care so much?" **_

"_**I am just one kid. Not worth anything to anyone. So why?"**_

"_**Because …"**_

"_**You are very precious to me."**_

'_Tsuzuki …. You are being so kind to me. Even when I would try and push you away you still even now am by my side.' _Hisoka thought to himself. _'What is it that you could possibly want from me?'_

"_**The only thing I ask is that you try to be honest to me and consider if it would Beal right to have you stay with me."**_

'_He wants me to stay with him? I caused him so much trouble and he wants me to stay with him?'_ Hisoka thought to himself. Hisoka smirked. "He is so nosey."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

It didn't take long for Tatsumi and Watari to explain what had happened the day before. "And you are certain that the blood on the Katana is human blood and that it is Hisoka's blood." Konoe asked.

"Hai." Tatsumi responded.

"We can't let Hisoka go back to them people." Watari said.

"I know that Watari." Konoe said.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Tatsumi asked.

Konoe leaned back in his chair and sighed. Closing his eyes he tried to think. "It's going to be a long couple of months." Konoe said.

"Does that mean that it can be done?" Watari asked.

"Hai. But it won't be easy." Konoe said. "First we are going to need a lawyer. Then we need to get Tsuzuki temporary custody of the boy. That might be hard since caseworkers are not supposed to get this involved in their cases." Konoe said.

"If we can prove that Hisoka is more comfortable for Tsuzuki then anyone else then it won't be a problem." Tatsumi said.

"Yes but next will come the child abuse case. I don't think Hisoka will be up to answering a bunch of questions in front of everyone." Watari said. "Then there is the evidence." He added.

"If we can prove that he was abused then getting a warrant to search the house won't be too hard." Konoe said.

"Do you think that Hisoka will allow himself to be looked at by a doctor?" Watari asked. "It took Tsuzuki a long time to get this close to the bon. What chance does a doctor have?" Watari asked.

"If we tell him why then maybe he will go through with it. But that still leaves the fact that he might get questioned." Tatsumi said.

"Doesn't Kurosaki have a twin brother?" Konoe asked.

"Yes he does." Tatsumi said.

"Well, then we need to get him to talk. If we can then Hisoka might not have to get up onto the stand." Konoe said. "Once we get past this case then we will work on letting him stay with Tsuzuki for good." Konoe said. "Now I need to make a few phone calls and you two should inform Tsuzuki of this. So that he could tell Kurosaki." Konoe said as he picked up the phone.

"Right." Tatsumi and Watari both said. They turned to leave.

"And Watari how many times must I say to leave your pet in his cage?" Konoe asked.

"00 is more then a pet. He is my partner." Watari responded as he petted the small Owl that was perched on his shoulder.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki knocked on the bathroom door. "Hisoka?" He asked.

"Hai?" Hisoka responded.

"The food is here." Tsuzuki said.

"Alright." Hisoka said.

"Do you need any help?" Tsuzuki asked.

Just then the door opened. "To get the bandages back on but everything else I handled." Hisoka said.

"Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said as he saw something he hadn't before. "You cut your hair." He said. Hisoka's once long hair that covered his left eye was now short and allowed both his eyes to be seen. His hair was dry and it lay neatly on his head. It was cut just below his ears and just lightly touched his forehead.

"Hmm?" Hisoka said. "Oh this?" He asked as he ran his fingers of his left hand through his hair. "I felt that if I was going to stay with you then I would need a change." Hisoka said. "It is okay if I stay with you right?" Hisoka asked as he wanted to make sure.

"Of course it is!" Tsuzuki said as he actually hugged Hisoka but instantly let go when Hisoka winced slightly. "Sorry." Tsuzuki said.

"It is alright." Hisoka said. "Just bruises after all." He added. "Well, let's go eat what you ordered for us." He said. Looking into the living room he saw that on the coffee table was a bout six or eight boxes of Pizza. There was also cheesy beard, Garlic bread, cinnamon bread, and two large cups of coke.

"I didn't know what you like one a pizza so got different pizzas with different toppings." Tsuzuki said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Hey we had pizza last night.**_

_**Yep**_

_**Leki: And they had Pizza this night.**_

_**Yep.**_

_**Dane: I hope that neither of them likes those toppings with the fishes on it.**_

_**Anchovies?**_

_**Dane: Yeah them.**_

_**Leki: Thos are gross.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Leki: But I guess there are people out there that want tails and eyes on their pizzas.**_

_**I don't know if they leave the eyes in but I know there are people out there that like those types of toppings.**_

_**Dane: DO you think that Hisoka will let himself be looked at by a doctor?**_

_**Leki: He would have to. Otherwise it would be hard to win the case without it.**_

_**Hopefully he won't have to testify.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Yeah.**_

_**Leki: I think he has gone through enough without having to face his parents.**_

_**Dane: Not to mention face what his parents did to him.**_

_**Well, as the title of the chapter says they will have along ways to go.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Yeah they will.**_

_**But sadly we have to leave it here for now.**_

_**Dane: Why?**_

_**Leki: Yeah why?**_

_**Because it is the end of this chapter.**_

_**Leki: Oh.**_

_**Dane: Guess that makes sense.**_

_**Plus I think it would be fair if we got to hear or in this case read what the readers would like to say in their review. Don't you agree?**_

_**Dane: Well, to keep it fair …**_

_**Leki: And to find out what they have to put …**_

_**Dane and Leki: Then yes we agree!**_

_**Oh wow.**_

_**Leki and Dane: What?**_

_**You won't believe how long this chapter is.**_

_**Dane: How long is it?**_

_**Watches Leki go and count the pages. Leki will tell us soon.**_

_**Leki: 8 … 9 … 10. Whoa!**_

_**Dane: Well, how many pages?**_

_**Leki: Ten pages long.**_

_**Dang: Dang.**_

_**Hehe Well, let go eat while the readers get to review.**_


	10. Busy week

_**Dane: Oh boy it is finally to this point! Dane is rocking back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her head.**_

_**Leki: I know! Leki is sitting in the chair swings his legs back and forth while he has his hands griping the side of the seat.**_

_**Wow you two seem excited. I bet I know why to.**_

_**Leki: Hisoka is going to be able to get away from his family.**_

_**Dane: And come live with Tsuzuki.**_

_**That all depends on if everything goes well.**_

_**Dane: It had better.**_

_**Leki: We waited long and hard for it to get to this point in the chapter. So don't let us down everyone in the story.**_

_**Well, I guess that they will have to work hard to make sure they don't Leki. Well, everyone we are to another chapter for those that had to wait we are sorry. Dane don't pick at your sore.**_

_**Leki: Dane I am sorry that my toy car caused you to fall and scrape your knee.**_

_**Dane: It is alright Leki I should have been watching my step when I was running. Dane goes and hugs Leki before resuming her rocking back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her head.**_

_**You two are so kind to each other. Smiles then remembers that there is a chapter that needs to be gotten to. Anyways sorry for the delay. Please go and read. Then when you are done review the chapter and tell us what you think. Thank you very much.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Busy week**

The start of a new week also meant a start of a new busy day. Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki all got the week off granted by Konoe so that they could work on the case. The first thing was that Hisoka had to allow a doctor to examine him. This was to see if he had been abused in anyway. He hated the fact that someone he didn't know was touching him. But the young female doctor promised the boy that she wasn't going to do anything that would make him feel anymore uneasy or uncomfortable then what he already was. Each time one of her hands touched an injured part on him he shivered and then tensed up for a half a second. She would then write on her clipboard.

Using a camera she took pictures of the bruises, cuts, and every other wound he had. An X-ray of his insides showed that more then one time he had gotten some questionable broken bones that had healed pretty well. When she had finished her examination Hisoka got dressed and she walked out of the room. The whole time she explained her findings Tsuzuki was feeling even guiltier.

When the police received the doctor's finding the next thing that happened was the arrest and questioning of Hisoka's parents and brother. Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi watched from a two way mirror as his parents and Hijiri had been questioned separately. They could hear what was being said.

"Did you abuse your son?"

"No." Nagare replied in a flat tone.

The same questions were asked to Hisoka's Mother and brother.

"You don't have to answer any questions." The lawyer that was appointed to Hijiri said. "This is silly and it takes up a lot of time. The Kurosaki family is a good--" The lawyer was cut off by Hijiri.

"Father did most of the hitting but Mother abused him verbally" Hijiri said out right.

"So you have seen this?" The detective asked.

"Yes." Hijiri responded.

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hijiri admitted as he lowered his head. He really didn't know.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The whole time the family was being questioned the police have gotten the warrant to search the house. They packaged up many things including several katana and a lot of the clothing that was Hisoka's to be tested on. They also saw where Hisoka slept at and took lots of photos and dusted for fingerprints and whatever else they found.

It was then Hisoka's turn to answer questions. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and Hisoka looked at him. Emerald met Amethyst as if on was asking a un-voice able question that only the other could hear. Hisoka gave a nod as to tell Tsuzuki that he would be alright. Right as Hisoka walked into the room he could feel the emotional imprints of some many that had been in this very room before him Sometimes it felt as if he was being watched by all who had been in here way before him.

"Please have a seat." The detective said. Hisoka slowly with hands trembling and his heart racing sat down at the table across from the man that would soon be asking him questions. "I just have a few questions for you Mr. Kurosaki." The man said.

"I should be in there with him." Tsuzuki said.

"It wouldn't change anything if you were in there Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi said.

"I know." Tsuzuki said with a defeated sigh.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The questions were fairly easy. Such questions like what is your full name? How old are you? And when were you born? Had been just a few of the easy ones. But as it dragged on it became slightly harder for Hisoka to keep up his empath barrier. Even though he was in another room Hisoka could still feel Tsuzuki's worry and self blame as if he was right in the room with him.

"Mr. Kurosaki why do you think your parents abused you and not your brother as well?" The Detective asked.

That was a very hard question to answer and even those watching from behind the mirror could see the difficulty in that question but only Tatsumi and Tsuzuki knew why. Hisoka took in a small breath then let it out slowly. "It is because they fear my power." Hisoka answered. He decided it was best to go with the truth.

"What do you mean by your power?" The Detective asked as he was looking a little confused.

"It is simple really. I am an Empath." Hisoka answered.

"Meaning that you can feel the emotions of others?" The Detective asked. Hisoka gave a slow nod. "Can you do this at will?"

"Not all the time." Hisoka said. "Sometimes depending on how strong another's emotions are or if I am in a crowded place then those emotions that are not my own can force their way into my body. Making me feel as if I am being stabbed with pokers into my soul." Hisoka said. He started to hug himself and from his voice it sounded like he wanted to cry. "It can be so painful and so confusing as their emotions will mix with my own and almost make a connection between me and everyone else. Even right now. It is happening right now." Hisoka said as he hugged himself tighter.

Seeing that Hisoka looked to be in pain The Detective decided to end things with just one more question. "Mr. Kurosaki now that you are out of your parent's house and are staying with a Tsuzuki Asato are you much happier with him?"

"Hai." Hisoka responded. He looked over to the mirror and then stood up. He walked over to the Mirror and placed his right hand on the mirror. Tsuzuki who was on the other side with some tears in his eyes placed his hand on the mirror as well. They both leaned their foreheads against the smooth cold surface.

"Well, that is enough questions now." The Detective said as he wrote one last thing on the clipboard. He then stood up. "I will just get this typed up and then I will have you sign it and then you may leave if you would like." He added.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Hisoka walked out of the station together. To Tatsumi and Tsuzuki Hisoka looked physically and mentally worn out. "I think that you should take Hisoka back home so he could rest up." Tatsumi suggested.

"Hai." Tsuzuki said.

"No." Hisoka said. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who raised his gaze to theirs. "There is something else I want to do before that." Hisoka said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Clothes shopping?" Tsuzuki asked as they were at a clothing store that sold clothes at a fair and cheap price.

"Yes. I am tired of wearing these clothes and I don't think I can fit into yours." Hisoka said.

"I think this is a good idea." Tatsumi said.

They spent nearly three and a half hours in the store. Hisoka tried on many clothes and even some shoes. Once he was happy with the clothes and pair of shoes that fit him perfectly they walked to Tsuzuki's car and drove home.

Hisoka didn't really have a room yet even though there was a guest room but it was full of junk and dust. So until things got cleaned up Hisoka would be sleeping in Tsuzuki's room and Tsuzuki would take the couch.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tatsumi dragged Tsuzuki of into the kitchen to try and teach him to make something simple.

"Why can't I just continue to order out or have you cook for me everyday?" Tsuzuki asked as Tatsumi had instructed Tsuzuki fill up a small pot, then to place the hot dogs in, and set them to cook on the stove.

"Because if you want Hisoka to be able to stay with you then you must prove that you can at least cook something." Tatsumi said.

"Oh right." Tsuzuki said. "Hey wait! I do know how to cook." He said.

"Well, a lot of people like hot dogs." Tatsumi lied "Now I shall go and see if Hisoka needs anything. You just please keep an eye on those hot dogs." Tatsumi said.

"Hai." Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi walked to the doorway of Tsuzuki's bedroom only to find that Hisoka was passed out fast asleep on the bed. Smiling Tatsumi dimmed the lights and leaving the door open and the hall light on he went back into the kitchen and told Tsuzuki that Hisoka was sleeping. Tsuzuki smiled at that thought and the two went on with the cooking lesson.

Tatsumi showed Tsuzuki how he can keep things warm just by placing them in containers with lids on securely.

"Well, I need to go. Try and wake Hisoka up in a short while to see if he wants to eat." Tatsumi said.

"Alright and thank you Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said. When Tatsumi left Tsuzuki waited half an hour then went to go wake Hisoka up.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rest of the week was just as busy. More people were being brought in and questioned; Tatsumi and Hisoka were giving Tsuzuki more cooking instructions. But they learned that baking was something was not a good idea. The turkey ended up looking like an overly roasted duck.

Then sometime in the middle of the week they had managed to clean out and clean up Tsuzuki's apartment. This included the cleaning up and repainting of the guest room that ended in Tsuzuki and Hisoka covered in blue and white paint from a paintbrush war they had. With lots of hard work and a miracle they managed to get the house cleaned and Hisoka's new room done in time for his new bedroom furniture to arrive.

Now with his own room Hisoka was finally able to put away his clothes and was able to sleep in his own bed. _'A real bed and not just a mattress on the floor neither.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Now after such a busy week the big day came. This was going to be a day to remember for all time. Hisoka's lawyer was the best anywhere when it came to child abuse cases. Her name was Evan Lucas. She was a woman in her late thirties early forties. She had brunet hair that was shoulder length and curly. She had blue eyes and was of average height and weight. She had on a tan suit with a tan skirt that went down just past her knees. She also was wearing high heels. "It is time. Are you boys ready?" She asked in a sort of matrix kind of way with a gentle voice mixed in.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay now that this chapter is done I think it added a nice ending part don't you guys think so?**_

_**Dane and Leki just nodded. But then Leki raised is hand like he was in school.**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Leki: What's The Matrix?**_

_**You remember that show that you watched were that guy was call Neo?**_

_**Leki: Yes.**_

_**That is the Matrix.**_

_**Dane; That was The Matrix that we watched last night?**_

_**Yep.**_

_**Dane: Man that was so cool!**_

_**I knew you two would like it. Leki jumps up from the chair.**_

_**Leki: Come on Dane let's go play Matrix!**_

_**Dane: Alright!**_

_**They both run off. Remember bedtime is in an hour! Smiles as they run off upstairs to play. Well, guess that is the last I will see of them tonight. If you want the next chapter up in a hurry then you readers need to give this chapter some reviews. Now I must go and walk my dog now so see you guys later.**_


	11. Trial

_**Hello all. Dane and Leki are busy eating dinner but they said to go on with out them. So I think that this is also a good time to do a recap Summary of what has happened so far to get it to this point in time.**_

_**Let me tell you, a lot has happened when you think about it.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 1: A boy gets brought to a new child serves building in hopes that someone there can get close to him. It seems that he doesn't like to be in huge crowds or even to close to anyone. What is with the long hair? Is he hiding something? More importantly how will he react to a new caseworker?_

_Chapter 2: Hisoka meet his new caseworker who well, isn't one to be known for doing his work and seems to think of his office as a sleeping area. When Hisoka had seen families and friends playing together at a park it seemed so strange to him. What is with the black eye and that limp? Was that the reason for the way his hair is done? Why is Tatsumi so protective of Tsuzuki?_

_Chapter 3: FOOD! Tsuzuki is so nice to take Hisoka to a restaurant. He really is a nice guy. It also seems that Hisoka is hiding something judging by the questions he is not giving full answers to. But he seems to have questions of his own for his new case worker. But after saying the same word at the same time Tsuzuki decides they need to go someplace else. But where?_

_Chapter 4: Tsuzuki tells about his childhood and how he met Tatsumi. That seemed to answer the question as to why Tsuzuki wants to work with children. But why did he walk away from Tsuzuki after he was told all of this?_

_Chapter 5: Hisoka goes back home and lets what had happened and what was said sink in slowly. Tsuzuki seems to be doing the same thing. But when Tatsumi comes over Tsuzuki tells him everything from the black eye, to taking him to his favorite place, telling Hisoka about his past, and about Hisoka just leaving the park. Hisoka's father is very angry to find out that his son came home so late. Tatsumi tells Tsuzuki to be patient and that if it gets to hard then he will gladly help him._

_Chapter 6: It would seem that Hisoka's father does not like the fact that the caseworker is coming to get Hisoka so early in the mornings. This chapter also gives a lesson. To make sure to keep your lifejacket done up good on you. It is amazing that Hisoka stepped at least a few inches out of his comfort zone in this chapter. Even more amazing he saved Tsuzuki's life. They had a pretty fun day at the carnival as well. Nagare pushed his own son down the steps! That is so going in my list of child abuse._

_Chapter 7: FIELD TRIP TIME!!!! It is so nice that Watari and Tatsumi would take Hisoka and Tsuzuki to Kobe with them. (OF course it was because Tsuzuki begged and gave the all to classic never going to get rid of puppy look.) What starts off as fun and a new adventure ends when Hisoka's Emotional wall crumbles and something bad happens. What was even worse is that Hisoka's father Nagare saw what happened and the chapter was left with Tsuzuki chasing after the car that Hisoka and Nagare were in._

_Chapter 8: It is time for Hisoka to make a choice. He has many questions to ask himself. Does the fact of finding out from his brother that Tsuzuki came right to his house, pounded on the door, and demanded their mother to let him see Hisoka help in the choice? And what is with the blood on the wooden Katana. Later someone is knocking on Tsuzuki's door. Tsuzuki has one bad lump on his head for some reason._

_Chapter 9: Why is Hisoka in Tsuzuki's bed? Further more why is he completely Naked? (Don't worry. They didn't do it.) Hisoka is in pain and during a bath he lets his mind think over many things. One of which is why Tsuzuki cares so much for him? Konoe finds out the truth as to why Watari and Tatsumi had returned to work a day a head of when they were actually coming back from Kobe. Hisoka finally gives Tsuzuki an answer to if he will stay with him or not. Wait, did Hisoka cut his hair?_

_Chapter 10: Between having to get looked at by a doctor, sit through many questions, shopping for new clothes, getting Tsuzuki's apartment clean, and Tsuzuki being taught how to cook it really has been a busy week. Hisoka even gets new furniture, his own room, and finds out his brother really does care and the reasons why he hadn't stood up to their father until now._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Man that was long. Now after a whole week the big day is finally here. Many questions will come up.**_

_**Do they have enough evidence?**_

_**Will they win?**_

_**What will happen to Hijiri if his parents are taken from him?**_

_**Will the judge rule in favor of Tsuzuki becoming Hisoka's guardian?**_

_**Well, I can't tell you. So you will have to read the chapter to find out.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Trial**

After the people came in and sat down the jury entered in next. A cop was standing by the bench, and Hisoka's parents were just a few feet to the left of him with their own lawyer. Hisoka was starting to feel just slightly uneasy. It was the type of feeling that makes you feel sick to your stomach. Tsuzuki saw this change in Hisoka and he placed his hand over top of Hisoka's hand. This act made Hisoka look away from his parents and look right at Tsuzuki. "You alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'll be fine in a moment." Hisoka said as he pulled his hand away from Tsuzuki's hand.

The door to the judges' chamber opened and a middle aged man came walking out. "All rise!" The guard said. The middle aged judge walked up to his seat while everyone was standing up. The guard handed him a folder. "Case number 212." The guard said to the judge. "Be seated." The guard said.

"Alright let's get this going please." The judge said. He had a calm but firm tone of voice. "Plaintiff will you start us off?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Mrs. Lucas said as she picked up her notepad. "I would first like to submit to the court the evidence." She said. Photos of where Hisoka had slept at, his clothes, photos taken by the doctor that examined him, and the Katana with the blood on it was all brought up as evidence of abuse.

When the judge and Jury looked these over to make sure they were real Mrs. Lucas was told to go on. She proceeded to the opening statement that she had planned to say. Stuff on how her client has been treated was mentioned in it as well as other things. The defendant's lawyer got up and opened up with saying that Nagare and his wife are good parents and very well known family and that how he believes that Hisoka was just making this stuff up just to get attention.

"That's a lie." Tsuzuki said.

"Don't worry, that is nothing that will get them to ignore the evidence. Mrs. Lucas said. Once the other guy was done the judge pressed on.

"Mrs. Lucas, please call your first witness." He requested.

"We call Doctor Hearsay to the stand." Mrs. Lucas said as she stood up. The young female doctor came to the stand and was swore in. "State your name for the court please." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Doctor Robin Minore." The Doctor replied.

"Mrs. Minore you were the doctor that checked my client over were you not?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

"Yes I was." Doctor Minore replied.

"And how did my client react to having been touched?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

"He was very skittish and tensed up every time I touched one of his bruises. He also felt very uneasy and did not look to comfortable to be touched." Doctor Minore said.

"I see." Mrs. Lucas said. "Now is this one of the many common things you find in children that is abused?" Mrs. Lucas asked

"A lot of children are like that yes." Doctor Minore replied.

"Thank you, no further questions your honor." Mrs. Lucas said. Then she went and took her seat.

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas. Your witness Mr. Smith." The judge said.

The parents' lawyer stood up. "Thank you your honor." He said in a rather muffled but loud voice.

"Doctor Minore how long have you been a doctor?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Ten years." Doctor Minore replied.

"Are you a doctor of children?" He asked.

'Yes I am." Doctor Minore said.

"Do you see cases like this all the time?" Mr. Smith asked.

"At least a couple of times a month." Doctor Minore replied.

"I see." Mr. Smith said. "Doctor? How many of the children that you say are abused actually self inflict themselves?" He asked.

"I don't know how many." Doctor Smith said.

"How do you know that the boy you examined didn't inflict those wounds himself?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Because a lot of the bruises were on areas of the body where the child could not possibly reach himself." Doctor Minore responded.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The trail went on for eight hours with witnesses being brought up, evidence questioned, and some of Hisoka's former case workers were questioned as to why they did not see the abuse? The simple answer to that was that they didn't think that anything was going on because the family was so well known.

Even Tsuzuki had been questioned. A lot of the questions towards him met objections on both sides and even one from Hisoka himself who had felt that Tsuzuki was being bullied by his parents' lawyer when he asked how a guy like himself came to having this boy as a case when he acted more like a child with Hisoka instead of an adult.

"He is not a child so don't bully him!" Hisoka yelled at Mr. Smith. Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka as if to say thank you. This act got a lot of whispers and claps.

"Order order!" The judge said as he used the wooden hammer thing (I forgot what it was called) and hit it on his desk to get order. "Mrs. Lucas, remind your client that he is not a lawyer." The judge said.

"Yes your honor." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Mr. Smith's last question shall be stricken from the record." The judge added.

"But your honor?" Mr. Smith started to protest.

"I don't like bullies Mr. Smith and that question has nothing to do with the lawsuit at hand." The judge said.

Other witnesses have come up including Nagare. But when he was questioned it was Tsuzuki trying to be the lawyer.

"Mr. Asato, please reframe, from anymore outburst or you will be forced to leave." The judge said.

Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki back into his seat. "It is alright." Hisoka said in a whisper.

"Hisoka he is clearly lying." Tsuzuki said.

"Don't worry we still have one more witness." Mrs. Lucas said to them both.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hijiri proved to be a good witness for them. He told every last bit of detail and when asked why he never told before. He gave the same answer that he gave the detective that asked him the very same question got. Four hours had past and now the Jury was in the back room trying to come up with a choice as they looked everything over. Everyone went off to lunch and had since then came back. Of course Tsuzuki was protesting that he wanted to eat more.

Returning to the room they all waited for what the jury had to say.

"Forman, what is the verdict?" The judge asked.

A male stood up. "We the jury find the defendant guilty of child abuse." He said. Everyone started clapping a cheering and Tsuzuki could not help but to hug Hisoka who felt himself turning red from just the hug.

"Alright I shall decide sentencing tomorrow and the two boys shall be placed in fos--" The judge got cut off.

"I wish to speak to you your honor!" Hisoka said as he stood up. Everyone went silent in the courtroom.

"So would I sir!" Hijiri said as he stood up in the audience. The judge saw the look that said they would not leave until they spoke to him.

The judge gave a sigh. "Alright." He said to them both. "Please take them to my chambers." The judge said to the guard.

"All rise!" The guard said. Then once the judge was gone everyone else left and the two boys were lead to the judge's chambers/

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The judge's chamber had a lot of things in it. All over the walls were frames with degrees in them. The desk had photos of the judge's family from children to grandchildren in frames. Other then that his chamber looked like an office at the place Tsuzuki works at. The judge entered the chambers just ten minutes after Hijiri and Hisoka did.

"Alright now boys, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" The judge asked.

"Placement." They both answered.

"I promise you will go to good families." The judge said.

"I know but …" Hisoka started to feel nervous. Hijiri could see that.

"I don't want that for my brother sir." Hijiri said. "I don't mind being placed in a family of strangers but my brother I know would not be happy." Hijiri said. "He doesn't do well with strangers." Hijiri said.

"Hijiri …" Was the only thing that Hisoka could say as he couldn't believe his brother was speaking up for him.

"I see." The judge said. "Mr. Kurosaki, is this true?" He asked as he looked at Hisoka who gave a nod. "Well, then who do you feel more comfortable being with?" The judge asked.

Hisoka knew that both the judge and Hijiri was looking at him and he finally answered. "Tsuzuki …"

"Your caseworker?" The judge asked in a slight disbelief.

Hisoka nodded. "He was the only one who didn't give up on me. In fact if it wasn't for him, Tatsumi, and Watari I would be locked in the basement right now." Hisoka said. "I know he is nosey and sometime impossible to deal with but …." Hisoka didn't know what else to say.

"But he was the only one that had gotten you to venture out of your secure place in your mind?" The judge asked. Hisoka looked at him with surprise. He couldn't help but to wonder how he knew. Seeing the unasked question in those Emerald green eyes the judge smiled. "My oldest son was the same way. He was abused when he was eight years old. After adopting him it took a long time to get him to venture out of his secure place. Now he is in collage to become a doctor." The judge said.

"Wait right here please." The judge then got up and exited the room.

"Hijiri?" Hisoka said.

"I had so much to make up for. That is why I did all of this." Hijiri said as he knew what Hisoka was going to ask. "Plus Your caseworker seems to understand you more then we ever could." Hijiri added.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The judge returned in just half an hour with Mrs. Lucas, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Nancy who was Hisoka's caseworker before Tsuzuki. The judge had some papers in his hands. "Now you are my witness to this." The Judge said to Nancy who was smiling so big that it looked like her smile was going to consume her entire face. "You mister Asato are no longer the boy's caseworker." The judge said.

"I understand." Tsuzuki said as he was smiling just as big. Only he looked more adorable then Nancy did.

"But you are." He said to Tatsumi who nodded and was smiling as well. Even Mrs. Lucas was smiling. Hisoka tried to find out with his empathy but everyone seemed to be blocking him. "Now everyone sign these papers." The judge said.

Once it was Hisoka's turn to sign it he about fell over when the top of the paper read Adoption form. He was a bit confused at first but then smiled and signed it. Then Nancy and Mrs. Lucas signed as witnesses.

After the signing was done the judge made it official by stamping it. "HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled out as he hugged Hisoka. That was a mistake as the same thing that happened during the parade in Kobe happened in the chambers. But no one got burned this time. Just knocked off their feet.

"Are you alright sir?" The guard asked as he came into the now messy chambers.

The judge was laughing as he was getting off the floor. "Now that is a kid with energy." He said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at Tsuzuki and Hisoka's apartment they did a little celebration. After Tatsumi and Watari had left Hisoka went to his room after helping Tsuzuki clean up. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. For some reason the moon did not feel like it was the only light anymore. In fact to Hisoka it felt as if the whole world became a light for him.

Tsuzuki came into Hisoka's room and sat down on his bed but just making sure to give him some space. At least about three feet of space anyways. "Are you alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. It was after all the first time he seen Hisoka look so at peace with everything and everyone around him.

"Hai." Hisoka said. "Just looking up at the moon." He added. "It feels like it is different." Hisoka said.

"Different?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked out the window to see the moon. "How does it look different?" He asked.

Hisoka shrugged. "I don't know it just does." Hisoka replied.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay I know that isn't how adoptions go but I didn't want to wait.**_

_**Plus sorry if the court scenes look so short.**_

_**I never been to a real court before so I am only going with what I have watched on. Lifetime movies.**_

_**Well, at least he isn't going to any Foster families where he will surely not feel comfortable at.**_

_**I also felt that I need to add a bit of a funny in the chambers because I was starting to get bored and sleepy.**_

_**Well, I hope I get a lot of reviews from a lot of people on this chapter.**_

_**Goodnight all!**_


	12. Firsts

****

Leki: Hey Sass? Great job with doing the recap summaries.

Dane: Yeah I was very impressed.

Oh, well thank you both.

Dane: It looked like it was hard to do.

Leki: I agree. I don't even think I could do a recap of the past chapters.

Well, it took a long time but I got it done.

Leki: Yep you did.

Dane: And we are very proud of you.

Well, I am also very proud of you guys.

Dane and Leki: Really?

Yep.

Leki and Dane: Why?

Because you two had managed to stay out of trouble for three days now. Hugs Dane and Leki. I think now we should let the readers read the next chapter.

Dane: Yeah sorry about the wait.

Leki: Will you forgive us?

I think they will if we make this a great chapter.

Leki: Really?

Dane: Then let's do it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Firsts

Spending the summer in a new place was something that Hisoka would have never thought would happen in his whole life. He and Tsuzuki went to a lot of places that Hisoka had only read about or heard about from others. They went out to eat at least once a week, to the movies a couple of times, and sometimes they went to the park that Tsuzuki had taken him to the very first day they had met to watch the sunset.

There was just as many good first times as bad ones. Or at least ones Hisoka did not want to do. The family doctor was one place. Because Hisoka hadn't been to a family Doctor since he was like really young he had a lot of things to catch up on The Doctor was an old man at least in his sixties or at least Hisoka thought so.

"Now, I don't know why you hadn't been keeping up with your shots but you are in for a long day." The doctor said in a very calm voice. He reached out to take hold of Hisoka's arm but Hisoka pulled both his arms back in less then a second. Tsuzuki was in the room and he knew exactly why Hisoka did that. However, the Doctor didn't have a clue. "My dear boy, it will only hurt for a moment." The Doctor said in a reassuring voice.

'That isn't really the reason.' Tsuzuki thought to himself. He was glad that they saw Tatsumi a couple of days ago. Tatsumi was so much better at explaining things then he was.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

(A couple of days earlier.)

Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Tsuzuki were cleaning up the kitchen after eating chicken and mashed potatoes that Tsuzuki had made. It had been two months since Hisoka moved in for good and even though the mashed potatoes looked more like Potato soup. It seemed that Tatsumi's cooking lessons were starting to pay off.

"Great job in not burning the chicken" Hisoka said to Tsuzuki who was scrubbing hard at the stove where a lot of the grease ended up at from the chicken.

"Thank you." Tsuzuki said as he seemed to perk up even more and scrubbed harder. "STUPID GREASE!" Tsuzuki yelled as it was not coming up that well. "COME OFF!" He added as he tried harder.

Tatsumi handed Hisoka the pan to dry and he went over to the cupboard above the stove. He pulled out a spray container that said Orange Blast on it. "Here spray this on the grease and then wipe." Tatsumi said.

Tsuzuki was willing to try anything. So taking the bottle he sprayed it on the grease, and then placed the washcloth over top the grease, and he prayed as he wiped the wash cloth over the surface of the stove. His eyes grew wide as he saw the place he sprayed had wiped away the grease. "Thank you Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

"You are welcome." Tatsumi said as he went back to washing the dishes so that Hisoka could dry them. "Oh did you make the Doctor's appointment?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hai, it is in two days." Tsuzuki said as he started humming to himself.

"I still don't see why I have to go." Hisoka said. "I am perfectly fine." He added.

"Yes, but in order to get into school you need to have everything to check out." Tatsumi said. Hisoka didn't respond. He still didn't see why he needed school. But Tatsumi had explained to him before that if he wants to stay with Tsuzuki then he has to go to school. So that was why a month ago he took the test to see what grade he was going to be in.

He took it on his Twelfth birthday and ended up with a good enough score to go into ninth grade. So that was two reasons to celebrate that day. "I know you don't like the idea of having someone you don't know touch you but you will have to bear with it." Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi is right Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuzuki make sure you clean up the water puddle you have made by the stove so you don't slip." Tatsumi said.

"Right." Tsuzuki said as he left the room to go find the mop.

"Mop's in the closet next to the kitchen!" Hisoka called to Tsuzuki.

"Got it." Tsuzuki said as he came back into the kitchen but suddenly found himself right on his butt as he had slipped in the puddle. Hisoka sighed and went to go help the goofball to his feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Now come on, if you delay any longer then you won't get a lolli." The Doctor said as he started to use a baby voice.

"I am Twelve not Two." Hisoka said in a tone that showed he was not amused by the way the Doctor was talking to him. "Let's just get this over with." Hisoka added in an even more annoyed tone as he put out his arm. The moment the Doctor brought the needle to Hisoka's skin there was a thud behind him.

"Oh my." The Doctor said as he and Hisoka was looking at Tsuzuki who had fainted and was now lying on his side on the cold hard floor.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------

They left the Doctor's office just two hours later. "Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Hisoka said as he was helping to get a slightly sobbing Tsuzuki to the car.

"I … didn't know … that he … was going to remember … that I needed … some booster shots … to…" Tsuzuki said. Tsuzuki still looked a little pale and the Doctor gave them both Lollis but Hisoka gave his to Tsuzuki.

"I know I know." Hisoka said as they were almost to Tsuzuki's car. "Why don't I make a phone call and have Tatsumi drive us home?" Hisoka asked as he really had no clue as to how to comfort the man standing before him. Tsuzuki just nodded. So Hisoka got Tsuzuki to lean against the car while he went back inside to make a phone call.

When he got back inside he over heard some of the nurses talking.

"I can't believe a grown man like that would cry like a baby." A young blond said.

"I know, and that was just after he fainted and after he tried to escape through a window that did not open." The red head said. Both girls started giggling and hearing them talk about Tsuzuki like that was only adding to his annoyance level that was just reaching its boiling point.

"Oh may we do anything else for you little one?" The red head asked as they only just now noticed Hisoka there. "I need to use the phone." He said in a very demanding voice.

"Oh sure." The blond said and they both walked Hisoka over to the desk and handed him the phone.

After Hisoka hung up with Tatsumi he turned to the girls. The nurses couldn't help but to feel like the boy was probing into their souls' Then the glare was gone and replaced with a smirk. "Thank you." Hisoka said as he started walking away. "Oh and one more thing." Hisoka said as he stopped at the door that lead to the waiting room.

"Yes" The Blond asked.

"What is it?" The red head asked.

Hisoka looked back at them. "Nothing except that a red head who is afraid of getting blood work done and Blond who cries and runs off into a corer of a room whenever she has to take medicine shouldn't be throwing rocks at a glass house when they live in one as well." Hisoka said. He then left through the door, leaving the two nurses completely dumb founded as to how he knew that.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was so kind of Tatsumi to actually take the bus so that he could drive them both home. Hisoka decided he wouldn't tell Tsuzuki or Tatsumi what those girls had said. Hell he wasn't even going to tell how he used his empathy to probe deep into their souls to find out their fears.

After getting home, getting Tsuzuki calmed down, and eating dinner. It was going on eight o-clock and after watching just a bit of TV Hisoka felt that he need to shower and get to bed. After all he didn't want to end up late for school tomorrow.

While in the Shower Hisoka placed his hands on the cold tile wall surface of the shower. He allowed the warm water to shower on his back and go flowing right down his gentle body. He was thankful that the bruises were nearly gone. _'I want little asked of me tomorrow.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. He let out a deep breath. In that process he loud for his barrier to come down and he was able to relax for the first time all day.

After his shower Hisoka said goodnight to Tsuzuki who was sucking on both lollis at once. Seeing that made Hisoka think that Tsuzuki resembled a chipmunk. Hisoka then walked off into his room he kept the door open as he feared confined places.

Hisoka laid down in his bed with both hands behind his head. He looked out at the night sky. The clouds covered the Moon but Hisoka felt that the Moon could still see him even though he could not see the Moon. Hisoka reached over to the alarm clock on the small side table to check that it was set for 6:30 am. He didn't have to be at school until 7:45 but he figured that he would have a bit of trouble waking Tsuzuki up. "Maybe I will bribe him with sweets." Hisoka said as he turned away from the table. He had his head resting on his pillow, his right arm under his pillow, and his left hand just resting on the pillow under his chin.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later Tsuzuki was in the shower. He had his head tilted slightly back and allowed the warm water shower down on his face and run down his entire body. _'He is finally going to school tomorrow.'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself. His mind soon became lost in thought as he thought of what might happen tomorrow. _'I wonder if I should take the day off so that I can be here should he need me.'_ He thought some more.

Tsuzuki then remembered what his boss said to him just before he left work to take Hisoka to his appointment.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------

__

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were in Konoe's office and Konoe was lecturing him on ho w he is already out of days off and that if he is absent one more time he would be fired. Tsuzuki seemed to be frozen with fear and Hisoka could tell why. It even made Hisoka feel just a little guilty that Tsuzuki had missed so many days already. "Do you understand you freeloader?" Konoe asked.

"Hai!" Tsuzuki said as he was starting to feel like he was an inch high.

"Good, now that is all." Konoe said. Tsuzuki didn't waste anytime in leaving in fact Hisoka had to take quicker steps just to keep up with the Amethyst man.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess that answered my own question." Tsuzuki said as he let out a defeated sigh. He finished up with his showers and looking at the clock he noticed it was going on eleven. He need to get to bed but first he wanted to go check in on Hisoka.

He walked to the boy's open door and looked in. Tsuzuki smiled when he saw the boy was asleep. He tiptoed very quietly up to Hisoka's bed. He watched the boy sleep for a few minutes before covering him up and heading back out the room.

"TSUZUKI! …."

Tsuzuki jumped when he heard Hisoka yell. Turning around he thought he would be facing an annoyed boy. But he let out his breath as he seen the boy was still asleep. He watched Hisoka turn to his other side.

"I am not … wearing that … pink dress…" Hisoka said in his sleep. Tsuzuki had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He remembered the day before while out buying school supplies two girls named Saya and Yuma tried to get Hisoka to wear a pink dress. Tsuzuki had laughed then at the scene and that was what got Hisoka to yell out his name.

That moment was like a bad dream for Hisoka and a comedy show for Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki then left the boy's bedroom and went to bed.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------

****

Leki and Dane are both laughing."

Poor Hisoka.

Dane: Yeah but that dress scene was funny!

Leki Yeah and the scene with Hisoka and the two nurses was fantastic.

Dane: Yeah I wonder what the readers will think?

Leki: Oh me to.

I think the first thing they will think is Sass what took you so long to update? Lol

Leki: Yeah what did take you so long.

Dane: To update?

I got writer's block.

Dane: Man I bet that

Leki: Sucked.

Okay, finishing each other's sentences is…

Leki: Funny?

Dane: Cool?

Strange.

Dane: Oh well strange is good.

Leki: Yeah!


	13. Big school Busy day

_**Dane: Well, it is the big day. Hisoka's first day at school.**_

_**Leki: So do you think he is nervous?**_

_**Dane: Most likely. I wouldn't really know.**_

_**Leki: Me neither.**_

_**What? Didn't you guys go to school?**_

_**Leki: We did.**_

_**Dane: Just not the type of school humans go to.**_

_**Leki: We go to a school to where we learn how to help humans like you to come up with good ideas.**_

_**I see.**_

_**Leki: Then we graduate from the academy and become muses in training.**_

_**Oh well that explains how you showed up in my room the way you did with a note attached to you like you two were a baby left on a doorstep.**_

_**Dane: Yep that is right. So, sorry if we had scared you then.**_

_**It is okay. At least I wasn't nude. So how long do Muses stay Muses in training?**_

_**Leki: That all depends.**_

_**Depends on what?**_

_**Dane: How many time it takes us to pass a test.**_

_**Oh**_

_**Leki: Yeah, it can be a few months or a few years before a Muse or Muses in training can pass the exam to be full Muses.**_

_**Dane: But we would still belong to you so we wouldn't go anywhere when we pass the test.**_

_**That's good because I would miss you guys.**_

_**Dane and Leki hug me.**_

_**So should we let the readers go do what they do best? So that they can do the second thing they do best?**_

_**Dane and Leki: Yes!**_

_**Dane: Hey How are you going to think up some names of the students?**_

_**Leki: Yeah I think that will be hard.**_

_**Oh with your guys' help I am sure to come up with something.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Okay!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Big school.**

**Busy day**

The morning started off just as Hisoka thought it would. He had a hard time get Tsuzuki up so that was why he set his clock so early. But when he did get Tsuzuki up Hisoka was already making Breakfast when Tsuzuki had gotten out of the shower. Even after the shower Tsuzuki was still sleepy and if Hisoka didn't move the plate in time Tsuzuki would have been wearing his Breakfast instead of eating it because he laid his head face first on the table.

"Come on get up and eat." Hisoka said as he pulled Tsuzuki from behind into a sitting position. Doing this made Hisoka feel like he was Tsuzuki's mother or father since Hisoka is a boy. It took a few minutes but Tsuzuki finally woke up enough to eat.

"So are you nervous?" Tsuzuki asked as he was eating his eggs.

"If you mean of meeting new people then not really. But if you mean of my Empathy getting the best of me in school then yes." Hisoka said in a fairly calm voice.

"Well, I was nervous when I started kindergarten, Elementary school, Junior High school, and High School." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka could under stand starting school for the very first time at a young age. But he was curious as to the rest. "Why?" That had been the only thing Hisoka said.

"Because of how I knew I would be treated when someone got a look at me." Tsuzuki said. A sad look swept over those gentle Amethyst eyes. Hisoka knew what Tsuzuki was talking about and seeing the man before him look so sad did touch a sympatric cord in him. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and for a split second caught the sympathy in the boy's emerald green eyes before Hisoka looked away and started to concentrate on eating his eggs and sausage. It made Tsuzuki smile to see that look come from Hisoka. To him it made him feel as if Hisoka was being more open to him.

They had finished eating and left the apartment. When they got to Hisoka's school Hisoka got out of the car. "Are you sure you will be okay walking home?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hai, you need to do a lot of catching up at work anyways." Hisoka said as he slung his backpack onto one shoulder.

"Okay." Tsuzuki said. "Just remember to take the forms and medical form to the office and have a good day Hisoka." Tsuzuki added.

"Hai." Hisoka said. "Bye." He added.

"Bye." Tsuzuki said and he then drove off. He stuck his hand out the window and waved to Hisoka. Hisoka waved back. Once Tsuzuki had turned the corner Hisoka turned around and looked up at the school he was about to enter in. On the building in big white letters was the name of the school.

"Saigaku" Hisoka said. There were lots of students outside the school and lots going in. All with school uniforms on. Hisoka didn't have his yet but that was due to the late entry. So he felt a little out of place while the boys had on white dress shirts some with long sleeves and others with short sleeves, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The girls were almost the same at least the dress shirts were the same. Otherwise they had on dress skirts, long socks, and black dress shoes.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka had stopped in the office. So many people had stopped to stare at him. Some of the girls couldn't help but to blush and giggled while some of the guys laughed at the fact that Hisoka was not in uniform. Hisoka just kept to himself and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me." Hisoka said to the girl who was typing on the computer. The girl had on glasses with purple on the rim. She had shoulder length, light brown hair, and had on the same style uniform that the female students had to wear.

"May I help you dear?" She asked as she looked away from the computer. Her voice had a very nice tone in it that told Hisoka that she was a good person.

"I was told to hand these forms into the office." Hisoka said as he handed over the forms that he had in his backpack. The woman took them and looked them over.

"I see, so you were the late entry." The woman said. Hisoka gave a nod. "I'll just be a minute then." She said as she got up and went into the back room. Hisoka went and sat in a chair. Hisoka took this time to look over his schedule. So he took out a small five by four paper and looked it over.

**1st. Period: Math (Mon-Fri) Room: 209**

**2nd. Period: English (Mon-Fri) Room: 310**

**3rd. Period: Gym (Mon., Wed., Fri.) Room: 012**

**3rd.Period: Science (Tues. and Thurs.) Room: 101**

**4th. Period: Lunch Room: 001**

**5th. Period: Social Studies (Mon-Fri) Room: 218**

**6th. Period: Art (Mon-Fri) Room: 110**

**7th. Period: Music (Mon-Fri) Room: 311**

**8th. Period: Study Hall (Mon-Fri) Room: 018**

"Okay dear everything is taken care of." The Woman said as she returned with just the medical form. She handed the Medical form back. "Make sure you find time today to take that to the nurse's office and your Uniform should arrive in the mail in a few days and the Teachers supply the books." She said. "Now my name is Miss. Johnson." She said. "I am telling you that now since I am also the school councilor." She added.

"Thank you." Hisoka said as he pocketed his schedule and left the office.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka had managed to find his locker to drop off his jacket and backpack. He turned to head to class when a young girl bumped into him. "Oh sorry." The young girl said. The girl had lovely short hair that looked like it was dyed a dark blue. Her eyes were a reddish brown color. She looked to be so frail and maybe just a year older then Hisoka was.

"It's okay." Hisoka said as he helped the girl up. The girl thanked him and went on her way. Hisoka watched her turn the corner before he went in the other direction to Math class.

It was still a bit early so there were not a lot of kids in the class yet. This suited Hisoka just fine as he liked it this way. He headed to the desk in the back that was close to a window. Sitting down he rested his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands. His mind was on the girl who had run into him so he didn't even know someone came up to his desk until the person spoke. "It seems that we will get to see each other even though we no longer live together." Someone said.

Hisoka had been brought out of his thoughts instantly when he saw his older brother standing next to his desk. "Hijiri …" Hisoka said as he really couldn't believe that his older twin went to the same school.

"I see that you don't have your uniform yet." Hijiri said as he seen Hisoka had on Blue jean pants, and a white short sleeve shirt that had three button that started at the front of his collar. The first two buttons were unbuttoned. Hisoka also had on sneakers.

"Hai, they said it would arrive in the mail in a few days." Hisoka said.

"That's good." Hijiri said.

"Hey Hijiri what are you doing?" One of the guys that was in a small group at the other end of the classroom called out.

"Coming!" Hijiri said. "I hope to see more of you brother." Hijiri said to Hisoka. Then Hijiri went back and sat with his friends. Hisoka rested his left arm on the desk, his right elbow on the desk, and his head in his right hand. Hisoka started looking out the window. There was so much life outside and the sun was very bright. Hisoka couldn't help but to be curious as to what Tsuzuki was doing.

But his curiousness would have to wait as the students came in and the teacher followed up behind them. Everyone went quickly and quietly to their seats. To Hisoka's surprise and horror one of the girls that he had met before was sitting in the desk next to his. "Oh it's you." Saya said. "I didn't know you went to this school." She added. "Tell me how do you like it? Did you get everything you needed? What other classes are you in? When are you going to come back to our family store?" The questions just kept coming and Hisoka was starting to tune her out.

"Mrs. Torii can you wait until after class to speak to your friend?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry Mr. Jones." Saya said as she blushed. The teacher then went on to call out each person's name and each person said present. He then went on to explain about what they would be learning in class as he passed out the new Math books and a paper that listed what school items they would be required to buy for this class.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

While Hisoka was at school Tsuzuki was at work and for once he wasn't a sleep. He was to excited to sleep and was getting his work done faster then usual. When Tatsumi came into Tsuzuki's office to ask for a file on a case from six months ago He was surprised that Tsuzuki could find it so quickly. "Do you think you will beat Hisoka home if you finish your work early Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked him.

"Well, I am just so excited and I want to be there when Hisoka gets home from school." Tsuzuki said as he was smiling a smile that showed off his teeth.

"So I take it he wasn't late getting to school?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nope he wasn't. But I thought I would be the one to have to wake him up. Instead he was the one that had to wake me up." Tsuzuki added. That fact was no surprise to Tatsumi since before Hisoka came Tatsumi almost always had to call constantly just to get Tsuzuki to wake up.

"Having Hisoka with you was definitely the right move." Tatsumi said. "Good luck and see you in a while." Tatsumi said as he left Tsuzuki's office. Tatsumi ran into Watari just as Watari was getting out of the elevator.

"Oh, good morning Tatsumi." Watari said.

"Good morning Watari." Tatsumi replied.

"I am just heading to see Tsuzuki about an old case. Is he awake or do I need to go back up and get 003 to help me wake him up?" Watari asked. This was not a joke. As Tsuzuki was usually asleep at his desk about this time.

"He's to excited to sleep." Tatsumi said.

"Excited?" Watari asked. But then it clicked. "That's right Bon started school today." Watari said.

"That's right." Tatsumi said.

"Well, I wonder how he will like school?" Watari asked as Tatsumi entered the elevator.

"Who knows. Guess we will find out soon enough." Tatsumi said as the Elevator closed.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Between first and second period Hisoka had met many students. There were two boys that went by the names Yuu and Yuri. Yuri had blond hair and green eyes. His hair was shoulder length and done up in a single ponytail. This showed that his sides were shaved. Yuu who was slightly taller then Yuri by just and inch had short, light brown hair, and blue eyes. They both had on glasses but it appeared that Yuri only needed his to read where as Yuu needed them all the time. They were okay. But Hisoka wouldn't know for sure since he didn't really talk that much to them.

Other kids like Saionji and Yuki Hisoka did not like. They seemed to like to pick on those smaller then them. Saionji had black hair that was down to the lobes of his ears and light brown eyes. Yuki had brown eyes and short light blond hair. So far neither had gotten the chance to bully Hisoka since Hisoka made sure to get in and out of class before them.

Hisoka stopped off at his locker to drop off his two books and two papers that had the list of what he needed for Math and English class. He also couldn't believe that he had Math homework on the first day and an English test this Friday. Hisoka saw Yuma and Saya coming this way so in an attempt to hurry up down the hall he ran into a guy named Brandon and two of his friends Maylin and Scott. All three looked like they could be trouble but Hisoka didn't have time to think about that he just got up, said sorry, and took off running down the hall.

Gym class wasn't too bad at the start. The gym uniforms were supplied by the teacher but it turned out because of Hisoka's size his would be ordered. He was glad that he wasn't the only one. The girl that he had ran into at start of school was two small for the ladies gym uniforms. He had found out through the name call that the girls name was Tsubaki. The Gym teacher allowed for free play. While everyone started playing things like basketball, Ping Pong, and Volleyball Hisoka sat off to the side. He wasn't interested in playing anything .

"You don't feel like playing anything neither?" Tsubaki asked as she had walked up to Hisoka quietly. So Hisoka didn't even know she was there until she spoke.

Hisoka looked at her and he could sense that she was very shy. He couldn't help but to think that it must have been a big step for her to come over to him and speak. "No not really." Hisoka answered. "I am just not to into playing sports I guess." He added.

"Well, look here Scott." Brandon said.

"It's that boy again." Scott said. Both Scott and Brandon had short hair that was spiky on the top. But Scott's hair was red and Brandon's was almost like a silver white color. Hisoka figured it was dyed mostly because he could see Brandon's blond roots in some parts of his hair.

"You know punk you almost knocked me down." Brandon said. Hisoka didn't say a word. But he would not take his eyes away from the two boys neither.

"I-I am sure he said s-sorry right Hisoka?" Tsubaki asked.

"We weren't talking to you mouse." Scott said as he pushed the girl back. Hisoka got up and caught her before she would hit the ground completely.

"Hey no rough housing!" The Gym teacher called out.

Hisoka helped Tsubaki back up. "Thank you." She said in a quiet voice. He caught a glimpse of a small line of stitches that showed on her chest. This told Hisoka that she had to of had heart surgery not to long ago. The girl straightened herself out and hid the stitches that had been showing.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked as Tsubaki started to walk away. She turned around and gave a nod. Before she continued on her way.

"Heads up punk!" Brandon yelled out. Hisoka turned his head to meet a basketball right in the face. He felt himself fall backwards and heard inside his own head the vibration of banging one head on the hard floor. Hisoka felt dazed, dizzy, and even felt a headache coming on. Everything was starting to go in and out of blackness. The last thing he saw was everyone's face around him. Tsubaki's worried face caught his eye just as the blackness came and stayed.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki was having lunch with Tatsumi and they talked about many things but mostly about Hisoka. Suddenly Tsuzuki's cell phone rang. "Excuse me Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said. "Hello? …. Yes … Hisoka was hit with what?! …. Is he alright? …. Okay …. Okay ….. That's good …. Yeah I can come now…. Okay…. thank you bye." Tsuzuki hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hisoka was hit in the face with a basketball and is passed out in the nurse's office. He seems to be okay but they wanted to know if I could come down there." Tsuzuki said. "So I must cut lunch short Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

"That is alright. You just go and checkup on him. Let me know if you need the rest of the day off." Tatsumi said as he stood up and walked Tsuzuki out of the Café and to his car.

"Thank you Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said as he got into the car and drove off. AS he drove many things went through his mind. _'I should have stayed right outside the school. Then I would be able to get into see Hisoka a lot sooner. Please be alright Hisoka.'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself as he started to cry for some reason.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Hisoka came to the first thing he noticed was he was lying in a bed and not on the Gym floor. He then noticed that from how the room looked that he must be in the nurses' office. He turned his head to the left side and saw his brother was sitting in a chair. _'They must have called him out of class. Which means they called Tsuzuki at work. Knowing that man he probably is on his way right now.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

Hijiri noticed his brother's eyes were open and the relief just washed over him as he was glad that Hisoka has woken up. "Welcome back." Hijiri said with a smile to try and hide the fact that he was worried. "I best go tell the nurse that you are okay." Hijiri said as he stood up and left from Hisoka's sight. Hisoka started to sit up when he was hit with a small headache. It wasn't enough to force him back down so he sat up all the way.

Hijiri returned with a man who had Platinum Blond hair and Silver colored eyes. If Hisoka wasn't busy with a minor headache he would have noticed the Nurse was female. "Should he be sitting up now Doctor?" Hisoka heard his brother ask.

"He doesn't have any serious injuries and he seems to be doing okay." The doctor said. It was the voice that told Hisoka that the Nurse was a male and for that fact not a nurse but a doctor if he heard his brother correctly. "His Guardian has been informed so you may go back to class now Mr. Kurosaki." The doctor said. He took out a small flashlight pen and gently placed one hand on Hisoka's face. The sudden touch made Hisoka tense up and even jolt back just an inch. "It's alright." The doctor said.

"S-sorry." Hisoka had said without his mind even instructing the word. The Doctor proceeded to flash the light in each of Hisoka's eyes. This was most likely done to check for signs of concussions or any other unnoticeable damage to the eyes that can not be detected by any normal person. He then proceeded to check his pulse, blood pressure, heart beat, his breathing, and other things like that.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked. Hisoka gave a slow nod as a quick one would most likely make his headache feel worse.

"How did I get here?" Hisoka asked.

The doctor walked over to his desk and came back with a pin. He sat down in the chair that Hijiri had been sitting in moments ago. "The Gym teacher sent some students to come and get me." The doctor replied.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Mesha and Taiki go fetch Doctor Muraki." The Gym teacher said. Mesha was an African American girl with black hair done up in two ponytails. She was a pretty and athletic girl. Taiki was a boy with a very gentle look about him. He didn't look it but judging by how fast he and Mesha ran he can be pretty athletic himself. They had made it up to the first floor and ran down the hall._

_They both had been going so fast that they almost missed the Nurse's office and ended up skidding across the floor. Their shoes made an annoying squeak that could almost be compared to the sound of nails on a chalkboard but without the nails and the chalkboard being replaced by a wooden floorboard. So it was more like the sound that comes when wet shoes meet a dry floor._

_They knocked on Muraki's door as they opened it. Mesha and Taiki were glad to see that Muraki was inside. "Is anything wrong?" HE asked._

"_A boy in our Gym class was hit in the face with a basketball and he is not conscious." Mesha and Taiki both said at the exact same time. Muraki got up and went to find his bag. He followed them both back down to the Gym. The Gym teacher made everyone back off and go back to what they were doing. "Oh and Brandon?" The Gym teacher said. Brandon looked at her. "Detention this Saturday." The Gym teacher said._

"_Aw but Mr. Jackman!" Brandon started to protest._

"_Do I need to have your parents phoned?" Mr. Jackman asked. Brandon didn't say anything. Or at least anything out loud. Muraki was already checking Hisoka's eyes when the Gym teacher turned around to see what was being done. IT was only when Muraki put the last doctor item in his bag that Mr. Jackman spoke. "Will he be alright?" He asked._

"_It is hard to say for sure but I think he will be." Muraki responded. He then lifted the boy up at the shoulders. Placing on arm behind Hisoka's back and the other under His legs he lifted his body off the ground. "I won't know for sure until he wakes. But you should probably phone his parents." Muraki said._

"_Right." Mr. Jackman said._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was then that Tsuzuki came bursting into the room. He looked very out of breath. "This …. Place is … a lot … bigger then … what the outside … tells a person." Tsuzuki said as he was trying to catch his breath. Muraki looked at him with a sort of questioned and yet loving look in his eyes. Hisoka was not surprised at the fact that Tsuzuki was out of breath. He sort of guessed that the man with those piercing Amethyst eyes would be worried when he was informed of what happened.

Tsuzuki ran over and embraced Hisoka. This feeling of relief and worry were sort of foreign to the young empath. But he did not protest against it even though his mind was saying "Push away Baka!' Hisoka ignored his mind. "Mr. Asato?" Muraki said. It had only been at that point that they both remembered who else was in the room.

"Oh, sorry umm is he going to be alright?" Tsuzuki asked as he let go of Hisoka. The moment Tsuzuki released Hisoka the foreign emotion left him. Part of him wanted it back because the embrace was so warm and nice to feel. But Hisoka didn't mention it.

"A side from maybe a small headache he should be fine. He is okay to go back to class or you can take him home." Muraki said. "But if something more should go wrong and he is in school then he will need to come back to see me or send someone to come and get me should he be unable to come his self. But if he is at home when something more should go wrong then you need to get in touch with whoever your family doctor is." Muraki added.

"Do you understand that Mr. Kurosaki?" Muraki asked. He looked at Hisoka who gave a nod.

"Are you going to be okay to go back to class Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. He wasn't going to force the boy to leave if he didn't want to.

Hisoka thought for a moment on that. _'If I go home then Tsuzuki might get yelled at by his Boss for taking the day off. I don't want him to get in trouble. Plus I am fine other then a headache. But I can take an aspirin for that.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. He then looked at Tsuzuki. "I'll be fine just need an aspirin is all." Hisoka said.

Muraki got up and went to the medicine cabinet. He browsed the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He came back and hand the bottle of Aspirin to Hisoka. "Thank you." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki went to the sink and got him a cup of water. It was then that Hisoka remembered something. "Hold on." Hisoka said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple of eight by ten papers that was folded three times and a blue four by five card. "I was told to give these to you." Hisoka said as he handed his medical form to the Doctor.

Muraki took them and looked them over. Tsuzuki brought back the cup of water and Hisoka took the two Aspirin pills.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

After the left the Nurse's office Hisoka walked with Tsuzuki to the stairs that were closest to the front entrance. "I am glad you are okay Hisoka." Tsuzuki said. "But are you sure you want to go back to class?" He asked. Tsuzuki didn't try to mask his worry from the boy.

Sensing every part of Tsuzuki's body was radiating worry Hisoka gave a nod. "Hai. Don't worry so much. Besides I'll be okay. After all this bit of pain wasn't nearly as bad as when I still lived with my parents." Hisoka said.

The two said goodbye for the second time today and Hisoka descended the stairs to go back to Gym and Tsuzuki headed out the main entrance to go to his car. _'Guess I won't need the day off after all.'_ Tsuzuki said as he got in his car and drove off.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka made it back to Gym when there was just five minutes left to class. The moment he opened the doors he saw Tsubaki. "Hisoka-san." Tsubaki said.

'_Did she always call me Hisoka-san?' _Hisoka thought to himself. "Hi Tsubaki-san." He responded. _'When did I start calling her Tsubaki-san?' _He asked himself in his mind.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Are you going home?" She added.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm feeling fine. It just ended up being a headache so I decided to stay." Hisoka said. Tsubaki smiled and Hisoka could sense a mixture of relief and joy coming from the girl before him. He then entered back into Gym and Tsubaki actually was leaving Gym. Hisoka wondered why but then realized that she had put her hand to her chest as they pasted by each other. _'Those stitches must hurt.'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he watched her turn the corner.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rest of the day went pretty well. Hisoka met two more girls Maki and her shy friend Mariko. They didn't really talk but Maki was trying to tell Mariko that just because a house is said to be haunted didn't mean that it was. Hisoka couldn't help but to think that Maki had a point on that. It is true that just because a house is empty, falling apart, and just down right creepy to the max didn't mean it was haunted.

In Study hall Hisoka took this time to try and at least start the homework he had to do. Hisoka had homework in both Math and Social Studies. Not to mention he had an English test to study for. As he was getting things out of his locker he heard Tsubaki's voice and then heard Muraki's voice. He didn't mean to over hear but it couldn't be helped as his locker was right across from the Muraki's office.

"Thank you Doctor." Tsubaki said.

"No thanks needed you just take care of that new heart." Muraki said.

"A lot of thanks is needed as since it was you who did the surgery." Tsubaki said. Hisoka didn't mean to drop his books but he did. He reached down so quickly to grab them that when he was raising back up he bumped his head in his locker. Tsubaki looked over at Hisoka before bowing to Muraki and leaving.

That bump on Hisoka's head made his headache return. Hisoka had one hand behind his head as he sat there for a bit. "Can you walk on your own or do you need me to carry you again?" Muraki asked as he was right behind Hisoka. Hisoka got his books and put his Math and English book in his backpack and his Social Studies book in his locker since that was the only homework he got done.

"No, I'm fine. Just clumsy I guess." Hisoka said as he shut his locker and turned to face Muraki. He could see that Muraki had on his white trench coat which told Hisoka that he was leaving. "Well, goodbye Dr. Muraki." Hisoka said as he started towards the main entrance.

"Hopefully next time we meet it won't be you as a patient." Muraki said. Hisoka stopped and nodded then went on. Muraki smiled at Hisoka before going the other way.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki had just placed his trench coat on the rack when Hisoka came in the door. The first thing that Hisoka was asked was if he was okay. Once Hisoka convinced Tsuzuki that he was fine Tsuzuki moved on to the next question.

"So how did you like your first day of school?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It was okay." Hisoka responded. "I have Math homework, an English test on Friday, and I had Social Studies homework but I did that in study hall." Hisoka added as he got out the papers that had the list of required items on it for each class and handed it to Tsuzuki. "Those are what the teachers say that the students need." Hisoka said.

"Alright." Tsuzuki said as he put the papers in a drawer in a small table by the door.

The rest of the day was spent with Hisoka having to not only tell about who he ran into in class but he had to repeat what happened to him in Gym three times. First time was to just Tsuzuki, the second time was when Tatsumi stopped by, and the third time was when Watari stopped by.

­**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

After dinner Tatsumi and Watari went home and that left Hisoka and Tsuzuki by themselves to watch TV. For some reason Hisoka couldn't help but to think about Tsubaki. _'She did have surgery.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. _'And when that jerk in Gym pushed her it had to of hurt even though she didn't let it be known. Maybe that was why she was holding her chest when she left.'_ He thought some more.

"You okay Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"When someone pushes you does it hurt?" Hisoka asked. This sudden question got Tsuzuki's attention.

"Did someone push you? Who was it? Want me to tell the principal?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka shook his head. "No I just asked because there was a girl in my Gym class named Tsubaki. When this boy named Scott pushed her I caught her before she could hit the ground and the collar of her shirt showed the start of some stitches." Hisoka said. "I figured she had some kind of Surgery on her but I wasn't exactly curtain. But then after school I heard her talking to Dr. Muraki. He said take care of that new heart. The time I saw Tsubaki before that she was leaving Gym as I was coming in." Hisoka said.

"I see." Tsuzuki said.

"She placed her hand on her chest as she walked past me. SO that is why I asked when someone pushes you does it hurt?" Hisoka explained.

"It can hurt if she was pushed directly or nearby that spot." Tsuzuki replied. Silence fell on them and around them again. The Tsuzuki smirked. "Do you like her?" He asked.

"What?" Hisoka asked as that questions' meaning went right over his head.

"Do you like her?" Tsuzuki repeated himself.

"What? No I was just asking is all!" Hisoka said as he turned a very light pink.

"Yeah right you like her." Tsuzuki teased as he nudged Hisoka in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ah! Shut up!" Hisoka almost yelled as he shoved Tsuzuki but in a gentle way.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

After another hour of teasing and pushing away things quieted down and they both started watching TV.

It was going on ten when Hisoka got up to shower. Thing was Tsuzuki was in the kitchen at that time so he didn't know that Hisoka went off to shower. But he soon found out when he opened the bathroom door and saw a full view of Hisoka. There was an awkward silence between the two. Both seemed as if they were frozen in time. Tsuzuki for some reason could not take his eyes off of Hisoka and Hisoka was unable to turn away from Tsuzuki or to even put a towel around himself.

But time seemed to start again in just a minute. "TSUZUKI!" Hisoka yelled and was throwing things at the man who could only shield himself and back away. Tsuzuki managed to shut the door just as the bar of soap was thrown. The bar of soap hit the door and landed on the ground.

Tsuzuki leaned up against the door. "Sorry Hisoka!" He yelled. Unbeknownst to the other both were blushing a dark red. Hisoka got into the shower while Tsuzuki decided he would just go off to bed and shower in the morning since Hisoka said he would walk to school.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lying in his bed Tsuzuki could not get Hisoka and his nude body out of his mind. For some odd reason Tsuzuki liked what he saw and images of what he wanted to do started to come into his mind only to be pushed away as Tsuzuki smacked himself for thinking such things. "Baka when did I come gay anyways?" Tsuzuki asked himself as he rolled over in his bed. "I better be careful." He said. "I don't want Hisoka to find out what I just thought." Tsuzuki added.

Hisoka was still blushing when he got out of the shower and seemed to be blushing even more when he climbed into bed. Lying down on his right side Hisoka couldn't help but to think about that awkward moment and his heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. Hisoka didn't know why. He also didn't know why he didn't react to Tsuzuki the moment the door was opened. _'Come to think of it why didn't I lock the door like I normally do?'_ He asked himself in his mind. He eventually fell a sleep without finding an answer.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki and Dane: Awww naughty Tsuzuki!**_

_**Well, that is something different. But I read somewhere that in Japan it isn't unheard of.**_

_**Dane and Leki: But he is under age!**_

_**Yeah well think of how many people in America that are adults and they do it with fifteen year olds.**_

_**Leki: No thanks.**_

_**Dane: I'd rather not.**_

_**Hehehe**_

_**Dane: But it was about time you introduced so many characters that are in the series and Manga.**_

_**Leki: Yeah but I thought that you were going to wait to introduce Muraki in.**_

_**Well, I figure that he should come to know the boy before trying anything. After all isn't that how many bad guys do it in real life? They follow their target and some even try to get closer to their target before striking?**_

_**Leki: I guess that makes sense.**_

_**Dane: Yeah I guess so to. But I wonder how many pages this one is?**_

_**I don't know and I am to tired to count.**_

_**Dane: Well, I bet it is a lot.**_

_**Leki: Me to! After all you started this at like five pm and it is a quarter to two am.**_

_**Well, if the readers want to know then they have ways of finding out I bet. But for now we need them to review. So why don't we head off to bed so they can review.**_

_**They both nod and go off to their beds.**_


	14. My heartaches for only one

_**Man that was one long chapter. But at least things are getting more interesting. Leki and Dane are a sleep so it is just me doing this today.**_

_**Whispers. between you guys and me I think I wore them out from doing a nine hour chapter. But honestly one would never know it when reading it.**_

_**But it seems that I got a lot of the characters in play now. Some of the names I made up completely. So they can not be found in the Manga or the anime series.**_

_**Anyways Hisoka's first day at school was an adventure wasn't it? I sure hope that those bullies don't bully him to much. Otherwise they will regret it.**_

_**Was any of you surprised that I put Muraki in so early? Leki and Dane were.**_

_**Anyways, as much as it pains me to say this……**_

**_I DO NOT OWN YAMI NO MATSUEI!!!! _**

_**I don't even own Hisoka, Tsuzuki, or Muraki. Cries.**_

_**Well, on with the chapter.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**My Heartaches**

**for only one**

It was a clear warm night it would be a perfect night for camping had it not been for the fact that it is a school night. In a small neighborhood only a few houses still had people up at eleven forty-five. This was evident just by the fact that some of the houses still had a light or to on inside. One house at the end of the block had only a small light on. Judging from the brightness that shone out the window this light was a small desk light.

The house was painted white with silver gray trim. The porch and foundation was made of brick that was painted white and silver gray. It was in a sort of checkered pattern for the porch and foundation. The mailbox had the house number on it and just below that it read the name Kazutaka. Inside the upstairs room Muraki was sitting at his desk looking at a medical form. The name on it read Hisoka Kurosaki. It seems that he could not get his mind off of Hisoka or Tsuzuki. "It seems that this school year is going to be an enjoyable one for the three of us." Muraki said. A most unnerving smirk crept across his face. It was a smirk that is like a double edged sword to others. It can be very seducing and yet switch to deadly in just seconds.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka would have never guessed how much homework one could get in just the first week. By the time Friday came along Hisoka not only had a test to study for in English but one in Science as well. So at least an hour after doing his other homework he would study Tsuzuki tried to help him study but that made things more hard since Tsuzuki didn't understand Science that well. So Hisoka had to study for the most part by himself.

Also he hardly saw Tsubaki in some of the classes that they were in together. He was surprised just a little that She wasn't just in his Gym class but also his Science class and Art Class There had been one day this week that Muraki wasn't even in. The sub nurse said that he had an emergency appointment and wouldn't be in the whole day. That was on Wednesday the same day that Tsubaki wasn't at school either. That first week Hisoka couldn't help but to feel like he was being watched by the Doctor even when Hisoka was out of school but he just chuck that up to having such a busy school week and figured maybe there was some kind of empathic trace still left on him from sensing the emotions of so many at school and that now he could relax the traces that were left must have been entering in him.

Speaking of his Empathy, Hisoka did have a couple of close calls. Lucky for him the classes were just ending when he felt he was going to explode. So he would just run out at those times and head to the bathroom or someplace that had very few people so he could relax and put himself back together so to speak before heading to his next class. There were many times and Hisoka could swear it was on purpose that he would run into either Scott, Brandon, Yuki, or Saionji after every class. Hisoka only started having run ins with Yuki and Saionji because one day just after Music class Hisoka saw them picking on a girl and not just any girl. They were picking on Tsubaki.

Hisoka didn't know why that bothered him but maybe it was that he felt a connection to the girl somehow. But whatever the reason Hisoka didn't like what was going on. So he borrowed a young boy's frizz-bee and thrown it at the back of Yuki's head. What Hisoka did next was embarrassed the two bone heads by exposing some of their humiliating secrets. It was those times that Hisoka was glad to be an Empath. He then for some reason took to walking Tsubaki to as many of her classes as he could so that she wouldn't get hurt by anyone.

This weekend Hisoka was finally able to relax. He didn't have to worry about setting foot in school, no homework because he done it all in study hall, and no large crowds where he would have to keep his barrier up constantly. It was going to be just him, Tsuzuki, and maybe Tatsumi if he comes to visit. Hisoka slept in for the first time all week and it felt so good to sleep in.

Tsuzuki was so bored being up by his self at ten am. However, he wasn't going to bother Hisoka because Hisoka looked so peaceful sleeping. But Tsuzuki hated being bored because that gave his mind freedom to wander about and most of the time it wandered so far back to Monday and the shower incident. Most of that time Tsuzuki tried many times to shake that image out of his head but he just couldn't so today he decided to just let it stay and would only do anything about it if he got any other ideas. It was going on Noon when there was a faint knock on the door. It was so faint that had Tsuzuki not been on his way to see if Hisoka was awake yet he wouldn't have heard it.

He opened the door to see a small slightly pale girl in a pretty pink dress that had ruffles and frilly things on it. "Yes may I help you?" Tsuzuki asked as he gave a warm smile to the young girl. _'She doesn't look any older then Hisoka.'_ Tsuzuki thought.

"Umm I was told that … Hisoka …. lived here." The girl said in a voice that was as quiet as her knock. She was looking real nervous and was playing with her fingers as she kept her head down. She only brought it up every now and then.

Tsuzuki smiled even more warmly at her. "Come on in." He said as he stepped aside so she could enter in.

"Thank you." She said as she went by him.

Tsuzuki closed the door. "You can go a head and sit in the living room while I go and get him." Tsuzuki said. The girl walked into the living room.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka felt someone shaking him. He tried to ignore it but it just got worse when Tsuzuki was calling his name. "Hisoka … Hisoka … Hisoka … Hisoka." Tsuzuki would say. It was at a time like this that Hisoka wished his name was Bob and not Hisoka so that he could sleep more.

"What do you want? What time is it?" Hisoka asked as he looked over at his clock and saw that it was Noon.

"Someone is here to see you." Tsuzuki said. "And it is a girl to." He added as he smirked. Tsuzuki was tempted to tease Hisoka a bit but knew that Hisoka might throw him out a window for doing it. So not wanting to learn to fly Tsuzuki thought better of it.

Hisoka was a bit confused at first. _'Did I hear him right when he said someone is here to see me and that it was girl for that matter?'_ Hisoka thought to himself. It then clicked. His eye growing wide and his eyebrows rising up to their limits only one name came to mind. "Tsubaki …." Hisoka said.

"Oh? So that was Tsubaki. Kind of cute. But a little shy." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka got out of bed and was running about the room. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki questioned.

Hisoka then pulled Tsuzuki off his bed and was pushing him out of his room. "Just go keep him company." Hisoka said.

"Him? I thought she was a girl?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I meant to say her!" Hisoka almost yelled as he got Tsuzuki out of his room. Tsuzuki turned around and looked at Hisoka. "Just go talk to her while I change and don't act dumb." Hisoka said as he shut his bedroom door.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but to smile even more. He went back into the living room and sat in the chair next to the couch that Tsubaki was sitting in "So you are Tsubaki." Tsuzuki said.

"H-Hai." Tsubaki responded.

Strange cluttering, clanking, banging, and shuffling noises followed by a few ow words could be heard from Hisoka's room. "So how did you meet Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We ran into each other the first day of school." Tsubaki answered as she actually looked directly at Tsuzuki for the first time. "After that we just ended up seeing more of each other." She added.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked as he leaned just a bit closer.

"Hai." She replied with a small smile. "He even took to walking me to some of my classes." She said.

"Really? Well, that is very kind of him." Tsuzuki said as he did not know that bit of information. "Well, Ms. Tsubaki I am Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki said as he put a hand out to the girl. Tsubaki hesitated just for a split second before she took hold of the man's hand. _'Wow, strong grip for someone so frail.'_ Tsuzuki thought as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Tsuzuki." Tsubaki said.

"Just call me Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki said with a small laugh.

More noises were heard before everything went quiet.

"His Hisoka-san okay?" Tsubaki asked as she looked in the direction of where the noise came from.

"I'm sure he is. After all he is always this noisy." Tsuzuki added. Even though that part about always being noisy was a lie since Hisoka is so quiet that Tsuzuki finds himself knocking on the bathroom door before going into the bathroom. Sometimes it is empty and Hisoka usually just comes out of his room which makes Tsuzuki feel silly at them times.

Hisoka finally came out of his room and he had on blue jean pants that were slightly faded on the knee areas, an orange shirt, blue jean jacket, and his sneakers. Tsubaki stood up and her smile seemed to just beam off her pale frail face like a flashlight. "Good after noon Tsubaki-san." Hisoka said as he walked over to her. "I hope you weren't bored waiting." Hisoka added as they both sat down.

"Not at all." Tsubaki said. "Tsuzuki is very kind." She added as she looked at Tsuzuki who was blushing from the comment.

"Well, who would like some juice?" He asked as he stood up.

"Orange juice if you have it." Tsubaki said in a very polite voice.

"Same here please." Hisoka said.

"Right I will be right back." Tsuzuki said as he headed off to the kitchen. _'Do we even have orange juice?'_ He thought to himself as he opened the fridge.

Almost like he was reading his mind Hisoka called out. "Behind the Chocolate Milk on the middle shelf!"

"Thank you!" Tsuzuki called back.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"What brings you here?" Hisoka asked.

Tsubaki looked down at her fingers. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for everything really. You have been so nice to me." She said. "I tried to love you for more then just a friend but ….." Tsubaki paused for a moment. "I can't." She finished.

"Tsubaki." Hisoka said as he never really thought of her to be anything more then just a friend.

"My heartaches for only one person so I come to realize we can't be anything more then just friends." She said.

"That is alright with me Tsubaki." Hisoka said. Most people would probably place a hand on the girl's shoulder but Hisoka still had the feeling of not wanting to get to close to anyone so he didn't do that small movement.

Tsubaki was glad to hear that and right at that time Tsuzuki returned with the Orange juice. They all sat there drinking their juice and talking about many things.

It was nearly one thirty when Tsuzuki offered to make lunch but Tsubaki declined as she said that she needed to get home and take her medicine. Hisoka walked her to the door. "Thank you Hisoka-san." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah you're welcome." Hisoka said. He held the door open for her and it was only when she had left that Hisoka picked up on that feeling of being watched and a small hint of sadness that seemed to come from Tsubaki. Hisoka didn't know what to think of it. He walked back inside with an odd feeling that he could not explain that was bubbling deep inside him. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't a happy feeling.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

There was someone that had been watching them. The someone was sitting across the street, inside a small coffee shop. The person had a News paper opened to the obituary section of the paper. He waited until Hisoka had gone back inside the apartment before paying the bill for his coffee and walking out to his car.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay compared to the other chapter this one probably looks like a toddler of a chapter. But what else can I say? It has been awhile since I was in school.**_

_**Oh and Saphira112? The music class is just a normal music class but Hijiri and Saionji are in the music club (I know that there is a music club. At least there was when I was in high school lol.) So Hisoka won't be playing any instruments. Sure you can be my Beta. Does your e-mail accept file attachments?**_

_**Oh and don't be to harsh on me for awhile because while I was eating my candy I either chipped or lost a filling in my tooth and now air hurts it so I am keeping my mouth shut. Cries.**_


	15. Should have stayed in bed

_**Leki and Dane: NOOO! You can't!**_

_**Is being hugged tightly by the two young ones. Ack! What? What can't I do?**_

_**Leki: We heard you were going away.**_

_**Dane: We don't want you to go.**_

_**Sees them both looking as if they were going to cry.**_

_**You guys it will only be for a week.**_

_**Dane and Leki: You promise?**_

_**Yes, I am going to visit my aunts and don't worry you two can come with me.**_

_**Dane: Really?**_

_**Leki: You mean it?**_

_**Sees them starting to smile big.**_

_**Yes I mean it. After all I can't leave you two to do things on your own right? They both hug me tight again but with laughter.**_

_**Leki: Yep.**_

_**Dane: Aren't it the truth.**_

_**Leki: Oh is your tooth okay now?**_

_**Dane: Yeah last week you said that the dentist told you that you fractured a filling.**_

_**That I did. Don't worry I got it fixed.**_

_**Dane: I am glad.**_

_**Leki: Yeah because sounded like it hurt.**_

_**Pats them on the head.**_

_**You guys are so sweet. But let's let those that want to read this read it.**_

_**Leki and Dane: But what about the problem with fan fiction notifying those of new chapters and notifying us that you have a review how are you going to fix that?**_

_**Don't worry I got an idea. But I will say it after this chapter.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Okay!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Should have stayed in bed.**

Hisoka's school days were almost always the same. He had become used to Tsubaki missing so many days and he even figured out an easy plan to avoid as many people as he can. He would have his stuff ready for when the bell would ring. Once it did he would be gone while everyone else would be gathering up their things and talking amongst themselves. Hisoka would make sure to be in his next class before anyone else got in.

This first surprised many of his teachers. They figured that Hisoka was egger to learn, but that wasn't really the reason. Hisoka didn't want to be in school period. But he didn't want Tsuzuki to get in any trouble so he went even though he much rather stay home. He always came home exhausted mostly from having to keep his barriers up. But for some reason he felt like he could relax around Tsuzuki.

The first month of school had felt like it dragged on at a negative three miles per hour. The homework was building up and Hisoka was finding himself having to bring his homework home to do at least three to four times a week. It was now Thursday night and Hisoka had finished his English and Social Studies homework. He was just now finishing up his Science homework when Tsuzuki came into the kitchen.

"Need someone to check your homework?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked at what Hisoka had finished.

"If you want to." Hisoka said while he was writing down answer to a question. Tsuzuki sat down across from him and picked up his English homework. "These subjects are tough so you might need my books that go with them to." Hisoka suggest. He wasn't implying that Tsuzuki wasn't smart or anything. Just that these subjects are hard and it might make it easier on the man if he had the books to.

Hisoka finished up his Science homework and began to work on the many mathematical problems that he had for math. "Hey Hisoka can I ask you something?" Tsuzuki asked as he was flipping through Hisoka's English book to find one of his answers.

"Go a head." Hisoka replied in a somewhat flat tone.

"You have Science Tuesdays and Thursdays right?" Tsuzuki asked.

"That's right." Hisoka said.

"Well, then that would make it due Tuesday right?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka didn't say anything but he did nod. "Then why not do it Monday night instead of tonight?" Tsuzuki asked.

"If I did that then I would have more homework Monday then what I already would have on an ordinary day." Hisoka responded. Tsuzuki gave some thought to that then smiled as he figured that made sense.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka finished up his Math Homework an hour later and Tsuzuki was still looking for the answer in Hisoka's English book. The Story was called The Scarlet Feather. It was about a boy who had a younger brother. The family was told that the younger brother would never be able to be normal. He wouldn't be able to walk or even crawl and his skin was so sensitive to light that he would have to wear a big straw hat anytime he was taken out. Not to mention his Immune system was weaker then that of a normal child.

But with the help of his older brother the younger brother was able to learn to crawl and walk. While everyone thought he was being a good brother by helping him learn these things the older brother just didn't want to be scene by others outside the house pulling his little brother in a small cart. But sadly one night it started thunder storming and the older brother was so annoyed at his little brother because he wasn't learning fast enough to do normal things that an eight year old can do.

So the older brother was walking fast and the younger brother was actually stepping on his heels because he was scared of the rain. So the older brother broke off into a run. Leaving his younger brother to have to run alone. He waited for his little brother to catch up. But when he didn't come the older brother went back and found his little brother under some Azalea bushes. His knees were drawn up, his frail arms rested on top of his knees and his head was resting in his arms. His brother shook him and called his name. But the boy's body just fell over to the side and his older brother was shocked to see his younger brother was dead.

"That question is for in a person's own opinion." Hisoka said. As he pointed to the question that said. In your opinion do you think that Robert want to teach his brother what would normally come natural to other out of the fact that he was afraid he would get laughed at? Or do you think there was another reason? Please explain.

"Oh So I don't need to be looking that up?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head. "Well, that is good." Tsuzuki said as he closed the English book. "Now on to Social Studies." Tsuzuki said. He picked up The Red Notebook and The Social Studies book.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Hisoka said as he noticed that the time was Ten forty-two. Tsuzuki gave a nod and Hisoka left for the shower.

Tsuzuki heard the shower come on and he waited a few minutes before he had picked up the Yellow notebook and flipped it open. He was curious to read Hisoka's answer to that question. Once he found the right place he read the question and then Hisoka's answer.

**In your opinion do you think that Robert want to teach his brother what would normally come natural to other out of the fact that he was afraid he would get laughed at? Or do you think there was another reason? Please explain.**

_I think it has more to do with the fact that he is afraid that his brother will be made fun of or hurt in some way. But he may not have realized that up front. I think that his little brother realized that Robert was helping him because he loves him and not for the fact that he was afraid to be scene with him. Not experiencing anything like this I wouldn't know for sure. But that is just my opinion._

Tsuzuki knew what Hisoka meant by that last part. But he was certain that his teacher would think he meant something else. Putting the notebook back Tsuzuki had tried his best at the rest of Hisoka's homework

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the shower Hisoka was thinking of that story. Even though it was fiction it still amazed Hisoka that someone could care that much for a boy that would never be completely normal. He wondered if there were real families out there that are in some ways like the characters in the story. Hisoka allowed the water to wash away the busy day along with the dirt and sweat that his pale little body has collected during the day.

When Hisoka had finished his shower at eleven thirty he put on his pajamas and went into the kitchen. He stopped as he saw Tsuzuki fast asleep with Hisoka's Math homework under his right hand and his head was rested on his left arm. Hisoka sighed and walked over to Tsuzuki. He knew Tsuzuki was gone for the night. But he couldn't just leave the man there. So Hisoka had sat Tsuzuki Back gently. Then He placed Tsuzuki's right arm around his neck and managed to hoist up the man that was clearly way too heavy.

Hisoka was glad that Tsuzuki was walking even if it was a tiny bit. A couple of times they both almost fell because Tsuzuki was still a sleep. When they had reached Tsuzuki's bed Hisoka ended up falling onto the bed with Tsuzuki. "Okay now get … up into … The bed." Hisoka said as he was pushing and pulling Tsuzuki into bed. Hisoka was almost on top of Tsuzuki when he got Tsuzuki onto the bed completely. "There." Hisoka said as he was catching his breath. "Goodnight." Hisoka said.

Hisoka was almost onto his knee when Tsuzuki grabbed His arm. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. But Tsuzuki was still asleep. He smiled and was about to pull his arm free when Tsuzuki pulled him in and wrapped his arms and legs around the boy. "ACK! TSUZUKI!" Hisoka yelled. Hisoka had to struggle to turn to face the man. _'I am going to kill him for tricking me.' _Hisoka thought to himself. But when he saw that Tsuzuki was still asleep he became very confused.

"No my big candy cane." Tsuzuki said.

'_What the hell is he dreaming?'_ Hisoka thought as he was taken back by what Tsuzuki said.

"I …. Won't let … you go … Not until … I eat you first." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka's emerald green eyes grew wide. But then went wider when Tsuzuki was tightening his embrace.

'_He's actually going to eat me.'_ Hisoka thought. "He could feel Tsuzuki's warm breath on his neck. 'Shit." Hisoka said as he was trying everything from yelling to kicking to get free. He didn't even care if he woke Tsuzuki. He felt his teeth starting to bite into his shoulder and Hisoka let out a scream. "AHHH!!!!" With one last forceful push Hisoka managed to get free and Tsuzuki turned over to the other side moving onto whatever else he would dream of.

Hisoka felt the place on his neck where he was bitten. Thankful it wasn't serious Hisoka went off to bed.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning Tsuzuki got up and saw Hisoka had already made breakfast. "I am going to go in early today." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki sat down to eat. "Going to avoid a large crowd again?" He asked.

"Hai." Hisoka said.

"Well, have a nice day." Tsuzuki said. "Oh and Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka stopped at the Kitchen door and waited for Tsuzuki to speak. "I dreamed that I was eating a large talking Candy Cane that sounded a lot like you." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka just seemed to freeze in that spot. His lips parted but he didn't know what he would say. "Did you get to eat the Candy Cane?" Hisoka asked. He was speaking rather slowly. T was like he was trying to be careful of what words to use or something like that.

"No, It got away." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka good sense the slight sadness in the man's voice and for some reason he felt guilty for breaking free last night. "Sorry." Hisoka said.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" Tsuzuki asked.

"For getting away." Hisoka had found himself answering before he could think. Hisoka turned around ina flash and was waving his hand in front of him. "I mean sorry that you couldn't keep a hold of the Candy Cane!" Hisoka said rather quickly. His cheeks started to flush to a light pink.

Tsuzuki laughed. "Don't worry I ended up chasing down a cake and eating it." Tsuzuki said as he smiled. Hisoka sighed and actually walked over to Tsuzuki. His heart was beating fast and for some reason he was doing this without thinking. He put a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder and it was then that his brain caught on to what his heart wanted and rational thought came back to him. "Umm That is good." Hisoka said as he patted Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Well, Goodnight I mean goodbye!" Hisoka corrected himself as he bolted out of the room and right out of the apartment complex.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Hisoka got to school he found there was a line. "What's going on?" Hisoka asked a small girl who he found to his horror to be Yuma.

"Hisoka-san." Yuma said. "How you been?" She asked as she giggled.

Hisoka looked away. "Good. What's going on?" He asked again.

"Oh it isn't anything major. Just the usual check for anything weapon or otherwise that isn't suppose to be in school. Nothing to worry about." Yuma said.

"Oh." Was all that Hisoka said. _'Nothing for you to worry about. You don't mind strangers being close to you.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. As they got closer Hisoka was looking for away to get past them.

"Got something to hide?" Brandon asked.

Hisoka turned to face him. "I am not in the mood right now so why don't you just go bother someone else." Hisoka said plainly. He then turned away leaving a somewhat speechless Brandon to opening and closing his mouth in shock as to what Hisoka just said to him.

It was only when he saw Yuma place her back pack on the table that Hisoka just remembered that he had forgot his things back home. Cursing to himself as he went through the metal detector Hisoka headed to his locker. "Well, I guess I will have to call Tsuzuki and hope to catch him before he goes to work and ask if he will bring me my stuff." Hisoka said.

Right when he turned the corner to go to his locker he saw Tsuzuki waiting by his locker looking rather nervous. But then again, if he would have a doctor watching him from just inside his office then Hisoka would be nervous to. Hisoka walked up to Tsuzuki. "You left your stuff behind so I thought I would bring it to you." Tsuzuki said as he was smiling and blushing.

"Tsuzuki …" Hisoka said. "You didn't have to. Did you have trouble getting past that metal detector?" Hisoka asked as he took his things from Tsuzuki and opened up his locker.

"No not really. But I was rather worried about you. I had forgotten to tell you that schools everywhere do these things. I am sorry Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"It's no big deal." Hisoka said as he was placing what books he wouldn't need just yet into his locker. "Thank you." Hisoka added.

Tsuzuki glanced into the direction of the Doctor's office and could actually catch Muraki looking at them both. "Just ignore him like I do." Hisoka said as he saw who Tsuzuki was looking at. "Make sure you are not late to work." Hisoka added as he closed his locker and head to his first class with his books.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki had parked his car around the corner and when he reached his car someone spoke from behind him. "I was surprised to see you again, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said. Tsuzuki about nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Muraki's voice.

Catching himself quickly and covering it up with a quick turned around Tsuzuki found himself face to face with Muraki. "I was just dropping off what Hisoka had forgotten." Tsuzuki answered truthfully.

"I know I saw." Muraki replied. "Since I didn't see him back in my office I trust that he was alright the rest of the day?" Muraki asked as he was talking about the day that Hisoka was knocked in the head by a basketball.

"Hai and he was okay at home to." Tsuzuki said. "Well, I need to go so thank you for before and have a nice day." Tsuzuki said as he started to climb into his car.

"You are welcome." Muraki said. "Be careful Tsuzuki." He added. "You wouldn't want to lose anything close to you." Muraki added in.

"Uhh, right. Bye." Tsuzuki said as he started up his car and drove off.

Muraki headed back to the school.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Despite how the day started the rest of the day was just like any other day. With Study Hall now over Hisoka was looking forward to a nice time at home. He was at his locker and his body felt like it was completely drained so for one of those few times his empathy wasn't able to catch anything. He felt relieved until He felt some one push him from behind. Hisoka found himself in his locker and what's more the locker was shut behind him.

Hisoka, unable to turn around kicked at the locker. "Let me out!" He yelled.

He heard two guys laughing. "Guess that will teach you to watch what you say." Scott said.

"There isn't anyone around who would even think to let you out neither." Brandon said. Hisoka heard the click of his combination locker. "Have a nice weekend." Brandon said. Brandon and Scott both walked off.

Hisoka started to panic. He didn't like closed spaces. "SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" He yelled as he kicked and pounded from inside his locker. He was hoping to get someone's attention but the hall was to noisy with other sounds of students and the opening and shutting of lockers for anyone to hear Hisoka.

The halls started to get quiet and Hisoka was really starting to think that no one would come and free him. He banged his head in his locker. "Hey Maki did you here that?" Mariko asked. The two girls were just passing by when they heard a banging sound coming from a locker. "Maki don't what if it's a ghost?" Mariko asked as Maki walked up to the locker.

"I told you that there is no such thing a ghost." Maki said. She tapped on the door. "Excuse me is someone in there?" Maki asked.

"Great, I hit my head so hard I am hearing voices." Hisoka said.

"You aren't hearing voices." Maki said.

Hisoka felt some new but desperate hope flood into him and he started banging again as he was glad that someone did hear him. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" He was yelling.

"AHH!" Mariko yelled as she took off down the hall.

Maki dropped he books and started to fiddle with the combination lock. She was starting to panic since Hisoka was panicked. "I'm trying what's your combination?" Maki asked.

"9, 13, 26" Hisoka said as he banged more and more. He was afraid that if he stopped then she would leave. "HURRY! LET ME OUT! HURRY!" Hisoka started yelling.

"I'm trying!" Maki yelled. She was in such a panic that she kept messing up the combination.

Mariko came back but she was not alone. Muraki was with her. "She says that there is a ghost in the locker?" Muraki asked.

"No not a ghost, a kid." Maki said over top the yells and bangs coming from inside the locker.

Muraki walked calmly to the locker and placed a hand on it. "He sounds panicked." Muraki said.

"He is and I don't know what is wrong." Maki replied.

"What's the combination?" Muraki asked.

"He says it's 9, 13, 26." Maki answered.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The last person Hisoka would have thought to see again let alone saving him again was Muraki. Hisoka really did not expect that. But then again he didn't expect to be shoved into his own locker neither. He thanked them and then left without looking back. He saw the time and found it to be nearly four. He was glad for after school activities otherwise no one would have probably come for him. _'No Tsuzuki would have come. Even if he had to bust down the door.'_ Hisoka thought.

Being rather amused at picturing Tsuzuki trying to break down the door Hisoka really had know idea why he was taking the long way home. But at this point in time he didn't care. He was in the alley when he saw Tsubaki going into an abandoned house. Something told him that something wasn't right. So he went in after her.

Hisoka found Tsubaki in the basement crying. "Tsubaki?" Hisoka asked as he got closer. He stopped just a foot away from her. Tsubaki did not bother to turn around.

"I thought that if … I could make … myself love you then I would … be okay without his love." Tsubaki sobbed out. "But I was wrong." She said. "I … still … love him. But if he doesn't love me then …. Why go on?" She asked.

"Tsubaki what do you mean?" Hisoka asked. Tsubaki turned around and to Hisoka's horror she was holding a gun to her own chest. "Tsubaki no." Hisoka said.

"Goodbye Hisoka-san." Tsubaki said. Hisoka made a grab for the gun

_**BANG!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was going on eleven when Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi walked out of the police station. None of them spoke. They had been told what happened by the cops and asked Hisoka question after question. But everything that was asked and said seemed to just blow right past Hisoka as he felt so numb from the inside out. Hisoka had dry blood on his hands, arms, and shirt from trying to save Tsubaki by trying stop the blood flow.

Tatsumi dropped Tsuzuki and Hisoka off at the entrance to the apartment. Hisoka headed in while Tatsumi said a few quick things to Tsuzuki. "Don't leave him alone at all for awhile Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said.

"Right." Tsuzuki replied. "I just wish I knew if he was going to be okay. I mean he looked really shaken." Tsuzuki said.

"Well, like I said don't leave him alone. I'll call you tomorrow." Tatsumi said and he drove off. Tsuzuki walked into the apartment building and caught up to Hisoka who was walking up the steps.

When they got into Tsuzuki's apartment Hisoka headed off to the bathroom. "I'll go make us something." Tsuzuki said from in front of the closed door.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka turned on the shower but then walked over to the sink to try and wash the blood from his hands and arms. For some reason his mind produced the image that no matter how many times he tried the blood did not come off. Hisoka brought his hands up and while there was no blood on them now. His mind still saw the blood.

Tsuzuki knocked on the door just five minutes later. "Hisoka? I made sandwiches." He said. But when there was no answer he knocked again. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki set the two plates on the small hallway table. He reached for the doorknob. His fingers were just mere centimeters away when the door opened. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka looked as he did when Tsuzuki saw him at the Police station.

"Her … blood …" Hisoka couldn't string a single sentence together because of how much shock he was in.

Tsuzuki could see that Hisoka didn't even take a shower yet. He felt so helpless. Hisoka was hurting and Tsuzuki didn't know what he should do. He wanted to hug Hisoka. To take that trembling body and pull it close to his. He wanted to be able to embrace Hisoka and to hold onto him for the rest of eternity. But he didn't know how Hisoka would react to that. Suddenly Hisoka latched onto Tsuzuki and hugged him tight. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said.

"I couldn't … stop … her." Hisoka cried out. "Tsubaki's … blood … won't wash … off." He added. Hisoka then just let himself start to fall to the floor to continue crying. Tsuzuki held onto him and would not let him fall on his own. The two sat on the ground holding tightly to each other. Tsuzuki allowed Hisoka to cry. He wasn't going to stop him at all. This was something that Hisoka needed to let out.

"_**Don't leave him alone at all for awhile Tsuzuki."**_

Tatsumi's words played into Tsuzuki's mind. _'Don't worry Tatsumi. I won't let him be alone ever. I will hold onto him for eternity.'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself as he held Hisoka's shaking body close and allowed Hisoka to cry into his chest.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: That … was … so sad."**_

_**Are you okay Dane?**_

_**Dane: I'll be … fine.**_

_**Can see that Dane is crying.**_

_**Where's Leki? Spots Leki on the floor. Oh dear.**_

_**Dane: He … fainted … from the blood.**_

_**I can see that. Bends down and turns Leki onto his back so he can breath.**_

_**Dane: Didn't … you say that … you had an idea … about what to do about … the fact that … some … might have … problems … with fan fiction … in the area of … being notified … of a new … chapter?**_

_**Hugs Dane. Yes. You just cry. I'll tell them. Dane cries and nods.**_

_**Okay for those that are not being notified of new chapters at all. I have an idea.**_

_**If you want me to tell you when a chapter of my story is up then e-mail me at and I will make sure that I personally will e-mail those that want to be notified.**_

_**Just tell me which story So I don't get confused.**_

_**Well, while I handle things here I will let the rest of you post a review.**_


	16. Don't want to talk about it

_**(Sorry Saphira I tried three tiems to send you the file but it must not have worked.)**_

_**Okay everyone now that I had a nice vacation it is time for me to get back to business.**_

_**Cracks Knuckles. Ow! Best not do that again.**_

_**Shakes hands to get rid of the small pain.**_

_**Well, I am pleased to see that so many have been enjoying my chapters.**_

_**Oh and Leki and Dane are out playing so they won't be here this time.**_

_**whispers. They needed the vacation. Wait why am I whispering? Smacks head with palm of my hand.**_

_**Oh I just had some blood drawn so my arm is a little sore since they tried to get blood from a surface vein that was closer to my skin and nerve receptors.**_

_**Okay on with the show! I mean chapter!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Don't want to ****talk about it.**

It was sometime before Tsuzuki realized that Hisoka had cried himself to sleep in his arms. Looking at the sleeping youth in his embrace, Tsuzuki couldn't help but to see how truly beautiful he was. He looked at Hisoka's bloodstained shirt and frowned. _'God … How much more pain must he be forced to go through before he can enjoy a full and happy life? Hasn't he suffered enough? Why does he need to suffer more?'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself.

Tsuzuki looked around. He really wasn't sure how he was going to get Hisoka out of them clothes and into bed without waking the little empath in the process? Then he decided that he wouldn't. Hisoka looked so much at peace right now and Tsuzuki didn't want to ruin that. So with just a tiny and careful readjustment to a more comfortable sitting position Tsuzuki soon fell asleep, resting his back against the wall, and holding the sleeping Hisoka in his arms.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning Tatsumi got a phone call. When he answered it he was surprised to hear Hisoka's voice. Since Tsuzuki was still asleep Hisoka asked if it was okay for him to stop in and talk. Tatsumi didn't have a problem with that. So Hisoka showered, put on some clean clothes, and even managed to put Tsuzuki to bed. He had left a note telling Tsuzuki where he would be and left.

There came a light soft knock on Tatsumi's office door. "Come in." Tatsumi said. The door clicked and slowly opened. "Good morning … Hisoka." Tatsumi had been tempted to call Hisoka by his last name but decided not to so that he didn't stress the boy out.

"Good morning Tatsumi-san." Hisoka said in just a very quiet voice. He was standing in the doorway. He looked to be alright with the exception of being paler then normal and he was shaking just very slightly.

"You can come in and sit down if you like." Tatsumi offered. His voice was very calm and nice. Hisoka just nodded, walked in, and shut the door behind him. He started walking to the chair but stopped just three feet from it. He didn't want to get any closer.

Tatsumi noticed this action and decided to not press it. He figured Hisoka would sit down when he felt ready to. "How have you been?" Tatsumi asked.

Hisoka looked at Tatsumi. His timid Emerald Green eyes looked into those gentle Blue eyes. Hisoka then looked away. He shifted his gaze to the floor. This in someway reminded Tatsumi of the first time he met Hisoka. Only this Hisoka had a much better hairstyle. "O… kay I guess." Hisoka said. His voice was full of many things. Sadness, fear, and confusion was just only a small few that was coming from Hisoka's body by words and expressions, and actions of his body.

"How is Tsuzuki doing?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's alright I think. I left him a note so that when he wakes up he will know where I am." Hisoka replied.

"I see…" Tatsumi said. He was glad to hear that even if it did have the word I think in it. Tsubaki's death hit Hisoka hard and because of that seeing Hisoka in pain Tatsumi figured the boy being in pain hit Tsuzuki hard as well. "Are you alright?" Tatsumi asked. It was the same thing as asking how you been. But maybe this way of asking he would get a different answer.

"I … don't know." Hisoka said. He wrapped his arms around himself and hugged tightly. His Emerald Green eyes did not leave the floor and Tatsumi thought he could hear some light sobbing. "I don't want to talk about it but I--" Hisoka got cut off when Terazuma came into Tatsumi's office.

"Tatsumi I need Oh sorry." Terazuma said as he about ran into Hisoka. "I need the file on the fire victim. You know the one. It is of the little girl who had lost her dad and she tried to kill herself by setting the house on fire. Her mother was a drug user." Terazuma said.

Tatsumi gave a rather irritated sigh as he stood up. "Mr. Hajime you know that there is a door right?" Tatsumi asked as he was looking in his silver filing cabinet.

"Yeah I do." Terazuma replied as he looked a bit confused.

"It was closed right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah but--" Terazuma got cut off.

"And you see I am having a private conversation with someone right? I mean he wasn't hard to miss since you almost ran him over." Tatsumi said.

Terazuma look bewilder for a few seconds. But when Tatsumi handed him the file it clicked. "Oh! Right. I forgot to knock first." Terazuma said. "Thank you." Terazuma said as he tucked the file under his arm then started for the door. He looked at Hisoka who was looking at him now and his eyes grew wide. "Hey isn't this the boy that was assigned to Tsuzuki?" Terazuma asked. "Wow the goof is doing a good job." He added. Then Terazuma left and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that. Now what were you going to say?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Hisoka said.

Tatsumi somehow figured that Hisoka was going to say that since it seemed that the chance of getting what was bothering him out in the open was now gone out the door with Terazuma. Deciding to get back to the subject later Tatsumi to go onto something totally different. "I understand that the viewing is today and the funeral is tomorrow." Tatsumi said.

"Hai it is." Hisoka said.

"Do you think that the students will all go?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka gave a shrug. "Are you going to go?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka shook his head very smoothly but quickly. "Which are you not going to attend?" Tatsumi asked since there are many people that will either go to just the viewing or the funeral because they either have work on one of the days or it becomes too much for their emotions to handle. But since Hisoka doesn't have a job Tatsumi was thinking that he was going to only attend one since attending both might be to much for him to handle emotionally and him being an empath would make things worse.

"Neither." Hisoka responded.

"Oh? May I ask why?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't deserve to go." Hisoka said. He started to shake more.

Tatsumi saw how much Hisoka was shaking. So he got up to help guide the boy into the chair before the boy's body gives away. "Why don't you deserve to go?" Tatsumi asked as he got Hisoka into the chair then walked over to the small water cooler. He poured some fresh cold water into a paper cup. He came back and handed Hisoka the cup. Usually sold water helps in someway.

Taking the cup Hisoka took a couple of small sips while Tatsumi sat back down at his desk. "I let her down. I should have … been able to see it coming." Hisoka said.

"The powers that Empaths have can only go so far Hisoka." Tatsumi said.

"I know but … I could have done something more. Instead of just ignoring the fact that she was … missing a lot of days in school." Hisoka started to cry again. He felt so lost. He never cried so much before. Not even when his father was hurting him did he cry this much. "I could have looked up her address in the student directory and went to see her like she did me that one day." Hisoka added.

"There was no way that you could have known." Tatsumi said. He really felt bad for the youth sitting before him. "But I think that she would love it if you were there to see her one last time Hisoka." Tatsumi added. "You don't have to go to both. However, I think you would regret it more if you didn't go to one of them." He said. Hisoka looked at Tatsumi. "If you don't want to go alone you can ask Tsuzuki to go with you. Or even I." Tatsumi suggested. "But I am not going to force you to go to either one. This choice must be yours to make." He added.

Hisoka looked down into his watery reflection on the surface of the water that was in his cup. "My choice …" Was the only thing he had said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The viewing was a big room but only a small amount of people were in it. Some of Hisoka's classmates were there. While everyone else was talking in whispered groups of six or less Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Tsuzuki were standing at the far corner of the room. They were all wearing black suits and looked very nice. Hisoka was doing well at holding himself together while at the same time keeping his barriers up.

"Not a lot of people today." Tsuzuki said.

"There'll probably be more tomorrow." Tatsumi said.

"Well, that is good right Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked but when he looked at where the boy should have been at he saw he was not there. It didn't take him long to see where Hisoka was at.

Hisoka had been looking at Tsubaki in her Casket and his feet, acting of their own impulse brought Hisoka closer "Why don't we get some coffee?" Tatsumi asked Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked like he wanted to go but also wanted to stay where Hisoka could easily see him at. Tatsumi placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Don't worry he'll be alright." Tatsumi reassured Tsuzuki.

"Alright." Tsuzuki said. He trusted Tatsumi's judgment wholeheartedly and followed Tatsumi into the small room that was just right next to the viewing area.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka could not form a single sentence as he just looked at Tsubaki's body. Tears were beginning to make their way into his Emerald Green eyes like a gentle ever flowing river. Someone stepped up next to Hisoka. It wasn't until he heard the person speak that he knew who it was.

"Are you doing alright brother?" Hijiri asked.

"Alright I guess." Hisoka said. Hisoka could tell from Hijiri's voice that Hijiri had been crying at some point.

"That's good." Hijiri said. They both were silent. But then Hijiri remembered something. "I have a performance coming up in about a month or so. Would you like to come to it?" Hijiri asked. Hisoka was about to answer when someone else joined them. Someone he did not really care to see right now. "Doctor Muraki. What are you doing here?" Hijiri asked.

"Well, I was Miss. Kakyouin's Doctor." Muraki replied.

"Oh." Hijiri said. A young woman with long light brown hair holding a little toddler came up to Hijiri and whispered in his ears. "Oh okay." Hijiri said. He then turned to Hisoka. "I need to go now Hisoka. If I don't see you tomorrow then see you in class." He said. Then he left with the woman.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki came back into the viewing room mainly because they had no sugar and that is the only way Tsuzuki would drink coffee. He spotted Hisoka still by the casket. But what made him walk up there was the fact that Muraki was there. Tsuzuki for some reason did not really like Muraki. However, he didn't know why. "Hey Hisoka. Are you okay?" Tsuzuki said.

"Well Tsuzuki-san, it is good to see you again." Muraki said. "I was just telling the boy here that humans are as precious as dolls. However, what makes them different is that dolls can be easily fixed. But humans can not. For each Illness we beat a new one comes along. Medical Science has come a long way. But the human body is still so far off from being perfect." Muraki said.

Tsuzuki didn't really a clue as to what Muraki was getting at. "What do dolls have to do with humans?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Let's go." Hisoka said. Hisoka was feeling rather uncomfortable being there now. Tsuzuki didn't say anything he just followed Hisoka.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I'll get the car." Tatsumi said once they were outside. When he walked off Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka. "Are you hanging in there?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hai." Hisoka said. But Tsuzuki didn't really believe it and deep down neither did Hisoka. Hisoka put his hands in his pockets. There was a rather long silence then Hisoka broke the silence. "I don't hate Tsubaki for what she did." Hisoka said.

"Well, that's good then." Tsuzuki said.

"But I do hate the one that did not return her love." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki saw the movement in the boy's pockets. That told him that Hisoka had balled his hands into fists.

"Who was it that she loved?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I don't know. She had never said. She only said that she thought that if she could make herself love me then she would be okay without his love. But she was wrong and she …" Hisoka didn't want to say the rest. That was okay with Tsuzuki. After all he already knew the rest.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rest of the night felt weird. Even though it was the same as any other night. This night felt different somehow. Hisoka wanted to go to bed early so he just said goodnight and went to bed. Tatsumi was helping Tsuzuki clean up. "You are getting better at this." Tatsumi said.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked. He then smiled big and took the clean dishes and started walking over to the cupboard to put them away. "Hey Tatsumi?"

"Yes?" Tatsumi replied. "What is it Tsuzuki-san?" He asked as he did not hear anything else. He turned to look at Tsuzuki and saw that Tsuzuki just sat the dishes on the counter. His Amethyst eyes and facial expressions showed that Tsuzuki was both worried and sad for Hisoka. "Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi said.

"Do you think that Hisoka will be alright? He seemed to have nothing but bad luck since he started living with me." Tsuzuki said. "Would he have been better off with another family?" He asked.

"No, this family is perfect for him." Tatsumi said. "You have been able to do what no one else could." He added.

"Tatsumi …" Was the only thing Tsuzuki could say. Tatsumi walked over to Tsuzuki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You two are a perfect pair and while he may not be fine right now he will be soon. So long as you stay by his side." Tatsumi said.

By the time Tatsumi left It started to pour down rain. Tsuzuki waited for Tatsumi's car to turn the corner then he went back inside. Upon entering his apartment he stopped when he saw Hisoka's door was closed. He was rather curious about that since Hisoka was not keen on being closed up. He knocked on the door softly. "Hisoka?" He said. Tsuzuki placed his left ear against the door and strained to hear any noise from movement to snoring But when he didn't he opened the door.

Tsuzuki about froze to his spot. In Hisoka's room there were many things but no Hisoka and the window was open. Tsuzuki ran to the open window and saw that the last ladder on the fire escape was down.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I do need to have something for the next chapter.**_

_**Plus I promised Leki and Dane that they could help with the next chapter.**_

_**Well, I hope that I left very few miss spelled words and bad grammar for my friend.**_

_**Now it is real late and I would like to catch my show before heading to bed. So until next time everyone.**_


	17. Moonlight Angel

_**Well, I am refreshed now**_

_**Dane: Good.**_

_**Leki: We were worried when you hadn't been doing anything with this story.**_

_**Oh I was just playing catch with other things. But now ….**_

_**Places my arms around both Dane's and Leki's shoulders."**_

_**Leki: AHH!**_

_**Dane: Now what?**_

_**Now, I think that we shouldn't keep the readers waiting any longer.**_

_**Dane: YEAH!**_

_**Leki: Let's give them our best!**_

_**Okay then, on with the story!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

****

**Moonlight Angel**

Tsuzuki was running through the rain. His feet splashed through puddles as small as a foot and puddles that covered two sidewalks. His heart was pounding in tune with each running step. The rain seemed to be working against him as it poured down, striking those Amethyst eyes. Every strand of his brown hair was completely soaked. Heavy with rain it was plastered against his head.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled as the lightning clashed and the thunder rumbled. The noise resembles bowling and the pure flashes were like Angels. Maybe the Angel's in heaven were bowling. Bowling at a time like this? Bowling happily while Tsuzuki was running around looking for Hisoka. 'How could he just leave without telling me?' Tsuzuki thought as he turned and ran down a darkened alley. The alley at night was creepy enough without the rain.

Many homeless people watched as Tsuzuki ran by. They were curious as to why someone so nicely dressed was out in this weather. But, none of them asked. Tsuzuki came out of the alley he was so out of breath and his chest ached from all the running he did. He was forced to stop and catch his breath. So, he leaned against a street lamp. "I … should have … driven …" Tsuzuki said. "This … is so … stupid." He added as he placed his right hand over his eyes.'I don't even know where he would go to in a situation like this.' He thought to himself. He pulled his hand down enough to allow his right eye to peek through between his index and middle finger. "Hisoka … where …" Tsuzuki stopped as it suddenly clicked. With renewed strength coursing through his exhausted body Tsuzuki took off running again. All the time his heart prayed that he was going to be there.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Hisoka was sitting out by the edge, watching the water splash against the large jagged rocks. The rain and wind made small waves. This created the affect of hands trying to reach up and grab Hisoka's feet to pull him in. However, the edge Hisoka was on was too high up and the water's waves were not big or strong enough to even reach that high. Hisoka just sat there. The rain and wind was making him shiver. Hisoka seemed to not notice

His conscious was confused, mixed up as he tried to understand why? He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Tsuzuki until he heard the Amethyst speak. "Sorry Hisoka …." He said. Hisoka raised his head and turned to look at Tsuzuki. "I should've figured out you were here long before now." He said.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said. His Emerald green eyes just stared in surprise. His eyes followed Tsuzuki as the man came and stood next to him.

"I was right about this place being great for when you need a quiet place to think." Tsuzuki said. He was looking out at the water. Hisoka just kept looking at him. The boy didn't even realize he was string. "Hisoka why did you leave like that?" Tsuzuki asked. "I was so worried that something happened to you. So why did you leave without telling me?" Tsuzuki asked. He looked down at Hisoka who had realized his mouth was hanging open and shut it slowly.

Hisoka could see the hurt in Tsuzuki's purple eyes. He didn't know how he could answer him. Tsuzuki let out a small sigh. He then brought himself down and was sitting right next to Hisoka. "I thought that we were getting closer." He added. Hisoka could sense the extreme hurt coming from Tsuzuki and it stung at him more painfully then a thousand needles sticking into his skin repeatedly ever could. "Don't you trust me Hisoka?" He asked.

When Hisoka started to see the tears he looked away. He really didn't know what to say and if he did he wouldn't know where to start. "Being an Empath is nothing when you can't use it to help someone." Hisoka said.

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"It's not that I don't trust you." Hisoka said. "It just feels like if I try to get close to anyone then I might be betrayed one way or another." Hisoka added.

"Betrayed how?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I already lost Tsubaki but what will happen if I lose you?" Hisoka asked.

The rain was starting to let up and the Moon was coming out from behind some of the clouds. The Moonlight hit Hisoka's hair, creating the lighted affect of a halo. Tsuzuki couldn't help but to think how much Hisoka looked like an Angel in the Moonlight.

"How will I be able to handle something like that?" Hisoka asked. He turned his head to look at Tsuzuki. His answer came when he felt soft, wet lips touching against his own. New emotions flooded into Hisoka. These emotions were so foreign to him and yet it was something that he enjoyed so greatly that he didn't want it to end.

Just as he was figuring out that this feeling was a good emotion their lips parted ways. Hisoka felt so cold now and it wasn't because of the rain. "Sorry Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he was blushing and seemed to be feeling rather bad about what he had just done. 'Why did I do that? He is an Empath. Now he really won't trust me. Way to go you dummy.' Tsuzuki thought to himself.

Had Hisoka not been so full of the emotion he was receiving during the kiss he would have sensed the emotions of being ashamed and guilty that Tsuzuki is feeling right now. Hisoka placed his own finger tips to his own mouth. 'What is this new emotion that is flowing through me? Was it from Tsuzuki when he kissed me? Why did he kiss me? Did he really kiss me? Why did I allow this? He kissed me and I allowed it I know that but why?' The young Empath's mind was as full of questions just as much as his heart was full of the strange emotion he was still feeling.

They both sat there in silence trying to let their minds' process what had just gone on.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

They did eventually make it home that night but for some reason neither wanted to talk about what had just happened. Soon Tsuzuki found himself laying in bed thinking. 'He looked so beautiful. I started to think that he really was an Angel. But why was it that I kissed him?' Tsuzuki thought to himself. Then he just realized why and he couldn't believe it. "No way." Tsuzuki said. He turned to his side and tried to go to sleep.

Hisoka was thinking the same thing. 'Is this what love feel like?' He thought to himself as he placed his right arm behind his head and his left hand on his chest. 'My heart is still racing. Even though we walked home it is pounding as if we had run. This feeling… I think I like it.' Hisoka smiled at the realization of the fact that he liked the emotion called love a lot. But then he frowned as another thought came to mind. 'But is it safe for me to feel this way?' His thoughts went unanswered as he laid there staring at the ceiling.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Tsuzuki felt someone lightly shake him. Opening his eyes he looked around to see who it was. His eyes caught the look of Emerald green eyes as his sight adjusted to the light of the sun. "Hisoka …?" Tsuzuki asked as he brought himself up onto his left elbow. He started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at the clock. When he realized it read ten am he realized that he had at some point fallen asleep last night. "What's wrong Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked at Hisoka.

"Could we … Go to the … Funeral?" Hisoka asked. Apparently Hisoka had given a lot of thought to this.

Tsuzuki gave him a smile and nodded. "Alright." He said. He got out of bed and Hisoka left and waited in the living room.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

There were a lot of people at the funeral. Tsuzuki had kept looking at Hisoka. He didn't know how the boy would react to this big a crowd. The only person who didn't show up was Muraki. The funeral felt like it went on for days. A couple of times Hisoka left eh room. Everyone thought he went off to cry. Truth be told he needed to be alone and would have been alone completely had Tsuzuki not followed him out each time.

It was around the fourth time of going outside that they spoke. "You don't have to come with me." Hisoka said. "I won't run off." He added.

"I know." Tsuzuki said.

"Then why?" Hisoka asked.

They stood there leaning against the outside of the building. Both staring at the sidewalk beneath their feet. "I want to be close to you." Tsuzuki said. "I do trust you Hisoka and I … I think … I…" Tsuzuki was getting nervous. 'Why am I not able to just come out and say it? What's holding me back?' Tsuzuki thought to himself.

"Well, am I late?" Muraki asked as he got out of his car and made his way over to the two. Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at Muraki. "Oh my, did I say something wrong?" Muraki asked as he saw the look of distrust both radiating out of both Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's eyes.

"I am ready to go back in now." Hisoka said.

"Right." Tsuzuki said. They both went back in with Muraki right behind them. Muraki was the only one wearing a white suit. Everyone else either had on black or a dark gray suit/dress.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

At the grave they tried to avoid being around the large group by staying in the back. Unfortunately Muraki did the same thing. When everyone went by the grave they placed a single rose of the casket and walked away to their cars. Hisoka was the last one to go up there and Tsuzuki would have followed right behind him had Muraki not grabbed him on the shoulder. And stopped him.

"What?" Tsuzuki snapped. He didn't mean to but Muraki already was bothering him just by when they first met.

"I couldn't help but to think that I had interrupted something important when I came today." Muraki said. Tsuzuki was avoiding Muraki's look completely and started walking up to the casket. "The boy reminds me of a doll. So fragile." Muraki said. Tsuzuki placed the rose on top of the others and started walking away.

He was walking at a slightly quicker step. Muraki was keeping up at the same pace. "Does it bother you that I am here? Or does it bother you that I am talking so freely about the boy?" Muraki asked. The response was a shock to him and Hisoka who was standing by a tree waiting for Tsuzuki when he saw Tsuzuki turn around and land a punch right in Muraki's face. Muraki found himself on the grass as the punch had such force behind it that he was knocked backwards right off his feet.

Tsuzuki turned and walked towards Hisoka. His right hand was throbbing from the contact. He stopped only when he reached Hisoka. Rubbing his hand he looked back at Muraki. "You ready to go?" Tsuzuki asked.

"H-Hai." Hisoka said as he still could not believe what Tsuzuki just did. The Tsuzuki he had come to know was not a violent one. Hisoka felt a hand grab his own hand and soon he found himself being lead away by Tsuzuki.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had decided on going to get something to eat. So they stopped at the restaurant that Tsuzuki had taken him to the day they met. Neither of them spoke of what had gone on that ended with Tsuzuki punching Muraki. It was during the silence that Hisoka remembered something. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki said as he was chewing a mouth full of food.

"Earlier you were trying to tell me something before Muraki came. I was wondering if you would tell me what you were going to say." He said.

Tsuzuki practically froze. He had almost forgotten what he was trying to tell Hisoka earlier. His heart was starting to pound like it was trying to burst out of his chest but was failing to get past his ribcage. Hisoka wasn't able to detect how nervous Tsuzuki was now.

"Hisoka … I …." Tsuzuki was trying hard to just come out and say it. But then someone grabbed onto him from behind. "Oh hey Watari." Tsuzuki said as it had been Watari who grabbed him from behind.

"Hey Tsuzuki, Hey Boy." Watari said as he looked at Hisoka.

"Don't call me Boy." Hisoka said. Watari laughed just a tiny bit as he ruffled his hand in Hisoka's hair.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm surprised you don't have your Owl with you." Hisoka said in a slightly annoyed tone as he was now forced to fix his hair.

"They never allow pets or family of the animal kind in here unless it is a helper type animal." Watari answered. "Oh I came up with a new potion." Watari said.

"What does it do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Nothing, it's just a health drink I came up with. You guys want to try it?" Watari asked.

"No." Hisoka and Tsuzuki both answered very quickly.

"Maybe some other time." Tsuzuki said.

Watari stuck around and chatted with them for awhile and Hisoka felt a twinge of annoyance as he now lost his chance to find out what Tsuzuki was going to say.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

On the way home Tsuzuki had to stop at his job to do some work. Hisoka didn't want to be stuck in the car or in an office so he went for a walk. 'What was it that he was going to tell me?' Hisoka asked himself. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants. He really wished that he could have changed out of the funeral clothes and into something to his liking. He let out a sigh. "Can't go back and change the past." He said.

Hisoka had no idea that he was in Tatsumi's office until he had stepped in and closed the door. 'Wait! How did I get here? I must have walked in here without knowing. But that did explain why I heard a small knock and a voice saying to come in.' Hisoka thought to himself.

"What do you need Hisoka?" Tatsumi asked as he motioned for the boy to sit down.

"How have you been doing Tatsumi?" Hisoka asked.

"I've been doing alright. How about yourself?" Tatsumi asked as he watched the boy carefully.

"Hisoka started to look down and play with his hands like he was a toddler. "I don't know." Hisoka admitted.

"Well, then what's on your mind?" Tatsumi asked. He was going to gently enter into the main part of the conversation so not to pressure Hisoka.

Hisoka was quiet. His mind was trying to sort out his thoughts. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to talk about first. But then it came out. "Last night I ran off while Tsuzuki was outside with you." Hisoka admitted.

When Hisoka didn't say anything else Tatsumi felt he needed to just give another gentle push to get the youth to talk. "I see. May I ask why?" He kept his voice very gentle and spoke to Hisoka as a friend and not as if Hisoka was a Toddler.

"I just needed to get out. So, I went to the park. The park that Tsuzuki showed me the first day we met." Hisoka said. "But Tsuzuki found me and we started talking." He added. He went quiet again.

"Go on." Tatsumi said. Hisoka then told him everything they talked about. It went from Hisoka saying being an Empath is nothing when you can't use it to help someone. Then ended at Hisoka asking how will he be able to handle something like that? He decided to leave out the fact that they kissed.

Tatsumi sat there thinking. "Was this what you wanted to talk to me about before?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka didn't say a word. He did however give a small nod. Tatsumi was quiet for sometime before speaking again. "It was good that you were able to talk to Tsuzuki about what you were thinking and feeling." Tatsumi said. "While I can' predict the future I can promise you that no one's going to betray you again. It is alright to let your barrier down sometimes. Alright Hisoka?" Tatsumi asked. "And Tsuzuki not going anywhere anytime soon." Tatsumi added. "Well, except to a possible dentist someday to get his sweet tooth looked at." He hoped that little quirk would lighten Hisoka up.

It must have, because Hisoka looked at Tatsumi and smirked. "Good to see you smile." Tatsumi said. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Tatsumi asked.

Hisoka thought for a moment. "Well, I went to the funeral today." Hisoka said.

"You did? That's good." Tatsumi said. "How did it go?" He asked. Tatsumi knew that Empaths sometimes hated large crowds and to be in a funeral for even thirty minutes can drive an Empath's emotions nuts.

"I went outside a lot and Tsuzuki went with me." Hisoka said. They then got into a big conversation about that. Hisoka finished it with telling Tatsumi that Tsuzuki Punched Muraki right off his feet. This slightly concerned Tatsumi since Tsuzuki has never been the one to throw anything at anyone let alone punches.

"Muraki was the guy in white that we saw yesterday right?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka gave a nod. "I see. Do you know what caused Tsuzuki to do that? Did you sense anything?"

"No." Hisoka said. "There were a lot of people at the funeral and I was concentrating on keeping my barriers up." The look of guilt for not thinking to do that showed in every way. It showed in his slight foot scuffling, his voice, and even his eyes. "Sorry." Hisoka said as he sensed just a fraction of what Tatsumi was feeling.

"It's not your fault Hisoka so you don't need to apologize." Tatsumi reassured him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

They talked about many other things and Hisoka even followed Tatsumi out to make copies of files. While Tatsumi made copies Hisoka went to the window and watched the families at the park. "I think that I am starting to understand more about what a real family is." Hisoka said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tatsumi replied. He placed on of the sheets from one of the files' in to both copiers. Then he walked over and stood next to Hisoka. "What do you think a real family is?"

"Warmth." Hisoka replied. "The type of warmth that comes from knowing that a family takes care of each other, trust each other, and most of all loves each other." Hisoka added. "I was afraid of it at first and even pushed others away. That is why so many caseworkers have given me up. It was because I wanted it." He admitted. "But you guys didn't. Each time I tried to push away you guys just got closer and the harder I pushed the closer you guys came to me."

"When Tsuzuki started to chase my Dad's car I felt something inside me. It felt like it was something that I was missing and you, Tsuzuki, and even Watari helped me free it." Hisoka said. "I don't know what it is called but I tend to feel it a lot more now right here." He placed both his hands to his heart.

Neither of them knew Tsuzuki had been listening until they felt his arms go around their shoulders. "That would also be called love Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuzuki-san!' Tatsumi said.

"Ts-Tsuzuki." Hisoka said. They both saw the beaming smile and the glimmering glow in Tsuzuki's eyes. "How long were you in here?"

"Well, I was first outside the door listening to you describe what a family is to you. Then I just came in to hear the rest." Tsuzuki responded. "And I must say that I am truly happy to hear you say all of it." He put both of his arms down and Tatsumi went back to the files.

"Well, I got my work done. So now we can go and buy some sweets." Tsuzuki said. Hearing that, Hisoka remembered the comment about the dentist and he smiled again.

"Hisoka, will you please go and get me four empty folders?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka gave a nod and left the room.

Once Hisoka had shut the door and Tatsumi felt it was safe to speak again. He looked at Tsuzuki. "What did Muraki say to you that made you punch him the way that you did?"

"Oh that? It was nothing just the stress of the day. Nothing for you to worry about Tatsumi-san." Tsuzuki said. He was laughing but a nervous laugh.

"I've known you since you were a small boy. So I know that when you are pushed your responses are never nothing that I shouldn't worry about." Tatsumi said. "Or do I need to remind you of that time you tried to kill yourself?" His tone wasn't mean but it was stern and serious.

Tsuzuki placed his hand over the strap of his watch on his right wrist. Tsuzuki remembered that day very well.

It was just the year before Tsuzuki started work. Even though Tatsumi was protecting him He wasn't able to keep an eye on him while he was at work. He had no idea that Tsuzuki was still being hurt. Not until he got a call from a hospital to tell him that Tsuzuki cut his wrists.

After that with some string pulling Tatsumi was able to get Tsuzuki work as a caseworker.

Coming back from his trip down memory lane Tsuzuki gave in. "I don't trust him." He said.

"Why not?" Tatsumi asked. Tsuzuki told him everything that had been said from the very first time he met Muraki up to the Punch at the grave. When Tsuzuki was done Tatsumi got why Tsuzuki didn't trust him. "He is just talking. Words are just words. They can only bother you if you allow them to." He said. "You were just protecting Hisoka. Just how I don't like to see someone hurt you. You don't like to see someone hurt Hisoka. It had just been a long day and Muraki just chose a bad time to say something is all." He was trying to ease Tsuzuki doubts but that wasn't working to well.

Hisoka returned with the folders and he and Tsuzuki left.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

That night Muraki had just parked his car. He was making his way up the steps of his front porch. "I was waiting for you Doctor." Tatsumi said. Muraki turned and saw a very determined man sitting on his porch swing.

"And who might you be?" Muraki asked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh you were that man that was with Tsuzuki-san and that boy at the viewing yesterday."

"My name is Tatsumi Seiichiro." Tatsumi said as he stood up and walked over to Muraki. "And Hisoka-san name is not That Boy."

"Oh? And to what do I owe this pleasure of you coming to my house?" Muraki asked.

"I will keep this simple and fast." Tatsumi said. "If you do anything to hurt Hisoka-san or Tsuzuki-san in anyway then I will come back." He said. "Muraki Kazutaka." He added as he pushed his glasses up.

"You are very scary." Muraki said as he smirked at Tatsumi.

"Do anything to them and you will find out that it is not just my words that are scary. Goodnight." Tatsumi said. Then he walked off the porch and down the block to his car.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind, Tatsumi-san." Muraki said as he watched Tatsumi's car go down the street and turn the corner. Then he went into his house.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_That was long wasn't it?_

_Leki: Yeah._

_Dane: I never knew Tatsumi could be so scary._

_So that is why you are under the table then._

_Dane: What? No I was just practicing for a tornado._

_Yeah sure._

_Leki: I agree with Dane. Tatsumi is scary._

_Well, he is just trying to protect those he holds dear to him._

_Leki: Like you do us?_

_Yep._

_Dane: Well, I think it is time to see what the readers thought about this._

_Leki: Yeah me to!_

_Leki starts jumping up and down and clapping his hands together."_

_Well then, that's enough to motivate me._

_Dane: Me too._


	18. Holidays are fine Just what are they 4?

_**Leki: Girl I should whack you with my folder. In fact, I will! Whacks me with his one dollar folder.**_

_**Hey, what was that for?**_

_**Leki: Simple you are taking to long to update these stories.**_

_**Well, life got in the way and if I remember right, the three of us agreed that while we were at my sister's house we would take a break and wait until we get home.**_

_**Leki: Oh, right. Sorry about that then.**_

_**Dane: Plus we got a huge thing from Saphira about how bad grammar wise that our last chapter was.**_

_**Well, this time it should not be too bad.**_

_**Dane: Why?**_

_**I have changed the option from grammar only to grammar and style.**_

_**Dane: Well, I hope that helps.**_

_**Leki: Hey, why are we doing this kind of chapter?**_

_**I have a bad case of writer's block. Therefore, I figured that until I can come up with some good things I should hurry the year along.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Good plan.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Leki and Dane: You are welcome.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Holidays are fine. Just what are they for?**

This has been one interesting year for both Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Things at school had pretty much gone back to normal. Hisoka didn't get too attached to anyone during school or out of school. Tsuzuki couldn't go a whole day without falling asleep at work. When he wasn't asleep, his mind was hardly ever on his work. There was proof to this when Tsuzuki had accidentally called Terazuma Hisoka.

By his own choice, Hisoka took on a small job. It wasn't anything big. Just what most boys his age does. Mowing lawns and walking dogs. "I don't know what I will do in the winter time." Hisoka said, "I mean the dog walking might still happen but what about the lawn work?"

"Well, people pay to have the leaves raked in the fall and their sidewalks and driveways shoveled in the winter. So, maybe you can do something like that." Tsuzuki suggested.

"Maybe…" The youth replied, truth be told he was trying to save money. He had heard that during certain times of the year, you buy things for someone and he wanted to be ready.

There weren't just holidays that Hisoka had a lot to learn about. He had still along ways to go when it came to learning about Tsuzuki. For instance, he would often see Tsuzuki looking rather depressed. Anytime Hisoka asked, Tsuzuki either didn't say anything or he put on a fake smile and lied.

Hisoka got to the point to where he started to wonder why he would ask when he knew what way Tsuzuki would react?

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Christmas was something that was new to Hisoka in many ways. He was so curious about how it started. Why there were so many stories about a man in red? How did the man in red know so much? In addition, lots more questions followed those ones.

Some of the questions made Tsuzuki want to burst out laughing. Nevertheless, other questions really made Tsuzuki sad to hear someone so young ask. In some ways, these questions about Christmas helped Tsuzuki decide what he was going to get Hisoka.

One day they were out walking in the snow because Tsuzuki's car wouldn't start and they really need to get some things. Hisoka was wearing turquoise colored gloves, light blue snow pants, and navy blue snow boots that matched his winter coat.

Tsuzuki was walking right next to him. He had on his same black trench coat. He had on light brown sweat pants and shirt, and brown boots. Tsuzuki wore black gloves but no one could tell since he kept his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

They stopped by the park only because a white banner with blue cursive letters ands Christmas designs around it caught his attention.

**Father son Snowman building contest today!**

**(1rst. Prize is two snowmobiles. 2****nd****. Prize is two sets of skis. 3****rd****. Prize is two snowboards.)**

"Snowman building contest," Hisoka repeated. There was a hint of confusion and curiosity in the way he said that. "What is that?" Turning he looked at the taller man who in away is now his father.

Tsuzuki looked at him. _'Again another thing he missed out on because of rotten parents. Wait I got an idea.'_ Tsuzuki took a hold of Hisoka's hand. He had pulled him straight into the park.

"What are we doing?" Hisoka asked. The man dragged him to the sign up area without a word. Before he realized it, they were already on a small empty spot. "Tsuzuki …"

"Well, I just thought that we could try this for fun." Tsuzuki said, "But if you don't want to then, I guess we can go on our way." Tsuzuki knew exactly how to act when he wanted to get Hisoka to try something.

He gave Hisoka the saddest puppy look he could. The boy, not liking to see Tsuzuki sad closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright."

Tsuzuki practically tackled Hisoka as he let out an excited, high pitched yippee.

Hisoka didn't see the reasoning in doing this. However, half way into it he had forgotten about needing a reason to do this. He even had forgotten that it was a contest. During their time together, they had gotten into some snowball fights with each other and other fathers and sons.

Their feet and hands were starting to get cold as they continued with their fun.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Even though they didn't win, they both agreed that their snowman was good despite the fact that they had never done that before. "I had never had so much fun in my life. Thank you for doing that with me Hisoka," Tsuzuki said.

"Is this the kind of stuff that goes on each year?" The boy asked,

"Yep each year there is contests like that," Tsuzuki replied. "Did you have fun?"

"You know, I think I did." Emerald eyes looked right into amethyst eyes. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"I think that is the only contest left. But that doesn't mean that we can't build one tomorrow or even later tonight if you want," the older man said. Hisoka smiled at that idea. "Now let's go eat."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Christmas came along it was an experience that Hisoka was sure he would always remember. With Tatsumi and Watari's help, the young boy was able to get Tsuzuki some nice things. He got Tsuzuki some small hand held games, sweets, a cassette player with a cassette that had several kinds of songs that might help keep Tsuzuki awake at work, some purple snow pants, snow boots, and even a winter coat.

Tsuzuki got the young boy many books on Christmas. Some of these books were just fairytales but Hisoka did find it amusing on how someone can come up with such tall tales. Tsuzuki even got him some games that can be played outside. These games were like volleyball, baseball, frizz-bee, and other such games like those.

Most of the day was spent with the four of them playing these games. When Hijiri came by it was the five of them. Hijri's gift to them was to play a couple of Christmas songs for them.

That night Hijiri was the last to leave. "Well, I had a good time," Hijiri, said. "I need to get back to my family now and so Merry Christmas!" Hijiri glanced up and smirked then he left.

Standing there with the door open, they watched as Hijiri walk down the street and disappear around the corner. "I think I understand a little more about family a Christmas." Hisoka said.

"That's good." Tsuzuki had been looking up and spotted what Hijiri spotted.

"It's not about actual gifts. I think it is more about family and is another way to celebrate togetherness." Hisoka explained, "Christmas is another way for families like ours to bond together. It is another tradition that I have come to know." Hisoka had a book in his hand, "I am curious about what other traditions there are." He started to open his book.

"Well, here is another one." Tsuzuki said, "Look up."

"Huh? Mistletoe? What Tra--" Hisoka's words had been cut off when he felt soft lips occupy his own lips.

So many conflicting emotions were running its course throughout the boy's small body. Hisoka didn't have time to sort through them all as the feeling behind that kiss left his lips. The youth didn't even know why his lips were returning the kiss. He felt so cold after that and didn't know why since he had his coat on.

Tsuzuki waited for a reaction. However, when he didn't get one he sighed and smiled.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

After they had cleaned up they said goodnight to each other and went into their separate rooms. Neither had no clue the other was still awake.

Hisoka was lying on his bed flipping through the pages of one of his new books. He wanted to know why Tsuzuki had kissed him so suddenly. More important he wanted to know why he returned the kiss. "Here it is," he said. "Mistletoe is considered to be a kind of magical plant which has no roots of itself rather it lives on the other tree to which it attaches itself. Druids used mistletoe to celebrate the coming of winter. They would decorate their homes with it. They used it for various purposes. As a healing plant it was suppose to cure everything from infertility in woman to poison ingestion. Scandinavians also thought of mistletoe as a plant of peace and harmony. They associated mistletoe with their goddess of love, Frigga. The custom of kissing under the mistletoe probably derived from this belief."

Other books said almost the same thing with just added information like hanging a ball of mistletoe from the ceiling and exchanging kisses under it as a sign of friendship and goodwill. The final meaning that Hisoka read left him unable to speak or to think. "The tradition of smooching under the mistletoe descends from the customs of several different cultures. For instance, exchanging kisses under the mistletoe was a tradition of Greek festivals and marital ceremonies. If a couple in love exchanges a kiss under the mistletoe, it is interpreted as a promise to marry, as well as a prediction of happiness and long life."

Placing the book down on the small table next to his bed he rolled over onto his back. _'Love? Was love one of the mixed emotions that I felt? Was it what I felt leave me that made me felt so cold after the kiss?'_ He placed the tips of his middle and index finger of his right hand to his lips. He could still remember the feelings that cam rushing into his body. He sighed, as he could not come up with a reasonable answer to his many questions. "It seems I have much more to learn," Hisoka said before closing his eyes for the night. "Holidays are fine. But really what are they for?"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

In Tsuzuki's bedroom a tired amethyst-eyed man laid awake in his bed. He couldn't help but to smile at the das events that lead right up to the kiss. _'He must have asked himself a thousand questions by now.'_ The young man thought happily, _'Hisoka… There is so much I want to show you, so many unspoken feelings that I want you to know. When I felt your lips returned my kiss I was almost certain that you understood how a felt about you. I was wrong apparently when I saw the look of mixed emotions in your eyes. Your green eyes, emerald eyes that are more beautiful then the whole world.'_

Tsuzuki touched his own lips before rolling over and falling asleep with thoughts of the kiss in his mind.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Wow, this story has a lot of passion in it.**_

_**I know. I was trying to put as much passion as I could into it.**_

_**Dane: I never knew you knew so much about Mistletoe.**_

_**Actually I don't**_

_**Dane: Then how did you know what to put?**_

_**Simple, I just looked it up.**_

_**Leki: That was clever.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Leki: I wonder what else you look up to add into there.**_

_**Whatever I feel I need to put into a story.**_

_**Dane: Smart-alecky girl.**_

_**HEY!**_

_**Leki and Dane: What?**_

_**Nothing I just remembered that I didn't eat diner yet.**_

_**Leki and Dane both nearly fall backwards."**_

_**Dane and Leki: Weirdo.**_

_**Well everyone, while I go and eat I'll hope that you guys post a review. I also hope that Saphira Jo sees that I did better with this chapter.**_

_**So, bye for now.**_


	19. Halloween is one scary night

_**Well, everyone my Muses in training are taking a break.**_

_**It has been pretty hot and they seem to get worn out when the degree is in the 90's.**_

_**It was 95 today so they are asleep.**_

_**Well, anyways I am going to move things along now.**_

_**That is mostly because I am having a bit of writer's block and cannot think of anything to fill in after the Christmas time lol.**_

_**Well, enough chattering. On with the chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Things had been going pretty good for Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Although Christmas was the only time, they had kissed the thought and feel of it never left their minds. That one small second in time left them thinking more and more about the other. That wasn't the only thing that went on. Each time they ran into each other either one or both would turn away and blush as they walked in opposite directions.

Aside from that, everything else was the same as usual. Hisoka kept working and doing well in school, Tsuzuki was still working, and getting lectures for each time he slept on the clock or took to long of a lunch break.

Tatsumi still saw them as much as he could. Nevertheless, to give them more of a chance he was ever so slowly seeing them just a little less. This was so that the two could learn to fly alone. After all, he won't be around forever and as a mother bird does to her young, he needs to let them learn to fly on their own. However, this didn't mean that he would back out of their lives completely. He would always be there for them both.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Halloween was coming and a now thirteen-year-old Hisoka was being begged b a twenty-year-old Tsuzuki.

"Come on Hisoka it will be fun," Tsuzuki said.

"I said no. Besides why dress up to be something I'm not anyways?" Hisoka asked.

"Because then people give you lots of candy. Plus it is fun to pretend," the older man replied. "Please Hisoka? Please please please please please."

Tsuzuki started to run around Hisoka and beg as a puppy does for a treat. All the while saying please.

Annoyed with hearing the same word over and over again Hisoka gave in and Tsuzuki leaped up and down then ran into the nearest costume shop. Hisoka just sighed. "Seesh, he is like a child."

Inside there were many costumes. Some for grown females, some for grown males, some for small children, and the rest were for the between ages. At first the young Empath thought that this was a rather strange and yet interesting place.

However, after spending an hour in there he started to hate it. A lot of the costumes he touched had just been recently touched by other people and because of his power; he was able to see where half those people were. Some were scenes that a boy his age shouldn't be seeing.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

They left in just two hours. Hisoka picked out to be a pirate but that was only so that Tsuzuki didn't embarrass him or his self by whining like a small child._ 'And he's supposed to be the adult?'_ Hisoka thought to his self. Tsuzuki chose to be a monkey for Halloween._ 'Can't wait to see how this night will turn out.'_Back home Hisoka went to go read his Civil War book while Tsuzuki was mapping out neighborhoods that had the most houses that gave out candy on them.

Hisoka was really into the book. So into it that some parts he read out loud while others he read in his mind._ 'During the first year, the Union assumed control of the border states and established a naval blockade as both sides raised large armies….'_

"Hey Hisoka!"

"By 1864, long-term Union advantages in geography, manpower, industry, finance, political organization and transportation were overwhelming the Confederacy." Hisoka was so far in that he didn't even hear Tsuzuki outside his door knocking and calling his name right away."

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki kept right on calling out the boy's name and knocking.

"The war produced about 970,000 casualties (3 of the population), including approximately 620,000 soldier deaths—" Hisoka stopped reading when he finally heard Tsuzuki's voice. Folding in a corner of his book and placing it down on the table he got up to open his door. "Tsu-- AHH!" Hisoka jumped backwards when he saw Tsuzuki dressed like a monkey.

"Hehe, did I scare you?" the amethyst eyed man asked with a smirk playing across his face.

"Is it time already?" The boy asked as e looked at the clock that read six forty-five.

"Almost. Now hurry up and get ready. Then come eat so we can go." Tsuzuki left Hisoka standing in his room.

From the time, that Tsuzuki had told Hisoka to get ready to the time they were walking out the door Hisoka was trying to think of away out of this without hurting Tsuzuki's feelings. However, nothing came to mind.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Isn't this fun Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hai," was the only word that Hisoka could think of. He started to kind of like pretending to be a pirate and it was fun to watch Tsuzuki be like a monkey. Yet the boy didn't know what he was supposed to do with the candy he was getting._ 'Maybe I will just give it all to Tsuzuki. He likes sweets more then I do anyways.'_

"Hey Hisoka!" Came a voice. This voice Hisoka just barely knew. This was because the person that this voice belonged to was only in Gym, English, and Study Hall at school.

"Yuri please slow down," Yuu said.

Sure enough, Hisoka was right when he and Tsuzuki saw Yuri and Yuu ran up to them. Yuu was dressed as Robin Hood and Yuri was dressed like a vampire.

"Oh Hisoka, are these some kids that go to your school?" Tsuzuki looked at the two boys and smiled warmly. "My name is Tsuzuki."

"Nice to meet you sir. My name is Yuu and this is my cousin Yuri." Both boys shook Tsuzuki's hand.

"Dude, aren't you the one who punched Doctor Muraki at the Cemetery?" The boy dressed like a vampire asked. "Man that was so awesome. I and my cousin don't like that guy."

"Well, he is a good doctor," Tsuzuki said.

"Good or not he is still strange." Yuri said.

"Even our mother's who run the Kacheero hotel hate it when he comes to stay for a few nights." Yuu said.

"But that hotel is right in town. So why would he want to stay there?" Hisoka for some reason started to become interested in that bit of information. Both boys shrugged.

"That is like asking why we can't see air when it comes to asking why he spends so much time staying at the hotel when he makes enough money to own a good size house." Yuu replied as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. They both could tell that the other was thinking the same question.

"Oh, I was wondering why you choose to be normal?" Yuri asked.

"What?" Hisoka and Tsuzuki replied with confusion evident in their eyes.

"I didn't think you were the type to trick or treat man. So what changed your mind?"

Hisoka didn't answer that. Truth was he didn't want Tsuzuki to get his feelings hurt. However, he didn't know how he was going to tell them that. In just a few minutes, Tsuzuki's attention was turned to another house and Hisoka was being dragged off. "Sorry guys. But I have to go. So many, houses and so little time. Bye."

Yuri and Yuu waved bye to Hisoka before turning to walk back to where they were. "Hisoka has a cool dad." Yuri said. "I mean that punch was like out of nowhere."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yuu and Yuri were not the only two that Hisoka and Tsuzuki ran into. They also came across Maki and Mariko. Both girls were dressed like ballerinas. Mariko looked like she really did not want to be outside past dark. But what else was expected from a girl who was afraid of supernatural things like ghosts, vampires, and other such monsters right?

There were others who Hisoka knew as well. Some he wished didn't spot him outside like Brandon and Scott. Ever since the first day, they met Scott and Brandon had wanted to pick a fight with Hisoka. This time Hisoka was very glad when Tsuzuki pulled him away. But yet he knew that there would be some strange rumors when he got to school Monday.'I can handle that,' the youth thought.

It was almost the end of the trick or treating and Hisoka's feet were starting to hurt from all the walking they did. Then three things happened that Hisoka did not expect. One was his brother Hijiri came up to them and started talking to them, second thing was that Hisoka was spotted by Saya and Yuma. "Hey Hisoka!" Both girls yelled, and third Hisoka took off running with both girls on his tail.

"Hey Hisoka wait!" Tsuzuki said, "Sorry Hijiri, I guess I will see you later." Tsuzuki gave a small bow before running after Hisoka.

Hisoka ran for nearly eight blocks. He made a sharp turn and hid behind some trashcans.

"Man he is so fast." Yuma said.

"Yes but that just makes him more cuter," Saya said.

Hisoka heard them run right past him. He waited for nearly ten minutes before coming out. "When will those girls leave me alone? I am not wearing a dress. Let alone a pink dress," he said. "After all, I am a boy not a girl. So why can't they figure that out?"

For some reason Hisoka didn't go back to find Tsuzuki. Instead, he found himself heading into a park. He didn't know why he was being drawn to it. But something inside him said to go. It was strange since this isn't the park that Tsuzuki showed him.

He walked deeper into the park. It suddenly felt so cold. Hisoka found himself shivering just slightly even though it was a nice fall night. The air around him was warm and yet he was getting a cold feeling.

He stopped when he saw a couple. At first, it looked like he might have stepped in on a private moment. Suddenly, his heart felt like it took a plunge right down to the tips of his toes. He saw a sharp silver thing then blood splatter.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hisoka! Hisoka where are you!" Tsuzuki had been looking for the young boy for nearly two hours now. Before when he started looking for him, it didn't occur to the young man that lots of people Hisoka's age loves to dress up like Pirates. So, there was a few times he had thought he found Hisoka and was wrong.

Now trick or treating was really over and Hisoka was still nowhere to be seen. He had been all over every street and what few people that were left all said no when he asked if they seen someone fitting Hisoka description.

He was just about to give up and look for a pay phone to call for help when he spotted Hisoka just coming out of the park that was a whole block away from where he was standing. "Hisoka!"

Hisoka stopped walking when he thought he heard something. His entire body was hurting and he didn't know why. He didn't even know why or how he got to the park. All he knew was that when he woke up he was nude. So he had put his clothes on and walked out of the park. He could feel his own body shaking and he didn't know why.

Tsuzuki was just four feet away from him when he stopped suddenly. "Hisoka what happened?" There were so many bruises and scratches on the boy's face and hands that he barely noticed that the Pirate costume was torn in several places.

Hisoka stumbled towards the worried man as if he was drunk. "Tsuzuki…." Was the only word spoken before Hisoka collapsed right into Tsuzuki's arms.

When Hisoka's hat fell off it truly set in that someone had hurt his angel, his Hisoka. Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka's body into his arms and held him close as he walked. "Don't worry Hisoka, you'll be fine." Tsuzuki was trying not to cry as he started to walk to the only person's house that he knew that was close by.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, now this is a huge turn of events.**_

_**I wonder who hurt Hisoka?**_

_**Where is Tsuzuki taking Hisoka?**_

_**Could Scott and Brandon done this?**_

_**If that is true then how would that fit in with what Hisoka saw when he entered into the park?**_

_**Plus why did he wake up nude?**_

_**Did everyone like how I put things that lead up to this moment in time?**_

_**These are all questions that you will have to wait for. Some might be answered sooner then others.**_

_**So you know that you must post a review if you want answers.**_

_**Oh, I think that the last question you guys can answer better then I.**_

_**So go post a review while I go to bed.**_

_**Maybe the next chapter will come to me after I sleep lol.**_


	20. He's only a boy

_**WOW! Thank you guys for the reviews.**_

_**I couldn't believe it.**_

_**About four reviews within five to ten minutes of each other.**_

_**Thanks bunches.**_

_**Well, at first I was going to do a recap of the chapters that lead up to this.**_

_**However, when I got so many reviews at once I chose to save it for another time.**_

_**Well, being, as I don't think you guys want to read my jabbering I think we should just go on with the chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**He is only a boy.**

Tatsumi was busy organizing some of his files when there was a knock on the door. Upon opening the door he was surprised at who it was. "Watari."

"Yo." Watari said. "Mind if I come in for a bit?"

"Not at all." Tatsumi stood aside so Watari could pass by. "To what do I owe this late visit to?" He asked.

Tatsumi shut the door while Watari went to sit on the couch. "Halloween can be a very scary night."

"Had a few set backs?" Tatsumi asked. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh no thanks and yes two set back," was the response the golden hair man gave. "One family who swore off drinking slipped up earlier and had forgotten their three months old was in the car. I am so glad that it wasn't summer. I mean the kid could have died then."

"What was the other set back?" Tatsumi sat down at the table.

"Well, you remember the six year old boy who was always getting yelled at by his mother?" Watari asked. "Well, they were doing well in family therapy. But this night she snapped and beat her son for just running around and being excited about trick or treating--" Watari was about to continue when there was another knock on Tatsumi's door.

"Excuse me for a second," Tatsumi got up to answer the door. Watari stayed in the kitchen. He heard the door open but didn't except to hear what he just did.

"Tsuzuki what happened?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki was holding Hisoka close to him. They were both still in costume every exposed part of Hisoka's skin had bad bruises, scratches, cuts that had dried blood covering them. Tsuzuki had tears in his eyes. "I didn't know where else I should go."

"Whoa what happened to Bon?" Watari asked as he came to see what had happened.

Tatsumi lightly touched one of Hisoka's bruises. "We need to get him to a hospital. You can explain on the way."

They all got into Tatsumi's car and drove off to the nearest hospital.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

At the hospital they waited for word on Hisoka and Tsuzuki felt like a recorder as he not only had to tell what he knows to Tatsumi and Watari but also to the nurses, and the two police men that questioned them.

"They must think I did something to him." Tsuzuki said as he went back and sat down between Tatsumi and Watari. He place his elbows on his lap, putting his hands together with each finger intertwined with the other, and rested his forehead on his hands.

"No they don't," Watari said. "They just wanted to get everything straight."

Tsuzuki was only half listening to what Watari had said. "Umm Watari why don't you try to see if you can go and find out something about Hisoka." Tatsumi suggested. Watari gave a nod. Getting up he walked off to find a nurse or a doctor.

"I shouldn't have made him go. If I didn't make him go then this wouldn't have happened," Tsuzuki's voice wasn't no higher then a kitten's loudest purr.

"As Far as I can guess Hisoka made the choice on his own," Tatsumi said. "He is trying so hard to do what other kids his age does. So in reality you didn't make him do anything that he didn't want to do."

"But he ended up hurt," the amethyst man looked at Tatsumi for just a moment. His eyes were full of tears. He then place his hand down in his lap. "I am his guardian, so I should have been able to protect him more. He is only a boy after all," Tsuzuki said. He looked down at his hands. "I feel like such a failure."

Tatsumi placed a hand out his friend's shoulder. "You are not a failure and no one not even Hisoka knows what will happen in this day and age so stop blaming yourself."

Tsuzuki looked at his friend. Tears were leaking out from his gentle eyes. "Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He lightly wiped away Tsuzuki's tears. "Now stop your crying. Hisoka's going to need you now more then ever when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was nearly three hours before a nurse came to tell them something. "He's wake now," she said.

"Really?" Tsuzuki and Watari both said as the three of them stood up. The nurse gave a nod.

"When can we see him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Now if you want," She said. "Please follow me."

The nurse started leading them down the hall.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_This place is a Hospital, right?'_ Hisoka thought. He was looking up at the lights on the ceiling. His mind was trying to figure out how he got here and why he was so sore.

He closed his eyes and remembered waking up in the park with no clothes on. He remembered walking out of the park, seeing Tsuzuki, and then everything going black. _'Tsuzuki must have brought me here.'_

Hisoka sat up and winced from the soreness that surged through his body. "Ouch… Ouch… Ouch…" He gritted his teeth. He rested his hands on his lap. "He must be really worried," Hisoka said.

Just then, the door opened and in came Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi, followed by the nurse.

"Seesh you gave us a scare you know that," Watari said.

"Are you alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hai, sorry for worrying you," Hisoka said. He could sense how worried they all had been and could also feel the wave of relief pour over them like a large wave of ocean water.

"Do you remember what happened?" Watari asked.

Another nurse handed over a file to the other nurse then left the room. The young nurse looked at the file then tapped Tatsumi on the shoulder. "Can I speak to you for a bit?" Tatsumi nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You find anything?" Tatsumi asked once they were in the hall.

"I trust you are their caseworker right?" The nurse asked. Tatsumi gave a nod. "Well, then I have some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, the good news is that none of his injuries are serious and with any luck he should be able to go home tomorrow." She said with a sweet smile and a twinkle in her eye brown eyes.

"That is good news." Tatsumi said.

"Yes it is but …." the nurse didn't know how to address the bad news in an easy way.

Tatsumi could see from the fact that the woman wasn't looking at him and there was a sad tone in her voice.

"Whoever put him in this conditions … did not just beat him up," she said.

"What else was done?" Tatsumi asked.

She let out a slow breath. "It appears from the physical test that was done on him showed signs of …rape," the girl said. _'That took every bit of my will to tell him. It is times like these that I hate being a nurse,'_ she thought to herself.

This news was a shock to Tatsumi. "Are you certain?"

"These tests never lie," the woman said. She noticed that Tatsumi was looking into the room. "This could also be why he doesn't remember what had happened to him. Sometimes a traumatic event of this nature will force the mind to place a block on it if it is painful enough."

"Will he ever remember what happened?" Tatsumi asked.

"I wish I knew. Some don't remember it ever, some it might come out in dreams, and some end up remembering a lot sooner then we think." That was the only response she could give.

"Any advice you can give us?" He asked. Tatsumi turned to face the woman. His blue eyes full of over whelping worry while also showing that she has his full attention.

"Just stay watch him and not leave him alone for to long." The nurse said.

"Thank you," Tatsumi said as he gave a small bow and walked back into the room.

"Tatsumi what's wrong?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki stopped hugging Hisoka and all three were looking at Tatsumi.

"It's nothing the nurse said that if everything goes well then you will be able to go home tomorrow," Tatsumi said.

"That's good right Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who had just now registered what Tsuzuki said.

"What? Oh y-yes," Hisoka said. Hisoka looked at Tatsumi _'He's hiding something but what?'_ The boy asked himself.

'_I'll tell them later and I'll ask Watari and Tsuzuki to not tell Hisoka. At this moment I don't think Hisoka would be able to handle it.' _Tatsumi thought.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Alright we are inside now," Tsuzuki said as they walked into the house.

It felt so good to be home. They would have been home earlier but the police insisted on questioning Hisoka like about twelve times before Tsuzuki put his foot down and asked them to leave Hisoka alone and that if he remembered anything then he would contact them. It was going on nine at night.

"I need to go get some sleep," Hisoka said.

"Oh okay, If you need me then I will be in the shower and then in the living room for a few hours before I go to bed myself alright?" Hisoka could still sense the worry in his friend's voice when he spoke. Hisoka only gave a nod before going into his own room.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki was in the shower. He was allowing the water to spray his body and wash all the dirt and soap away along with the tension he was feeling. His mind instantly went to what Tatsumi had told he and Watari about the rap and that feeling of hatred towards whomever done that came rising up in Tsuzuki's body. The hatred was to the point to where Tsuzuki just wanted to run into Hisoka's room and hug the boy. Hug him and never let him go.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Err!" Tsuzuki growled as he punched the wall with his fist.**_

"_**Tsuzuki you need to calm down," Tatsumi said.**_

"_**What can we do?" Watari asked as he was trying to help Tatsumi to get Tsuzuki to sit down.**_

"_**At the moment no. Nevertheless, I think that we should not tell Hisoka. At this moment I don't think he would be able to handle it," Tatsumi said.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

It took Tsuzuki almost three hours to shower. He had only sat down for about twenty minutes when Hisoka walked slowly out of his room. "Hisoka…" was the only thing that Tsuzuki could say before Hisoka ran over and cuddled up right in his lap.

"I don't know why but I don't want to be alone right now," Hisoka said. He was trembling.

This worried Tsuzuki some since he hadn't seen Hisoka like this not since Tsubaki's death. _ 'I wish I knew how to help you Hisoka. I hadn't seen you like this since Tsubaki's death. No, this you was nothing like when Tsubaki had died. I don't know how I can help you.'_

"Please can I be with you tonight?" Hisoka was shaking like a scared little child.

Tsuzuki gave the trembling boy a warm smile. He embraced Hisoka and held him close. "Sure…" he said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Wow, this is really cool.**_

_**Dane: Yeah you did well while we took a break.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Dane: You know the reviewers are going to have more questions right?**_

_**I know.**_

_**Leki: So what will you do?**_

_**Nothing right now. I want to see what our readers have to say.**_

_**Leki: Okay.**_

_**Dane: No complaints there.**_


	21. Friends can be found anywhere

_**Leki: You guys are Gods!**_

_**Dane: Leki? Not all of them are males that post reviews here.**_

_**That's right some are females.**_

_**Leki: Okay then, I'll rephrase it then.**_

_**Dane: Please do.**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**Leki: You guys and gals are Gods and Goddesses!**_

_**Dane: That's better now you get a cookie.**_

_**Leki: COOKIES!**_

_**Watches Leki's eyes get real big and round like cookies.**_

_**Dane now you've done it.**_

_**Leki: COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!**_

_**Dane: Oops.**_

_**Leki starts jumping up and down more hyper then a child on a sugar rush.**_

_**Leki: COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!**_

_**Ummm L-Leki calm down. No, Leki don't eat the circle pillow! Dane go get him!**_

_**Dane: Right. Here Leki Leki Leki. Here boy.**_

_**He is not a dog.**_

_**Dane chases after Leki.**_

_**Okay, while I go and calm him down you all may read the chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Friends can be found anywhere.**

It took nearly a whole week before Hisoka would even want to stay in his own bed. Tsuzuki really didn't mind since he cared deeply for the boy. He had to fight the temptation to kiss him passionately when Hisoka was in bed with him. It surprised him that after just one week and three days Hisoka felt okay enough to go back to school.

There were several times both during the day and during the night where Hisoka would go through moments of tensing up every part of his body and gritting his teeth. Sometimes a small whimper would escape his tender, soft lips.

This often caused a great deal of worry for Tsuzuki. The reason was that he thought that Hisoka was in great pain. However, every time he asked if he were all right, Hisoka would respond with I'm fine. Then sometimes he might get up and walk out of whatever room he was in with the amethyst man and head to the bathroom or his own room, shut the door, and be in there from ten minutes to an hour before coming back out to join the real world.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Early Thursday morning a car pulled up in front of the school.

"Well, here we are," Tsuzuki, said. He put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The boy remained silent but nodded as he slowly with just a slightly trembling hand reached for the door handle. Tsuzuki saw the slight tremble and he was fighting the urge to start the engine, Move the shift into drive, and drive off. However, he knew that Hisoka would get mad at him and he knew that the young boy needed to get back into the swing of things eventually.

"I know you are worried." Hisoka's voice broke through Suzuki's thoughts of driving back home with him. Looking over he saw that Hisoka was looking at him. To Tsuzuki and many other people including Hisoka's brother could see that Hisoka looked paler then he normally does. "I'll be fine," Hisoka said. "And if I can't handle things you'll be the first to know and I will go willingly with you to a shrink or wherever it is you will want to take me."

Tsuzuki gave a warm smile that seemed to make Hisoka wan to lock the door and say take me home. Only he knew that if he allowed that to happen then he would never get the courage to be by himself. Therefore, he opened the door and got out.

Turning to the school Hisoka saw all the kids that were still outside and it mad him tremble. He put up his emotional barrier, took a deep breath, and walked forward. His mind and body felt so tired. He hasn't been sleeping to well since coming home. He would wakeup to feeling slight but sharp pains going up and down his entire body. Sometimes they were so sharp that he couldn't get back to sleep until it stopped. This happened at least six to twelve times a night.

He could feel Tsuzuki was watching him and he wanted so much as to turn and look back at him. Nevertheless, he knew if he did then he would end up walking back to the car, getting in, and then they would drive off. Therefore, he did not look back. He felt the stares and heard the whispers coming from the kids around him. _'Don't turn and run, don't stop, and do not look back. You can do this. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward.'_ Hisoka kept thinking those thoughts all the way to his locker.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka was by his locker for quite sometime when two boys walked up to him.

"Hey Hisoka," both boys said. Hisoka looked away from his locker to find Yuu and Yuri were right by him.

"You doing alright?" Yuu asked.

"We heard that you got hurt," Yuri said. "We were going to go and see how you were doing but then we remembered that we didn't know where you have lived at."

_**RIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!**_

"Well, that's the bell," Yuu said.

"See you in class Hisoka," Yuri said. The two boys waved as they walked down the hall to their class.

Normally Hisoka really didn't want people to be worried so needlessly. Nevertheless, knowing that someone wanted to actually come and see if he was all right made him smile just very slightly.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki walked into work. He wasn't his happy self. In fact, he was looking rather worried. Many people looked at him as he walked down the hall. He wasn't sure if everyone in the building knew what had happened but if they did then Tatsumi and Watari must have told them to not say a word.

He opened the door to his office. Looking around his still cluttered office it was then that he notice that Chief Konoe was looking out his window. Seeing Tsuzuki' reflection in the glass Konoe turned to face him. "Tsuzuki ho--" He was cut off when Tsuzuki latched onto him looking like a puppy.

"Please don't fire me! I know I have missed a lot of work but it was all for a good reason!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Will you let go of me!" Konoe said as he pulled Tsuzuki off of him. "I am not going to fire you."

"Really?" The Puppy man asked as his ears cam up. "Thank you!" He went to latch onto Konoe again but Konoe stepped to the side and Tsuzuki got his head stuck in his trashcan.

"I was coming here everyday in hopes that you would come in," Konoe said as he sat behind Tsuzuki's desk. He watched his employee struggle with getting the trashcan off his head.

"Let … me … go." Tsuzuki was trying hard to get the trashcan off. He tripped over a chair, smacked into the wall, almost ate a fern plant, before going backwards and falling over the chair he had knocked over when he tripped over it the first time. Then, he finally was able to get the trashcan off his head. "There!"

"Tsuzuki sit down," the Boss said.

"Right." Tsuzuki got up, picked up the chair, and sat down. "Why were you hoping for me to come in?"

"So that I can ask how you are handling things," the older man replied. "With all the things that have happened to the boy I heard that you were handling things pretty well. However, knowing how you are I know that you tend to fall apart more then anyone else I know. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," Tsuzuki tried to put on a false smile but Konoe did not fall for it and he knew it so he gave it up. "Actually I am more worried about Hisoka then myself. Ever since we met I can't help but to think that I am the one who causes him so much pain."

"Would he have been better off not knowing me? Would the same things happen to him if he was with his brother?" Tsuzuki was mostly asking his self these questions.

"Tsuzuki do you care for Hisoka?"

"What?" Tsuzuki looked up as if he didn't understand the question.

"Do you care for Hisoka?" Konoe repeated.

Tsuzuki formed a small smile. "More then my own life."

"That is what a parent should do," Konoe said.

"I know but--" Konoe put a hand up to tell him he wasn't finished speaking.

"I'll admit that when you got the case I was worried about what you might do. I even thought that it was nuts for you to adopt the boy when you barely took care of yourself. However, I let it happen anyways. I don't know why but I did and from what I have heard from Tatsumi and Watari I knew then that you were most suited to take care of another person," he said. "I believe that if he would have been with another family things would have just gotten worse for him. You are doing a good job Tsuzuki."

"Thank you sir. Nevertheless, I couldn't protect him from getting hurt. Not with the death of Tsubaki and not even with what happened to him now. I feel like I am failing him," He could feel tears filling his eyes. He wanted to cry but he couldn't.

"Tsuzuki, no one can protect a child every second of everyday. These things happen. They are horrible and you wish you could erase it from existence but you can't so don't go blaming yourself and don't go off doing something reckless," the Chief said. "You two need each other now more then ever. Do you understand?"

For some reason that speech made Tsuzuki feel a lot better. He looked at Konoe and nodded.

"Good, you may go back to your office now," he older man said.

Tsuzuki started to head to the door when he stopped. He looked back at Konoe. "Sir this is my office."

"Oh so it is." Konoe stood up and headed to the door. "Have a good day then and no sleeping on the job." Konoe left the room and Tsuzuki tried to get some work done.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

They day was going fine for Hisoka. Yuu and Yuri for some reason ate beside him at lunch. After school, Hisoka watched Yuri and Yuu for a moment practicing Tennis. They were in the tennis club but not on the team even though they got to practice with the team everyday.

He was going to turn and head back to the school to wait for Tsuzuki when he ran right into none other then Yuki. "Hey shrimp what did you do that for?"

Hisoka just sighed and tried to walk away. However, Yuki wasn't letting him pass.

"Great practice today team. Freshmen go and retrieve the balls and same time tomorrow everyone," The Captain said.

"I can't wait until the summer comes," Yuri said.

"I know then we can try out to be on the team," Yuu said.

They were almost done picking up the balls when Yuu noticed Hisoka and Yuki. "Hey Yuri look," Yuu pointed. The two boys watched as Yuki shoved Hisoka.

"I said what did you do that for?" Yuki was getting very annoyed. Hisoka refused to answer him. Yuki was about to shove him again when two Tennis balls clocked him right in the side of his face. The force was enough to make him stumble off his feet from surprise. "Who did that?"

"Great shot Yuri," Yuu said.

"Thanks, you did a great shot as well Yuu," Yuri said.

Hisoka looked and saw that both boys were right by the opening of the gate that lead right to the Tennis Courts.

"You did that?" Yuki's eyes looked like they would burst into flames at any second.

"You alright there Hisoka?" Yuu said as he looked over to Hisoka who was completely surprised.

"Why you messing with our friend?" Yuri's eyes looked like they were going to burst into flames as well.

"You starting something with me kid? Because I'll kick the crud out of you," Yuki rubbed the side of his face.

"Come on it is best we don't get in the way," Yuu told Hisoka.

They backed up and in no time, a fight started.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Ten minutes later.)_

Yuki was lying on the ground beaten to the point that his bruises had bruises and tied up in the tennis net with a wedgey. Yuri, Hisoka, and Yuu finished picking up the tennis balls and were now heading back up to the school.

"It still amazes me that when it comes to a fight you come out of it without a scratch," Yuu said.

"You are pretty strong," Hisoka said.

"Yeah well, I would have been done sooner but he just wouldn't stay down," Yuri said. "Who would have guessed that the tennis net would have more then one use."

"Haha! Only you could think of another way to use a net for cousin," was the other boy's reply.

They walked to the front of the school and Hisoka spotted Tsuzuki leaning against his car. He was waiting for Hisoka and it seemed that he was feeling a little better. At least it seemed that way to Hisoka.

The cousins looked at each other. They both nodded as if to say that they were thinking the same thing. Yuu then went to go and get his bike Yuri then sat down on the ground and seemed to be digging in his backpack. "Hey Hisoka?"

"Yes?" Hisoka turned to Yuri and waited for what Yuri wanted to say.

Yuri pulled out his detachable rollerblade wheels. "I know we haven't really talked much but me and Yuu and our mothers wanted to know if you would like to spend this weekend over at our house?" He stopped and looked up at Hisoka.

Hisoka was caught off guard by this. He had never been asked something like this ever so it surprised him a great deal. He was silent for a while. _'What should I do? I don't want to worry Tsuzuki anymore. However, if I agree then what will happen next? Is it a trap? Do they have some joke in mind to pull on me? No, I sense that they are not those types of kids. But what should I do?'_ Hisoka thought about it and Yuri thought he was going to say no.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Yuri said.

"We are your friends after all," Yuu said as he rejoined the conversation with his bike.

Yuri got his blades attached, stood up, and slung one backpack strap onto his right shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We understand," He said.

"Alright I'll come for a sleepover," the youth said.

Both boys seemed to let out a breath that they had no idea they were holding. "Alright then, meet you out here after school. My mother will come and get the three of us. So see you later Hisoka," both boys waved and headed home.

Hisoka walked to Tsuzuki, who was very curious as to what they were talking about. "They asked me to come and spend the weekend with them. Is that a good thing?" Emerald eyes looked up into amethyst eyes searching for an answer.

Tsuzuki was full of mixed emotions of surprise, happiness, and just a hint of worry. Surprised that Hisoka has some friends, Happy that he may be trying to move onward, and just a bit worried as to what might happen to him. He gave the young boy a nod. "It is a very good thing and I hope that you have a good time."

"So it is alright that I can go?" Hisoka asked. When Tsuzuki nodded he gave a small smile to the older man. "Let's go home."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Okay Leki is safely sleeping now.**_

_**Good, we almost had a calamity on our hands.**_

_**Dane: Yeah sorry about doing that.**_

_**Dane places her hands behind her back, looks down at the floor, and scuffles her feet shamefully.**_

_**It's alright Dane.**_

_**I place my hand on Dane's head and she looks up at me.**_

_**Dane: Shall we tell the readers to get to reviewing then? Because I want to read what happens next at that sleepover.**_

_**What makes you think that something is going to happen at the sleepover?**_

_**Dane shrugs.**_

_**Well, everyone you know what to do.**_


	22. The Sleepover

_**Well, it seems that it has been awhile since we updated right people?**_

_**Leki: Yep it has.**_

_**Dane: If it wasn't for the fact that your house caught fire, then burned to the ground we would have updated this allot sooner.**_

_**Yes, well, we have an idea of who set the abandon house next door to us on fire.**_

_**Dane: True but you can't prove it.**_

_**No, we can't.**_

_**Leki: The abandoned house caught your house on fire. Isn't that right?**_

_**Yes it was.**_

_**Dane and Leki: But everyone got out just fine.**_

_**Yeah well, I still lost everything. I'll have to re make the story I planed on putting up once I finished one of these.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Dang, that sucks.**_

_**However, we shouldn't worry about that now.**_

_**After all the story I was going to put up was only a chapter or two long.**_

_**Well then on with the story.**_

_**Leki: This one's going to be tricky to do.**_

_**Dane: Good thing you were able to explain to us what sleepovers were.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Sleepover**

Hisoka seemed to feel a little shaky. He didn't know really what to think since he has never been away from the safest place on earth before let alone being away from Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka it is perfectly normal to leave the house for a night or two," Tsuzuki had said again during breakfast. It was about the hundredth time that Hisoka asked if sleepovers were normal since the boy's pick up from school yesterday. "It will be fine."

Hisoka didn't say anything to that response. Nevertheless, he did not have to. His eyes told how much his bothered him. "Look …" Tsuzuki reached over to place his hand on top of he young boy's hand but Hisoka instinctively pulled away. This was a common thing since Hisoka was still adjusting to getting close and then there was what happened on Halloween.

Tsuzuki had been tempted to ask Hisoka again on many occasions to see if he remembered anything. However, he did not want to push the boy away or hurt him anymore then what he had already been. "Hisoka, if you don't want to go you don't have to. You can tell Yuu and Yuri no and I am sure they would understand."

Hisoka turned his attention away from his cereal and his eyes met Amethyst eyes. Those eyes showed just how much the older man truly cared and worried about him. He hated that because he didn't want anyone to worry about him. It made him feel like he was a small child needing to hold someone's hand to cross the street. Hisoka was not a small child. He forced himself to look away.

"Baka…" Hisoka said in a low mumble. He started to eat his cereal again. "I said I would go and I will. I want to go anyways so stop worrying or you'll get gray hairs."

"Why don't you hurry up and ask me about that night already? It's getting annoying that you are treating me like a fragile doll," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki blinked in surprise. He kept forgetting that the boy sitting before him could sense emotions and even some emotions that come from unasked questions. Hurrying up to had his surprise Tsuzuki spoke. "Do you remember anything about that night?"

"No…" Hisoka had one last bite of cereal and yet he couldn't bring his hand to move. His emerald eyes were so distant. Like he was looking at his bowl but not actually seeing it. "Every time I try to remember all I can see is red," he said. "Nothing after that and the more I try the angrier I get." His whole body seemed to tense up so hard that it amazed Tsuzuki that the spoon Hisoka was holding could stand up to so much tension and not bend even a centimeter.

"Well, do you have what you need for the sleepover all packed up?" Tsuzuki asked as he felt it was time to change the subject.

'_Thank You,'_ the young boy thought, as he was grateful for the change of subject. He gave the older man a simple nod and finished off his cereal.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

School went all right and since he was leaving to go to Yuu and Yuri's house right after school he thought it made more sense to bring his bag of clean clothes, shower products, and other items with him to school. He stuffed it in his locker when he got there.

"How are you doing today boy?" A very familiar voice asked.

Turning around and hoping he had been hearing things Hisoka found himself face to face with the estranged doctor in white. Hisoka really did not want to talk to this man. He still remembered how Tsuzuki punched him just the year before at Tsubaki's funeral. _'I still don't know why or even how that happened but to push Tsuzuki that far then there must be something unsettling about this guy,'_ Hisoka thought. Right then the warning bell rang and kids started rushing in different directions to make it to their first class before the second bell rang. Therefore, he took the opportunity to get away from Muraki as fast as he could.

His classes went all right. Nothing really changed except that he was finding it hard to concentrate since now his mind was still trying to figure out exactly what a sleep over is. In Study hall, he usually used the time to do as much homework as he could. However, this time he spent most of it chewing on the end of his pencil and less on doing his work.

After school, Hisoka was surprised to see Yuu and Yuri waiting by his locker.

"Hey Hisoka," they both said in a greeting.

Hisoka gave a small wave as he walked up to them and opened his locker. "I can't believe that I got Science homework on a Friday?" Yuri asked.

"I got English Homework," Yuu said.

"I just need to finish my Social Studies homework," Hisoka added in.

"Yeah no doubt you would. You looked like you were pretty much distracted all day," Yuu said.

"So we aren't the only two with homework tonight then." Yuri gave that response.

Hisoka could see that while they looked almost a like the boys' personalities couldn't be more different.

Yuu was the calmer of the two. He likes to read more then playing any physical activities. This has gotten him in some trouble in gym class for just that reason.

Someone had more of a chance catching Yuri playing around or playing in sport and gym and less of a chance catching him sitting down to read a good book. That is probably why he comes so close to failing Social Studies and Science so many times.

'_These two really are interesting,'_ Hisoka thought.

Outside the school was a yellow convertible parked in front of the school. Sitting in the driver seat was a young female. She had short blonde hair she had green eyes like Yuri. Her sunglasses were resting on top of her head. She got out of the car as the three boys got closer. "Hi mom," Yuri said as he hugged the woman.

"Hi Aunt Haruka," Yuu said as he hugged the woman as well.

"Hi boys," Haruka said. She looked over to Hisoka who was rather curious about what had just gone on. "Well you must be Hisoka. My name's Haruka," She put her hand out to him and Hisoka froze for just a moment before taking hold of her hand. He did not saying anything and Haruka seemed to be all right with that.

"I'll take this for you man," Yuu said. He took Hisoka's bag and placed it in the trunk.

Haruka ushered the three of them into the car. She then got into the driver's seat, turned on the car, and then the car began to drive away from the school.

The car's seats were made of leather. However, whether it was real leather or false leather Hisoka could not tell.

He has never been in a convertible before so this was rather strange to him. The wind that was blowing by the car's driving blew at Hisoka's face. It forced his hair back and the sound of the wind covered his ears in such a way that no other sound could be heard unless someone was it speaking right into his ears.

Anytime they stopped at a light, he would try to fix his hair again, and again, and again. "It wouldn't do any good," Yuri said. He had watched Hisoka for a while now and couldn't help but to smirk at his attempts to fix his hair at every red light.

Hisoka looked at Yuri then sighed. He looked away and rested his elbow on the frame of the car. Then he rested his chin in his hand. "Guess I can always fix it later."

"Guess so," Yuri replied.

Haruka watched Hisoka through the mirror. She did find it strange that he wasn't acting like a normal thirteen year old. _'Something really bad must have happened to him and I think it goes further back then just Halloween. What the Hell could it have been?'_ She thought to herself as she took her eyes off the boys just long enough to drive until the next stop light then she would look at him again. She doesn't even know how close she is to being right about what she was thinking about Hisoka. However, she best decided not to ask the boy about his upbringing.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They went quite a distance before the car pulled into a house. This house was pink with many windows. The front yard had flower of many colors that surrounded the entire house. Hisoka saw the sign and read it aloud. "Bed and Breakfast…"

"Yep, think of it as a small hotel," Yuri said.

"We closed it for this weekend. That way things will be easier for you," Haruka said as she handed Hisoka his bag.

A girl came out of the house and stood on the small landing. "I see you made it back safely," The woman said. This woman was dressed in a light blue dress with navy blue ribbons all around the bottom. Her light brown hair is long and stops just six inches past her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun's light.

"Hi mom!" Yuu said as he ran up and hugged his mother then ran into the house.

"Hi, Aunt Michiru." Yuri said as he to run up and hugged the woman before disappearing into the house.

"Yuri, wait!" Haruka called after her son. Yuri appeared in the door. "Why don't you take Hisoka with you."

Yuri blushed. "Oh, all right. Come on Hisoka," he said. Hisoka followed him into the house.

"So how did he seem to you?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shrugged. "I only got to being with him for the drive but as far as I can tell he's a good kid. Seems to try to act like an adult and rather quiet."

"I see," Michiru replied. Michiru and Haruka stood together looking at the place where Hisoka had disappeared inside at. "The boys like him a lot so they must have had plenty of times to talk to him during school."

"Well, I better put the hood up on my car incase it rains," Haruka said.

"Alright, then after that will you please help me with the garbage? I don't think we should interrupt the children just yet," Michiru gave Haruka a sweet smile.

"Sure," the other girl said as she returned the smile.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yuri and Yuu's bedroom was pretty amazing. It was a large square room. Had three wardrobe closes that was built directly into the wall with three draws each. The opposite wall had a small wooden entertainment center where the TV was just a foot off the ground. There was a cable box on top of the TV, a Dvd Player sitting on a shelf above the TV, and a PS2 sitting on the bottom shelf under the TV. PS and PS2 games cover the right side of the entertainment center and DVDs a three-disk cd player, and cds filled up the left side. In front of the entertainment center was three beanbag chairs.

The left side of the wall had a metal frame, twin size bed, one tall five-drawer dresser, and two wooden tall six shelf shelves. The right wall had the same number of drawers and shelves. The only thing different was there is a metal frame bunk bed not a single twin bed. The shelves had a mixture of action figures, books, and sports items on them.

In one corner of the room was a large corner computer desk with two computers on it and two computer chairs. The floors were hard wood paneling. With a square striped rug in the center of the room, under a small, wooden, square, table and chairs set. The walls were a light blue color and had framed photos of their family up on the walls, Posters that ranged from singers, to action sports.

"So, you like it?" Yuri asked as he took Hisoka's bag and placed it on the single twin size bed. Hisoka just gave a nod since no words could describe what he thought about the room.

'_I wonder if every kid's room is like this,'_ he thought.

"Well, come on, we all have homework and after that we can show you around the rest of the place," a very eager Yuri said as he pulled Hisoka out of the room.

They went into a room that was full of books and had at least four or five desks two of which had computers setting on them. Yuu was already in there doing his homework. Therefore, Yuri and Hisoka joined in.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once they had finished their homework, the two boys took Hisoka on a tour of the place.

The first place they went to was the large family room located on the first floor, just off the main entrance hall.

Every seat in the room seemed set up around the big sixty-five inch TV that was on the same sidewall as the door that they entered in at. There were two three cushioned sofa just straight across from the TV, four recliner chairs (Two on the left wall and two on the right wall.), an end table between both sets of recliners and on each side of the sofa. Each end table had a lamp with a night light base on them, and in the center was the wooden drawer coffee table. The entire room had a carpeted floor.

The rug is a light tan color and the walls are a brown color with white trim around the doorway and window frames. Like the two boys' bedroom, the walls were covered with framed pictures. Some were of the family. Some were of artistic value.

They had toured the kitchen and the basement. The guestrooms had all been locked but Michiru was kind enough to unlock one since Hisoka has never seen what one looked like before.

'_This is rather plain,'_ he thought. The guest room had two full size beds, two end tables, one small table, and the TV sat on the long dresser that was against the wall opposite of the beds leaving just enough space to walk between.

"All of them rooms are like this with the exception that some just have a full size bed. But each room has a bathroom and as you saw, the basement had a lot of washers and dryers lined across the walls." She explained as she waited for Hisoka and the two boys to come out so she could shut the door and lock it.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After the tour was done, the three of them went out back to play some basketball. Hisoka didn't want to play. However, after seeing the sad looks and feeling their sadness of being let down Hisoka sighed and agreed to play.

It took awhile for Hisoka to understand the rules of the game he even managed to get a few shots in. They played until it was seven pm.

They had come in and ate diner with Haruka and Michiru. They talked about many things and even Hisoka got in a few words every now and then.

After dinner, they went up to their room to play some PS games. Hisoka had never played games before. Therefore, it was quite fun for Yuu and Yuri to help him learn what each button does and what the goals of some of the games were.

They have done that until it was ten pm. The three of them laid in their beds talking to each other in the dark for at least twenty minutes before Yuu and Yuri fell asleep.

However, Hisoka did not fall asleep. It's not that he was tired because he was. Nevertheless, his mind was to full.

'_I don't understand… How is it that there can be so much for a kid my age to do for fun and yet… I never knew there were such things. If it wasn't for Tsuzuki then I would never know anything beyond the walls of my cage,'_ he thought. _'Tsuzuki… I wonder what he is doing now.'_ Hisoka turned onto his left side and tried to go to sleep.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka woke two hours later feeling an intense but short pain. It was too quick for him to pinpoint where the pain had been at. He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided that maybe if he went to the bathroom then he might be able to sleep after that.

As he came back from the bathroom he noticed that Haruka and Michiru's bedroom was open just a crack. He could hear them talking but was not paying them any mind.

"It just isn't normal," Haruka said. Hisoka stopped. He backed up and stood in the hall to listen. "Something had to of happened to him other then getting hurt on Halloween."

In the room, Michiru sat on the bed in her nightgown with her hands resting in her lap watching and listening to Haruka who was pacing back and forth. "Haruka you don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do," Haruka said.

"You know lots of children are brought up in families who don't allow their children to play. It is odd but not uncommon," the woman on the bed tried to explain.

"Michiru, those kinds of kids are home schooled. Hisoka goes to a public school. The same school as our children," the pacing woman explained. "He hesitates and his actions make me start to think that he is afraid to get close to anyone. It is strange it's like he doesn't know a thing about being a child."

'_I knew it, I am strange,'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"Hey!"

Hisoka jumped and he, Yuri, and Yuu let out a loud scream. When the screaming was done all three of them was trying to catch their breaths and Yuu and Yuri started to laugh. Hisoka thought that was a strange thing to do after a scare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Yuri said.

"Or us," Yuu said. "What were you doing?"

Hisoka had not even thought about an excuse for if he was caught but then again he didn't expect to be snuck up on.

Suddenly the door open and Haruka had to skid to a quick stop or she would run into Hisoka. At the same time, she yelled. "What are you guys doing up?" However, her voice was hardly heard as Yuri, Yuu, and Hisoka screamed for the second time. This time Hisoka sensed the slight anger in Haruka's voice and he ran off down the hall. All the emotions that he had running into him was about to let lose a huge energy blast if he didn't get away fast enough.

"Boys what happened?" Michiru asked.

Yuri didn't know what to say but Yuu being the fast thinker he was did. "He told us he had to use the bathroom and when he didn't come back we went to go find him and right before you two came out he said he got lost on the way back from the bathroom."

"Then why did he run?" Haruka asked.

"You scared him by yelling mom," Yuri replied. "We better go make sure he found his way back Yuu." Both boys ran off down the hall.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka made it outside and his power forced out a big blast that took down the three trees closest to him. Soon after Hisoka fell to his knees and was hugging himself.

"Dude, that was awesome," Yuri said.

They were walking to Hisoka and when they were with in a foot from him Hisoka stopped them. "Don't come near me," he said in a weakened whisper.

Yuri and Yuu looked at each other then at Hisoka. "You okay?" Yuu asked.

"I will be in a minute," Hisoka replied. _'Great now what do I do? So much for friends huh?'_

"Is that why you distant yourself?" Yuu asked. Hisoka didn't reply.

"Come on man, friends tell each other things," Yuri said. "We are friends aren't we Hisoka?"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, got another chapter done.**_

_**Leki: Yeah and that was weird.**_

_**What was weird about it?**_

_**Dane: It was weird because it took us a whole week to finish this chapter.**_

_**Oh, but we had our reasons.**_

_**Dane and Leki: True we did.**_

_**Real life got in the way.**_

_**Leki and Dane: True, it did get in the way.**_

_**But there is nothing we can do about that.**_

_**Dane: Well, we could always summon Ryo and Angel here to help us out.**_

_**Leki: Yeah lets do it! They did help us out in a chapter of a story called Strangers Among us and Strangers Within us. So, I am sure they will help.**_

_**I'll think about it.**_

_**Well, everyone here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I think you know what you must do in order to see the next chapter get up. So, we shall leave you to it.**_


	23. Changes

_**Well, everyone here is the next chapter.**_

_**However, before I start the next chapter I must say this first.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**I know it must have been annoying to wait for me to update so thank you for your patients.**_

_**It may sound like I am giving up on this story but I am not.**_

_**I never give up.**_

_**I know what it is like to wait for a story.**_

_**Therefore, even though it might take a while I will not stop.**_

_**Not on this or any of the other stories.**_

_**Leki and Dane are sleeping right now.**_

_**Finishing one thing and starting on another was tiring them out.**_

_**In any case, I am alone on this one.**_

_**Please be kind.**_

_**I just got a new computer and the keyboard has to have a few keys pressed down on a lot harder then others.**_

_**In addition, remember that I lost my house.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Come on man, friends tell each other things," Yuri said. "We are friends aren't we Hisoka?"

Hisoka was caught completely by surprise when Yuri asked that question. "Friends?" Yuri and Yuu nodded. Hisoka sighed. 'Guess all I can do is just give them a simple explanation.' He thought to himself.

Hisoka stood up. "Why don't we go back to the bedroom? It is to open out here and inside your bedroom, there is less of a chance of being over heard.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once back in the bedroom Hisoka explained that, he was an empath and then had to stop for a moment so Yuu could explain to Yuri what an empath is. Once that was explained, Hisoka did not have much else to explain. He left out many things. Like his family history for instance.

Yuu and Yuri sat there very quietly. The quietness was so strong that it would drive anyone nuts. Finally, one of the boys cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, what you are saying is that you can read the emotions of others?" Yuu asked. Hisoka gave a nod. "So, can you do it anytime you wish?"

"No, it works when it wants to most of the time," Hisoka replied. He wanted to forget about this whole night. He wanted the questions to end and the three of them would just go to sleep.

"I think that is … COOL!" Yuri yelled out.

"We can see why you would want to keep that a secret," his cousin said. "You don't have to worry."

"Yep," Yuri about nearly tackled Hisoka when he went to put his arm around the boy's shoulder and lost his balance at the same time. "Friends don't tell other friends secrets."

Yuu's watch beeped. "Yikes we better get to sleep. It's nearly three in the morning."

Therefore, for the second time the three of them went to bed.

"Oh and Hisoka?" Yuri called from the top bunk across from Hisoka.

"Hai," Hisoka looked over to show that he was listening.

"Don't get lost again. You might not have us to save you," Yuri said. Hisoka didn't say anything. He was thankful that it was dark because a blushed a light shade of pink.

While Yuu and Yuri were sleeping, Hisoka could not sleep. He could still hear the conversation between Michiru and Haruka from earlier tonight.

_**"It just isn't normal," Haruka said. Hisoka stopped. "Something had to of happened to him other then getting hurt on Halloween."**_

_**"Haruka you don't know that for sure."**_

_**"Yes I do," Haruka said.**_

_**"You know lots of children are brought up in families who don't allow their children to play. It is odd but not uncommon," Michiru said.**_

_**"Michiru, those kinds of kids are home schooled. Hisoka goes to a public school. The same school as our children," Haruka explained. "He hesitates and his actions make me start to think that he is afraid to get close to anyone. It is strange it's like he doesn't know a thing about being a child."**_

_'What should I do? How can I stop them from worrying about me?' _He thought to himself. Hisoka placed his right arm under his head and allowed his left arm to rest over his green eyes. More voices went through his head. However, these belonged to Yuu and Yuri.

_**"Come on man, friends tell each other things," Yuri said. "We are friends aren't we Hisoka?"**_

_'Friends? What would a friend mean to me?'_ He thought.

**_"We can see why you would want to keep that a secret," his cousin said. "You don't have to worry."_**

**_"Yep," Yuri said. "Friends don't tell other friends secrets."__The teen gently brought his hands down; he turned over onto his side, rested his hand together under his pillow, and started to go to sleep when he just sat straight up in bed._**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki for some reason could not get to sleep. He tired everything he could think of all things that usually worked like taking a warm bath and drinking warm milk didn't work.

He even tried drinking twelve glasses of water. All that did was made him have to go to the bathroom about twelve times.

After the twelfth time, Tsuzuki stopped by Hisoka's bedroom door. Opening it, he switched on the light. Everything was so neat. He had a few books set on the wooden shelf that only had three shelves. The boy's bed was neatly made and had a navy blue comforter over top a sky blue sheet. All the clothes that Hisoka didn't take with him were put away.

Tsuzuki was both sad and happy at the same time. He was sad because he missed Hisoka and happy because the youth had made some friends.

Just as he had shut the door, the phone started to ring. "Who could be calling this late, or early?" Tsuzuki said as he looked at his watch. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_**"…"**_

"Hello, is someone there?"

_**"Tsuzuki?"**_

Tsuzuki's heart seemed to come to life as he heard Hisoka's voice.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?"

_**"Nothing I … I just wanted you… to know that … I played basketball and road to their house in a … convertible."**_

"Well, that's good."

_**"…"**_

"Is everything alright?"

_**"I…"**_

"Hisoka?"

_**"What does it mean to have friends?"**_

"I'm sorry what?"

_**"Can … friends really be … trusted?"**_

Tsuzuki could tell in Hisoka's voice that he was both tired and worried. He also figured out that Hisoka is the type of boy who will not sleep until he has the answer he is looking for.

"Why don't you tell me what brought this u."

Hisoka explained about the two boys finding out he was an empath and how he had to explain that to them.

_**"And they said that friends don't tell other friends secrets."**_

Tsuzuki remained quiet until Hisoka had finished.

_**"What should I do?"**_

Tsuzuki smiled as he leaned back in the living room chair.

"I think you can trust them, Hisoka."

_**"Are you certain?"**_

"Hai."

_**"…"**_

"Hisoka, from what you have told me about these boys and from what I have seen of them I believe you have found yourself some trustworthy friends. So, it is really up to you on if you believe they can be trusted."

_**"…"**_

Tsuzuki waited for the boy's response.

_**"I think …. I will give them a … chance."**_

"Alright then, is that all or was there something more?"

_**"…"**_

Tsuzuki had a feeling that Hisoka wasn't saying something that he wanted to. Therefore, he just waited.

_**"No, I just wanted to know that. Goodnight."**_

"Okay but if you need anything just call me at anytime."

_**"Alright, goodnight."**_

"Goodnight."

He waited for Hisoka to hang up first before he hung up the phone his self. He leaned back in the chair again. He knew that Hisoka was not telling him something. However, he felt that he trusted Hisoka enough to know that he would tell him when he was ready.

Suddenly, after speaking to the young boy Tsuzuki felt sleepy. Therefore, he got up off the couch and went to bed.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Saturday morning Konoe was very surprised to see Tsuzuki on time to work and even more that he was on time to work on his day off. "Huh, Tsuzuki you do know weekends are your days off right?"

"Yeah I know, I just …. Need to talk to Tatsumi for a moment," the amethyst man said.

"Well, Tatsumi has this Saturday off," the Chief said. He heard the sigh in his employee's voice. "Why don't you follow me to my office? I haven't talked to you in a long time."

Tsuzuki agreed and they both went to Chief Konoe's office.

It felt weird to be in his boss's office when he wasn't in trouble. He sat down in the same chair that he always has and Konoe sat behind his desk.

"So, how is things with you and the boy?" Konoe asked.

"Oh Hisoka and I are doing great," Tsuzuki said. "In fact Hisoka has made two new friends in school and is having a sleepover at their house right now."

"That is good to hear. A boy his age should have many friends." Konoe was very pleased to hear that his employee and the boy were doing all right. "I heard that he got hurt badly on Halloween. Does he remember what happened yet?" Tsuzuki shook his head and frowned. "I see. Well, I am sure it will come back to him and when it does you will need to be there for him no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Tsuzuki said.

"I have a feeling that things are just going to become harder before they become better and you'll need to be strong for both of you understand."

"Hai," the employee replied.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Hisoka had a woken, it was nearly ten am. The first thing that he noticed when he sat up was that Yuu and Yuri were no longer in bed. "Must be already awake," he said.

Hisoka got dressed and took hold of the door handle. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He smiled and opened the door. To his surprise, Michiru was right in front of the door. Her right hand was out which told Hisoka that she was about to open the door. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well Hisoka," Michiru said as she returned his smile with a smile of her own. "I was just about to come and see if you were up or not. Yuri and Yuu already ate but you are welcome to some cereal."

"Thanks," He replied. He walked with Michiru down the hall. "So where is my friends at anyways?"

"Waiting for you outside with Haruka," Michiru caught the slight confusion in his eyes. "After you eat breakfast we thought it would be nice to go to the park." Hisoka nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking where is Yuu's and Yuri's fathers?" He tried to choose his word delicately so not to offend Michiru.

Of all the questions, she thought he could ask that one numbered in the bottom ten. He could see that he had caught her completely off guard with that question. "You, don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a question. Nothing of importance."'He is so kind and protective over other people's feelings,' she thought to herself. "That's alright. I don't mind telling you," she told him. "Well, Haruka and I have been best friends forever. We think of each other as sisters even though we are not related. Might as well be, since we both have bad tastes in men."

"Bad tastes in men?" Hisoka questioned.

"That's right, you see the boyfriend Haruka had never wanted kids and when he found out he left her. My husband, well he was …" Michiru was trying to say it but she just couldn't find the right words.

"He was an abuser right?" Hisoka asked.

The woman stopped right at the kitchen doorway and looked at him with huge blue eyes. "How did you know?"

"I just know and I bet Haruka's boyfriend tried to kill Yuri when he was a baby and now both men are in jail." He knew all to well about abuse. When he realized what he had said he decided to change the subject. He gave Michiru a smile. "So what kind of cereal is there? Where are we going after this? Can we ride in the convertible again?"

Michiru was glad of the change of subject and even smiled at how excited Hisoka was. "You like Frosted flakes?" She asked as she opened the kitchen door and the two walked in.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka was surprised to find out this was the exact same park that Tsuzuki had took him to the very first day they met. Only instead of going to the way back to his and Tsuzuki's favorite spot, they went over to where the playground was.

The five of them played many games like Tag, Frizz bee and even I Spy. At times Haruka would play catch with the boys while Michiru sat on a large tablecloth on the soft green grass to rest.

They had a picnic there. They ate Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, Ruffled Potato chips; they drank sodas and had some Rice Crispy treats.

After lunch, the three boys went to go join in a game of kickball that some other kids were playing. Haruka and Michiru sat on the tablecloth to relax.

"He asked where Yuu and Yuri's fathers were at," Michiru said.

"What? When did he ask?" Haruka became instantly concerned about this.

"When I walked with the sleepy head down to the kitchen," she replied. "Don't worry I didn't tell him exactly what happened Haruka."

"Okay, are you okay though?" The green-eyed woman asked.

Michiru gave a nod. "I don't know how but he figured it out."

Haruka looked over to where the three boys were in line at. "How?" Michiru explained what he said exactly. When she was done she looked like she was about to go into tears. Haruka draped an arm around her friend. "Don't worry; I'll have a talk with him. Maybe he was just joking or something."

The kickball game ended around two thirty in the after noon. It was time for them to leave. Therefore, they helped pack up the picnic supplies and went home.

Once home the three boys went to their room. Yuu started reading a book titled The Lady of Avalon while Yuri and Hisoka started playing WWE on the PS2. Hisoka still had not gotten the hang of these video games. However, Yuri was very patient.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Four hours later:**_

"Hey Hisoka can I speak with you for a moment please?" Haruka yelled up the stairs.

Hisoka looked at Yuu and Yuri who both were looking at him with the same curiosity. They both shook their heads in a silent way to say we didn't tell them anything about last night.

He left their room and began his walk down the hall. Suddenly, like the last time, his body erupted into an unbearable pain. He fell to one knee clenching his teeth together. He didn't want to yell out. Then almost as fast as last time the pain stopped suddenly. 'What was that about?' He thought. He didn't have much time to think about it because he was curious as to what Haruka wanted to talk with him about.

Haruka lead the teen outside into the garage. The Garage had bicycles parts, motorcycle parts, cans of paint, and even a motorcycle with a sidecar parked in it. The toolboxes were of different sizes and almost covered every wall.

"Well, pull up a paint bucket and have a seat," Haruka said. Once Hisoka had pulled out a paint can and sat down, she wasted no time in speaking to him. "So, did you really get lost on the way back from the bathroom last night? Or did our boys cover for you?"

The youth half expected this and since he was an empath he knew exactly what to say and how to say it. "Yes I did get lost. It is perfectly normal and the fact that it was dark and my first time here didn't make it any easier."

Haruka honestly didn't take those two facts into mind before questioning him. However, that didn't cover for her next question. "What made you think that our boyfriends were abusive?"

Emerald stared into emerald as if waiting for the other to crack. However, there was going to be know cracking of any kind from Hisoka. "I never meant it to offend anyone. But, gathering how you just questioned me I am guessing my guess was right on the mark." That sent a tiny ping of anger right through Haruka and Hisoka did not want that. He didn't want to make anyone mad. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Seeing the way the boy was now made Haruka feel bad forever thinking he was strange. "It's alright just be careful how you say things. No one here likes to hear about abuse and I am sure you don't either."

"I will, Hey why do you have so many bicycle parts in here?" Hisoka truly did want to know this.

Thankful for the slight change in subject Haruka smiled at Hisoka. "Well, our boys are almost always wrecking their bikes. My son does more wrecking of his bike then Michiru's son does I might add. Nevertheless, I have become almost a pro at repairing bikes so when one or both boys wreck their bikes we don't bother to return them to the store anymore. We just fix them up here."

"I see," he said. He started to get up to leave.

"So, when are you going to stop pretending to be something you're not?" She asked. He looked at her with confusion and surprise in his eyes. "You didn't really think that anyone except our boys would be fooled by the fact that you are pretending like this did you?"

'How did she know that I was pretending to be like any other kid?' He thought to his self.

Haruka stood up and started walking. "Look, I know and you know that you over heard what we said last night. You didn't get lost and you are only doing this so we wouldn't worry and that we would think of you as a normal child." She stopped right beside Hisoka. "I am sorry that I said that stuff. However, we don't want you to think that you have to pretend in front of us. It takes time getting used to a new place and whatever happened to you to make you act this way will take some time to get past. If you ever need someone to talk to other then your father then you have us and our children." With that in mind, she left Hisoka by himself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After dinner, Haruka actually took all three boys for a ride on her motorcycle. Yuri sat on the seat in front of his mother and Hisoka and Yuu sat in the sidecar. They went all over the place. Hisoka didn't exactly like having his hair getting messed up but he decided he would fix it later. Moreover, it wouldn't get too messed up since they all had helmets on.

When nightfall came Hisoka's body exploded with a most unbearable pain. It was so intense that he was screaming out and trashing around in his bed, trying to stop the pain.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I am so tired. Out right now.**_

_**It is 3:00 AM. In addition, it took me just a few of days to do this chapter once I got my latest review from the other chapter.**_

_**Therefore, I think I will go to bed now.**_

_**Please post some reviews now.**_

_**I can really use your encouragement.**_

_**Hey, this chapter took nine pages exactly. Lol.**_


	24. Pain Beyond Pain

_**Well, I say that it is time to update this story.**_

_**Dane: I think you should.**_

_**Leki: Sorry everyone! We would have done it sooner. However, between our house catching on fire and finding a new house we were a little tied up.**_

_**Dane: Not to mention we have the two stories The Dream Weaver and Strangers Among and Strangers within us to update.**_

_**Well, the point is we are here now. Hey, I am very pleased and surprised at how many people love this story.**_

_**Now if only my other two stories had this many reviews.**_

_**Well, before we start this chapter I figured it has been awhile since I last updated. Therefore, how about we give a recap of chapters 11 on up to give our readers a quick refresher as to what's been going on?**_

_**Leki and Dane nod.**_

_**Alright then here goes.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter11: __A trail is a big thing. It's even bigger for those that have to go through it all. Witness after witness had been called up from both sides. The questioning had gone on for eight hours. There were objections heard from both lawyers and one from Hisoka. However, the most important testimony came right from Hijiri and Hisoka when they spoke to the judge alone._

_Chapter12: __Spending the summer in a new place was something that Hisoka would have never thought would happen in his whole life. Hisoka was taken to so many places. A lot of it was his first time doing things or going to places. This includes the Doctors. The Doctor was not happy that Hisoka wasn't kept up on his shots since he was small. Hisoka was not about to tell some stranger who he had just met why. Tsuzuki had some first times as well. He is learning to cook better and that is one of the key things in being able to keep and raise a child when you are a parent. Luckily, he has some many caring people to help him. It was also the first time we seen Tsuzuki faint and the first time we see how the Amethyst eyed man deals with a little poke himself. This chapter is very comical in many ways._

_Chapter 13:__ Oh-On! His first day of school and he already meets some bullies for the first time. Wait, who is the shy fragile little girl defending him? Hijiri is such a cool brother, waiting for Hisoka to wakeup in the nurses' office when he should be in his own class. Wait… The nurse is MURAKI! Watches flowers welt and dry up and hears distant cats hissing at the sound of that name. Actually he is a Doctor. It's just that how many schools call their nurses offices Doctors offices. Hisoka finds out the fragile girl's name is Tsubaki._

_Chapter 14:__ What could Muraki be thinking about on such a dark and scary night? After the shower incidence in other chapter, Tsuzuki always knocks on the bathroom door before he enters. Hisoka has never liked another before let alone a girl as he does Tsubaki. However, Tsubaki does not share his feelings. He learns that she has feelings for another but he does not know whom. Tsubaki, Hisoka, and Tsuzuki talk about many things. Someone is watching them two question is who?_

_Chapter 15:__ (Just so you all know, I laughed through the first part of this chapter when I did it. I did not laugh through it all mind you. Just in the first scene after the shower in the first half of the chapter. Okay, I laughed a lot more then just that time.) Hisoka is so smart. However, not smart enough to keep from running into Muraki. Hisoka's day just gets worse when he witnesses a suicide. Hisoka has an emotional and mental break down in Tsuzuki's arms. Will Hisoka be okay?_

_Chapter 16:__ (Just so you know. The emotions and reactions that Hisoka did in the chapter I got the idea from what I went through after my dad passed away when I was fourteen years old.) With Tsubaki's suicide on his mind, Hisoka doesn't know what he should do. Terazuma is a butthead. Don't worry, Tatsumi tells him off. Hisoka loses his nerve to want to speak with Tatsumi. Hisoka feels like a failure for not being able to see what Tsubaki had been going through. At times of Tragedy, it is important to keep those you care about close. For they are your support during those times you need them most. Tsuzuki even blames his self for what's been happening to and around Hisoka when it wasn't even his fault._

_HISOKA IS MISSING?!_

_Chapter 17:__ Good, Tsuzuki finds Hisoka. He expresses how he felt when Hisoka was gone and Hisoka expresses his reason for doing it._

_THEY KISS!_

_Why is it that whenever Muraki appears Hisoka and Tsuzuki want to get away from him? POW! Tsuzuki actually punches Muraki. That brings on the question why? Why aren't they able to get enough alone time for Tsuzuki to say what he wants to say to the youth? Tatsumi does get another chance to speak with Hisoka. The young empath starts to understand more about what a real family is._

_TATSUMI ACTUALLY CONFRONTS MURAKI AT HIS HOME!_

_Chapter 18:__ Hisoka relaxes a little during the Christmas Holiday. He even builds a snowman and gets into a few snowball fights. Who knew that there were so many meanings to having Mistletoe?_

_Chapter 19:__ It is now Halloween and a thirteen-year-old Hisoka isn't sure what to think of it. His experience in getting a costume was one he did not want to do again. He and Tsuzuki run into some of Hisoka's school friends. Actually, don't really know if one can call them friends since he hardly ever spoke to many people. Something terrible happens Halloween night._

_Chapter 20:__ With Hisoka in the hospital, Tatsumi tries his best to convince Tsuzuki that what had happened was not his fault. However, he is not doing so well in convincing him. Hisoka is so cute when he wants to cuddle._

_Chapter 21:__ Hisoka is trying hard to move forward. He does not remember what has happened to him but by the way his body reacts and the injuries he had sustained, he knew that it was bad. He doesn't want anyone to worry. Therefore, he puts on a brave face and tries to go forward. He runs into Yuu and Yuri at school. Both boys are glad that he is okay. Tsuzuki tries to go on to work and not worry. However, when he sees Konoe in his office the man starts to worry. It was silly for him to worry when he finds out Konoe just wants a word with him._

_Hisoka has another run in with a bull at school. Lucky for him someone saw what was going on and came to his rescue. Hisoka is invited to stay the weekends at Yuu and Yuri's house._

_Chapter22:__ Hisoka feels uneasy about leaving the safe security of his home. However, it is just for one weekend. Tsuzuki reassures him that it is normal to do things like this and that if he didn't want to go then that was okay too. Tsuzuki asks again if Hisoka remembers anything. However, he gets the same answer back. Hisoka felt like he has learned a little more about Yuu and Yuri just by seeing them a little more often then normal. Is this the way to go when making friends?_

_Hisoka meet Yuri's mom first. Haruka is a woman with short blond hair. She looks almost like her son only she's female, an adult, and can drive. Once they reach their destination, Hisoka notices that Yuu and Yuri's home is a Bed and Breakfast hotel. A small hotel but, to Hisoka it looks huge. Guess that is to be expected. Given how his life was before meeting Tsuzuki. Hisoka soon meets Yuu's mother. A more relaxed woman, with long light brown hair, and blue eyes._

_Later Haruka confronts Michiru when the boys are asleep. The topic of their talk was Hisoka. Haruka had been watching Hisoka most of the day and many things she found wasn't normal. However, they didn't know that Hisoka was listening just outside the door. How close is Haruka to discovering the boy's past?_

_Did Yuri and Yuu just see what happens when too much of different emotions overload Hisoka's senses? Will they still want to be his friends if he tells them?_

_Chapter 23:__ The two boys now know what Hisoka is and to his surprise, they accept him still. More then that, Yuri says, "Friends don't tell other friends' secrets." Tsuzuki gets a surprising call from Hisoka. It was comforting to hear from the young boy and from what he was told; Hisoka was doing well at his friends' home. Tsuzuki wanted to speak with Tatsumi at work. Once he found out from Konoe that Tatsumi had Saturdays off, he ended up speaking with him instead._

_Hisoka got his first chance in asking Michiru where the boys' fathers were. It was the first time they had a chance to talk and Michiru didn't mind telling him. Only thing was, it wasn't the whole truth. Some things she left out but Hisoka figured it out in an instant. Hisoka decided to change after hearing what Haruka had said the night before. He didn't want anyone to think he wasn't normal. Therefore, when they went to the park they played many games. Even Michiru got in on some of the fun._

_When the fun was over Haruka called Hisoka to the garage for a chat. They talk about what he had said to Michiru and Haruka asks him when he was going to stop pretending being someone he's not? Hisoka thought that he had did a good job in pretending o be a normal kid by doing what other kids do. However, Haruka was not fooled. Haruka tells Hisoka that he doesn't have to pretend and that if he needed a friend to talk to then he can talk to them if he doesn't want to talk to Tsuzuki._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Pain Beyond Pain**

"Hisoka!" Yuri and Yuu both said as they jumped out of their beds. They ran over to Hisoka who was still in bed, screaming in pain and when they couldn't stop his thrashing or his screaming they both ran to get their parents. The pain was so unbearable that Hisoka really thought that his body would explode.

Yuu and Yuri came back with Haruka and Michiru. "Hisoka?" Haruka said. She put her hands on his shoulders to try to stop his thrashing around. "Hisoka what's wrong?"

"He just woke up doing this boy?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, he won't even stop moving or screaming to tell us what's wrong," Yuu, said.

"He sounds like he's in pain Haruka," Michiru said. She had her hands to her mouth. This was starting to scare her. She didn't know what was wrong and Hisoka wouldn't stop screaming long enough to tell them where he hurts.

"He's got a fever," Yuri's mom said. "Michiru go call an ambulance, boys get some cool bath water running now. We need to get his fever down." Haruka picked Hisoka up. However, she had to keep a good hold on him so not to drop him. _'Dang he has some powerful swings,'_ she thought.

"We got the water ready Aunt Haruka," Yuu said once Haruka had brought Hisoka into the bathroom.

"Good boy," She said as she was trying to lay him in the tub.

_**SPLASH!!!!**_

Haruka ended up falling into the water when she was in the process of placing Hisoka in there. "Whoa!" both boys said.

"You alright mom?" Yuri asked.

"I'll be fine," the woman said as she was now trying to keep Hisoka from drowning himself. _'Damn, what's wrong with him? Why is he in so much pain?'_

"I called for an ambulance," Michiru said as she come running back into the bathroom.

"Thank you Michiru. Now please help me," Haruka asked. Michiru ran over to help.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Fear took over Tsuzuki's body as he parked and ran right out of the parking lot and he headed right into the front doors of the hospital. He was about to run to the front desk when Yuu and Yuri ran up to him.

"This way!" They both grabbed his hands and the three of them ran to the elevator. Even on the Elevator Tsuzuki did not stop moving. Once out of the elevator, they ran about twenty feet before stopping where Haruka and Michiru were standing.

"This is the guy that picks up Hisoka from school sometimes," Yuu said.

"So, you are Tsuzuki?" Haruka asked, as he looked the man over.

"Hai… Where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki wanted to see the boy otherwise he wouldn't relax.

Michiru Pointed to the door right across from them.

Without thinking, Tsuzuki burst through the doors. The screaming struck his ears first then the sight of Hisoka thrashing around in pain. "Hisoka!" There were about four nurses and two doctors in the room.

"Get him out of here," one of the doctors said. Before Tsuzuki could take another step, arms wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled back.

"No! I need to be with him! HISOKA!" Tsuzuki was trying to keep moving forward.

"Calm yourself you will get to see him soon," Haruka said, as she was the one trying to get him back out into the hallway.

"Why don't we all go into the waiting room and wait," Michiru suggested. Realizing he wouldn't be allowed to see Hisoka for a while, Tsuzuki gave in and started following them.

"Man, you are as strong as that boy," Haruka said. They were about half way down the hall when Tsuzuki heard the screaming again. He looked back. His amethyst eyes saw a nurse ushering in three more nurses and he snapped. With renewed effort, he turned and started running back yelling Hisoka's name. Haruka was struggling to keep him from going back. "I take it back! I think you are stronger then that boy is!" Her feet were sliding along the floor.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Two hours later:_

The Doctors and Nurses managed to get things settled down with Hisoka. Therefore, they allow Tsuzuki, Haruka, Michiru, Yuu, and Yuri o go back and see him. They had told them that the boy was asleep for now and would be back soon with the results of the tests they did. Tsuzuki pulled up a chair and got as close as he could to Hisoka. Despite the fact that Hisoka was hooked up to a monitoring system, had two IV needles in his left hand, and was looking a bit pale he was looking pretty good. Tsuzuki reached out and gently took a hold of Hisoka's hand.

"Why did they have to ask us so many questions?" Yuu asked. Green eyes looked up into his mother's eyes.

"It's because they needed to find out what happened dear," Michiru replied.

"But why though?" Her son asked again.

Michiru knelt down. "It is so that they can make him better quicker." Yuu hugged Michiru.

Yuri walked over to the other side of the bed. "I don't understand. He was fine all day today and all day the day before. So why isn't he fine now?"

"I don't know Yuri," Haruka said.

"Could he have an allergy to something?" Yuri looked to His mother for the answer.

Haruka walks over to her son, place her hand on his shoulder, and hugs him with that same hand. "Who knows new things happen each day. So, we'll need to hear what the Doctors have to say."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was going on four in the morning and there was no word yet. Yuu and Yuri both fell asleep in the chairs that were by a small table in the room. Tsuzuki had just hung up the phone.

"You got someone to come here?" Haruka asked.

"Hai, he should be here soon," Tsuzuki said.

"Haruka we should be getting these boys to bed," Michiru said.

Haruka looked at Michiru and nodded. She then took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. While Michiru tended to the two boys. "Here's our number, if you need to call us for anything or if the doctor tells you what's going on then give us a call. Hell, if you need something then call to alright?" Haruka set the folded up paper on the table. Tsuzuki nodded but did nothing else except hold the young boy's hand.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_You look like a sleeping angel,'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself. _'You are so pale and yet your hand is so warm.'_

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki was struggling to hold his tears back.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sees that Leki and Dane are crying.**_

_**Come here you two.**_

_**I hug them both.**_

_**Leki: What's going to happen to him?**_

_**Dane: He's not going to die is he?**_

_**Leki: He can't die! He'll be leaving Tsuzuki all alone if he does.**_

_**There, there you two. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter okay?**_

_**Dane: Then I guess we should let the readers do what they do on here right?**_

_**That's right.**_


	25. What's wrong with me?

_**Leki and Dane are still crying.**_

_**Sorry, they are still sad from the last chapter.**_

_**I didn't mean to end that one like that.**_

_**However, with the recaps we did I figured it was looking like one of those long drawn out chapters.**_

_**Well, guess it is a good thing then. Because now I left you all guessing didn't I?**_

_**I promise that I will not wait so long to do a recap again.**_

_**After all that one just took to long.**_

_**Well, I think we should let you read the next chapter now.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**What's wrong with me?**

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki really did not know what else he could say. Anytime he tried to speak another word, no words would come out. It was as if his words were taking a detour and getting lost somewhere else in his body.

In such a short amount of time, he had already chased off four different nurses two of which kept coming back. He would yell at them and say, "Hisoka doesn't like strangers touching him!" It was now becoming much harder to fight back his tears. He was worried that if Hisoka was to wakeup and see the older man crying then he might worry the fragile youth. That or made him mad. Tsuzuki didn't want neither to happen.

He definitely knew what would happen if Hisoka woke to a bunch of strangers touching him. "You would get very mad if someone you didn't know was touching you," Tsuzuki said.

"So that is why the nurses fear you," Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki turned around to see a very worried man with sapphire eyes standing in the doorway to the room. Tatsumi only took three to four steps into the room when Tsuzuki got up and latched onto him. "Ts-Tsuzuki…"

This time Tsuzuki did not stop his tears. "Why? Why did this happen? Why?"

"It'll be alright Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said as he hugged Tsuzuki very gently.

"Excuse me…" a man called from the door. Tatsumi was the only one who looked since Tsuzuki was still crying into Tatsumi's chest, getting his shirt wet with tears. "Which one of you is Tsuzuki?" The middle aged Doctor asked.

"This is Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said as he motioned to the man that was still crying. "I am this family's case worker Tatsumi Seiichiro. Therefore, if you need to tell or ask anything then you will have to tell both of us."

"Will you follow me then," The Doctor started walking away.

"No…" Tsuzuki did not move.

"Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi was surprised to see that Tsuzuki was refusing to leave the room.

"You can tell us here," Tsuzuki said. "I want to be with Hisoka when he wakes up. I don't want him to think that I abandoned him," Tsuzuki looked at his sleeping Angel.

"Tsuzuki Hisoka knows that you care too much to do something like that," Tatsumi took hold of Tsuzuki's arm and gave a gentle pull. "Besides, the nurses do need to check on him and they can't do that if you chase them like you are planning on eating them as if they were a new type of cake."

"But Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki didn't know what else to say.

"Come on we won't be gone long." with another gentle pull Tsuzuki went willingly out of the room.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The doctor's office was small. There were shelves that covered almost every side of the room filled with books, little sculptures, and photos in frames of people who most likely are his family. One the wall behind the doctor's desk was framed Certificates, a doctor's license, and some more photos of family.

Please have a seat." The man motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. Once Tatsumi and Tsuzuki sat down he doctor went behind his desk and did the same.

For nearly three minutes no one spoke. Even though three minutes is short, it felt like three year to Tsuzuki who kept looking back at the door. The doctor hadn't noticed this because he was going through his papers in the folder. However, Tatsumi did and he couldn't help but wonder if Tsuzuki will run right out of the room ad go back to Hisoka if the doctor didn't start speaking soon.

"Oh here it is. Mr. Tsuzuki?" At the sound of his name, Tsuzuki forced himself to look at the doctor. The doctor continued. "It says here that your boy showed physical signs of rape correct?"

"Hai." Tsuzuki said.

"This act happened on Halloween while you two were out trick or treating correct?" Tsuzuki didn't know where the doctor was going with these questions but he gave him a nod in response. "He claims to not remember what happened to him correct?"

"No," Tatsumi said. "It is not a claim it is the truth. Kurosaki really doesn't remember what had happened to him doctor."

"Yes of course." The doctor didn't want to argue that point since there are some children that really don't remember horrible incidents like rape and some who do remember but would rather forget. He cleared his throat and continued. "Does he remember anything now?"

"No he does not," Tsuzuki said as he lowered his head and tears started to form in his eyes again as he remembered what he saw that time on Halloween. He remembered how he wanted to go the boy and never let him go. He had made a promise that he would always protect him. Yet he felt like he was breaking that promise.

"What does this have to do with what happened tonight doctor?" Tatsumi was getting a little annoyed at all the questions that had nothing to do with what happened to Hisoka now.

"N-Nothing I just wanted to be sure," the doctor said. He looked at Tatsumi and could see that he was getting annoyed.

"Then please tell us what happened to him today, here, in the present," Tatsumi said.

"Oh right," The man said as he turned to another page in his folder. "Here it is. We did many tests nothing appears to be broken; the cat scans show nothing is wrong with his brain in any way." He read down all the tests they done. "And the blood tests show that he is fine."

"Then why did he sound like he was in pain? Pain beyond pain," Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, that is a mystery to us as well Mr. Tsuzuki. He it could that he has some kind of new terminal illness." The doctor saw the shock and fear in both their eyes. Therefore, he hurried onward. "It could also be that his body was remembering what happened to him on Halloween. In some cases of children that don't remember the physical pain they went through their body still does. It is like when someone gets a bruise on them somewhere. Even though the event that caused it had long since past that is one way the body remembers what happened." He explained.

"Well, I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi agreed with him. "How is he doing right now doctor? What is the next step?"

The middle aged man looked at the notes some more before answering. "He seems fine right now Mr. Tatsumi. His fever has gone down and he is resting," he said. "We will monitor him over night and should everything go fine then we will write up some prescriptions for him to take to help ease his body's memory of the pain he went through that day and he will be allowed to go home."

They stood up and thanked the doctor properly. Then they left his office and started their way back to Hisoka's room.

"I think that we should tell him," Tatsumi said.

"Huh? Tell who his friends?" Tsuzuki didn't know what Tatsumi was saying.

"No, we need to tell Hisoka what was believed to happen to him on Halloween. Otherwise he might question why his body would be remembering a pain that he doesn't remember happening to him," Tatsumi explained. "It should be told as soon as he wakes up. No exceptions."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was early morning when Hisoka stirred. His eyes opened very slowly. They blink a few times before the fuzzy images he was seeing became clear. His body felt tire, his eyes temporary blinded by the light that came in from behind the curtains of the window to his right. His ears noticed a small beeping noise. _"Beep…. Beep….Beep…."_ Turning to the source of the noise, the youth discovered it was a heart and oxygen monitoring system. He followed the trail of wires and discovered that they ended on his chest and index finger on his right hand. It took a moment to register that he was in the hospital.

Looking to his right he spotted Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. Tatsumi was asleep in a chair by the wall and Tsuzuki was in a chair close to his bed fast asleep with his head and arms resting on his mattress. Lying completely down, he couldn't get a real good look at things. So, he decided he would try to sit up. That proved to be a little hard to do. Hisoka's body felt so tired that it felt like it wasn't listening to his brains commands to move. He felt something warm and soft touch his hand. The emotion he felt from it was one of relief. He had only managed to get himself up onto his elbows when he felt the soft touch on his hand.

Looking over to his left hand, he found another hand was covering his and giving it a gentle squeeze so not to mess with the two needles in his hand. Looking up, emerald met amethyst. They stayed locked onto one another. Hisoka could see by the light shade of coloring under Tsuzuki's eyes that Tsuzuki has barely slept if he did at all. Despite that, he could spot a warm smile on the man's face. Hisoka was so tempted to lean forward and occupy that small smile with his own lips. However, something inside him wouldn't allow him to. Could it be that he senses something very small coming from the near perfect man before him? Something that tells the teen that he is struggling within him. Something that Tsuzuki wants to say but doesn't know if he should.

"There is an easier way to do that Hisoka," Tsuzuki said. He pressed a button on the bed and watched the bed rise up, and assist Hisoka in sitting up. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Hisoka looked away from Tsuzuki. "I don't know what caused it. I just was in extreme pain. I also felt very hot. Like my body was on fire," he said. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki I want you to be honest with me. Tsuzuki what's wrong with me?"

Tsuzuki sighed. He looked at Tatsumi who was still asleep. "Hisoka I will tell you what we know. What we know as far back as what happened to you on Halloween."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once Tsuzuki had stopped explaining it all Hisoka was left without words. Really, what does one say to something like this? _'He's telling the truth. I can feel how much it pained him to say it,'_ he thought as he hugged himself.

Tatsumi had woken up some time in the middle of Tsuzuki telling Hisoka everything. "Hisoka Tsuzuki didn't want you to get hurt. That is why he didn't say anything."

"Can I go home now?" Hisoka's voice was small and quiet.

"I'll go tell the doctor that you are awake." Tatsumi got up and left the room.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once the doctor had given, the okay Tsuzuki was able to take Hisoka home. Tatsumi was not able to come in with them because he had to go and get some sleep before he has to leave for work. That just left Tsuzuki to be with Hisoka.

Hisoka was still feeling little weak. So Tsuzuki had to keep a hold of Hisoka. Otherwise, the boy would have fallen down to many times to count between going from the hospital to the car, and then from the car to inside the house.

"Wait right here," Tsuzuki said as he let go of Hisoka to go and shut the door. Hisoka started to head into the living room when he fell onto his knees. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shut the door and ran back to the young boy. He knelt to one knee in front of the boy. "I told you to wait--" He was cut off from what he was saying because his lips were busy.

What they were busy with was Hisoka's own lips. His lips were so warm and welcoming that Hisoka didn't bother to resist. _'I know I shouldn't. I know he is a guy like me. But to hell with all that.'_ He thought as he continued to kiss him.

Tsuzuki was surprised by this sudden movement. However, he didn't fight it. This was something he had hoped for. Something he wanted for a long time. Without thinking, he moved his hands. One wrapped around the boy's waist and the other gently held Hisoka's chin. Their kiss sent shivering warmth throughout their whole body. Tsuzuki moved his hand from the boy's chin to the soft skin of his neck. After that, he went even farther. He brought his hand down and placed it under Hisoka's shirt.

This act stopped Hisoka and while he hated it, he was the first to break the kiss. "To fast," he said as he removed Tsuzuki's hands off him. He was looking down into his lap. "I only just… It is to …" He couldn't get his words out the right way. He felt mixed emotions flowing around in a huge circle inside his heart.

Tsuzuki smiled. "It's alright Hisoka," He said. "We should take things slowly."

"Tsuzuki…" emerald green looked up into Tsuzuki's face.

"Come on lets get you off the floor and into a chair." Tsuzuki took hold of Hisoka's forearms and helped Hisoka to his feet. "Then I shall call your friends and then make something to eat."

Once Hisoka was sat in the armchair in the living room, He went to get the phone when Hisoka spoke up. "I'll do it. We are friends after all." Tsuzuki didn't question that. HE just smiled and gave Hisoka a nod. Once he passed him the paper and the phone, he left the room.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Yay he's alright!**_

_**Dane: I knew he would be.**_

_**Really? Then why were you muttering the words "please let him be okay"?**_

_**Dane: Well… umm… That was so that Leki wouldn't feel alone.**_

_**Leki: Fibber.**_

_**Well, now that that chapter is done I think we should sit back and wait for some reviews on this chapter.**_


	26. Lost in Thoughtation

_**Leki: They finally did it!**_

_**Dane: Did what?**_

_**Leki: You know.**_

_**Dane: No what?**_

_**Leki: Sighs. They **__**KISSED!**_

_**Dane: Ooooh.**_

_**Leki places his palm to his forehead and sighs again.**_

_**Dane: Didn't they kiss before?**_

_**Leki: Hai but--**_

_**Dane: Did you just say Hai?**_

_**Leki: Hai I mean yes but that was the first time that Hisoka has made the first move in this story.**_

_**Dane: Gotcha.**_

_**Leki: Anyways, Sasskitten isn't in here right now so we are going to be doing this chapter.**_

_**Leki does a bow then falls off the bed.**_

_**Dane: Stood to close to the edge of the bed again?**_

_**Leki: Yeah, Heh - heh - heh. I lost my balance when I bowed.**_

_**Dane: I figured that much.**_

_**Leki: What are you doing?**_

_**Dane: a crossword puzzle.**_

_**Leki: With your feet on the wall?**_

_**Sees that Dane is lying on the floor with her feet on the wall.**_

_**Dane: Yep.**_

_**Leki: You know Sasskitten is going to kill you when she catches you.**_

_**Dane: That is why I'm doing it while she isn't here and if any of the readers tell then I'll throw spitballs in their hair.**_

_**Leki: Sweat drop. Dane please don't threaten the readers.**_

_**Dane: Don't you think we should let them read the chapter so that they could post a review about it later?**_

_**Leki: Light bulb clicks on in his head. Oh, yes on with the chapter!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Lost in Thoughtation**

_(Note: This chapter is going to consists mostly of some of the characters thoughts on what has been going on up to this point. Therefore, there might be many flashbacks. Just think of it as a new fun type of recap but with thoughts from the characters.)_

**Watari**

It was Sunday night and Watari was up doing a bit of work. "There, finally it is done," Watari, said. He had just finished organizing his desk in his one bedroom apartment. 007 was sitting on his shoulder watching him. "Who knew that there are so many families that needed help, right?"

He petted the tiny Owl with just his index and middle finger. The bird hooted happily at the attention as if he was waiting for it all day or something. Watari's apartment was pretty much cluttered. Off in one corner of his living room, in fact, most of his living room consisted of books piled on top of more books and some were still in boxes and had at least three inches of dust collecting on them. His bedroom, kitchen, and small little work area were about the only places that didn't have some form of clutter in them that would make the rooms appear to be a lot smaller. However, one would never guess that those rooms were clutter free. That is because from three to four steps in a person has to have a good sense of direction just to be able to get a around all the clutter of papers. A few unopened boxes, a few open boxes with more books in them, and some smaller boxes with stacks of paper that also looked to have a few layers of dust on them as well.

"So many families, so many new problems that come up," Watari sighed. _'But there was one boy that I didn't think anyone could reach not even Tsuzuki. I had been in briefly that day but I still remembered how he looked when I saw him coming out of the elevator with Tatsumi'_

When the elevator doors opened Hisoka was the first one out which that surprised _**Tatsumi since he hadn't seen the kid walk that fast. Hisoka saw the sign that said second floor. He looked back at Tatsumi who was right behind him. Hisoka's right eye and else you could see of his face behind some of that hair showed confusion and a small tiny hint of fear.**_

'_The boy looked like he had been through a whole mess of pain and suffering and I didn't just notice that in the way he looked but also the way he reacted to things like touch or getting to close to someone.' _Watari thought

_**Outside they walked and Hisoka was looking even paler. There was a lot of people out and Hisoka didn't like that. They walked around the side of the building and stopped in front of a red Toyota. Tsuzuki went over to the passenger side and unlocked the door first. Hisoka started to panic and was about to turn and run when Tsuzuki grabbed his arm. He didn't grab it hard. In fact, by touching Hisoka's arm Hisoka was able to read into Tsuzuki's emotions that showed that he was not going to harm him.**_

'_I was putting some stuff in my car that day but I wonder where Suzuki took Hisoka at that day.' _Watari only broke from his thought for a short while since 007 nipped rather hard on his ear. "Ouch! That hurt!" Watari rubbed his ear and looked at 007. "Guess you are hungry huh?" He laughed a tiny bit. Standing up he stretched. "Well, come on then," He said. He walked out of his little work area, stumbled over some boxes and books in the living room, slipped and slid on some of the papers that cluttered his hallway, and he even ran into some books because of paper surfing a few steps. "I should think about unflattering my hallway sometime."

Watari went to the cupboard just over the sink in the kitchen and started to search for the specially made bird food that the small owl likes. _'Just like animals people have there own way of showing they need help. Even if they don't realize they are asking.'_

"_**What do you think we should do?" Watari asked. "Once we get there I mean." He added.**_

"_**Don't know. But if it is bad enough to make Tsuzuki worry then it must be very bad." Tatsumi replied.**_

_**Watari looked back from the front seat to Tsuzuki who was letting his tired body rest while looking out the window. His amethyst eyes were being painted over with worry and blame. He was blaming himself for not figuring things out sooner.**_

"_**Hey? You do know the address right?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki just gave a nod. Watari turned back around. 'He is really worried about him. I must have missed something because this Tsuzuki is nothing like the Tsuzuki that I know.' Watari thought to himself.**_

'_I guess that despite your upbringing you can still change if someone answers your silent call for help,' _Watari smiled. He got out the small jar of his own special mix of bird food. Opening it up the man poured some into a small bowl hat sat on the table.007 hooted happily as he landed on the rim of the bowl and started eating. _'They can become happy.'_

_**When Christmas came along it was an experience that Hisoka was sure he would always remember. With Tatsumi and Watari's help, the young boy was able to get Tsuzuki some nice things. He got Tsuzuki some small hand held games, sweets, a cassette player with a cassette that had several kinds of songs that might help keep Tsuzuki awake at work, some purple snow pants, snow boots, and even a winter coat.**_

_**Tsuzuki got the young boy many books on Christmas. Some of these books were just fairytales but Hisoka did find it amusing on how someone can come up with such tall tales. Tsuzuki even got him some games that can be played outside. These games were like volleyball, baseball, frizz-bee, and other such games like those.**_

_**Most of the day was spent with the four of them playing these games. When Hijiri came by it was the five of them. Hijri's gift to them was to play a couple of Christmas songs for them.**_

As he waited for 007 to finish Watari stared out his kitchen window up at the peaceful night sky.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tatsumi**

What else would Tatsumi be doing on a Sunday night if not looking over his cases on his computer? With as much work as he has done. It's a miracle that his computer hasn't had a melt down, burned out, or crashed yet. He had just finished reviewing his seven hundred and seventy-fifth-file case when he came to Tsuzuki and Hisoka's files. They were still separate only because Tatsumi was Tsuzuki's case manager from when he was a child.

Tatsumi had planned to merge the two he just didn't have time.

_**Late afternoon in a lovely meadow where there bloomed many kinds of flowers, Tsuzuki was huddled on the ground trying to shield his self from the children. He was being poked and struck with sticks, rocks, fists, and even feet. "Please stop it!" Tsuzuki cried out.**_

"_**Why should we listen to you?"**_

"_**You are a freak!"**_

"_**Monster!"**_

"_**Why don't you leave this place?"**_

_**It felt like it went on forever. However, it only lasted for two hours and that was because it started to rain and the kids needed to get out of the rain.**_

"_**This will be continued again when it stops raining!"**_

"_**So be sure to keep your time free for us!"**_

"_**Monster!"**_

_**The children ran out of there, leaving a sobbing Tsuzuki behind on the ground. A shadow came over him and Tsuzuki thought that the kids had come back to do more. He braced himself for another round of beating and name-calling. "Are you okay?" Someone with a calm voice asked. Knowing that the voice was not that of a child Tsuzuki opened one of his eyes. He saw someone standing over him with an umbrella. The man had on a brown suit, glasses, and was carrying a business suitcase in his free hand. "You will catch a cold if you stay out here you know?" Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki brought himself up to a sitting position with each of his legs out to the sides. Tatsumi could see that Tsuzuki had bumps, scrapes, cuts, and even bruises from what the other kids had done to him. "Come on." He said as he put down his suitcase to help Tsuzuki up.**_

"Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi said as he allowed his mind to wander.

"_**Ouch!" Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi was helping to clean up the boy's newest injuries.**_

"_**Sorry." Tatsumi said as he was trying to be gentle when cleaning up the gash on Tsuzuki's arm from when Tsuzuki fell on some broken glass because he was too tired to run anymore. "Why do you let them chase you in the same direction Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked. "Even if they are chasing you I think that you have the choice of which way you want to go." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**What do you mean which way to go?" Tsuzuki asked, as he looked a little confused.**_

"_**I mean instead of running straight add a few turns in your steps." Tatsumi explained.**_

"_**Even if I could they are still faster then me." Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi was wrapping his arm.**_

"_**You don't need to be fast to actually wear them out and get away." Tatsumi said. "Since you have been around me you had been to a lot more places and even found small areas that no other kids ever found." He stated.**_

'_I tried to help you out back then. However, I was still new at this so I didn't know what other advice I could give you,' _the sapphire eyes man thought.

_**It was pouring down rain and a now thirteen-year-old Tsuzuki had found himself yet again being bullied. Now the kids were now teens and one of them had a more dangerous weapon. It was silver, at least five inches long counting the black handle, and the silver part was sharp and reflected the moon's light. Tsuzuki started to run again. However, as he turned his left ankle did not. Feeling a sharp pain in his ankle and now finding his self on the ground a terrified Tsuzuki was unable to stand up. The Teen brandishing the knife in a quick movement stepped forward and began to bring the knife down on Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki shut his eyes tight, his body tensed up as it was waiting for the pain.**_

_**However, the pain didn't come and Tsuzuki opened up one eye to see what was taking so long. He saw Tatsumi standing right behind the teen. "Tatsumi …" Was the only thing Tsuzuki could say.**__**Tatsumi held tight to the wrist that held the knife. His expression was not that of a gentle man that Tsuzuki had come to know. This expression showed Tatsumi's anger and rage. "Sticks and stones are one thing. But when a weapon that could and have been known to cause severe pain and at times death is not something that should be used." Tatsumi said. Just hearing him speak in that way was enough to make the other kids close by them to back up a good six feet.**_

_**Tsuzuki could not believe his eyes. He was even more impressed when Tatsumi was able to snatch the knife out of the Teen's hand.**_

"_**Ow man! What the hell is your deal?" The Teen asked when Tatsumi had pushed the youth away and put the knife in his own pocket. "Hey that is mine man!" The Teen protested.**_

"_**When it is used against someone dearest to me then it becomes mine." Tatsumi said. He turned away from the Teens and looked at Tsuzuki.**_

"_**He is just a monster. Why do you care what happens to him?" One of the other Teens asked.**_

_**Tatsumi did not face the one that spoke. "He is my friend." Tatsumi said. "And another thing." He then turned to face them. His head was lowered just slightly and he had his thumb and index finger on the rims of his glasses. "I am the type who won't hold back against something or someone I don't like and you guys are among the list of something or someone that I don't like." He said. He raised his head up to look at the teens. Pushing his glasses up Tatsumi's blue eyes seemed to be staring right into their souls. "Now leave us." He said in a slightly low tone of voice that still showed his anger.**_

_**They did not need to be told twice as they scattered like cats chasing after mice. Tatsumi waited until the youths were no longer in sight before turning to Tsuzuki who was both shocked and amazed at what he just saw. "Are you alright Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked.**_

"_**Hai!" Tsuzuki said as he started to get up but stopped and winced at the pain that had just gone through his body from his left ankle.**_

_**Tatsumi helped Tsuzuki to his feet. "I am sorry Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said. "If I would have gotten here sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He told him.**_

_**Tsuzuki just shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for." He said as he smiled to his friend who in turn smiled back.**_

'_Tsuzuki, you weren't the monster. Those kids were,'_ Tatsumi opened up a new document page. Sounds of Click, clack, tat-tat could be heard going at a fast pace. _'You had been through so much and now it feels like you are going through it all again with Hisoka now.'_

"_**Don't worry Nancy the boy is going to be in good hands." Konoe said. 'I hope.' He thought to himself. There was a knock on the door. "Come in Tatsumi." Konoe said.**_

_**There was a small click and then the door opened revealing a thin young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was in a light brown business suit and had on glasses. He had a very gentle smile. "You asked for me?" Tatsumi said in a very calm business like demeanor.**_

"_**Yes I would like you to take Mr. Kurosaki here to that lazy, overjoyed, waste of space on the third floor." Konoe said as he looked over to Hisoka who was now looking at the pink walls. Nancy motioned for the boy to come closer. However, Hisoka did not move. Sighing, she went over to take his hand. Nevertheless, the moment she stepped within his space he moved quickly around her and walked closer to Tatsumi. The boy seemed to have a rather noticeable right limp when he walked.**_

"_**Hello there." Tatsumi said as he put a hand out to Hisoka who only scuffled away as if he was going to be hit or something. This puzzled Tatsumi. He looked at Konoe and Nancy for a moment.**_

"_**Nancy says he is always like that." Konoe said. "So I figure who better then him to help this boy." Konoe said.**_

"_**Yes sir." Tatsumi said as e smiled again.**_

"_**Oh and make some copies of the boy's file that Ms. Beckman was so kind to bring with her." Konoe said as he handed the file and the two new folders to Tatsumi who took them and tucked them under his left arm. "Make sure to give one to his new caseworker and keep the extra one incase he loses the copy. Which he probably will, given the way he keeps things." Konoe said as he had a slight annoyed tone of voice.**_

"_**Of course sir." Tatsumi said as he started to try and wonder how long it will be before the guy tries to pass this boy to someone else.**_

_**As if reading his thought Konoe added one more thing. "And tell him that if he so much as thinks of passing this boy on to someone else that he will be fired." Konoe said. "And that he can bet his sweet cinnamon rolls on." He added. "Ms. Beckman why don't I escort you out?" Konoe suggested. The two then walked past Tatsumi and Hisoka who seemed to be at the other end of the room against the wall giving off a slight shake all over his body.**_

_**When Tatsumi motioned for Hisoka to follow him Hisoka did so but making sure to stay four or five feet behind Tatsumi as they walked.**_

_**Hisoka walk on and when he and Tatsumi was in the elevator Hisoka placed himself in the corner of the elevator and stayed put. Tatsumi looked at him with a worried face. The silence in the elevator was heavy. One could probably try to cut it with a knife and break the knife trying.**_

"_**We need to stop by the copy room to make some copies first alright?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka did not say a thing. He didn't even look at Tatsumi. When the elevator doors opened Hisoka was the first one out which that surprised Tatsumi since he hadn't seen the kid walk that fast. Hisoka saw the sign that said second floor. He looked back at Tatsumi who was right behind him. Hisoka's right eye and else you could see of his face behind some of that hair showed confusion and a small tiny hint of fear.**_

"_**The copy room is on this floor." Tatsumi said with a smile. It was then that Hisoka backed up to make some space between them. Tatsumi started walking and like before Hisoka walked behind him but with five feet of space between them. They reached the copy room and to Tatsumi's relief it was empty. 'Good thing it is empty. I don't know how the boy would react if it was full.' Tatsumi thought to himself. "This will only take a second." Tatsumi said as he started mess with the copier.**_

_**Hisoka saw a window and walked over to it. Across from the building he was in there was a playground. In addition, what amazed him more was that he saw families' not just kids playing there and having a good time. Hisoka placed his right hand on the window and watched with a mixture of amazement and confusion. Tatsumi would look over at him every so often. Most likely to make sure he was still there.**_

"_**Why?" Hisoka said. Tatsumi had to look around the room to see if someone else really was in here before he realized who had spoken. "Why do the adults play with the kids over there?" Hisoka asked as he turned just enough to look at Tatsumi.**_

_**To see what he was talking about Tatsumi went over to the other window. He did so that way the boy wouldn't feel crowded. Tatsumi looked out the window and saw the park. "It is because they are families with some of those kids." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**Families?" Hisoka asked as this seemed completely new to him.**_

"_**Yes and friends." Tatsumi replied.**_

"_**I see." Hisoka said as he went back to looking out the window. While he didn't say it, Tatsumi could see that Hisoka must not interact with his family. Nevertheless, he didn't want to pressure the boy. That job was for his new Caseworker.**_

"Hisoka, you are a very interesting case and a very strong boy deep down," Tatsumi said. "But when it comes to protecting you, Tsuzuki is even stronger."

_**As they drove up to Hisoka's house, they saw that the lights were still on just like always. However, Tsuzuki could not help but to feel dread as he had the strangest feeling that something was not right this time. This feeling caused him to blame himself more since he came here everyday for Hisoka and didn't feel that something was wrong. "Is this the place?" Tatsumi asked.**_

_**Tsuzuki didn't answer. He just got out and started running up to the house. "Guess it is." Watari said as he and Tatsumi got out and ran to catch up with Tsuzuki.**_

_**When they caught up to Tsuzuki, he was already pounding hard on the door. "HISOKA!" He yelled. He pounded some more and he actually was starting to make the entire door shake from the force of his pounding. This surprised his two friends, as they had never known Tsuzuki to be this strong before. "HISOKA!" He yelled again.**_

_**The door opened and there stood a young woman. She was very nice looking but she looked a bit annoyed. "Do you plan to break our door down? What are you doing here anyways?" The woman asked in a rather cold and demanding voice.**_

"_**Where is he?" Tsuzuki asked as he was trying hard not to force his way into the house. "Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked again.**_

"_**He is sleeping. Now leave." She said as she started to close the door but Tsuzuki placed his foot in its path. "Move your foot." She said. However, Tsuzuki did not move at all. His eyes showed a completely new level of anger in them. It was like he was a completely new person.**_

"_**What is going on here?' Nagare asked as he came up from the basement holding a wooden Katana. The Katana looked to be rather hard. In some spots, small traces of blood were seen.**_

"_**Ummm Hisoka wouldn't happen to be available would he?" Watari asked.**_

'_Even now I still can't believe that Nagare was that abusive. He even dared to strike Tsuzuki.' _The words on the monitor were reflecting backwards on Tatsumi's glasses. He stopped to push his glasses up. "But that wasn't the only surprise of that night."

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Yeah Tatsumi can you pick up something else for me?"**_

"_**You have a lump on your head and you want sweets?"**_

"_**No Can you buy a first aid kit or the stuff that comes in a first aid kit?"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**You won't believe me when I tell you. So please?"**_

"_**Alright."**_

"_**Thank you Tatsumi. Goodbye."**_

"_**Goodbye."**_

"Hisoka came to you that night. He was alright, a bit beaten but nonetheless, he was still alive," Tatsumi smiled for only a moment. Then the smile faded as he remembered that Hisoka had something worse then the beatings happen to him.

_**Tatsumi was busy organizing some of his files when there was a knock on the door. Upon opening the door he was surprised at who it was. "Watari."**_

"_**Yo." Watari said. "Mind if I come in for a bit?"**_

"_**Not at all." Tatsumi stood aside so Watari could pass by. "To what do I owe this late visit to?" He asked.**_

_**Tatsumi shut the door while Watari went to sit on the couch. "Halloween can be a very scary night."**_

"_**Had a few set backs?" Tatsumi asked. "Would you like some coffee?"**_

"_**Oh no thanks and yes two set back," was the response the golden hair man gave. "One family who swore off drinking slipped up earlier and had forgotten their three months old was in the car. I am so glad that it wasn't summer. I mean the kid could have died then."**_

"_**What was the other set back?" Tatsumi sat down at the table.**_

"_**Well, you remember the six year old boy who was always getting yelled at by his mother?" Watari asked. "Well, they were doing well in family therapy. But this night she snapped and beat her son for just running around and being excited about trick or treating--" Watari was about to continue when there was another knock on Tatsumi's door.**_

"_**Excuse me for a second," Tatsumi got up to answer the door. Watari stayed in the kitchen. He heard the door open but didn't except to hear what he just did.**_

"_**Tsuzuki what happened?" Tatsumi asked.**_

_**Tsuzuki was holding Hisoka close to him. They were both still in costume every exposed part of Hisoka's skin had bad bruises, scratches, cuts that had dried blood covering them. Tsuzuki had tears in his eyes. "I didn't know where else I should go."**_

"_**Whoa what happened to Bon?" Watari asked as he came to see what had happened.**_

'_If seeing the way Hisoka looked in Tsuzuki's arms wasn't enough, finding out he was raped was more painful then the injuries we did see, I would still to know who did it.'_ When that thought crossed his mind, Tatsumi took a break from his typing and went to go look out his window. _'If I find out who done it, they had better pray. Pray that I don't find them and kill them.'_ Tatsumi's eyes flared with anger. However, seeing such a peaceful clear night sky seemed to null his anger down a few notches.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Muraki**

Sunday nights seemed to always excite Muraki. The reason is a little unclear but it might have to do with the fact that tomorrow was a school day. He wasn't doing anything. Just standing in an upstairs room staring out at the night sky. He was smirking as he remembered an interesting encounter about a year ago.

_**That night Muraki had just parked his car. He was making his way up the steps of his front porch. "I was waiting for you Doctor." Tatsumi said. Muraki turned and saw a very determined man sitting on his porch swing.**_

"_**And who might you be?" Muraki asked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh you were that man that was with Tsuzuki-san and that boy at the viewing yesterday."**_

"_**My name is Tatsumi Seiichiro." Tatsumi said as he stood up and walked over to Muraki. "And Hisoka-san name is not That Boy."**_

"_**Oh? And to what do I owe this pleasure of you coming to my house?" Muraki asked.**_

"_**I will keep this simple and fast." Tatsumi said. "If you do anything to hurt Hisoka-san or Tsuzuki-san in anyway then I will come back." He said. "Muraki Kazutaka." He added as he pushed his glasses up.**_

"_**You are very scary." Muraki said as he smirked at Tatsumi.**_

"_**Do anything to them and you will find out that it is not just my words that are scary. Goodnight." Tatsumi said. Then he walked off the porch and down the block to his car.**_

"_**I will be sure to keep that in mind, Tatsumi-san." Muraki said as he watched Tatsumi's car go down the street and turn the corner. Then he went into his house.**_

"I wonder what I had done to get such an annoying person on my porch that night," Muraki was being coy because he knew exactly what he did. He interacted with the two dolls from the funeral that day and the man on his porch that night didn't like it.

_**There was a knock on Muraki's door as he opened it. Mesha and Taiki were glad to see that Muraki was inside. "Is anything wrong?" He asked.**_

"_**A boy in our Gym class was hit in the face with a basketball and he is not conscious." Mesha and Taiki both said at the exact same time. Muraki got up and went to find his bag. He followed them both back down to the Gym.**_

_**The Gym teacher made everyone back off and go back to what they were doing. "Oh and Brandon?" The Gym teacher said. Brandon looked at her. "Detention this Saturday." The Gym teacher said.**_

"_**Aw but Mr. Jackman!" Brandon started to protest.**_

"_**Do I need to have your parents phoned?" Mr. Jackman asked. Brandon didn't say anything. Or at least anything out loud. Muraki was already checking Hisoka's eyes when the Gym teacher turned around to see what was being done. It was only when Muraki put the last doctor item in his bag that Mr. Jackman spoke. "Will he be alright?" He asked.**_

"_**It is hard to say for sure but I think he will be." Muraki responded. He then lifted the boy up at the shoulders. Placing on arm behind Hisoka's back and the other under His legs he lifted his body off the ground. "I won't know for sure until he wakes. But you should probably phone his parents." Muraki said.**_

"_**Right." Mr. Jackman said.**_

_**When Hisoka came to the first thing he noticed was he was lying in a bed and not on the Gym floor. He then noticed that from how the room looked that he must be in the nurses' office. He turned his head to the left side and saw his brother was sitting in a chair.**_

_**Hijiri noticed his brother's eyes were open and the relief just washed over him as he was glad that Hisoka has woken up. "Welcome back." Hijiri said with a smile to try and hide the fact that he was worried. "I best go tell the nurse that you are okay." Hijiri said as he stood up and left from Hisoka's sight. Hisoka started to sit up when he was hit with a small headache. It wasn't enough to force him back down so he sat up all the way.**_

_**Hijiri returned with a man who had Platinum Blond hair and Silver colored eyes. If Hisoka wasn't busy with a minor headache he would have noticed the Nurse was female. "Should he be sitting up now Doctor?" Hisoka heard his brother ask.**_

"_**He doesn't have any serious injuries and he seems to be doing okay." The doctor said. It was the voice that told Hisoka that the Nurse was a male and for that fact not a nurse but a doctor if he heard his brother correctly. "His Guardian has been informed so you may go back to class now Mr. Kurosaki." The doctor said. He took out a small flashlight pen and gently placed one hand on Hisoka's face. The sudden touch made Hisoka tense up and even jolt back just an inch. "It's alright." The doctor said.**_

"_**Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked. Hisoka gave a slow nod as a quick one would most likely make his headache feel worse.**_

"_**How did I get here?" Hisoka asked.**_

_**The doctor walked over to his desk and came back with a pin. He sat down in the chair that Hijiri had been sitting in moments ago. "The Gym teacher sent some students to come and get me." The doctor replied.**_

_**It was then that Tsuzuki came bursting into the room. He looked very out of breath. "This …. Place is … a lot … bigger then … what the outside … tells a person." Tsuzuki said as he was trying to catch his breath. Muraki looked at him with a sort of questioned and yet loving look in his eyes. Hisoka was not surprised at the fact that Tsuzuki was out of breath. He sort of guessed that the man with those piercing Amethyst eyes would be worried when he was informed of what happened.**_

_**Tsuzuki ran over and embraced Hisoka. This feeling of relief and worry were sort of foreign to the young empath. But he did not protest against it even though his mind was saying "Push away Baka!' Hisoka ignored his mind. "Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki said. It had only been at that point that they both remembered who else was in the room.**_

"_**Oh, sorry umm is he going to be alright?" Tsuzuki asked as he let go of Hisoka. The moment Tsuzuki released Hisoka the foreign emotion left him. Part of him wanted it back because the embrace was so warm and nice to feel. But Hisoka didn't mention it.**_

"_**A side from maybe a small headache he should be fine. He is okay to go back to class or you can take him home." Muraki said. "But if something more should go wrong and he is in school then he will need to come back to see me or send someone to come and get me should he be unable to come his self. But if he is at home when something more should go wrong then you need to get in touch with whoever your family doctor is." Muraki added.**_

"_**Do you understand that Mr. Kurosaki?" Muraki asked. He looked at Hisoka who gave a nod.**_

"_**Are you going to be okay to go back to class Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. He wasn't going to force the boy to leave if he didn't want to.**_

_**Hisoka thought for a moment on that. 'If I go home then Tsuzuki might get yelled at by his Boss for taking the day off. I don't want him to get in trouble. Plus I am fine other then a headache. But I can take an aspirin for that.' Hisoka thought to himself. He then looked at Tsuzuki. "I'll be fine just need an aspirin is all." Hisoka said.**_

_**Muraki got up and went to the medicine cabinet. He browsed the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He came back and hand the bottle of Aspirin to Hisoka. "Thank you." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki went to the sink and got him a cup of water. It was then that Hisoka remembered something. "Hold on." Hisoka said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple of eight by ten papers that was folded three times and a blue four by five card. "I was told to give these to you." Hisoka said as he handed his medical form to the Doctor.**_

_**Muraki took them and looked them over. Tsuzuki brought back the cup of water and Hisoka took the two Aspirin pills.**_

'_I met the little doll first that day. Then I had the pleasure to meet the taller doll with the pretty amethyst eyes,' _Muraki laughed a tiny bit. "Those dolls are fun even at the funeral of that girl," he said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: That was pretty long.**_

_**Leki: I know but I don't think we broke the record yet. What was the max amount of pages? Fifteen?**_

_**Dane: I think that was on another story.**_

_**Leki: Oh, Well, we promise that there is going to be more in the next chapter. We just didn't want to bore you.**_

_**Guy's I'm back!**_

_**Dane: Shit!**_

_**Leki: Sasskitten is back! SASS IS BACK! SASS IS BACK!**_

_**Leki is running around in a circle then stops and runs down the steps while Dane Scrambles to get off the floor.**_

_**Dane: Please give us a few reviews. We hadn't done this on our own before.**_

_**Dane gives a bow then follows after Leki.**_

_**Dane: REMBMER WHAT I SAID BEFORE TO!**_


	27. Tennis? In the snow?

_**Well guys,**_

_**Leki and Dane: Well what?**_

_**Leki and Dane are playing checkers on the floor and I place my arms around their shoulders.**_

_**What do you say we spice things up in the before the chapter area.**_

_**Leki: Queen me!**_

_**Dane: You mean King me and how are we going to spice things up?**_

_**She's right Leki, in checkers you say king me. Anyway, what do you say we answer a few reviews for a bit?**_

_**Leki and Dane look at me with curious looks.**_

_**Dane: You mean like we did for awhile on another one of the stories?**_

_**Leki: That would be cool. Hey did I win yet?**_

_**We look at the board.**_

_**Me and Dane: No Leki not yet.**_

_**Leki: dang this game long.**_

_**So how about it you two? Are you in?**_

_**Dane and Leki look at me then smile.**_

_**Dane and Leki: You bet girl!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Responding to reviews for chapter 26:_

_**laustic:**_** E! That was good and it was great how Tatsumi threatened Muraki like that. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are pretty darn lucky to have them on his side. That was a great chapter and I'm glad that you're back to this fic. And sorry for not reviewing. The only thing I could think of is that I must've had trouble with the review pop up when I first read it and decided to wait another time to review and just plain forgotten to do it. Forgive me!**

_**Dane's response: **__Thank you very much and we are glad that Tatsumi is on their side as well. Don't worry, we forgive you for not reviewing. After all that pesky thing that is the enemy of fantasy gets in the way often. I think it is called… The real world._

**Leki: **_The Real World? I love that show!_

_**Dana:**__ No Leki not that real world. Now stay out of my response please and it is your move in checkers. Anyways laustic, we all get caught in the evil clutches of the real world._

**Leki:** _Hey, don't go bad mouthing the real world. I love that show._

_**Dana:**__ Don't pay to much attention to him. I already tried to explain that I was talking about the evil clutches of the real world not the T.V. show._

_**Just then Leki hit Dana with a pie and the two run off into a pie throwing fight.**_

_**Kaouri18:**_** Hello! I'm not dead! lol. Sorry about that- but I haven't been on in a long time. And I'm sorry to say but i didn't find a chocolate mountain, and chocolate bridge maybe...**

**And I must say that I have greatly enjoyed catching up on this story. I must say that this chapter in particular caught my attention. I like being able to see the story from other characters points' of view, granted I'm not sure I like Muraki being there, but that's just cuz I hate him. Anyway, I really like where you are going with this story and cant wait for a review. And thanks for getting on me, I needed it, lol. And great job!**

_**I step forward since Leki is still in a pie fight with Dana.**_

_**My response:**__ Sorry that Leki can't answer this. Don't worry, I am more then able to answer reviews myself. I am sad that you didn't find Chocolate Mountain. I don't think anyone found it. Leki still thinks it was in the toilet. I keep telling him that is not what he thinks it is and I manage to flush the toilet before he can even try it. We are glad that you are not dead. Dana has a thing about wanting to try to poke a dead body at least once. You are not the only one that hates Muraki I think he is kind of cute in an evil villain sort of way. But that is just me._

_**Catgrl106:**_** Hi, sorry that I haven't reviewed in a while, I haven't found any mythical candy mountains, unfortunately. Instead, I simply got distracted and didn't notice the new chapters. sweat drop ah, well. In any case, your story is still super awesome! I'm glad that they finally kissed. They are such a cute couple!**

_**My response again: Sighs…**__ I am sorry, Leki should have been doing this one and when I get done with this I will go stop the pie fight before it becomes an egg fight or cooking oil fight or something. I agree with you, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are a cute couple. It took me a long time to finally find the right moment for another kiss that wasn't under the mistletoe. Sad to say that their troubles are not over yet. It just might take more then just a kiss to get them through it all. Okay, I know I heard that last sentence that I just said on some kind of anime. Thanks for the review. Now that my writer's block is temporarily lifted I can at least get another chapter up._

_Now please excuse me while I go handle something._

_**Rolls up sleeves and goes downstairs into the kitchen.**_

_**Strange noises are heard.**_

_**5 minutes later**_

_**seasnake.756:**_** Whoops. sorry. Nothing to complain. this is a nice insight.**

_**Leki's response:**__ Man Sass is strong._

_**Leki is covered head to toe in pie toppings and smashed pie slices.**_

_Who knew she could throw so many pies at once? Well, we forgive you and it is good that you have nothing to complain about. That must mean that you also liked how we did on doing Chapter 26 ourselves huh? Well, I thank you and I hope to hear from you in this review for this chapter also._

_**DigiMist:**_** Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry for not reviewing when I said I would. Please forgive me.  
I loved this chapter a lot. Hisoka is so quizzical about things, it's cute. Muraki is creepy as usual. His obsession with dolls was even brought into this story.  
Please try updating again soon!  
Sorry!**

_**Leki's response:**__ Sasskitten told me I need to do this one to. I won't argue with her because I don't want to get hit with another twelve pies. You are right, Muraki is creepy and I can't help but to wonder if it is good or healthy for him to be that obsessed with dolls? I'll have to ask Sass about that one. We forgive you for not reviewing. I don't know if it's that fact that what Dane told me finally sunk in or if it is the blueberry pie juices in my ears but I do not realize that my sister was not talking bad about the Real World T.V. show._

_**Me and Dane walk back into the room. Dane has just as many pies all over her that Leki does.**_

**Dane:** _Hurry up Leki, we should get back to our checker game._

_**Leki:**__ Okay Dane. Anyways, DigiMist We are glad you could review and hope that all of you and any new readers will review this chapter and any future chapters to come. Now go and read you bunch of sillies._

_**Leki goes back to the game with Dane.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tennis? In the snow?**

Christmas had passed just not so smoothly. Hisoka had been waking up almost every night. Some nights were due to nightmares that got so bad that he would wake right up and some nights it was do to the overwhelming pains that often followed with fevers that had become more frequent. Sometimes, he had to go to the hospital (always against his will). Tsuzuki was missing so much work that not even Tatsumi was able to help him catch up very well. He had advised Tsuzuki to take some of his work home with him. Konoe had managed to reassign some of Tsuzuki's clients. Of course, Terazuma had smart remarks about that. Finally Watari got tired of it so he came up with away to shut the elfish looking boy's mouth up. One morning at work, Terazuma went into his office after making some copies.

He took a drink of his coffee and the next thing that happened was the normal noise of the office building was topped by a loud scream. Terazuma came running out of his office with green hair. Apparently Watari had slipped him an exterminate drink into his coffee that changes any hair color to green. That was done at the beginning of December. Now it is January and Terazuma's hair his just now beginning to return slowly back to his own hair color.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was eleven pm. Tsuzuki was just parking his car. He had just finished checking up on his list of twenty clients for the night. He didn't even notice Tatsumi until he got out of his car. "AHHH!" Tsuzuki yelled as Tatsumi had walked up to him while he was getting out of the car and shutting the door. "Tatsumi don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Tatsumi said. "What's that?" He pointed to the four boxes in the back seat.

"Clients, clients, clients, and oh yes clients," the amethyst eyed man said. "I plan to try and get these four-hundred papers filed before I go to bed. Of course doing this many was a lot easier when Hisoka was here to help." Tsuzuki opened up the door to the back seat and with Tatsumi's help, got the four boxes out of the car.

They walked into the apartment complex and are now climbing the stairs. Both carrying two heavy boxes. While Tsuzuki won't admit to it, Tatsumi could tell that his friend has been staying up very late these past three weeks. Since he wasn't sleeping at his desk at work because he was so behind it worried him. Tatsumi knows how important sleep is to every person. Even nocturnal animals sleep at some point.

"Tsuzuki are you alright?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki looked at the man he has looked up to for many years with a confused look shining in those tired eyes.

"I mean you have been doing a lot these past months. And I don't know you are not looking so good. You've been sleeping well haven't you?" Tatsumi was trying to search his young friend's tired eyes for the truth.

Blinking a few times, Tsuzuki looked away from Tatsumi and made as if he was trying to get his keys out of his coat pocket. "Silly Tatsumi, of course I am sleeping well."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once they were inside, Tatsumi was shocked at the mess he saw. _'I should've checked up on things more often. Was this a mess while Hisoka was here? No, this defiantly was done during this week. Or it had gotten worse this week,'_ he thought to himself. The whole apartment was a mess. Clothes and papers covered nearly everything. Tatsumi wasn't too surprised to see Hisoka's room starting to look the same way. What did surprise him was the boy's graded schoolwork scattered on his desk. _'It would seem that a lot more then just a messy home was going on here.'_ Tatsumi had picked up some of the papers. He shook his head at the B , B-, C , and C- papers. One teacher even wrote on it asking what happened here.

In the living room, Tsuzuki had cleared off the coffee table since the kitchen table was full of papers and dirty dishes. "Tatsumi can you please check my room for more file folders."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In Tsuzuki's bedroom, things looked better and judging by how neat the bed was made, Tsuzuki was hardly sleeping in it. Tatsumi forcefully shrugged that off and began his search for empty and clean file folders. He had found four packs of fifty in the closet, on a shelf. Another was pack under the bed. That was not all he found. He found papers with notes on them. Teacher notes to Tsuzuki. Tatsumi set the packs down on the bed and started reading some of the notes.

Three notes read. _Hisoka is sleeping in class._

Eight notes read. _Hisoka has detention tomorrow._

Nine notes read. _Hisoka is still sleeping in class. Does he sleep well at home?_

Twelve notes signed by Muraki read. _Hisoka is being sent home because of a fever._

Ten notes read._ Hisoka's grades are slipping._

Three notes read. _Parent, Teacher conference._

Four notes read. Parent, Teacher, Student conference.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki had a couch cushion moved and was pulling out three more packs of fifty file folders. He heard Tatsumi enter the room. "I could only find six packs. How many did you find?"

"Four packs." Tatsumi set the packs down on the top of one of the boxes. "As well as these," he added.

Looking up, Tsuzuki saw the notes from school in Tatsumi's hands. "Oh, those are just some notes from the teachers. Nothing to worry about." Tsuzuki looked away and tried to pretend to be checking the zipper on the cushion cover.

"Look at me Tsuzuki." Tatsumi's tone of voice was like that of a parent's tone. Tsuzuki hesitated. However, he slowly looked up into those sapphire eyes. The last time he heard a tone like that was when Tsuzuki really was a little kid. Tsuzuki slid to the floor. Tatsumi saw into the child like, puppy eyes and his expression changed from a stern parent to a concerned friend. Kneeling to one knee, Tatsumi brought himself down to be level with Tsuzuki. "Tell me the truth now. What has been happening here?" Tsuzuki looked away from Tatsumi and unknowingly started playing with the zipper. Tatsumi placed one hand on Tsuzuki's hand to get him to stop playing with the zipper. He placed his other hand under Tsuzuki's chin and made him look at him. "Tsuzuki?"

"Hisoka's been having nightmares that have been waking him up. He has also been coming down with more fevers and pains at night and during the day that he hasn't been able to sleep hardly at all. That is why he has been falling asleep in class and allowing his grades to slip. Between trying to catch up and staying up until Hisoka fell back to sleep I haven't been sleeping except for maybe an hour a night." Everything just seemed to pour out of Tsuzuki's mouth like a pipe bursting from to much pressure.

Tatsumi started to feel bad. "Why didn't you come and tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry or lose any sleep over us." Tsuzuki tried to put on a smile. "Hisoka and I thought we could fix things ourselves. Now that we are in-- trying to break down more emotional barriers," Tsuzuki managed to stop himself from telling Tatsumi that he and Hisoka were in love with each other. "He has been trying to help me out with filing and I have been trying to help him with his school work. However, to be honest I don't remember anything on how to do one-halves, three fourths, or even negative five fourths in math. Therefore, I am not much help there." Tsuzuki looked like he was about to cry. _'That was a close one. I don't know what Tatsumi would think if he found out how we truly felt about one another,'_ he thought.

"Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi placed a hand on Tsuzuki's head. "When families are in need of help they come to us and usually I am the one that helps them. It is the same for friends. Do you understand?" Tsuzuki nodded. "Good, I don't want you two to do things that are too much for you without asking for help again alright?" Tsuzuki was about to speak when Tatsumi put a hand up. "Even if you two need some time off from things then ask me and I will see what I can do. No arguing with me alright?" Tsuzuki gave another nod.

"Good, now when do you got to pick up Hisoka tomorrow?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ten O-clock tomorrow night," Tsuzuki replied as he let out a yawn by mistake.

Tatsumi could see how tired his friend was. "Then let's get to work. After we finish these I want you to set your alarm clock for nine pm and then I want you to go to sleep."

"WHAT!" Tsuzuki's voice almost sounded like a yelping puppy. "But what about going potty, eating sweets, and taking a shower before bed Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki started making whimpering sounds; he was jumping up and down like a hyperactive two-month-old pup.

Tatsumi had to place both hand on Tsuzuki's shoulders just to get him to stop jumping up and down on top of him. "You can use the rest room before bed and eat sweets and take a shower after you pick Hisoka tomorrow not." Tsuzuki seemed to calm down after hearing that. Although he didn't like the idea of not having sweets tonight. It showed on his face. "Don't give me that look. If you are too tired to go get, Hisoka then please call me and I will pick him up for you. I'll even set him up on the couch at my place so he doesn't wake you. Now let get this done."

"Thank you, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki smiled big and the two of them set to work.

It was nearly three am when they finished and Tatsumi managed to get Tsuzuki to the bathroom and then off to bed. He even set his alarm clock for him. "Goodnight, Tsuzuki." With that said, Tatsumi let himself out.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka was having a fun week with Yuu and Yuri. He had Christmas with Tsuzuki and the next day went to spend a week with Yuu and Yuri. He still wasn't sleeping well. While he alarmed his two friends with his waking up and screaming the three of the pinky swore not to tell anyone that Hisoka was having bad dreams. Most of the stuff they did was stuff Hisoka knew how to do from doing it with Tsuzuki. This time he didn't feel like an outsider when the five of them (this included the two boys parents) had snowball fights.

Hisoka never went sledding before. When he tried it the first time, he hit a tree. However, that didn't matter because he was becoming curious and how fast he could go. Therefore, they all kept trying to see who could go the farthest. Sometime they all tied because they would crash into each other.

"Today, we are going to do something different." Yuri said.

"Different?" Hisoka repeated questionably.

Yuu smiled. "Yep, we are going to teach you how to play tennis."

"We won't teach you all our famous moves but we will teach you basic hitting," Yuri added.

"Tennis? In the snow?" Hisoka wondered why they wanted him to put his purple snowsuit on and now he knew. Tsuzuki was the one that bought him the snowsuit. To Hisoka he thought purple was for girls not boys. However, he will never tell Tsuzuki that. He doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Especially since, he had found out about what other feelings he had for the sweets loving man.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They had walked to a small park that had an empty tennis court. While Yuu and Yuri set up the net they explained the basic rules of tennis to their friend.

"Rule number one: Opponents stand on opposite sides of the court. The player who delivers the ball to start the point is called the server. The player who stands opposite and cross-court from the server is the receiver. Rule number two: The right to serve, receive, choose your side, or give the opponent these choices is decided by a toss of a coin or racquet. If the choice of service or receiver is chosen, the opponent chooses which side to start." Yuu said.

"Rule three: The server shall stand behind the baseline on the deuce court within the boundaries of the singles court when playing singles and within the doubles sideline when playing doubles. All even points are played from the deuce court and odd number points played from the advantage court. The server shall not serve until the receiver is ready. Serves are made from the deuce court to the opponents service box on the deuce court. Advantage court to advantage box. If the server misses his target twice, he loses the point. If the ball hits the net and goes in the correct service box, another serve is granted. If the server steps on the baseline before contact is made, the serve is deemed a fault. Rule four: try to win the match and then the game." Yuri said. "However, we won't worry about points or faults yet since this is your first time."

'_The game is harder then it looks. Yet it is sort of fun,'_ Hisoka thought as he was trying to keep up with hitting the ball and serving. As it turned out, Hisoka would make a better server then a hitter. His serves were fast and powerful. He even knocked Yuri's racquet right out of his hand. Most of the balls he tried to return when Yuu or Yuri served hit the net. A few did make it over and one time for nearly ten minutes the three of them managed to keep things going without losing.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Two hours later**_

It was sometime past noon when the three boys decided to stop. Hisoka helped them take down the net and pick up every ball on the court.

Once everything was put away the three of them went to a gas station, bought some hot chocolate, and began their walk back to the Inn. They talked about many things. Suddenly they heard two voices chimed into one.

"Hey boys." When Yuu, Yuri, and Hisoka looked they froze. In front of them were Saya and Yuma. "Can you help us out in modeling some dresses for us?"

"Run for it!" Yuri yelled. The three of them ran in different directions.

_**Five minutes later**_

"Stop moving around or I might stick you with the pin," Saya said.

"OW!" Yuu yelled.

"Told you," Saya smiled.

"How did we end up getting caught?" Yuri asked.

"Because, we both ran into the same building that is The Pink House Company," Hisoka replied. He realized that having to wear a purple snowsuit was not a very bad right now.

Yuri grinded his teeth. "Woman! Boys do not wear dresses!"

"Of course they do." Yuma replied. "We seen them going in and coming out of clubs in them."

"Those are drag queens you ditzy girl!" Yuri yelled back. "But we do not! OW! You poked me!"

Yuma smiled and giggled." Sorry."

"You did it on purpose! OW! You did it again!" Yuri was wanting out of this as badly as the rest of them.

They waited until the girls left to go get the camera to bust out of their prison.

"I got the window open," Yuu said as he joined the other two in trying to pull the dresses off.

"Dang, I swear they sewed it to my skin. Maybe that was why she was poking me," Yuri said.

They heard giggling and it was getting closer. "Forget it, let's just grab are stuff and jet." Yuu said.

"Yeah, we can mail these back," Yuri replied. The three of them got their stuff and was out the window and gone when the two girls came back.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was the most embarrassing run home the three of them have ever had. People were staring, laughing, and even whistling.

"Hi and bye!" The three of them yelled as they ran past Haruka and Michiru and on up the stairs.

"Watch out for our guest," Michiru called after them.

"Was it me or were they wearing pink dresses?" Haruka asked. Michiru just giggled.

They had opened the door and started to run down the hall when they ran right smack into the one person Hisoka hoped he wouldn't see for awhile.

"Well, we're in a hurry aren't we?" Muraki asked. He smiled when he saw them in dresses. His smile grew wider when he got a look at Hisoka in a dress.

:Yeah, well, sorry." Hisoka got a feeling that they should not linger so he pushed his friends past the doctor and the three of them ran the rest of their way to the bedroom.

Dang that was scary." Yuri was finally able to take his time in getting the dress off.

"You said it Yuri," Yuu replied as he also began working on pulling the dress off.

Hisoka was standing at the door. Watching as Muraki went down the steps. He finally brought his head back into the room and began to work on getting his own dress off. "So is that the guy that stays sometimes?" Both boys nodded.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After Dinner, Hisoka went upstairs with his two friends to play some video games while he waited for Tsuzuki. The three of them have pinky swore to never speak of the dresses and Yuu said his mom would take the dresses back tomorrow.

They were in the middle of playing Spyro when Hisoka got a very bad feeling. Something inside him said that he needed to go and find Tsuzuki before something bad happened. "I need to go," Hisoka said as he got up so fast that it would remind someone of having sat on a flame by mistake.

Yuu and Yuri could tell Hisoka was worried. "Alright then we'll come with you," Yuri said.

"No, I have a bad feeling about something and I don't want you to get involved," Hisoka said.

He started to leave when Yuu got up. "Wait, take this," he said. Yuu tossed him a pair of roller blades. "It will help you get around faster."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The sounds of Hisoka and his roller-skating disrupted the quiet of the night. He was not doing so well with it. He couldn't stay standing, he was having a hard time trying to skate, and any time he was able to, he was going to fast because he was going down a hill. "I guess I should have learned to skate before I did this."

A few cars almost hit him each time he skated across the street. "Now, I just need to figure out how to stop these crazy things." Suddenly something heavy had fallen on him causing him to fall to the ground with whatever it was on top of him. "Well, that's one way."

"Slawwy Hisoka,"

Hisoka's brain clicked on and ordered his ears to pay attention. Hisoka managed to maneuver himself enough to see Tsuzuki was the one on top of him. "Ts-Tsuzuki? Are you alright?" Hisoka then sniffed. "Have you been drinking?"

"Hisoka stay still, I am only coming to pick up one of you, not six of you." Tsuzuki has not only been out drinking but he was stone-blind drunk.

'_Okay… he is drunk,'_ the boy thought. "Okay come on Tsuzuki get off me." Hisoka was struggling to push the older man off him. "At least roll over!" Tsuzuki managed to get up. He started to fall. "Gotcha! Whoa!" Hisoka had stood up. He took a hold of Tsuzuki's hand to try to keep him from falling. However, trying to keep someone else from falling is that it doesn't work when it is your first time in skates. Hisoka fell with Tsuzuki and this time he was the one on top. However, he wasn't thinking about any of that. When Hisoka had touched Tsuzuki's hand. He felt Tsuzuki's emotions.

Sadness: He is feeling sad for what Hisoka was going through.

Self-Blaming: He is blaming himself for not being able to protect his Hisoka

Doubt: He is binging to doubt himself on if he is good for him.

Weak: Tsuzuki feels like he was when he was a child. Weak and helpless.

Hisoka saw images of when Tsuzuki was a child and how he was comparing it to himself as he is now. "At least I know why you are drunk." Hisoka pulled off the skates before pulling Tsuzuki to his feet. "Come on I know where we need to go to."

The moon shined over the lake like it always did whenever Hisoka and Tsuzuki went and sat on the edge to watch the water. However, since Tsuzuki is drunk. It's isn't a good idea to sit so close to the edge. Therefore, they sat on a park bench that is a good distance away but not so far away that they weren't able to hear the waves hitting the waters. Tsuzuki was resting his head in the young boy's lap. "Hisoka am I weak?"

"Baka, of course not." Hisoka was lightly running his fingers through Tsuzuki's soft hair and was holding Tsuzuki's hand with his other hand. "You are very strong. You didn't give up on me or turn me away like so many others have."

"But it's my fault that you are hurting and I don't know how I can help you." Hisoka wasn't sure, but he thought he heard someone other then them. Right now he needed to concentrate more on Tsuzuki and how he is feeling. "I should have protected you a lot better."

"It is not your fault Tsuzuki." Hisoka let out a small breath and watched his breath form in the cold wind and vanish. "I know what you are feeling and you should not keep this from me. It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong, you weren't the one who hurt me. The one who did is the one at fault. Now …" Hisoka stopped when he heard Tsuzuki snoring. Normally Hisoka would get annoyed at something like this. Instead of being annoyed, he just smiled and looked at his sleeping Tsuzuki. Hisoka sighed and lean his head back. "You are a handful, a goofball, and very annoying. But I'm okay with that."

Hisoka then brought his head back up and reached into Tsuzuki's coat pocket. He pulled out a cell phone, flipped it open, and dialed a number. "Tatsumi?… Can you come to the park and pick us up please?… Thank you."

There was a figure in the shadows watching them. It stuck around until a third person joined them in just half an hour.

"Okay let's pull him up together Hisoka," Tatsumi and Hisoka had managed to get Tsuzuki half awake and was now pulling him to his feet.

"Sorry…" Tsuzuki said. Before Hisoka or Tatsumi could ask why there was a gross noise, a splashing sound, suddenly Hisoka shirt smelled, and his shirt also felt wet and slimy.

"You can change and shower when you get home," Tatsumi said. "For now just take off your shirt and just zip up your coat."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: You won Leki.**_

_**Leki: I did? YES! I won the game oh yeah!**_

_**Dane: You wanna play again?**_

_**Leki: Sure.**_

_**I guess they are to busy to notice that you have reached the end of this chapter.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will be expecting to get some reviews soon.**_

_**So see you all later.**_


	28. Fix it list

_**Leki: Wow we got a lot of reviews the last chapter! Oh, I hope we get more!**_

_**Lol, settle down Leki.**_

_**Dane: Bows. Thank you all for the reviews the last chapter. Sass can we respond to more reviews as we did the last time?**_

_**Certainly!**_

_**--**_

_Responding to chapter 27 reviews:_

_**seasnake.756:**_ How the hell did he get drunk? Lol lets skip that. hahaahah lovely chapter. Muraki's up to something like always...

_**My Response: **__Well, I don't know how I will figure out how he got drunk. I just always thought that the one episode where he was drunk was so cute how Hisoka held onto him._

_**DigiMist:**_ Excellent chapter! I feel so bad for Hisoka, he seems so helpless al the time.  
The best line in this chapter was "But what about going potty, eating sweets, and taking a shower before bed". I cracked up. It is just like Tsuzuki, though.  
Is there going to be a parent-teacher conference? That could get interesting.  
Anyway, please update again soon!

_**Dane's Response:**__ Well, we love to get as much of Tsuzuki real self into it as we can. My brother Leki is the same way some nights.. We don't know about a parent teacher conference but there will be some kind of conference. Winks_

_**Kaouri18:**_ Hey! I'm here to review, thank you for coming by and checking on me by the way.

As for the chapter- POOR HISOKA AND TSUZUKI! Why is everything so hard for them! It's no fair! Granted I do love that Hisoka has supportive friends, who are willing to teach him to play tennis in the snow, and that's hard I know from experience. long story... anyway, my fave part had to be at the end, how Hisoka knew Tsuzuki needed him and just the whole scene. It was too cute for words! I'm not sure about this figure in the shadows tho... this could be interesting...  
Anyway- Great chapter and please update soon!

_**Leki's Response:**__ The part on Hisoka knowing that Tsuzuki needed him was my idea! I watched the one episode where Hisoka was alone and he suddenly sensed Tsuzuki was in danger of being killed by that vampire lady. Moreover, I am glad you had not vanished like the fudge in the toilet._

_**Dane and me:**__ WE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IS NOT FUDGE IN THE TOILET!!_

_**Leki:**__ Okay, okay you win. Anyways thank you for your review._

_**Kyuuketsuki-SasUke Fan-: **_YAY! Please Update Soon I Needs To Know What Happens!

_**DarkHeart16:**_ update soon!

_**Sir Lady Temi:**_ oo... Update..?

_**Me, Leki, and Dane's response to all three:**__ Thank you for the review and we updated!! Lol._

_**--**_

**Fix it list**

Early morning, its early morning and Hisoka was at his and Tsuzuki's house. Tsuzuki was still asleep at Tatsumi's house. However, Hisoka needed to go there and put on a change of clothes, get his school things, and then would have to leave for school. Light shades of dark circles were appearing under his eyes. He had another night of getting very little sleep. Only this time it wasn't because of the pain he has felt before. This time it was because his mind of plagued by worry, doubt, and blame. The nightmares didn't help much either. The youth was worried about Tsuzuki, blaming himself for not thinking about how much pressure this was putting on Tsuzuki, and he was doubting himself on if Tsuzuki would be better off with out him or not? His nightmares were just as bad. The feeling of fear, emptiness, heartbreak, and loneliness surrounded him in a dark place that not even he himself could get out of. Every time he heard an evil laugh, he woke right up.

He arrived at his home by seven in the morning and now he is fully dressed and could leave at anytime. However, he has flopped down onto his bed, laid on his back, arms stretched out to the sides, both legs hanging off the bed, and he hasn't moved for nearly ten minutes now. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling. Who knows what he is thinking at that moment. Maybe he is thinking of Tsuzuki, maybe he was thinking about the nightmare, maybe he is thinking about if he should go to school or not today, maybe thinking about how the hell he was going to stay awake in class, or shit he might even be thinking about how much he loves Tsuzuki. While he laid there, his school books, his school, bag, the homework he had finished, and a few of his books on nice places to travel to were all sitting neatly piled on his desk. After lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for another five minutes Hisoka finally got up off his bed. He walked over to his desk and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

The reflection in the mirror was his and yet he felt like it wasn't him. He always saw his self as a calm, collective, and always thinking kind of boy. '_Who is this boy in the mirror?'_ He thought. _'This boy is not me,'_

'_**Yes he is…'**_ A voice from somewhere in his deep down in the depths of his conscious replied.

'_Who is that? Are you the boy in the reflection?'_

'_**I am you, you are me. We are the same…'**_

'_Then who is the boy in the mirror?'_

'_**That is you…'**_

'_NO! It is not me!'_

'_**Yes it is…'**_

'_No, this boy is not me!'_

'_**Yes it is…'**_

'_No! I am calm, collective, and can think things through.'_

'_**You used to be calm, collective, and always able to think things through. Now you are this boy you see before you…'**_

'_No! The boy I see in front of me is full of fear, helplessness, and doubt. That is not me!'_

'_**It is you. You are what you see now…'**_

Hisoka shut his eyes. "No!" he said through clenched teeth.

'_**Yes…'**_

"AGHHHHH!!" Hisoka shoved everything off his desk. Balling his left hand into a fist, he began punching the smooth surface of his desk. "How did everything get so messed up!?"

'_**You allowed it to get this way…'**_

'_I allowed it to get this way.'_

'_**Yes, you allowed it all to happen…'**_

'_If that is true then how do I fix it? Tell me how I can get my life back under my control?'_

'_**You already know how. You just need to think about it…'**_

Hisoka opens his eyes and almost as if a lightening bolt a concept of an objective has struck his brain came to him. The boy in the mirror seemed to have been equivalent, as his emerald green eyes seemed to grow in the thought.

In a quick action, Hisoka pulled out his chair, opened his top desk drawer, he pulled out a piece of paper, and upon sitting down Hisoka got out a pencil. He began to write at an amazing speed. He was making a list.

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences.**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class.**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki.**

**4. Clean up the house.**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work.**

**7. Do my own schoolwork.**

**8. ****Open up****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep.**

Hisoka put the pencil down in front of him just above his paper. "Now I just have to do it," he said as he let out a deep breath. He looking at his watch he cursed himself as it read **7:45 am.** "Oh hell!" He looked at the mess he made when he had pushed everything off his desk in anger. While standing he picked up the pencil and wrote again.

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences.**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class.**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki.**

**4. Clean up the house.**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work.**

**7. Do my own schoolwork.**

**8. ****Open up****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep.**

**12. Work on controlling my anger.**

**13. Don't be late for school.**

With that finished, the boy pocketed the paper, gathered up his things, and left the house.

_**--**_

"You almost didn't make it Mr. Kurosake,' the Math teacher Mrs. Baton said as Hisoka made it into class just seconds before the bell rang.

"Sorry Mrs. Baton," Hisoka replied.

"Did you remind your guardian of our conference?" She asked.

Hisoka remained standing by his desk. "Yes Mrs. Baton. However, Tsuzuki has fallen ill today so he wanted me to ask if he can reschedule?"

Mrs. Baton looked a little worried at the news and Hisoka could sense it. "I hope it is nothing serious. Just have him call me when he is well."

Relief over came Hisoka as he wasn't sure if that would work. He giving Mrs. Baton a nod he took his seat.

Before lunch, Hisoka had told his English teacher the same thing and he had managed to tell his Science teacher as well. They both expressed their concerns, and said the same thing that Mrs. Baton said.

_**--**_

"Tatsumi I have to go to work," Tsuzuki said as he had been trying for nearly two hours to get Tatsumi to let go of him.

"Sorry, Tsuzuki but, no," Tatsumi replied as he pushed Tsuzuki back down on the bed. "What you did last night gave you a rather nasty buzz."

"But I have to attend a parent teacher conference, then a parent teacher, student conference the next day, and then another Parent Teacher conference the following day after that."

_**Ring-Ring**_

"Stay there," Tatsumi said. He placed the small bag of ice on Tsuzuki's head then went to answer the phone. "Hello? … Kurosake?…" When Tsuzuki heard Hisoka's name worry set in. He listened to Tatsumi talk to Hisoka. "Alright… I will… Thank you, bye."

"What happened?" Tsuzuki asked. He started to sit up. However, Tatsumi lightly pushed him back down.

"He spoke with his teachers and you can call to reschedule the conferences. He also said that if you do not relax he will use his power and knock you into a wall," the sapphire eyes man replied. "Now rest! We will go to work as soon as we get rid of your hangover," Tatsumi left Tsuzuki to go into the kitchen for a bit.

Lying back down, Tsuzuki's eyes began to close and he was smiling. _'Thank you Hisoka, you thought of it before I could react.'_

_**--**_

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences. (Check)**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class.**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki.**

**4. Clean up the house.**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work.**

**7. Do my own schoolwork.**

**8. ****Open up****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep.**

**12. Work on controlling my anger.**

**13. Don't be late for school. (Check)**

**14. Call Tatsumi and have him tell Tsuzuki to relax and that I took care of the conferences.**** (Check)**

Now that Hisoka had phoned Tatsumi, it was time to go and eat.

_**--**_

During Lunch Hisoka, Yuu, and Yuri decided on sitting at their favorite round table in the back of them room. Hisoka showed them his list and told them he was going to do everything on the list.

"Stay out of detention? Does this mean we won't have the pleasure of seeing you after our tennis practice anymore?" Yuri asked.

"Are you sure you will be able to do all these?" Yuu asked.

"Well, all in one day no. However, I hope to have them all crossed off by when our next grade cards come out,"

"Whoa!" Yuri replied.

"Well, buddy if you need any help just let us know," Yuu said.

_**--**_

During Art class, a surge of pain went through Hisoka's body. He did his best to ignore it and continue with his work. However, the pain was just getting worse. He felt like his body was breaking in several places. Most of the pain felt worse around the anal area. He had such a tight grip on his pencil that it amazes him that it didn't break or become sawdust. "Mr. Colon may I be excused to use the rest room?"

"Class is almost over Mr. Kurosake. Can't it wait?" Mr. Colon asked in a calm dull tone.

The teen had to grit his teeth together to keep from screaming. "No it can't. I need to go bad."

Mr. Colon glanced at the wall clock. With only five minutes left in class he looks back to Hisoka who is now so tense that even he was impressed that the boy's pencil has yet to break or even crack. Knowing how many times, Hisoka's been sent home due to fevers so he waved his hand at Hisoka to signal that he may go.

Barely making it into one of the bathroom stales, Hisoka had pulled off his shirt, stuffed as much of it as he could into his mouth, and lets out what feels like a long awaited noise that is muffled by the part of his shirt in his mouth. Because of the pain, Hisoka missed Music. He had stopped by Music class and Miss. Nills handed him his homework.

_**--**_

School has ended and Hisoka was pleased to find that he had stay awake through his important classes except for Study Hall where he slept the whole time. That was alright since Study Hall was just a place you could talk to your friends, play cards, sleep, or do home work. Hisoka didn't care that he fell asleep then.

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences. (Check)**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class. (Check)**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki. (Check)**

**4. Clean up the house.**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work.**

**7. Do my own schoolwork.**

**8. ****Open up****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep. (Check)**

**12. Work on controlling my anger.**

**13. Don't be late for school. (Check)**

**14. Call Tatsumi and have him tell Tsuzuki to relax and that I took care of the conferences.**** (Check)**

"I'll just do my homework when I get home." Hisoka soon spotted Yuri and Yuu. "Hey you guys wait!"

Yuu and Yuri stopped to see Hisoka just now catching up with them. "Hey what's up man?" Yuri said, as he is glad to see Hisoka had gone a whole day without someone sending his friend home.

"You guys think that if I ask Tsuzuki about this do you want to come over a couple of times a week and we can all study?" Hisoka asked. The two boys thought about it.

"Sure, I need to bring a few grades up any ways," Yuri said.

"Just promise us that at least every other weekend you come and spend the night at our house and every other weekend that you aren't at our house we will be spending the night at your house," Yuu said.

"Alright, I'll ask Tsuzuki about that to. Thank you both. I need to go now." Hisoka ran off smiling. He smiled more when he turned the corner and seen that Tsuzuki was waiting for him in the car.

"Hey how was school?" Tsuzuki asked. His answer came via a deep kiss on the lips. They embraced each other and kissed for what seemed like days. The kiss sent waves of swirling emotions through Hisoka's entire body. These emotions were foreign, scary, and new to him. Nevertheless, he did not care about that. The only thing he cared about was not allowing the kiss to be broken. _'Remind me to add kissing Tsuzuki to my list,'_ the boy thought.

Neither wanted the moment to end. However, like many things all good things must end at some point. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are now blushing from the kiss that seemed to make them feel so lonely when they stopped. To be honest, Hisoka didn't know why he done that.

"You don't mind coming to work with me do you?" Tsuzuki asked. His amethyst eyes sparkled as a smile began to show on his face. "I need to catch up on my work. Otherwise I just might get canned."

"Sure let's go." Hisoka's tone seemed upbeat and happy. Tsuzuki liked that. He started the car and the two drove off.

_**--**_

Chief Konoe was making rounds as he walked down the hall when Tsuzuki's door opened just as he passed by it. He was escorting a man in his forties out of his office.

Thank you so much," The man said.

"It is not a problem Mr. Collins. You just keep doing well in your counseling and group therapy and check back in three weeks then we'll see about giving you your son back," Tsuzuki said. The man left and Konoe smiled at Tsuzuki who gave him a return smile before walking back into his office, closing the door behind him.

'_Well, done Tsuzuki. You could have told the guy he won a million dollars and I don't think that exciting news can compare to the news you just gave him,'_ he thought has he continued his rounds. "It truly was a good idea to place Hisoka in your care."

Tsuzuki sat back down at his desk while Hisoka finished straightening up the man's files. "Thank you Hisoka, for helping me today." Hisoka nodded as he leaned against the desk. "Is something wrong Hisoka? Are you sick?" For as long as Tsuzuki has known Hisoka the man knew when something was amiss with the boy.

"No it's nothing like that." Hisoka spoke truthfully. "I just was trying to ask you if that if Yuri, Yuu, and myself started a study group then could they come over a few times a week? We all need to bring our grades up."

"Yes of course. Maybe I can even get Tatsumi or Watari to come and help you guys sometime." Tsuzuki is very glad that Hisoka is in his life. In fact, now he couldn't imagine a life without the young teen.

"Well, when I saw that man leave I thought he was happy because he wouldn't have you as his caseworker anymore," Terazuma made it an annoying habit to put Tsuzuki down whenever Tatsumi wasn't around. "Guess I was wrong. Very impressive Tsuzuki," Terazuma was teasing him. By the way he is speaking to Tsuzuki he was making Tsuzuki feel like he was a helpless child. "I guess someone would have to be a Saint to deal with him right boy?"

"What do you want Terazuma?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Your Daddy Tatsumi wants to know when he will receive the completed case files," Terazuma answered.

"Tell, him I will bring them soon," Tsuzuki said in a rather quiet voice. He lowered his head and Hisoka could not believe how fast Terazuma got on him and put him down.

Hisoka took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something on it before he pocketed the paper again. Turning to Tsuzuki he spoke. "I'll take them for you if you want me to," Looking up Tsuzuki was glad that Hisoka offered. "Are these it?" Hisoka pointed to the small stack on the corner of the man's desk. Tsuzuki nodded and Hisoka picked up the files.

Heading to the door he stopped. Turning to face Tsuzuki Hisoka spoke again. "Don't worry about what Terazuma says. Everyone else here can see how well you are doing," he smiled then walked out of the room. _'Including me,'_ he added in thought.

_**--**_

Hisoka saw Tatsumi outside his door speaking with Terazuma. "Here are the files you requested Tatsumi."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Kurosake." Tatsumi got the files from Hisoka. Turning to Terazuma, he spoke. "Thank you Terazuma." With that said Tatsumi went inside his office and shut the door behind him, leaving Hisoka and Terazuma alone in the hall.

"So he sent the Saint boy instead of coming himself?" Terazuma tsked at Hisoka as he started walking past him.

Hisoka opened and closed his hands a few times before speaking. "I guess I would have to be a Saint to put up with you."

"What did you just say?" Terazuma asked as that surely got his attention.

"You heard me. Or do you need to clean out those elephant ears of yours?" Hisoka turned to face Terazuma.

Terazuma placed his hands to his ears for just a moment before walking up to Hisoka. "Little Saint boy must have grown some guts to speak to me like that."

"You know, you say I am a Saint. Well, it would take several hundred Saints to put up with you. You must enjoy bring others down. But then again what should someone expect out of a man whose ears that are bigger then Dumbo's. You must have some serious problems if you have to try to bring down other people. What do you do? Wet your bed? Suck your thumb? What is it? Or do you just enjoy being a slime ball?" Hisoka has no trouble in getting into Terazuma's personal place.

"What! How dare-- Just where do you get off-- Who do you--!" Terazuma was so taken back that he was having trouble string a whole sentence together.

"Let me give you a little advice. If you go after Tsuzuki again you will wish that Tatsumi or Daddy Tatsumi as you called him would catch you. After I get through with you won't just wish it you will want to be caught. So lay off!" When Hisoka finished applause erupted from all around them. Hisoka smiled. Once he had accomplished what he wanted to say he began to walk away down the hall.

"HEY!" Terazuma yelled.

"You better be careful Terazuma. It is suppose to be a bit on the windy side. We wouldn't want the wind to carry you away because of your big sails." Hisoka stopped only for a moment then continued on walking without even looking back. "See you later, Tatsumi."

Terazuma's body went cold when he turned and saw Tatsumi now standing in his doorway. Apparently, he must have heard what was being said because he was now facing Terazuma with sapphire eyes that looked like they were about to shoot daggers.

_**--**_

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences. (Check)**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class. (Check)**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki. (Check)**

**4. Clean up the house.**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work.**

**7. Do my own schoolwork.**

**8. ****Open up****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep. (Check)**

**12. Work on controlling my anger.**

**13. Don't be late for school. (Check)**

**14. Call Tatsumi and have him tell Tsuzuki to relax and that I took care of the conferences.**** (Check)**

**15. Defend Tsuzuki. (Check) ****(Always)**

**16. Resist the urge to kill Terazuma in the most painful way imaginable. (Check)**

**17. Bring Terazuma down a few pegs. (Check)**

Hisoka returned to Tsuzuki's office. "Hey Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki looked away from the window and his smile grew. "Someone came by and told me what you did Hisoka. Thank you, Hisoka."

Hisoka smiled and joined him by the window. The two of them gazed out the window together. "Would it be okay to spend every other weekend at Yuri and Yuu's house and them spend every other weekend with me at our house?" Tsuzuki nodded in approval.

_**--**_

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences. (Check)**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class. (Check)**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki. (Check)**

**4. Clean up the house. (Check)**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work. (Check)**

**7. Do my own schoolwork. (Check)**

**8. ****Open up****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep. (Check)**

**12. Work on controlling my anger.**

**13. Don't be late for school. (Check)**

**14. Call Tatsumi and have him tell Tsuzuki to relax and that I took care of the conferences.**** (Check)**

**15. Defend Tsuzuki. (Check) ****(Always)**

**16. Resist the urge to kill Terazuma in the most painful way imaginable. (Check)**

**17. Bring Terazuma down a few pegs. (Check)**

Hisoka placed the list in his desk and left his room. He was on his way to the living room when Tsuzuki came out of the bathroom. The two males ran right into each other. Hisoka began to fall backwards. "Hisoka…." Tsuzuki said as he lunged forward and caught the young boy before he hit the ground.

Tsuzuki had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel resting on his right shoulder. Seeing the nearly half-naked man with wet hair and wet skin seemed to have awakened something in Hisoka's lower region. Tsuzuki's body wanted Hisoka so badly. However, he knew that Hisoka's body as well as the boy himself has been through to much pain to allow anyone else to touch him. _'Just one kiss won't hurt,'_ he thought.

Slowly he moved closer to the pink, dusty lips that were only part just a tiny bit. The moment the lips made contact those same waves of swirling emotions filled them both. Hisoka wrapped his left arm around Tsuzuki's neck while placing his right hand on the man's bare, smooth chest. He felt something wet and moving enter into his mouth. Taking the boy a few seconds for his brain to register that it was Tsuzuki's tongue now dancing with his own tongue he slowly closed his eyes as Tsuzuki was lying him gently down onto the hard floor. Hisoka can feel Tsuzuki on top of him. His body is afraid and yet his heart started screaming out for more. Tsuzuki slowly and gently pulled Hisoka's shirt up, exposing the youth thin cute frame.

He brought his hand slowly down to Hisoka's chest and with just his index finger, he rubbed and gently pinched at the boy's right nibble. This act alone gave Hisoka Goosebumps. Tsuzuki nipped at Hisoka's lower lip and smiled when a small moan escaped the boy's soft lips. He lowered his head to the right side of Hisoka's neck. The moment he started to nip and suckle on the man neck Hisoka could not help but to moan again. Tsuzuki brought his hand down to Hisoka's pants. He started to unbutton them when Hisoka's entire body tensed up. He sat up and noticed that Hisoka's eyes were shut tight. "Hisoka are you alright?" Suddenly the boy started trashing around. "HISOKA!" Tsuzuki grabbed a hold of Hisoka's body and held him close. It was all he could do until Hisoka would stop. Seeing Hisoka like this made Tsuzuki's heart ache because he always felt so helpless.

_**--**_

_**Forty-five minutes later**_

It was quiet. Hisoka had stopped trashing around a little while ago and now he found himself in strong arms on the floor as he slowly opened his eyes. "Tsuzuki…." Hisoka's voice was quiet and tired.

"It's alright Hisoka, I am right here." Tsuzuki's gentle voice was the most welcoming thing to Hisoka.

"Good…." Hisoka replied, "Don't leave me. I don't want to be hurt again."

That was a surprise to Tsuzuki who had been able to get dress after Hisoka had stopped trashing. "Do you remember who hurt you?"

"Not really. "I just saw strange images and a huge blurry monster." Hisoka buried his head into Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki held Hisoka in a cradling position, holding him is close as he could. "Don't let him get me…." Hisoka drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry Hisoka, I won't." Tsuzuki whispered as he decided it wouldn't be wise to allow Hisoka to sleep alone. Therefore, he got up and carried Hisoka into his own bed with him.

_**--**_

_**He-he Leki and Dane went to sleep before this chapter was finished.**_

_**Well, I hope you all love this chapter and that love will get you to give me some reviews.**_

_**That is all, now I must get to bed.**_

_**Oh and I think that this is the longst chapter out of this whole story.**_

_**Goodnight **__**J**_


	29. Am I Cursed?

_**Leki and Dane come running into the room with me a couple of steps behind them. They are both jumping up and down happily.**_

_**Leki: Did you see how many reviews we gotten?**_

_**Dane: Yep this is the first one to get so many reviews. I love it.**_

_**I know. It is just so amazing.**_

_**I sit down at my computer and bring up my story folders.**_

_**Dane: Now that we are back, I think we are ready to go on this.**_

_**Leki: Yep, yep I can't wait!**_

_**They both latch on to me and hug me.**_

_**Hahaha! Yes, that is right.**_

_**Leki: Say, just how far will we be taking this story?**_

_**Hmmm… I don't know. As far as we can go, I guess.**_

_**Dane: Works for me!**_

_**Leki: Me to!**_

_**All right then, here goes.**_

_**--**_

_Responding to chapter 27 reviews:_

_**Rarw:**___You My Friend Are The 2nd Bestest Writer I Have Encountered On The World Of FanFiction! I Have Two Other Profiles besides This, So I've Read A Lot of Stories I Love You And Your Story And Leki And Dane!

_**My response: **_Thank you very much! We aim to please.

_**Aeternus-Spes:**___BWAHAHAHAHAHA! GRATZ ON 100 REVIEWS!

A great story all around, but I love this last chapter!

See you later in my sequel, whenever it gets posted!

_**Leki's response: **_Thankies! We couldn't believe it when we first saw it! Then once we got past the surprise, we ended up with writer's block or in a muse's case inspiration block.

_**Laustic:**___I love the checklist bit. This chapter was a really good read. Thanks!

_**Dane's response: **_Thanks, would you believe that Leki was the one to come up with the list idea.

_**--**_

**Am I Cursed?**

"_There are always people in the world that wish you bad things, either out of jealousy or envy, and hope for bad things to occur in your life. Children are faultless in the wood, Untouched. If they are later made Scandal and index to their time, never to see the light or feel the warmth of the sun. __Am I Cursed"_

Even though he was with Tsuzuki safe and secure in the man's bed. Hisoka was plagued by nightmares on and off throughout the entire night. Often the nightmares would wake him up or Tsuzuki would wake him up. It was the same images each time. "It's the same blurry monster and scattered images." Would be what Hisoka would say to Tsuzuki each time the older man asked. By morning time, Hisoka seemed worn out. He felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Tsuzuki pulled up to the front of the school. He looked at Hisoka and felt he had o ask again. "Are you going to be alright Hisoka? You look like you need more sleep." Hisoka sat in the car. He hardly moved at all since he got in the car this morning. "I could take you home and phone the school to tell them you are ill." Hisoka still did not move. He had his head tilted slightly downward. He seemed to be looking at his lap and yet not looking at his lap. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki placed a gentle hand on the boy and that seemed to wake him out of wherever his mind was. He looked at Tsuzuki with a slight confused stare. It was so sweet and cute that Tsuzuki smiled. A smile was all he could do to keep from leaning over and capturing those parted lips with his.

"I'm fine Tsuzuki thanks." Hisoka undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Hey Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out to the youth. Hisoka was halfway up to the school when he turned around and saw Tsuzuki holding his backpack out to him. The boy returned to the car for his backpack. "I'll be here after school to come and get you."

Giving him a nod Hisoka started his walk up to the school. Yuu and Yuri met him about half way up and the three of them headed the rest of the way together.

Tsuzuki was about to drive away when a yellow convertible stopped by his car and honk at him. Looking in his mirror Tsuzuki was surprised to see two very familiar females in the car. The one driving the car had short blonde hair and sunglasses on. The female next to her had long light brown hair. Tsuzuki smiled and waved at them. The driver was motioning for him to come over to them. Therefore, he turned his car off and got out.

_**--**_

Tsuzuki approached the expensive car. "Good morning Haruka, Michiru. How are you both doing?"

Since the top was up on the car, Haruka had to talk through the window. "We're doing alright."

"How are you doing Tsuzuki?" Michiru asked. "How's Hisoka been?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright and so is Hisoka," Tsuzuki replied.

"Well, he ran out on us over the weekend and we were wandering if maybe he had another spell," Haruka said.

Confusion was very visible on Tsuzuki's face. "A spell? Haruka Hisoka is not a witch."

Now it was Haruka's turn to have the look of confusion displayed on her face. Michiru let out a light melodic laugh before speaking. "We know that Tsuzuki. What Haruka meant to ask is was Hisoka in any pain?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Tsuzuki was now blushing as it was quite embarrassing to not know what Haruka was saying. "No, he didn't …. Well, he had some nightmares last night but I don't think he was in any pain when he came and got me," He said. "I had been over worked and ended up stopping for a drink and well, I guess I had too much because I woke up at Tatsumi's place. Not that I drink a lot because I normally don't."

_**--**_

The three boys were walking down the hallway. "So, what did Tsuzuki say about study group?" Yuri asked.

"He said it would be alright and that he knows a few guys who might be interested in helping us," Hisoka replied.

Yuu was sorting through his backpack when he spoke. "Great! Ask him if it is okay that we come over tomorrow and talk about when we can start."

"Start what?" Brandon and Scott were right behind them.

Scott snickered. "Maybe, they are starting a girl scout meeting."

"Oh look they still haven't taken care of that birth defect," Yuri said.

Yuu found the folder he was looking for and zipped his backpack up. "I don't think that's a birth defect Yuri. I think it really is their faces."

Even Hisoka couldn't help but to smile at that remark. _'Not bad. Not bad at all.'_

Scott and Brandon's faces were red with anger. Any other kid in this school would be afraid even to say anything like that. However, these three were not afraid at all. Before they could say anything Hisoka stepped up to them and started speaking.

"You know something? You two may act as if you are brave or hotshots. However, I know something you don't know or you don't want to admit." Hisoka's gaze was scary. His eyes even looked like they could be mirrors into another person's soul. When he spoke, the tone of his voice had little to almost no emotion in it. "My body can see deep into your soulless bodies. See the fears that you both hide behind your own bully tones. You think that by picking on those weaker then you can help you hide it. However, no matter how much you try I can still see it." The two boys had no idea that they found themselves so full of fear right now that they were not only shaking but also backing away. "Boo."

Brandon and Scott ran off. Both were muttering things as ran. Yuu and Yuri were totally speechless with Hisoka came back to them.

_**--**_

Tsuzuki had long since said goodbye to Haruka and Michiru. He was now almost on his way to work. He let out a small breath. _'I am glad that they did not press the matter on why I was drinking,'_ he thought.

He stopped at a red light, rested his forehead on his hands, and started to whine talk. "But now I am going to be late. That means I am going to get yelled at again." He did his famous puppy look. "Why me!" Just then, he noticed a folded up piece of paper on the floorboard in front of the passenger seat. "What's this?" Reaching down, he picked it up. Opening it, he read it.

**The list of fixing**

**1. See about rescheduling the parent teacher conferences. (Check)**

**2. Find a way to stay awake in class. (Check)**

**3. Do anything I can to keep from seeing Dr. Muraki. (Check)**

**4. Clean up the house. (Check)**

**5. Don't let Tsuzuki be alone for to long.**

**6. Help him with his work. (Check)**

**7. Do my own schoolwork. (Check)**

**8. Open up ****Try**** to open up more.**

**9. Keep out of detention.**

**10. Bring up my grades.**

**11. Find a way to get more sleep. (Check)**

**12. Work on controlling my anger.**

**13. Don't be late for school. (Check)**

**14. Call Tatsumi and have him tell Tsuzuki to relax and that I took care of the conferences. (Check)**

**15. Defend Tsuzuki. (Check) (Always)**

**16. Resist the urge to kill Terazuma in the most painful way imaginable. (Check)**

**17. Bring Terazuma down a few pegs. (Check)**

"The list of Fixing," he read the title aloud. Judging by the handwriting Tsuzuki knew it had to of been Hisoka who wrote this list. Without realizing it, he was reading what was on the list. Some parts made him smile and some parts made him frown. Nevertheless, what the boy had listed for number fifteen that really touched him deep into his soul.

Suddenly, car horn sounds echoed around him. Realizing the light is green Tsuzuki pocketed the paper and continued his drive to work.

_**--**_

Haruka and Michiru were nearly home. They were glad that it had not snowed yet this morning as the weatherman said it would last night. Both were silent however, both were thinking the very same thing.

Michiru broke the eerie silence first. "Tsuzuki seems to have his hands full."

"He's a single parent raising a teenage boy. Naturally that would be hard for anyone," Haruka replied.

Michiru had a worried look on her face. "Yes well, how many single parents have a teenage boy that is going through more pain then either of us can imagine?"

After that, the two were silent all the way to their driveway when Haruka broke the silence this time. "I'll admit that the boy had gone through something terrible and that it must be hard to not even remember what it was." Haruka tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Her whole expression changed to a look that someone would give when a person suspected someone is hiding something. "However, I think that there is something more going on here Michiru. I don't know what but I think something big is going to go down and I'm truly afraid for both Hisoka and Tsuzuki."

Michiru placed a hand on her friend's hand. "I am to but, don't worry I have faith that our boys will be able to protect them." She smiled warmly at Haruka. "Now come on, I need help with the chores before our guest wake up."

"Alright Maggie," Haruka said. She started to get out of the car when a sharp pain came to her ear.

"I said to not call me that." Michiru said as she was pulling on Haruka's ear.

_**--**_

Second period had just ended and Hisoka needed to swing by his locker to grab his Science book. He waved at Yuri as he passed him in the hall. Rounding the corner, he was nearing his locker. Suddenly, a huge pain came right to his head. Image of red and flashes of silver accompanied it. Placing his right hand to his forehead Hisoka didn't even know that he had staggered off to the side right into some lockers. _'No! I won't let this beat me. Not now, not ever.'_ With that thought in mind, the boy placed his left palm firm against the smooth cold surface of one of the lockers, pushing himself away he walked to his locker. Blinded by pain, he was finding it hard to stay standing let alone walk.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Is he hurt?"

Finally finding his locker, Hisoka pressed his back against the surface. He knew there was a crowd around him as their emotions came flooding into his very being. To weak from the pain he was having in his head, Hisoka could not block them.

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"That's the kid man."

"Is that the one that has something wrong with him?"

"Whoa,"

'_Stop it! Leave me alone! Stop!'_ Those thoughts screamed in Hisoka's head as he was trying to get a grip on things. He had slid to the floor, had his legs drawn up as close as he could to his body, and his left hand wrapped part way around them. His entire body became tight and rigid. He wanted them to just back off and he wanted the pain to stop. Suddenly, he heard a voice that made his body run cold. A voice from a man who Hisoka was trying to avoid.

"Are you alright Mr. Kurosake?" Muraki asked.

Hisoka tried to open his eyes and look out at the man between the fingers of his right hand. Between the unbearable pains, the unwanted foreign emotions that were flooding his very soul and the light from the ceiling that seemed to make his pain worse He could only see a blur of what must be Muraki's face. That blur seemed so familiar to him and he didn't know why.

Muraki went to touch Hisoka. "Don't touch me!" Hisoka slapped Muraki's hand away. In that instant, more scattered images came into his mind. He saw a couple, lots of trees, and a red moon. He heard a loud scream. The scream was so distant and yet he found it was coming from him. A bright flash came, followed by loud noises, and screams.

_**--**_

Yuri was by his locker when he heard the commotion. Closing his locker he rounded the corner in time to see the huge blast. At least twelve kids were thrown back. Nearly all the lockers had been dented and busted nearly out of the walls. "Hisoka…"

Yuri ran towards Hisoka who was still on the floor now shaking from head to toe. He didn't stop as he grabbed a hold of Hisoka's hand. "Come on!"

As the two boys ran by Yuri thought he was an evil look present on Muraki's face. _'What is up with that?'_ He questioned himself.

Hisoka's mind barely registered the fact that he was running. He didn't even notice Yuri was pulling him around by the wrist. The youth with dazed emerald colored eyes is just glad that he was away from the situation he had just caused.

Yuri knew exactly where to take His friend. _'I just hope it is empty,'_ He thought.

The two ran a long way. Downstairs, stopping outside of a room where Yuri went in and grabbed something. Then they were running back up the stairs and Hisoka felt a tinge of cold as they stepped out into the snow. Hisoka seemed to be in such a daze that he didn't even know that Yuri would let go of his hand, go off to check something, then come back to take his hand and start running again.

Yuri had taken Hisoka around back and was now messing with a chain lock on a fence. "Come on … Got it!"

Taking Hisoka onto the empty tennis court, he led him to the Tennis club boys' locker room. "Good, it's empty." Yuri led Hisoka in and allowed the boy to sit down anywhere he wanted. "Man, you sure keep things at school interesting." Yuri started to laugh. Hisoka is sitting on the floor with his knees as close to his body as he could bring them. Seeing his friend like this pulled at Yuri's very soul. Kneeling down he reached out to touch Hisoka only stopping himself as he realized that Hisoka once said that Empaths often don't like to be touched when they are weak from having other people's emotions flooding into their body. "You okay?"

"I-I don't want to b-be h-here right now." Hisoka's voice was full of fear and Yuri could tell that his friend was crying. Hisoka hugged his legs and buried his head in his knees. "H-He has to b-be involved. I-I d-don't kn-know how b-but I don't w-want t-to be here."

Getting the message, Yuri nodded his head. "Wait right here." He left the locker room and made sure to lock it before going to the payphone that was just outside the tennis court area.

_**--**_

Tsuzuki was in a meeting trying his best not to fall asleep. Konoe was talking about how much more improving needed to be done when there was a knock on the door. "Yes, come in" Konoe said.

A petit blonde haired woman opened the door. "I am sorry to interrupt but Mr. Tsuzuki's phone keeps ringing nonstop."

Confusion light up Tsuzuki's purple eyes. "My phone?"

_**--**_

Yuri was rocking back and forth on his heels out in the cold when he heard Tsuzuki's voice.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Tsuzuki its Yuri" the boy said as relief came over him.

"_**Yuri? Shouldn't you be in school?"**_

Normally Yuri would probably make some kind of joke about that. However, this was not the time. "I am at school. Just listen to me."

"_**Okay,"**_

"Something is wrong with Hisoka,"

"_**Hisoka? What's wrong? What happened?"**_

Yuri had to hold the phone away from his ear because Tsuzuki seemed to be yelling.

"_**Yuri what happen?"**_

"I can't really say over the phone. How about I get his things and meet you out front." Yuri was looking around making sure no one was coming. "This is really bad I never seen him like this."

"_**I'll be there soon."**_

_**--**_

The moment Tsuzuki hung up the phone he started running around his office gathering his things. Fear consumed his entire being. He even ran right into Tatsumi when he left his office. The two fell to the floor.

"Tsuzuki what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can't explain right now." Tsuzuki was fumbling with his keys until he took off one. "Please lock up for me." He tossed Tatsumi the keys, ran down the hall, and took the emergency stairs.

_**--**_

Yuri ran right back to the mess hat was once the lockers. The group of kids that were there before wasn't there now. Yuri paid no attention to that fact as he started searching through what he figured and hoped was once Hisoka's locker.

He had just stood up after stuffing Hisoka's things into the backpack when Yuu spoke. "Yuri! Did you see what happened?"

Yuri turned to tell his cousin what had went on when he saw that Muraki was with him. "Stay away from us you ass!" Yuri grabbed his cousin's hand and pulled him down the hall and around the corner.

"Yuri wha--"

Yuri cut Yuu off. "Listen to me cousin. Stay away from that man." Yuri placed both hands on his cousin shoulders. "There is something not quite right here." Yuri released his cousin and slung Hisoka's bag over his right shoulder. "I'll tell you everything later. Just tell my teachers I'll be a bit late." Yuri took off running.

"What should I tell them?" Yuu called out.

"Make up something!" Yuri replied.

Yuu never had seen his cousin so afraid before. "Good luck Yuri." Yuu turned and went another way to class.

Yuri was waiting out front when Tsuzuki pulled up. The two ran and met each other half way only Yuri didn't stop. He grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and the two were now running.

"What's wrong Yuri?"

"Everything," Yuri replied. He started explaining everything to Tsuzuki.

_**--**_

Hisoka felt like he was in total inescapable darkness. He felt so lonely. _'Am I cursed?'_ That one question seemed to chase itself around in Hisoka's mind.

Just when he thought the darkness in his mind would swallow him whole he felt a very familiar and very warm embrace. This embrace seemed to chase away the darkness that swirled around his mind, trying to take him whole. "Ts-Tsuzuki?"

"It's alright. Hisoka, I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine now." Tsuzuki's words seemed to pacify his own emotions as he took both his hands off his knees and clutched onto Tsuzuki's arms.

Yuri watched as Hisoka relaxed his body and Tsuzuki pulled him closer to his. The two seemed to be at peace. Like two earth bound Angels. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone outside the gate. Someone with long black hair. Nevertheless, the person vanished before he could get a good look at him.

Hisoka clung to Tsuzuki even more when he spoke. "Can we g-go h-home please."

Hisoka's sobbing voice is what brought Yuri's attention back. HE watched Tsuzuki pick Hisoka up in his arms. Yuri gave Hisoka the backpack. "I'll tell his teachers that he is sick or something."

"Thank you, Yuri." Yuri held the door open for Tsuzuki to get out.

Yuri locked everything back up. He start back up towards the school when he stopped and decided he would try to see if he could find out who was watching them.

When he got to the spot, no one was there. Yuri would've thought he imagined things if it wasn't for the note left on the ground next to footprints in the snow. Yuu came up behind him. "Hey, I told--"

Yuri had cut across Yuu's sentence "We need to talk. Let's go."

All of this confused Yuu. He knew he should protest and try to tell Yuri that skipping school is wrong. However, he wanted to know what had his cousin so scared. Therefore, he said nothing and followed him.

_**--**_

_**Leki: Yippee it's the end of the chapter!**_

_**Dane: This chapter certainly feels like a cliffhanger.**_

_**Lol maybe it is and may it isn't. It all really depends on what those readers think.**_

_**Dane: That's right!**_

_**Leki: The only way we will know is if they review.**_

_**Yep! So why don't we let them go and do what they do best.**_

_**Leki: What make grill cheese sandwiches?**_

_**Dane: No silly, review. Besides, anyone can make a grilled cheese sandwich.**_

_**Not everyone Dane.**_

_**Leki: Yeah you don't know how to make one Dane.**_

_**Dane: Shut up Leki.**_


	30. Parents can help to

_**Well, things are going along pretty nicely. There has been so much that had gone on that brought the story this far. So many twists a turns.**_

_**If you think that this is the end well, you are **__**WRONG!**_

_**It is far from the end. So, why don't we get started on the chapter.**_

_**--**_

**Parents can help to.**

In the garage of a local Bed and Breakfast, two women are working on an old Mercury station wagon. "Michiru, I am perfectly okay with driving you anywhere you need to go." Haruka said. She was fixing the engine.

"Well, you aren't always here and what if I need something that can't wait?" Michiru asked. Her voice was light and sweet.

"Well, unless I can figure out what is wrong with your car you will have no choice but to wait." Haruka enlightened the wrong thing and oil squirted right in her face. "Yuck!" The blonde-haired person tightened the line and pulled away from the car. Her face was black from the oil. "Well, the oil line seems fine." She said. Michiru placed her fingers to her mouth as she giggled warmly while her friend proceeded to wipe her face clean. "Keep laughing girl." Haruka went back to work under the hood.

"Mom!" The cries of two boys caused Haruka to stand to fast and bump her head on the car's hood.

Yuu and Yuri came running into the garage. Michiru placed her hands on her hips. A stern look that every mother gives her child/children replaced the gentle face she had seconds ago. "Yuu, Yuri why are you two not in school?"

The boy's spoke in unison. "This is more important then school!"

Haruka joined her friend with an almost equal look. "What are you--"

Yuu cut across Haruka's words. "Something really bad is going on!"

Yuri chimed in "Hisoka is in huge danger!"

Michiru and Haruka looked at one another. Both had questioning looks appearing on their faces. "Okay, boys. You have our attention." Haruka said. "Now calmly, explain everything." Haruka pulled up a tire and sat down.

_**--**_

"After I locked everything back up I wanted to see if I could out who was watching us." Yuri continued. "Unfortunately, when reached the spot, no one was there. That was when --"

"I found him and he took my arm and said we need to tell someone," Yuu finished. "So, that is why we are not in school."

"Poor boy…" Michiru looked afraid for Hisoka. "I hope he will be alright." Haruka on the other hand, looked either extremely pissed or extremely troubled. "Haruka?"

Yuri asked, "Mom? You alright?"

Haruka stood up. She walks over to the car entrance of the garage and stares out at the snow-covered landscape of their driveway. The three seemed to be holding their breath, waiting in silence for Haruka's reaction. "Are you certain about what the Hisoka had said?"

Yuri looked down. "Yes…" He has never seen anything like it.

"So the boy does have a power…" Michiru said. She had her finger lightly touching her lower lip.

"Sorry, mom I we promised Hisoka that we wouldn't say anything and now … he's in trouble and we don't know what we can do." Yuu's voice was full of sadness. Both parents turned to their kids and saw that, they both are crying. Michiru embraced Yuu while Yuri ran straight for Haruka who held him in a tight embrace.

_**--**_

Ten O'clock, the office building was nearing closing time. Konoe was just cleaning up when Watari came in. "Sir, you need to watch this." Watari sat his Mini TV. On the desk and turned it on.

_**"I'm here at Saigaku Junior High where a strange explosion hospitalized twelve kids."**_

"Watari, you and Tatsumi go and check things out." Konoe just had a strange feeling that this had to do with what had happened to Hisoka.

_**--**_

_**"Police are completely stumped as they have no idea what caused the explosion, which locker it was in, and why it didn't take out the whole school."**_

Haruka turn off the TV. She and Michiru had been in the Kitchen doing the dishes when one of the people staying there had informed them of what was on TV. Now they were in the living room, staring at the TV.

"I'm going to go see Tsuzuki," Haruka headed out of the living room and opened the front door.

"Well, I guess I don't have to knock then." Muraki was standing on the landing.

"You…" Anger swelled up and consumed the woman's body.

"I know it's a bit late but I would like a room tonight. If you have one free that is." Muraki's voice was the same annoyingly calmness that it always is. Haruka's green eyes looked like they would start firing out daggers any second.

"I'm sorry, no vacancy." Michiru came up behind her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and that touch was the only thing keeping Haruka from pounding on the doctor. "We're going to be booked solid for a while. So, why don't you come by next week, please come again." Michiru shut the door before Muraki could even say another word.

"I wish you have let me kill that bastard," Haruka said. Her tone was cold and all emotions with the exception of anger have left her.

"What good would that do?" Michiru asked.

She was right and Haruka knew it. "I'm going out the back. Lock up and don't answer the door." Haruka headed in the direction of the side door that was just past the pantry in the kitchen.

_**--**_

_**I know it is short. Unfortunately Leki and Dane are sleeping so I didn't have as many ideas this time.**_

_**Nonetheless, will you please post reviews. They kind of give me ideas.**_

_**Well, it is late and I need to get some sleep to.**_

_**Goodnight all.**_


	31. Something isn't right

_**Leki: Well, things are going nicely.**_

_**Dane: It's just that with Christmas almost here we had been pretty busy.**_

_**Sasskitten: And the writer's block didn't help things any.**_

_**Leki and Dane: True, very true.**_

_**Sasskitten: We will be starting this chapter soon. But first, there is some bad news.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Awwww…**_

_**Dane: Can't that bad news wait until the end of this chapter?**_

_**Leki: Yeah! Don't you want the readers to have a good read without thinking about what had happened to your sister?**_

_***Thinks.***_

_**Sasskitten: Oh okay, we can have it wait.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Something isn't right**

Eleven at night and there came a knock on Tsuzuki's door. The man had been in the living room watching TV. Hisoka curled up right next to him. The boy did not want to be alone and Tsuzuki agreed with him. Making sure that the young empath is sleeping, he carefully got up off the couch. Covering the boy up with the blue blanket that hung over the back of the couch, Tsuzuki went to go and answer the door.

"Haruka…" Tsuzuki was very surprised to see Yuri's mother standing outside his door and so late at night.

"Can I come in or do you plan on looking at me like I am the first female to come to your house?" If only Haruka knew how right, she was. Because of what people had thought of him, the man never had a girlfriend. In addition, the last time a female came to see him was his sister. However, she's been dead for a while now.

Seeing she is serious about wanting to come in. Tsuzuki step aside to allow her to come in. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Haruka walked on buy him and stopped short of the living room. She could see Hisoka asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. A sad gaze drifted across her face. Looking at the boy, she would never have guessed that so much trouble has been following him. Sighing she turned and found Tsuzuki right behind her. "We need to talk." Her voice was calmer and quieter then the seas themselves.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Three thirty in the morning:**_

"Well, that is it. That is the entire story." Tsuzuki said.

He and Haruka were sitting in the kitchen talking for the last four and half hours so not to wake Hisoka up. Haruka remained quiet the entire time the man spoke. When he finished she had no idea that she hadn't moved since sitting down. Her body felt like it was incased in cement. She removed her hand from the table. "So, while everyone else has given up on him you didn't?"

"Yes, it took a long time but he was able to trust me. I promised to protect him even if he wouldn't want me to. But…" Tsuzuki's voice trailed off for a moment.

Haruka never seen any man look so sad or lost like he is. "But then bad things started happening to him. Things that had started on Halloween."

Tsuzuki nodded his purple eyes refusing to meet her eyes. "Now, I feel like I am failing him. How can I continue to protect him when so much has happened to him already?"

"Simple." Tsuzuki met her gaze that time. He saw Haruka smiling. "Just don't give up on him. Tsuzuki, you give up on him and you are no better then all the others."

"I know but…" Haruka leaned across the table to stare right into the man's amethyst eyes.

"If you give up on him then he'll be dead because if what Yuri and Yuu told me turns out to be true then he won't last alone." She said. She went on to tell Tsuzuki everything that Yuu and her son had told herself and Michiru.

When she finished Tsuzuki remained silent. "Now, I need to get home," Haruka stood up. Taking two steps, she stopped. "Remember, don't give up on him."

She headed to the hallway when Tsuzuki finally spoke. "But, what should I do?"

"I can't answer that for you. Only you can," she replied.

Once Haruka left, Tsuzuki's mind was spinning with everything that they had just talked about. No matter how many times the conversation ran around in his head it always ended in the last thing she had said.

_**::"Just don't give up on him. Tsuzuki, you give up on him and you are no better then all the others."::**_

_**::"If you give up on him then he'll be dead because if what Yuri and Yuu told me turns out to be true then he won't last alone."::**_

_**::"I can't answer that for you. Only you can,"::**_

As if a light bulb had turned on the caseworker got up and went in search of the phone.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Five in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet and they were still at the hospital speaking with parents and their children. "Thank you sir, I hope that your son Scott gets back on his feet soon." Watari closed the door behind him.

Tatsumi and Watari headed down the hall Tatsumi writing in a notebook as they walked. "We spoke with twelve kids and seventeen parents. None of them knows exactly what happened. I could swear I recognized a couple of them families." Watari said.

"You did, they were old cases," Tatsumi replied. "So why wouldn't we recognize a few of them?"

Watari ran his hand through his slightly long hair as he blushed. "Guess that explains the hugs we got from a couple of them."

Ignoring that, Tatsumi reread some of his notes. "Each kid said that they were in the hallway when the explosion happened. Some thought it was a bomb and others didn't know what it was."

Watari let out an annoyed sigh. "Guess now we should try to find out what the police say." He held the front door open for a couple of women before they stepped out themselves. Their feet made soft crunching sounds as they walked in the snow. "If we tell them that we were caseworkers for most of the children that were hurt then they should be able to tell us something."

They made it to their cars when Tatsumi's cell started to vibrate in his back pocket. Placing his notes in the car, he answered his phone. "Hello? Tsuzuki?" Knowing it is Tsuzuki and sensing the tone in Tatsumi's voice Watari knew it must be important.

"What? Okay slow down." The way Tatsumi looked at Watari told him that he just might be going to the station alone. He stood by his car, listened, and waited. "Alright, I'll be right there," Tatsumi hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Watari asked. Although he had a feeling, he already knew the answer.

"Something important just came up my friend. I'm sorry but you will have to head there alone." Tatsumi tossed his notes to his friend then got in the car.

"No worries Tatsumi, I'll take care of things you go take care of our two friends."

The two drove out of the parking lot together then went in separate directions.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki recovered Hisoka up and turned the TV down when there was a knock on his door again.

The moment the door opened, Tsuzuki pulled Tatsumi inside. "What's wrong Tsuzuki?"

"Muraki is the caused of it all." Tsuzuki pulled Tatsumi into the kitchen where they wouldn't wake up Hisoka. Without letting his friend speak, Tsuzuki started speaking. "When Yuri had called me he told me that he heard a commotion just seconds before the blast. It was Hisoka's empath that caused the blast."

That surprised Tatsumi. "What do you mean Tsuzuki?"

"I mean that something caused Hisoka's body to be flooded with huge waves of emotions," Tsuzuki answered.

That made sense to Tatsumi, since it happened once before. Only then it was just two many people and to much excitement for the boy to handle that caused that kind of reaction. "Okay, I'll go with it. What makes you think Muraki had something to do with it?"

Tsuzuki hadn't realized he was pacing until he stopped to look at Tatsumi. "Because Yuri's mother told me that when Yuri looked at Muraki and saw an evil look on his face." Tsuzuki tightened his hands into fists. He remembered how the boy looked when he arrived. He never felt so much fear and he isn't even an empath. "When I got Hisoka from school he was curled up on the floor. Trembling and crying. Yuri told me that Hisoka had said Muraki had to be involved. He didn't know how exactly but he didn't want to be there any more." He was pacing again. "I just don't know what to do now?"

This time Tatsumi stood up. Placing two gentle hands on his friend's shoulders, he stopped the man from pacing. "Tsuzuki, you need to calm down." He said. "You are doing the best that you can. We all are." He led Tsuzuki with gentle hands into the bedroom. Leaving just long enough to get Hisoka off the couch, he returned to Tsuzuki's room. He began to tuck Hisoka into Tsuzuki's bed. "Tsuzuki, I'm certain a lot of people who know you thought that you wouldn't be able to care for this boy. However, you proved them wrong. You gave Hisoka a bright future to look forward to." Tatsumi then took Tsuzuki by the hand and put him to bed to." He gave Tsuzuki another smile. "Now get some sleep. Hisoka needs you as much as you need him."

Tsuzuki gave a nod and watched as Tatsumi started leaving them room. "What about Muraki?" Tatsumi paused with one hand on the door. He tensed up almost as if hearing that man's name was sickening. Tsuzuki didn't blame him. He would rather stop eating sweets then continue calling the nutty doctor by name.

Turning to his friend without a single smile on his face, he responded with a tone that would not only make the dead come to life but it would also kill the dead again. "If it is him then you will be the first one to know. Until then please keep you and Hisoka away from that man and the school. With Hisoka's illness record I am sure no one will ask questions." With that said, Tatsumi made his exit.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was just after six am when Watari left the Police station. He seemed rather disappointed. "Well, I guess having some of them children as past cases doesn't mean much in this situation."

He was heading to the parking lot when a car stopped right beside him, splashing slush and mud up onto the sidewalk. "Tatsumi, what's wrong?" Watari could tell just by how hard his friend had stopped, that something was amiss.

"Get in; we have to make an unpleasant stop."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sasskitten: Well, another chapter done.**_

_**Dane: This one only took one day. Most of them take two days to finish.**_

_**Leki: Now, tell them what the bad news is.**_

_**Sasskitten: Right. About two **__**nights ago, my sister, her husband, and their four children went to church. When they got back they found that their house was robbed yesterday. Someone stole 900 dollars, 500 dollars that she saved all year so her children would have a good Christmas and some saved for a new heater. Thank goodness she had bought some gifts (Not a lot) before that happened. They also took their XBox, Game cube, and all the games (including the two rented ones). her husband Diabetic needles, and her 12 year old's meds. Also, they stole my fourteen year old nephew's birthday money. Now how low is that? We all have a pretty good idea of who done it because they had done it before. My sister allowed her friend and the friend's boyfriend to stay at their house. It last almost a whole year. Then my sister got tire of their crap and kicked them both out. When they had moved out they stole my sister's husband's tools and his father's tools (Both which cost a lot of money). All the tools.**_

Sad thing is, they can't prove it.

_**Leki: That is awful!**_

_**Dane: I hope everything turns out.**_

_**Sasskitten: Well, me and my mom scrapped together what money we could and sent it to them. So hopefully, they will be okay.**_

_***Leki and Dane both nod.***_

_**Sasskitten: But, now we must get to bed. After all Christmas is getting close. Goodnight all!**_


	32. One Huge Recap!

_**Alright everyone, it has been a long time and I think it is about time to get a recap of the chapters.**_

_**This is going to be a long recap since we are getting close to the end of the story I thought we could do the recapping a little differently.**_

_**Well, here goes.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**One huge Recap!**

_(The mother of all Recaps. Enjoy.)_

_**Chapters One and Two:**__A boy gets brought to a new child serves building in hopes that someone there can get close to him. It seems that he doesn't like to be in huge crowds or even to close to anyone. What is with the long hair? Is he hiding something? More importantly how will he react to a new caseworker? Hisoka meets his new caseworker who well, isn't one to be known for doing his work and seems to think of his office as a sleeping area. When Hisoka had seen families and friends playing together at a park it seemed so strange to him. What is with the black eye and that limp? Was that the reason for the way his hair is done? Why is Tatsumi so protective of Tsuzuki?_

_**Chapters Three and Four:**__FOOD! Tsuzuki is so nice to take Hisoka to a restaurant. He really is a nice guy. It also seems that Hisoka is hiding something judging by the questions he is not giving full answers to. But he seems to have questions of his own for his new case worker. But after saying the same word at the same time Tsuzuki decides they need to go someplace else. But where? Tsuzuki tells about his childhood and how he met Tatsumi. That seemed to answer the question as to why Tsuzuki wants to work with children. But why did he walk away from Tsuzuki after he was told all of this?_

_**Chapters Five and Six:**__Hisoka goes back home and lets what had happened and what was said sink in slowly. Tsuzuki seems to be doing the same thing. But when Tatsumi comes over Tsuzuki tells him everything from the black eye, to taking him to his favorite place, telling Hisoka about his past, and about Hisoka just leaving the park. Hisoka's father is very angry to find out that his son came home so late. Tatsumi tells Tsuzuki to be patient and that if it gets to hard then he will gladly help him. It would seem that Hisoka's father does not like the fact that the caseworker is coming to get Hisoka so early in the mornings. This chapter also gives a lesson. To make sure to keep your lifejacket done up good on you. It is amazing that Hisoka stepped at least a few inches out of his comfort zone in this chapter. Even more amazing he saved Tsuzuki's life. They had a pretty fun day at the carnival as well. Nagare pushed his own son down the steps! That is so going in my list of child abuse._

_**Chapters Seven and Eight:**__FIELD TRIP TIME!!!! It is so nice that Watari and Tatsumi would take Hisoka and Tsuzuki to Kobe with them. (OF course it was because Tsuzuki begged and gave the all to classic never going to get rid of puppy look.) What starts off as fun and a new adventure ends when Hisoka's Emotional wall crumbles and something bad happens. What was even worse is that Hisoka's father Nagare saw what happened and the chapter was left with Tsuzuki chasing after the car that Hisoka and Nagare were in. It is time for Hisoka to make a choice. He has many questions to ask himself. Does the fact of finding out from his brother that Tsuzuki came right to his house, pounded on the door, and demanded their mother to let him see Hisoka help in the choice? And what is with the blood on the wooden Katana. Later someone is knocking on Tsuzuki's door. Tsuzuki has one bad lump on his head for some reason._

_**Chapters Nine and Ten:**__Why is Hisoka in Tsuzuki's bed? Further more why is he completely Naked? (Don't worry. They didn't do it.) Hisoka is in pain and during a bath he lets his mind think over many things. One of which is why Tsuzuki cares so much for him? Konoe finds out the truth as to why Watari and Tatsumi had returned to work a day a head of when they were actually coming back from Kobe. Hisoka finally gives Tsuzuki an answer to if he will stay with him or not. Wait, did Hisoka cut his hair? Between having to get looked at by a doctor, sit through many questions, shopping for new clothes, getting Tsuzuki's apartment clean, and Tsuzuki being taught how to cook it really has been a busy week. Hisoka even gets new furniture, his own room, and finds out his brother really does care and the reasons why he hadn't stood up to their father until now._

_**Chapters Eleven and Twelve:**__A trail is a big thing. It's even bigger for those that have to go through it all. Witness after witness had been called up from both sides. The questioning had gone on for eight hours. There were objections heard from both lawyers and one from Hisoka. However, the most important testimony came right from Hijiri and Hisoka when they spoke to the judge alone._ _Spending the summer in a new place was something that Hisoka would have never thought would happen in his whole life. Hisoka was taken to so many places. A lot of it was his first time doing things or going to places. This includes the Doctors. The Doctor was not happy that Hisoka wasn't kept up on his shots since he was small. Hisoka was not about to tell some stranger who he had just met why. Tsuzuki had some first times as well. He is learning to cook better and that is one of the key things in being able to keep and raise a child when you are a parent. Luckily, he has some many caring people to help him. It was also the first time we seen Tsuzuki faint and the first time we see how the Amethyst eyed man deals with a little poke himself. This chapter is very comical in many ways._

_**Chapters Thirteen and Fourteen:**__Oh-On! His first day of school and he already meets some bullies for the first time. Wait, who is the shy fragile little girl defending him? Hijiri is such a cool brother, waiting for Hisoka to wakeup in the nurses' office when he should be in his own class. Wait… The nurse is MURAKI! Watches flowers welt and dry up and hears distant cats hissing at the sound of that name. Actually he is a Doctor. It's just that how many schools call their nurses offices Doctors offices. Hisoka finds out the fragile girl's name is Tsubaki. What could Muraki be thinking about on such a dark and scary night? After the shower incidence in other chapter, Tsuzuki always knocks on the bathroom door before he enters. Hisoka has never liked another before let alone a girl as he does Tsubaki. However, Tsubaki does not share his feelings. He learns that she has feelings for another but he does not know whom. Tsubaki, Hisoka, and Tsuzuki talk about many things. Someone is watching them two question is who?_

_**Chapters Fifteen and Sixteen:**__(Just so you all know, I laughed through the first part of this chapter when I did it. I did not laugh through it all mind you. Just in the first scene after the shower in the first half of the chapter. Okay, I laughed a lot more then just that time.) Hisoka is so smart. However, not smart enough to keep from running into Muraki. Hisoka's day just gets worse when he witnesses a suicide. Hisoka has an emotional and mental break down in Tsuzuki's arms. Will Hisoka be okay? (Just so you know. The emotions and reactions that Hisoka did in the chapter I got the idea from what I went through after my dad passed away when I was fourteen years old.) With Tsubaki's suicide on his mind, Hisoka doesn't know what he should do. Terazuma is a butthead. Don't worry, Tatsumi tells him off. Hisoka loses his nerve to want to speak with Tatsumi. Hisoka feels like a failure for not being able to see what Tsubaki had been going through. At times of Tragedy, it is important to keep those you care about close. For they are your support during those times you need them most. Tsuzuki even blames his self for what's been happening to and around Hisoka when it wasn't even his fault._

_HISOKA IS MISSING?!_

_**Chapters Seventeen and Eighteen:**__Good, Tsuzuki finds Hisoka. He expresses how he felt when Hisoka was gone and Hisoka expresses his reason for doing it._

_THEY KISS!_

_Why is it that whenever Muraki appears Hisoka and Tsuzuki want to get away from him? POW! Tsuzuki actually punches Muraki. That brings on the question why? Why aren't they able to get enough alone time for Tsuzuki to say what he wants to say to the youth? Tatsumi does get another chance to speak with Hisoka. The young empath starts to understand more about what a real family is._

_TATSUMI ACTUALLY CONFRONTS MURAKI AT HIS HOME!_

_Hisoka relaxes a little during the Christmas Holiday. He even builds a snowman and gets into a few snowball fights. Who knew that there were so many meanings to having Mistletoe?_

_**Chapters Nineteen and Twenty:**__It is now Halloween and a thirteen-year-old Hisoka isn't sure what to think of it. His experience in getting a costume was one he did not want to do again. He and Tsuzuki run into some of Hisoka's school friends. Actually, don't really know if one can call them friends since he hardly ever spoke to many people. Something terrible happens Halloween night. With Hisoka in the hospital, Tatsumi tries his best to convince Tsuzuki that what had happened was not his fault. However, he is not doing so well in convincing him. Hisoka is so cute when he wants to cuddle._

_**Chapters Twenty-one and Twenty-two:**__Hisoka is trying hard to move forward. He does not remember what has happened to him but by the way his body reacts and the injuries he had sustained, he knew that it was bad. He doesn't want anyone to worry. Therefore, he puts on a brave face and tries to go forward. He runs into Yuu and Yuri at school. Both boys are glad that he is okay. Tsuzuki tries to go on to work and not worry. However, when he sees Konoe in his office the man starts to worry. It was silly for him to worry when he finds out Konoe just wants a word with him. Hisoka has another run in with a bull at school. Lucky for him someone saw what was going on and came to his rescue. Hisoka is invited to stay the weekends at Yuu and Yuri's house. Hisoka feels uneasy about leaving the safe security of his home. However, it is just for one weekend. Tsuzuki reassures him that it is normal to do things like this and that if he didn't want to go then that was okay too. Tsuzuki asks again if Hisoka remembers anything. However, he gets the same answer back. Hisoka felt like he has learned a little more about Yuu and Yuri just by seeing them a little more often then normal. Is this the way to go when making friends?_

_Hisoka meet Yuri's mom first. Haruka is a woman with short blond hair. She looks almost like her son only she's female, an adult, and can drive. Once they reach their destination, Hisoka notices that Yuu and Yuri's home is a Bed and Breakfast hotel. A small hotel but, to Hisoka it looks huge. Guess that is to be expected. Given how his life was before meeting Tsuzuki. Hisoka soon meets Yuu's mother. A more relaxed woman, with long light brown hair, and blue eyes. Later Haruka confronts Michiru when the boys are asleep. The topic of their talk was Hisoka. Haruka had been watching Hisoka most of the day and many things she found wasn't normal. However, they didn't know that Hisoka was listening just outside the door. How close is Haruka to discovering the boy's past? Did Yuri and Yuu just see what happens when too much of different emotions overload Hisoka's senses? Will they still want to be his friends if he tells them?_

_**Chapters Twenty-three and Twenty-four:**__The two boys now know what Hisoka is and to his surprise, they accept him still. More then that, Yuri says, "Friends don't tell other friends' secrets." Tsuzuki gets a surprising call from Hisoka. It was comforting to hear from the young boy and from what he was told; Hisoka was doing well at his friends' home. Tsuzuki wanted to speak with Tatsumi at work. Once he found out from Konoe that Tatsumi had Saturdays off, he ended up speaking with him instead._ _Hisoka got his first chance in asking Michiru where the boys' fathers were. It was the first time they had a chance to talk and Michiru didn't mind telling him. Only thing was, it wasn't the whole truth. Some things she left out but Hisoka figured it out in an instant. Hisoka decided to change after hearing what Haruka had said the night before. He didn't want anyone to think he wasn't normal. Therefore, when they went to the park they played many games. Even Michiru got in on some of the fun._ _When the fun was over Haruka called Hisoka to the garage for a chat. They talk about what he had said to Michiru and Haruka asks him when he was going to stop pretending being someone he's not? Hisoka thought that he had did a good job in pretending o be a normal kid by doing what other kids do. However, Haruka was not fooled. Haruka tells Hisoka that he doesn't have to pretend and that if he needed a friend to talk to then he can talk to them if he doesn't want to talk to Tsuzuki._

_Hisoka's sleepover doesn't end well. Between hearing about Hisoka's pains that wake up the entire house and racing to the hospital it seems that Hisoka sleepover is just that, over. Haruka had a hard time pulling Tsuzuki out of Hisoka's hospital room. Making the comment __"Man, you are as strong as that boy," And later changing it to "I take it back! I think you are stronger then that boy is!" when Tsuzuki got away from Haruka and ran back into Hisoka's room. Once things calmed down Tsuzuki, Michiru, Haruka, Yuu, and Yuri were allowed in to the room to see Hisoka. After some time, Haruka and Michiru left with their sons. Now Tsuzuki is in the hospital room alone with Hisoka._

_**Chapters Twenty-five and Twenty-six:**__ Unable to take it anymore, Tsuzuki latched onto Tatsumi and cried. He cried for a long time, saying __"Why? Why did this happen? Why?" While Tatsumi tried his best to comfort his friend the doctor came in. At first Tsuzuki refused to leave the sleeping Hisoka's side. However, with some encouraging words from Tatsumi he went with his friend to speak with the doctor. The doctor told them that all the tests came back normal and that the only way the pains and fevers could be happening was that. Hisoka's body remembers even though he does not._

_When Hisoka woke he saw the most sweetest thing. __Tsuzuki was in a chair close to his bed fast asleep with his head and arms resting on his mattress. When he moved Tsuzuki seemed to either woke up or wasn't really asleep. Not matter which one, emerald met amethyst. Hisoka was very tempted to Kiss the owner of them eyes. Tsuzuki took that time to tell Hisoka what they thought might have happened on Halloween night. Hisoka just wanted to go home after that. So, once they got the okay from the doctor Tatsumi drove them both home._

_Tatsumi was not able to come in with them because he had to go and get some sleep before he has to leave for work. That just left Tsuzuki to be with Hisoka. Hisoka was still feeling little weak. So Tsuzuki had to keep a hold of Hisoka. Otherwise, the boy would have fallen down to many times to count between going from the hospital to the car, and then from the car to inside the house. Then they kissed and this time they went just a little farther. Not much farther since Hisoka's feelings for Tsuzuki still confused him._

_The next chapter consisted of thoughts from Watari, Tatsumi, and Muraki. All of which involve when they first met Hisoka, seeing how well Tsuzuki and Hisoka got along, and the past and currant troubles the two have._

_**Chapters Twenty-seven and Twenty-eight:**__ Tatsumi comes over to help Tsuzuki catch up on all his cases. He soon discovers the many __Teacher notes to Tsuzuki. Three notes read. Hisoka is sleeping in class. Eight notes read. Hisoka has detention tomorrow. Nine notes read. Hisoka is still sleeping in class. Does he sleep well at home? Twelve notes signed by Muraki read. Hisoka is being sent home because of a fever. Ten notes read. Hisoka's grades are slipping. Three notes read. Parent, Teacher conference. Four notes read. Parent, Teacher, Student conference._

_Being confronted with the many notes, Tsuzuki has no choice but to tell Tatsumi what's been going on. He told him how __Hisoka's been having nightmares that have been waking him up. He has also been coming down with more fevers and pains at night and during the day that he hasn't been able to sleep hardly at all. That is why he has been falling asleep in class and allowing his grades to slip. Between trying to catch up and staying up until Hisoka fell back to sleep. That He hasn't been sleeping except for maybe an hour a night. Tatsumi looked hurt that they wouldn't tell him about this earlier._

_Of course when Tatsumi told Tsuzuki what the plan was for tonight, his friend went into funny panic mode saying… __"But what about going potty, eating sweets, and taking a shower before bed Tatsumi!" (Very comical.)_

_Hisoka goes sledding for the first time with Yuu and Yuri. He even learns to play tennis. Even though he found it odd that they were playing in the snow, he still had fun. Of course, their fun was stopped when Saya and Yuma chased them down and put them in dresses. Escaping with pink dresses on, the three of them ran back to Yuu and Yuri's home. However, the one person that no one not even Hisoka expected to see was there. It was Muraki Later, Hisoka finds a drunken Tsuzuki laying down on the street drunk. Or rather, laying on top of Hisoka drunk. Nothing worse then wearing rollerblades, lying on the cold ground, with a drunk Tsuzuki on top of you. When he asked if the man had been drinking Tsuzuki responded by saying… __"Hisoka stay still, I am only coming to pick up one of you, not six of you." Oh yeah, that was a yes._

_When Tsuzuki got up he started to fall again. Hisoka had stood up. He took a hold of Tsuzuki's hand to try to keep him from falling. However, trying to keep someone else from falling is that it doesn't work when it is your first time in skates. Hisoka fell with Tsuzuki and this time he was the one on top. However, he wasn't thinking about any of that. __This time it was Hisoka's turn to comfort Tsuzuki. So taking him to their favorite spot he listened and comforted the older man. Later he called Tatsumi and the two got picked up._

_Realizing how much Tsuzuki had blamed himself and after arguing with himself in front of the mirror about the boy he once was and the boy he is now Hisoka came up with a simple list. He listed things that he would take care of so that Tsuzuki wouldn't need to worry about so much._

_**Chapter Twenty-nine:**__Hisoka was plagued by nightmares on and off throughout the entire night. Often the nightmares would wake him up or Tsuzuki would wake him up. The nightmare is always the same blurry monster and scattered images. When he takes Hisoka to school __Tsuzuki's brain gets a small test when Haruka asks if Hisoka has had another spell? Of course, he only makes the connection with witches that cast spells. So he replied with… __"A spell? Haruka Hisoka is not a witch."_

_Naturally, school life returns to normal. However, that soon changes. __Second period had just ended and Hisoka needed to swing by his locker to grab his Science book. He waved at Yuri as he passed him in the hall. Rounding the corner, he was nearing his locker. Suddenly, a huge pain came right to his head. Image of red and flashes of silver accompanied it. Placing his right hand to his forehead Hisoka didn't even know that he had staggered off to the side right into some lockers. 'No! I won't let this beat me. Not now, not ever.' With that thought in mind, the boy placed his left palm firm against the smooth cold surface of one of the lockers, pushing himself away he walked to his locker. Blinded by pain, he was finding it hard to stay standing let alone walk._

_Muraki confronted the youth in the hall. Hisoka tried to open his eyes and look out at the man between the fingers of his right hand. Between the unbearable pains, the unwanted foreign emotions that were flooding his very soul and the light from the ceiling that seemed to make his pain worse He could only see a blur of what must be Muraki's face. That blur seemed so familiar to him and he didn't know why. When Muraki went to touch him, Hisoka slapped Muraki's hand away. In that instant, more scattered images came into his mind. He saw a couple, lots of trees, and a red moon. He heard a loud scream. The scream was so distant and yet he found it was coming from him. A bright flash came, followed by loud noises, and screams._

_HISOKA'S POWER EXPLODED LIKE A BOMB IN THE HALLWAY!!!!_

_Thank god for good friends. __Yuri ran towards Hisoka who was still on the floor now shaking from head to toe. He didn't stop as he grabbed a hold of Hisoka's hand. As the two boys ran by Yuri thought he saw an evil look present on Muraki's face. Hisoka's mind barely registered the fact that he was running. He didn't even notice Yuri was pulling him around by the wrist. The youth with dazed emerald colored eyes is just glad that he was away from the situation he had just caused. Knowing exactly where to go, Yuri ran a long way with Hisoka. Downstairs, stopping outside of a room where Yuri went in and grabbed something. Then they were running back up the stairs and Hisoka felt a tinge of cold as they stepped out into the snow. Hisoka seemed to be in such a daze that he didn't even know that Yuri would let go of his hand, go off to check something, then come back to take his hand and start running again._

_Taking Hisoka onto the empty tennis court, he led him to the Tennis club boys' locker room. Yuri led Hisoka in and allowed the boy to sit down anywhere he wanted. Hisoka is sitting on the floor with his knees as close to his body as he could bring them. Seeing his friend like this pulled at Yuri's very soul. Kneeling down he reached out to touch Hisoka only stopping himself as he realized that Hisoka once said that Empaths often don't like to be touched. That was when Hisoka confessed that he didn't want to be at school anymore and that for some reason he knows Muraki had something to do with what happened to him. Even Yuri was starting to figure that much out. Yuri ran out to phone Tsuzuki._

_Hisoka felt like he was in total inescapable darkness. He felt so lonely. 'Am I cursed?' That one question seemed to chase itself around in the young Empath's mind. Just when he thought the darkness in his mind would swallow him whole he felt a very familiar and very warm embrace. Tsuzuki's embrace seemed to chase away the darkness that swirled around his mind, trying to take him whole. It was only after Tsuzuki left the school grounds that Yuri noticed someone in the shadows. However, by the time he locked up and walked to where he saw the shadowy person at all that was there was a note._

_**Chapters Thirty and Thirty-one:**__ Watari and Tatsumi get the okay from Konoe to go investigate the strange explosion that occurred at Saigaku Junior High that put twelve kids in the Hospital. Seeing the same news report, Haruka tells Michiru that she is going to go speak with Tsuzuki. Of course this was after Yuu and Yuri told them what happened. When Muraki asked for his usual room, they denied him by saying "Sorry, No-vacancy."_

_At Tsuzuki and Hisoka's house Haruka confronted Tsuzuki while Hisoka slept on the couch. The two talked about everything from Hisoka's past to what the two boys had told Haruka. Once Haruka left, Tsuzuki immediately called Tatsumi and told to come over. At the time, Tatsumi and Watari had just left the Hospital reviewing over the fact that each kid said they had no clue as to where the explosion came from. Tsuzuki told Tatsumi everything and once again Tatsumi had to calm his friend down and reminding him that Hisoka needs him as much as he needs Hisoka. __Tsuzuki gave a nod and watched as Tatsumi started leaving them room. "What about Muraki?" Tatsumi paused with one hand on the door. He tensed up almost as if hearing that man's name was sickening. Tsuzuki didn't blame him. He would rather stop eating sweets then continue calling the nutty doctor by name._

_The last thing Tatsumi said before leaving was… __"If it is him then you will be the first one to know. Until then please keep you and Hisoka away from that man and the school. With Hisoka's illness record I am sure no one will ask questions." Tatsumi went and picked Watari back up saying just one sentence. "Get in; we have to make an unpleasant stop."_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Man, that was one long recap. I hope that you guys will still post a review. You know, so that I know if you understood the recaps or not. Or if you just want to comment on what I have put or if I left anything out.**_

_**Oh, and I know this probably didn't have good grammar but who cares it is just a recap and I did the best I could considering the time and how tired I am.**_

_**Goodnight all!**_


	33. Moments

_**Leki: Man it has been awhile.**_

_**Dane: True that.**_

_**Guys, we've had time when it took us a long time to update.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Yeah but… a year and four months long?**_

_***Shrugs and blushes.***_

_**At least we made sure there was a recap so know one would get lost.**_

_***Laughs nervously.***_

_***Dane sighs.***_

_**Dane: At least we are updating and the story is almost over.**_

_**Leki: I just hope that everyone still remembers us.**_

**Moments**

"_**It has been nearly two days. Two days since the strange explosion in the school. Police has questioned every person in the school with the exception of one. The caseworker for this family has asked not to reveal the boy's name and when we asked why this boy hasn't-**_

Tsuzuki turned off the T.V. All the news ever did, was just talk about the same thing and kept asking the police why they haven't questioned Hisoka. Truth is he was rather tired of them bothering Hisoka. The boy… no Hisoka has already been through enough without having to answer a million questions. Questions that might make others think differently about him and that is something Tsuzuki didn't want.

He didn't want Hisoka to be treated like an outcast or like some test subject. Truthfully, he just wishes that they would forget about it all and just move on to something else.

"Why can't they just let it go?"

That was just one of many unanswered questions that was starting to piss him off to the point that the only thing to keep him from exploding himself was to clean. Cleaning was something he never did and yet he found himself cleaning the oddest places. Why just yesterday he was cleaning the cupboards in the kitchen. When Hisoka walked in and saw him.

When his love asked, "Why he was cleaning?" Tsuzuki had just laughed and said. "I don't want dust to get in our food,"

The man had finished re stacking the magazines for like the twelfth time before deciding it was time to go to bed. Turning off the lights and checking that the door and all the windows were locked _(Something Hisoka had did earlier before going to bed.)_ he headed for his bedroom.

Upon entering into his bedroom, that he now shares with Hisoka Tsuzuki walked quietly over to the boy's side. Ever since the incident at school Hisoka has not slept in his own bed or even left the house unless he was with him. Hisoka, being the type to not want to admit the real reason had said it was to keep an eye on Tsuzuki. The amethyst-eyed man just left it at that. He knew why the boy was really doing it and when the teen is ready, then he will talk to him about it.

As far as not being in school. Since school is closed until they fix the hallway then it didn't matter. Hisoka's friends Yuu and Yuri came by often and they would just play cards or watch movies. The three of them had decided it was best to watch movies instead of regular T.V. since Hisoka really was not in the right state to be reminded of things that had happened. Moreover, Yuu, Yuri, and Hisoka seemed to get a kick out of the expressions Tsuzuki would make when losing at a card game or reacting to certain scenes in movies.

The man smiled as he stood and watched the boy sleep. Hisoka's nightmares had been more frequent and the only thing he could do was hold the boy as he shook in his arms. He covered the boy up and ran his fingers through his hair. Letting out a sigh he remembered the one thing that always made him smile.

He remembered the first time that Hisoka admitted or rather showed Tsuzuki how he felt about him by kissing him for the first time. The second time had been the night after he had gotten drunk. It was just unfortunate that Hisoka's body started shaking violently. Oh, how he wished that they could just go back to those moments. He sighed again before checking on something in the closet. Something he thought he would never even consider owning. Something he never wanted Hisoka to see. Once he checked on that something, he turned off the remaining lights and crawled into bed.

_**::Five days later::**_

"Hey have any of you guys seen my keys?" Tsuzuki was running around the house like a lunatic. Yuu and Yuri just watched him from the living room as Tsuzuki was throwing stuff around causing a big mess. As Hisoka came out of the bathroom he, grabbed Tsuzuki's back pocket. Tsuzuki turned to ask Hisoka the same question when Hisoka placed something cool in his hands. "My Keys!"

"They were in your back pocket," Hisoka's tone being calm and relaxed. It wasn't the first time that Tsuzuki showed just how much of a scatterbrain he is and it wouldn't be the last.

The boy continued walking into the living room. He only stopped when he heard the thud sound. Sighing, he turned and walked over to Tsuzuki and held the door open and the keys out for him.

"Baka, as much as you've met the door like this it's a wonder that you are not in the hospital,"

Tsuzuki let out a small laugh. "Thank you, Hisoka." Taking his keys and careful to not hit an open door, Tsuzuki left for work.

"Now that he is gone what shall we do?" Yuri asked.

Both boys know Tsuzuki's weird ways and to Hisoka's relief they never questioned it. The teen locked the door and sat down on the couch. On the outside, it appeared he was watching his friends fight over watching movies or playing games first. In truth, he was already thinking about the one who just left. He didn't want Tsuzuki to leave and it did feel a little lonely when he left. However, had heard from neither Tatsumi nor Watari in almost a week.

_**::Flashback to the night before::**_

_**The two were eating dinner. Nothing big, just mashed potatoes, green beans, and Hotdogs.**_

"_**Hisoka! You make such great food," Tsuzuki said after eating some of the potatoes.**_

_**The boy replied. "I had to. Your cooking still needs work."**_

_**This night was just like any other night. Hisoka would cook, Tsuzuki (like always) would get excited about the food. Sometimes Hisoka wondered what excited the man most his cooking or them kissing?**_

_**Ever since they both realized the other's feelings, the two have been taking it slow. This is what Hisoka wanted. He had become used to them kissing and even some light touching. However, it never went past that. The boy's green eyes watched the other tear into the hotdog.**_

"_**Tsuzuki, I was thinking that you should go to work tomorrow." **_

_**Hearing what was said and resisting the urge to look around the room just to make sure it was the young boy who said it Tsuzuki swallowed and replied. "Are you certain Hisoka?"**_

_**Hisoka, not looking at the man because he knew his face would show the uncertainty that his emotions were almost shouting to him. He nodded. "There hasn't been any word from Watari or Tatsumi for so long. So, I just figured that you could maybe find out something more at work."**_

_**Tsuzuki started to say something but Hisoka stopped him. "Yuu and Yuri will be here for a little while and it's not like I am asking you to be gone the whole day. So, I'll be fine for a short time."**_

_**Tsuzuki sighed. "If you are sure then I guess I can at least go in and maybe ask the boss if he's heard from them and maybe try to look for any possible clues in Tatsumi's office. Or even in Watari's office. That should take about…" Tsuzuki had to think long and hard. Thinking and even trying to make sense of Tatsumi's way of filing things was something he never did well.**_

"_**Just make sure you call if you find anything or are going to be late." Hisoka said.**_

_**::End of flashback::**_

Hisoka's mind came back to Earth in time to hear that they would be playing Rummy and then would watch some movies. Deciding on the movies would be another fight and would give him another opening to think more about Tsuzuki when that time comes.

It was now going on eight O-clock and still no word from Tsuzuki. Yuu and Yuri had gone home an hour ago. Their parents offered to stay with him until Tsuzuki came. However, the boy declined saying that he would be all right and would be calling the goofball if it got to be too late.

At the time, he said that he only had an uneasy feeling. A feeling that steadily grew more strongly with each passing minute. _'I'll wait one more hour then I'll call,'_ He thought to himself. He decided the best way to pass the time would be to clean up and see what there is to make for dinner.

"_**I'm sorry Hisoka I haven't seen Tsuzuki since he left at noon."**_

"Okay, Konoe thanks." Hisoka's tone remained calm.

"_**Are you going to be okay?"**_

"Yeah, knowing him he's probably buying sweets. I'll talk to you later."

As soon as he hung up, Hisoka started rummaging through the house. The uneasy feeling went away and worry took its place. "Come on give me something here Tsuzuki." Hisoka was grabbing at anything that his boyfriend had handled that on one else has. Going through the closet, he grabbed and even thrown shirts, shoes, suits, pants, and even underwear and still he got nothing. Just when he started to head to another room and black box caught and held his attention.

There wasn't anything special about it just a small box. The box is black with a latch on it. Hisoka hesitated before opening the box. Why he hesitated? He did not know. Allowing the latch to click and carefully opening the lid with shaky hands. What he found inside stole his breathe right out of his body.

What his emerald eyes caught sight of was a small, blue, 38-caliber handgun. He reaches for the gun. Then Screams out, "TSUZUKI!"

_**Leki: Whoa!**_

_**Dane: The ending of that chapter is epic.**_

_**Yep I agree. I think we did good on this chapter.**_

_**Dane: Yeah not bad for letting it go so long without an update.**_

_***Leki laughs.***_

_**Let's just let the readers decide.**_


	34. NO turning back

_**Okay all I think this may be the last chapter.**_

_**Dane: Are you certain of that?**_

_**Leki: *Throws a mud pie at Dane.8 Of course she is sure!**_

_**Dane: Nice try… *Dodges.***_

_**Okay… while those to play mud wars why don't we finish the last chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**No turning back.**

_(Coming to a close: Will all he has done be for nothing? Or will it be worth something?)_

"_Tsuzuki!"_

'_Hisoka…'_ Tsuzuki thinking he heard the young boy's cry out struggles to move. Something cold and tight was forbidding him to move. Panic sets in when he opens his eyes and sees… nothing… _'Why can't I see?'_ He struggles to try to move again. _'I can't move!'_

"Why…" It took the man a few minutes to realize he has one hell of a headache. He heard a laugh that made his blood want to run cold.

* * *

Feet pounding hard against the hard surface of sidewalk and street, Hisoka ran on following the images he seen when he had touched the gun. _'Where did he get a gun?'_ Hisoka thought, _'Moreover, when did he find the time to purchase it?'_

"What does that matter now?" Hisoka's green eyes nearly glowed with determination. A determination that come hell or high water, would not stop him from reaching his friend… _'No not friend. He is much more then that to me now.'_ Image of the man with those purple eyes. Eyes that no matter how he tried, he could not look away from. "Damnit! Tsuzuki, just hang on." _'Don't you dare die. If you do…' _Hisoka picked up speed. "I will kill you."

* * *

Tsuzuki's sight started to return. But, he didn't need to see the body that the laugh belongs to to know who it is. "Muraki…" Tsuzuki said his name with as much venom as he could put into it. He glared at the Doctor. No, he wasn't a doctor. To Tsuzuki He was a "monster".

"It seems you are finally up. I was starting to think that I hit you a little too hard."

Images started playing through the caseworker's mind. _'That's right, I was leaving on my lunch hour to go back to check up on Hisoka when… something hard struck me from behind. After that everything went dark.'_ Moreover, Tsuzuki wished that everything stayed dark. The sight of Muraki made him want to lose his lunch that he did even have yet. _'Is that even possible to lose your lunch if you haven't eaten lunch?'_ Tsuzuki shook his head. _'Come on Tsuzuki, this is no time to think about food. Or rather, food you haven't ate yet. If you don't hurry and think of a way to get out of this then …'_

Almost as if his brain gave him a mental kick, he glared at Muraki again. "Where's Hisoka?" It was more of a demand an answer type of tone then it was just a simple question. "If you hurt him I swear I'll kill you. I will hunt you down like the animal you are and use my dessert spoon to geld you."

Waving the man's threat away like it was just a passing breeze Muraki chuckled. "And wouldn't it be more painful for you if he was here." Muraki arched an eyebrow as Tsuzuki struggled to free himself just so he could rip him a part or rather geld him with a spoon. "Relax, he isn't here. If I wanted him I could have grabbed him a long time ago." The man got closer to the restrained Tsuzuki. "No, the one I have been after this whole time was you."

* * *

Watari came running out of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's apartment complex. "They're not home." Getting back in the car, he looked to his friend for their next plan.

"We need to find Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi said. He released the bark and nearly gave his friend whiplash the way he took off.

"What about the boy?" Watari asked.

A smile played at the edges of Tatsumi's face. "When we find Tsuzuki we will also find Hisoka." _'Those two have been drawn together by just a chance meeting. Ever since, I never saw one without the other. I just hope we can get to them before it is too late.'_

_

* * *

_

Muraki pulled Tsuzuki's shirt apart, ripping the buttons off in the process. The feel of Muraki hands caressing his chest sent the most unpleasant shivers throughout his body. _'I need to think of away to get out of here before Hisoka senses I'm in trouble and seeks me out.'_

"You've been the target of my love interests this whole time." Muraki removed his white suit jacket and began to undo his shirt. "What I did to the boy was fun. However… he didn't keep me interested for very long." The man removed his shirt next.

'_Okay, this person is seriously short a few card of a full deck. Actually, the full deck is completely missing. Come on Tsuzuki, you need to get free before he does the unthinkable…'_ He struggled to get free. With his hands secure somewhere above his head and his feet secured at the ankles below, getting free would not be easy.

* * *

The boy's body begged him to stop. His mind telling his body to man up and stop protesting and with only his heart to guide him, Hisoka pressed on. Going down alleyways, neighborhoods, and even jumping fences that would normally mean he would have to turn back. Hisoka still kept going.

That was… until he lost what tied him to Tsuzuki. _'NO!'_ His mind screamed out. "Come on, I can't lose him yet." Hisoka was panting, as he seemed to be at a cross roads of a four way stop. Suddenly, his heart pounded three or for beats harder then normal. "Tsuzuki…" Hand over his heart clutching his shirt. The teen forced his self to calm down. His powers did a crappy job on even good days and were even crappier when his own emotions got in the way. Right now, his rising panic was like a glacier that he needed to pick through.

'_Calm down you can do this.'_ Taking in a few slow breaths and releasing them slowly. _'Your emotions are not what matter. Hisoka, you need to calm down and stay focused.'_ As if the glacier melted some, Hisoka looked to his left. "There you are…" He took off in the direction of what seemed to be an old building of sorts.

* * *

"_**GAH!"**_ Was the sound Muraki made as he pulled back from his kiss with Tsuzuki to realize that the man actually bit his tongue He wiped his tongue on the back of his hand. _'No blood but… Damn that hurt.'_

Tsuzuki was busy trying to spit the taste of the doctor out. _'Damn, he isn't bleeding. I should have but harder.'_ He spit a few more times. _'However, Muraki's tongue in my mouth? Yuck! I'm going to have to use bleach for mouthwash later.'_

"You are very shrewd indeed Tsuzuki. However…" Muraki grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled. "That will just attract me to you more. Now why don't you be still and I'll…" Muraki undid the man's pants, "… show you a good time. I promise you will learn to love it." Thrusting his right hand down Tsuzuki's pants, he started massaging the man's shaft.

"Hands off!" With that, sound came a force so strong; it not only lifted the insane doctor off the ground. It also threw him hard and fast right through the wall. "Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki turned his head. Surprise over took him as he saw Hisoka running towards him. "Hisoka what are you doing here?"

The boy silenced Tsuzuki's talk with a deep kiss. A kiss that made Tsuzuki's body forget about the horrible feeling of when Muraki had taken his hand down south. There lips soon parted. "Saving the most incorrigible, annoying goofball from the devil in white." Hisoka's eyes weren't there usual harshness whenever he said those things. No, this time they were gentle full of concern and love. "Come on, we need to get you free." Hisoka pounded and pulled until he was sure his hands were about to break or at least bleed from the attempt while Tsuzuki pulled and pushed with all he had.

Muraki let out a laugh as he picked himself up and walked out from the hole that Hisoka had caused. "It seems I should have been more careful. I didn't expect you to find me so fast.

"Muraki…" Tsuzuki said as he stopped long enough to glare at the man before them. Hisoka seemed to be almost frozen. He didn't move and he didn't even look at Muraki not even just a tiny bit.

"I see… You are still afraid of me boy. I can see it in the way your body shakes." The doctor chuckled. He stopped when Hisoka returned the chuckle.

"Afraid? You think I am shaking because I am afraid of you."

'_Hisoka…'_ Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka lowered his hands from the restraints.

"You are right," Hisoka said. "You should have been more careful." Suddenly Muraki was lifted and pressed against another part of the wall. "Do, you know what happens when you anger an empath?" Muraki was pressed even harder against the wall and Tsuzuki was sure he heard the man's ribs start to crack and break. "His power grows tenfold. Becoming almost like he has telekinetic abilities." The determination in the boy's eyes had been the last thing he seen before the wall gave ways and Muraki was again thrown into another room. Being unable to stand after that, Hisoka Collapsed to the floor.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki called out. Suddenly his restraints came undone. He didn't bother to think about that (Or do up his pants) as he ran to the teen. Relief spilled over him as he turns his boyfriend over and sees he's still conscious. "I'm glad you're alright." Tsuzuki cradled Hisoka in his arms and close to his chest.

Hisoka's voice barely above a whisper responded. "Sorry…" Confusion shown in the amethyst eyes as Tsuzuki blinked a few times. "If I would known it earlier… then I wouldn't have waited."

Tsuzuki just shook his head and hugged his little empath. That didn't matter to him. He was just glad that Hisoka was not hurt or worse. "Hisoka, can you stand?"

"I think…" Hisoka tried to push himself up only to find his body was too weak after that last attack. "I might need some help."

"Alright," Tsuzuki smiled warmly. Embracing the teen, the two stood together. They both stared into one another's eyes. Closing in to kiss, they stopped when Muraki once again stood in the very room he had been thrown out of twice. _'Muraki…'_

'_Damn, what will it take to knock this asshole out?'_ The boy thought. "You just can't get a clue can you?" Hisoka tried to walk forward only to realize he had nothing left and started falling.

"Gotcha!" Tsuzuki held Hisoka up. That was when he seen the tiredness in the youth's eyes. _'You're all used up aren't you, Hisoka?'_ He knew the boy would never admit that. He wanted to curse as he tried to think of a way to escape. Muraki started to move towards them and all they could do was hold each other even tighter.

_**WHACK!**_

Muraki went down when Tatsumi struck him from behind with a bat. "Are you two alright?" Watari asked.

"Watari, Tatsumi… what are you guys doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

Watari and Tatsumi stepped over (Or rather on) Muraki as they walked over to their two friends. "To save you two of course. Tatsumi you were right, we would find Hisoka once we found Tsuzuki."

"We had found out what Muraki was up to at his house and tried to get to you guys first. However…" Tatsumi lowered his gaze.

Tsuzuki chuckled and smiled. "Its okay, Tatsumi."

"We know you would have if you could have," Hisoka added.

Relief shined in Tatsumi's blue eyes. "Well, we should go then." Watari said. They headed out through the maze of hallways, stairs, and doors. If not for Hisoka, they would have gotten lost many times. Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi had just gotten out when the four of them noticed Muraki coming fast.

Tsuzuki sighed in anger. "He's not gonna stop."

"Oh yes he will…" Before anyone could figure out what Watari meant he had shut the door and locked it.

"Watari!" Tatsumi said as he was trying to open the door.

"You okay?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki let go of him to help Tatsumi.

"Just go, I'll catch up!"

Muraki laughed at what their friend had done. "Do you really think that is going to stop me?"

"No… But this might," Watari pulled Tsuzuki's gun out of his jacket pocket.

Hisoka sensed what Watari's intentions were. Gathering his fading strength, he grabbed Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. "We need to get back!" Tsuzuki wanted to argue even Tatsumi was going to say something. However, they both knew Hisoka well enough that when he says they need to get back then they had better get back. Tsuzuki picked up Hisoka and the three took off. They had just reached a safe spot when…

_**BOOM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The whole place was in flames by the time the fire trucks, cops, and paramedics arrived. The firefighters had been able to pull Watari out of the burning building and got him on to the ambulance.

"You should go with him, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka nodded, "We can take care of this."

Tatsumi nodded before handing Tsuzuki his keys and jumping into the ambulance.

Once the ambulance was out of sight Hisoka and Tsuzuki look at each other. "You ready for them?" Hisoka nodded in response and the two of them turned to face. The reporters that were heading for them.

"Tsuzuki, do your pants up. Do I have to do you everything for you?"

* * *

Three days had passed since that night. Watari only had a few burns and a broken ankle. The gun was never found, and Muraki was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think he will ever show up again?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Who knows. However, if he does we will be together. The four of us to stop him for good."

The teen said nothing as he laid fully exposed as Tsuzuki took his shaft into his mouth. Both of there faces were flush from love making just ten minutes ago. In fact, ever since they got home after what had happened they have been in bed only getting up to use the bathroom. Hisoka was the one who insisted that they take things to the next level and neither has regretted the choice. Hisoka arched his back and moaned in response to his little self filling back up and becoming hard again. They both made a mental note that, after this they would get out of bed and eat some food and not each other.

THE END

* * *

_**Leki: Finally, it is done!**_

_**Dane: We are glad that you the readers have hung on for so long. Now we need to sleep.**_

_***Both of them collapse on my bed.***_

_**Ha Ha Ha! I like to thank you all for everything and please give us the best reviews you can.**_

_**Thank you and goodnight!**_


End file.
